A Thousand Years
by Niknakz93
Summary: -11thCentury- "Together, always and forever" we know how it ends... but how did it begin? Family, life, love and lies... in the world of the human Originals. Klaus/OC R&R?
1. 11th Century Blues

**All You Know Is Silence**

**x**

_November 12th, 1023_

The forest was silent as noon broke over it, the sun high in the sky. A few sounds were in the air- the odd twitter of a bird, the brook bubbling lightly. Leaves blowing through the clearings.

But now there was a snap as the young man stepped forwards, a bow made of cherrywood in his hand, arrows on his back and eyes taking in his surroundings with a trained eye.

The deer had been through here, the hoofmarks and scuffs in the dry ground. It hadn't been too long ago as well.

He glanced back now at his father who was taking him out hunting for the second time, teaching him the ways of the forest. How to hunt deer- to provide food.

"Niklaus-" he said now, and the young boy of twelve looked around, eyes fixed on his father, a lump in his throat- what an arrogant man his father was as well. He thought himself as lord of the forest... The master of the hunt.

He was far, far from it.

"Keep downwind boy, do you want it to smell you? Fool."

Niklaus wanted to growl at his father, but swallowed it back and turned to his front, freezing as he heard a snap nearby, and his father, grabbed him.

The young boy stayed still now as his father stepped forwards, raising his own bow, and Niklaus looked through the branches of the holly bush, seeing the buck deer grazing lightly there.

His father took aim for a moment, then let it loose, hitting the deer with a practiced aim and it dropped to the floor without a sound.

Niklaus didn't move as his father stepped forwards, pulling out a knife and slitting the deers throat hurriedly, killing it in an instant.

Now the boy stepped forwards and watched his father for a moment, but then the elder man snapped. "Come on Niklaus. This deer will not drag itself back to the house."

Niklaus could not believe that his father expected him to drag such a big deer back... but he had no choice. His father would make him one way or another.

"Fine." The boy snapped, putting his own bow around his back, bending down and pulling the hind hoofs into his hands, yanking it forwards when there was a snap from behind, and his father yanked out his sword, aiming it into the bushes.

"Show yourself!"

There was silence, then footsteps as a figure appeared through the bushes, shaking and looking at the deer with hungry eyes, clothes torn apart.

"Who are you?" Niklaus called, and his father hissed for his son to be quiet, stepping forwards, blade rising as he did so. "Answer!" He demanded and the girl muttered. "Lost..."

There was a silence, then Niklaus heard his father say. "Why are you out here alone? And bloodied?"

"My family... big... wolves. They are all..." she didn't finish as tears appeared in her eyes, and Niklaus felt a wave of pity for the poor, poor girl. Her family had been torn apart by wolves by the sounds of it.

Her hair was red. Maybe it was drenched in blood, but it was a deep dark scarlet like the leaves upon the ground. Her eyes were a dark emerald green, brimming with silvery tears.

She looked so... pitiful.

"She is no danger." Niklaus told his father, and he was of the same mind- she was harmless. From the blood on her feet, she'd been running for days. Starved too from the way she was staring at their kill with hungry, ravenous eyes. Like a wild animals.

"Let's take her back to Mother." Niklaus said now, and his father scoffed. "We are not taking in strays, Niklaus."

"But can we leave her to die here in the woods? I think not." The boy snapped, walking forwards towards the girl... who stepped back, eyes wide in fear as he did so.

"I won't hurt you." He promised her, eyes sincere, offering her his hand. The girl looked at it, then hesitantly took it, letting the young boy pull her forwards, his smile making the corners of her mouth twitch a little as she did the ghost of a smile.

Niklaus' father rolled his eyes now, then heaved the deer onto his own back, knowing that Niklaus would be more interested in this girl than carrying the food back to their house..

**-SiAyK-**

The girl was silent the entire way, and only just before they exited the forest did Niklaus ask of her.

"What is your name?"

She met his aqua eyes with her own emerald ones, then muttered. "Azalea."

He smiled, then nodded. "I am Niklaus."

Azalea nodded too, then froze up as she found herself face-to-face with a small town. She'd not seen people for nigh a week.

She felt a hand take hers once more, then she looked up, meeting Niklaus' eyes once more, letting him pull her forwards, her bloodstained and ripped cream dress fluttering in the low wind.

"Esther!"

Azalea jolted now as the man called, walking into the house before him, dumping the deer down on the table, making it creak a little under its weight.

Niklaus sat down at the wooden table now, reaching forwards and plucked an apple from the bowl, then took another, tossing it to Azalea who caught it in a jolt, watching the boy before her bite into his own, then followed in his example, biting into the sweet and juicy and fruit.

She looked around now, taking in the warm and stuffy atmosphere, the low fire set in the wall burning away, the hearth before it with a wolf fur rug. It seemed so dark inside, but the lit candles gave it a warm and homey glow.

There were footsteps now, then she looked up to see a woman enter the room, and Azalea supposed that she was the woman the man had called for- Esther.

She was tall, long blonde-brown hair that fell well down her back, sharp eyes flickering to the unfamiliar girl in her house. Her husband muttered something to her now, and she looked back to the girl.

The woman walked over to the girl now, sitting down on the chair next to her son so she was eye level with her.

"Tell me what happened dear." She asked, and Azalea shuffled her feet a little, then muttered. "Wolves. We were sleeping when they came. I just managed to get away as they tore the place apart..." There were tears rolling down her face now, and Esther sighed, leaning forwards and hugging the girl, looking over her shoulder to her husband who snapped.

"Don't you think seven is enough? We are not taking in a stray, Esther. We can find her a home somewhere else."

"But why can she not stay here?" Niklaus asked his father now, who snapped. "Quiet. This does not concern you Niklaus."

The boy scowled, but his mother agreed-

"One more cannot hurt." She pressed, leaning forwards and brushing the auburn hair from the girls emerald eyes, a smile upon her face. "Now... look at this- there is a beauty underneath all this grime."

Azalea smile a little at that, an ed to Niklaus. "Go find Rebekah. I am very sure she has a spare dress or two that would fit Azalea here."

Niklaus nodded, then got to his feet, tossing the apple core down onto the table in the process.

**-SiAyK-**

Eleven year old Rebekah couldn't have been more annoyed when her elder brother barged into the room, near enough pushed her off the bed and pulled out one of her dark blue dresses.

"Niklaus! Just what are you doing!" She demanded, and Niklaus shrugged, taking the dress down to the kitchen, but Rebekah followed, trying and failing to snatch the dress from her brothers grasp, hissing.

"Niklaus! Give me my dress or I am telling mother!"

Esther heard her daughters complaining and rolled her eyes- she should have gotten it herself.

"Rebekah! Niklaus!" She hissed now, walking over and grabbing the dress before it got ripped from the pair trying to yank it away from each other.

"Niklaus stole my dress!" Rebekah hissed now, folding her arms sulkily, honey blonde hair almost on end from the intensity of the anger she felt. Niklaus just smirked- all this fuss over a simple dress. Girls (!)

But now Rebekah noticed Azalea and frowned. "Who is this?" She looked to her brother and smirked, saying teasingly. "Niklaus has a girlfriend!"

Esther rolled her eyes once more, then slapped Niklaus' hand as he went for his sister, stopping him dead. "Stop it, both of you. Now, Niklaus, apologize to Rebekah for stealing her dress. I said an old one, not this one."

Niklaus shuffled his feet, and then a growl echoed through the hall.

_"Apologize boy."_

Rebekah glanced to her father as he glared at his son, then Niklaus mumbled. "Sorry."

"This is Azalea." Esther told her daughter now, and then added. "She will be staying with us for a while. Her village was torn apart."

Azalea looked down at that, trying not to let the tears spill out once more.

Rebekah felt a little guilty now at refusing the girl her dress. She stepped forwards and held it up now, offering Azalea it. She hesitated, then took it with a smile. "Thank you."

Rebekah was silent, then smiled herself. "Do you want to play in the orchard?"

The ghost of a smile appeared on Azaleas face now, and she nodded, letting the girl take her hand, yanking her outside.

Esther looked to the deer on her table, then asked Niklaus. "Why don't you go and play with them?"

Niklaus scoffed, folding his arms and saying defiantly.

"I don't play with _girls._"

_Been wanting to make a more updated version of You And Your White Horse for a good while, so viola! :D This one's gonna be hotter, bloodier and when Thursday comes, we can have the flashbacks in:) I just want to know who Mikael isXD I still think that he's the Original father:) there wasn't a dagger in him, and he was chained down. Wouldn't the witch of killed him instead if he was a normal vampire? Hmm... it would make sense if he was daddy original- out for revenge for his family being killed. Oh, come on ThursdayXD anyway, hope you like this new little idea:) I'll update if enough people are interested in another chapter:) x Nic By the way... is anyone else having edit problems?_

_I HAVE TWITTER NOW! FOLLOW! ThisIsNiknakz93_


	2. Family Of Blood

Azalea found it rather... daunting, her new home of sorts as she ran with the other girl called Rebekah through the trees, her laughing as she did so. Azalea was smiling, her hand in the girls, but she just couldn't... find it in her to smile for some reason.

They stopped before a massive tree that had a makeshift swing attached to it made of rope and a slat of wood.

"Come Azalea!" Rebekah called, a wide grin on her face as she motioned for the girl to sit down. Azalea smiled now, then sat down, feeling Rebekah jump on behind, standing on it rocking the swing back and forth as she held the ropes tightly, trying not to fall of

"Do you like me Azalea?" Rebekah asked now as she slowed down, and the elder girl looked up, a smile upon her face. "I do." Was her answer, and Rebekah beamed- she'd always wanted a sister that was only a year or so older than her... and now she had one to play with.

The pair screamed now as someone pushed them hard, both scrambling to grab a hold of the rope. Rebekah and Azalea turned now, both scowling.

"Niklaus!" Rebekah hissed, jumping down and facing her grinning elder brother. The boy met his sisters angry eyes, then chuckled. "What? Did I scare you?" There was a smirk on his face now, and Rebekah pouted.

"You are such a bully Nik. I'm telling Father."

The boy scoffed, then grabbed his sisters arm as she went to walk off, and Azalea watched as he told her. "Don't."

Rebekah yanked her hand away, and smirked, walking off, but after a second, Niklaus took after her and yelled. "Don't you even care that he will shout at me again-!"

"Maybe I don't." Rebekah snapped, turning around and sticking out her tongue at her brother, the smirk growing. Azalea sat down on the swing, not inclined to getting involved in this- arguments weren't her type of thing.

_"What is going on here?"_

She jumped at that as a new voice appeared behind her, and she turned to see a older looking boy of about fifteen walking forwards, frowning, his long oak hair blowing a little in the afternoon breeze.

The pair that had been arguing quietened down now, and Rebekah spoke. "Nik was bullying us."

Azalea watched him roll his eyes, then sigh. "Niklaus, stop being such a pain. Do you want Father to shout at you again? You know the temper he has." As his younger sibling stayed silent, he turned his attention to the unfamiliar girl sat on the swing, frowning.

"You I do not recognize."

Azalea opened her mouth to speak, to tell the teenager who she was, but Rebekah beat her to it-

"Her name is Azalea... she's our new sister!"

The teen raised an eyebrow, surveying the girl- she looked the same age as Klaus, fire red hair and bright emerald like eyes. "What-? I'm confused."

"My family were murdered by wolves..." Azalea mumbled now, not meeting his oak brown eyes as he tried to meet her own. He sighed, then just said to Rebekah. "Does Father know about this?"

"Yes. Mother has convinced him to let her stay... please say you are not against this Elijah. She has no where else to go... and I like her. She's fun!"

Elijah was silent, then looked at the girl- she seemed afraid that he would say No and try to convince his father that she should leave, but Elijah smiled. "Hello Azalea. I'm Elijah."

Azalea smiled, then nodded. "Hello."

"I'm going home." Rebekah said now, turning away and walking off. "Azalea?" She called, holding out her hand, but the flame headed girl shook her head. "I shall be back later."

"Play with the boys then!" Rebekah called teasingly as she walked off, then Niklaus left too without another word, making Azalea feel bad and wonder aloud.

"Have I done something wrong-?"

Elijah sighed, watching his brother vanish into the trees. "Niklaus can be like that at times. Don't worry- it's not you."

Azalea nodded, making Elijah smiled faintly, then headed off after his sister.

**-AyKiS-**

Azalea sat on the swing for a while, staring into the trees, thinking-

This family... they seemed nice enough, and to take her in... that was beyond lucky. Maybe she would find happiness here of some sort-?

But still she missed her parents... the images of them being torn to pieces while she managed to escape still burned into her memory, and she doubted that they would ever fade away. It hurt so much that she wanted to cry again, but knew it would do nothing to get them back- they were dead...

And staying dead.

She got to her feet now, treading the longer path back to the house.

But she heard something as she turned a corner, making her frown and call. "Anyone there?"

There was silence, but her feet led her forwards, and she soon found herself deeper in the woods, starting to get darker from the dense trees and foliage.

A small, scuffed out path led her way as she did so, and she frowned as it stopped before a massive bush, seemingly no way to go through it.

She reached out a tentative hand now, fingers brushing the cool green leaves, then found that it was just a ruse, pulling it aside almost like a door-

At least, hiding a doorway.

Azalea felt her adventurous side take over her as she stepped forwards, crouching down and crawling into the small space, unable to stand up. But a moment later, her eyes widened as she found a large grassy verge before her, the way through the bush behind her over already.

She stood up now, staring across the grass at the tree next to a small enclosed lake with a waterfall trickling down the back of the rocks. Everything shiny and wet.

Wow. What a hidden gem this was, hiding in the forest.

As Azalea stepped towards the edge of the small lake, she felt a prickle on the back of her neck and turned, heart racing against her chest as she did so, but found a frown appear on her face at the figure sat at the bottom of the silver birch tree, face hidden as he looked down, arms wrapped around his legs.

But she knew who is was.

Azalea walked forwards now, then asked lightly. "Niklaus?"

The boys head snapped up, and his eyes were filled with alarm at the fact she'd found this place. Azalea saw that his usually sky blue eyes were rather red around the rims, tears still sparkling in his eyes as he scrambled to his feet, backing off.

"How-? How did you find this place-?" He just said, eyes growing ever wider. Azalea wondered for a start why he'd been crying, but then just said-

"I followed a path."

"This is _my _place! You can't come here!" He yelled now, hurriedly wiping the tears away from his eyes, but it was too little, too late.

"Why are you crying?" Azalea had to ask now, frowning. Niklaus almost flinched, then snapped. "I wasn't."

"You are lying."

"So what if I am? You don't know me! No one knows me!" He snarled, eyes narrowing, making Azalea feel a little worried- he seemed a little hostile that she'd found his little hidey-hole in the forest.

"I'll... go-" She muttered now, going to leave, but Niklaus sighed. "Wait..."

Azalea was silent, then Niklaus just said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't." She told him, playing with the sleeve of her dark blue dress, staring at the boy who looked lost. He was silent, then he muttered something Azalea didn't catch, and he sighed. "I'm hiding."

She frowned. "Why are you hiding?"

He sat back down against the tree, staring at the waterfall crashing down. Azalea hesitated, then sat down next to him as he said. "My father hates me..."

Azalea was silent, then frowned. "Why? I'm sure he does not."

"Oh... he does. I assure you." He muttered, feeling more than a little rejected. "Father... I know that he favors my siblings over me. He does not seem to care about me at all."

"Maybe if you spent some time-?" She started to suggest, but Niklaus scoffed, backing off and pulling up the left side of his dark tunic where Azalea spotted a dark bruise, and he said bitterly. "Father has a temper..."

Azalea felt sorry for him as he yanked it back down, adding. "He makes me want to run away from home."

"So that is why you come here?" Azalea guessed, and he nodded, meeting her eyes. "It feels like me against the world..." Niklaus had no idea why he was telling this girl whom he didn't even know. But she was alone... and so was he. Or at least he felt like it.

"I'll be your friend." Azalea smiled now, making the boy feel surprised more than anything.

"Truly?" He asked, eyes wide. Azalea nodded, making him crack a smile. "Thank you."

Azalea smiled once more, then asked. "Are you hungry?"

Niklaus paused, then nodded. "I am. It's nearly dinner too. Mother should have it cooked by now. We have wild boar tonight. Do you like that?"

She nodded. "I do." Azalea got to her feet now, holding out her hand for the boy to take, and after a second, he did with a smile, the red very nearly gone from his eyes as they made their way towards the hidden exit, crawling out into the woods, letting Niklaus lead as he led her back to her new home.

**-AyKiS-**

When they returned to the house, the nerves got to Azalea, making her stop dead at the edge of the trees, staring at the smoke rising from the building.

"What if they don't like me? Your father seems... he scares me." She worried now, making Niklaus chuckle. "Believe me- if he did not like you, he would have left you out there in the woods alone."

Azalea flinched, making him add on. "Mother adores you already. Trust me- she'll love you. And you will too."

"What do I even call them-?" She muttered now, eyes widening. Niklaus sighed, then told her. "Don't worry so much."

"What are their names?"

"Esther and Mikael." Niklaus told her, pulling her forwards with a grin. "Come on! They don't bite."

Azalea paused, then finally stepped inside the house, the smell of cooking meat hitting her first, then the sound of chattering from the main area of the house, a long table set up in the middle. Azalea saw candles everywhere, lighting up the place in a warm glow. There were wooden goblets already set up on the table, along with matching plates.

Mikael was sat at the head of the table, and Azalea felt a little shiver of fear go through her at the mans sharp eyes. He truly did seem scary.

And now that very same man was beckoning her forwards, sitting up straighter, eyes not leaving her as she walked forwards, standing before the man.

"Hello my dear." He just said now, setting a hand down on the table, eyes not leaving her once as he said. "Welcome to my home."

Azalea smiled faintly, then nodded. "Thank you."

Mikael chuckled once, then put a hand on his knee. "Sit." She sat, not wanting to offend him... especially after the way he seemed to hate his son.

"You may stay here with us... but there are conditions." He told her, eyes fixed upon hers. Azalea felt cold at that, then asked, trying not to show any fear. "What are they?"

"You are treated like my other children. No exceptions. You help Esther and Rebekah with the cooking. Anything my wife requests of you around the house, you do it. Yes? No favoritism."

Azalea felt more or less relieved by that- she was expecting something... bad. Eat worms or something.

"Yes sir." She hurriedly said, nodding and added. "I used to help my mother around the house."

Mikael didn't move, but merely said. "Then welcome to the family."

"Yes Mikael."

He actually chuckled at that, then he just said. "You may call us Mother and Father." Azalea nodded, then he made a motion for her to shift of his knee, and she did so in an instant, taking a seat next to Niklaus near the end. It didn't go unnoticed, and Mikael snorted silently- she would take a shine to him, wouldn't she?

Mikael already had a number of thoughts crammed inside his head, but at the moment the one on what the neighbors would think of them taking in a stray from the woods would come across as-

She could ruin their standing in the settlement.

He pushed his pride away at last as his wife walked in, asking for Azaleas help bringing in the food.

The girl got up straight away, keeping her word and making Mikael sigh a little- god he'd been rash to let his wife overrule him concerning her staying...

If she was a big a failure as Niklaus, he could throw her out. It was no big a deal.

Just then, there was footsteps and a pair appeared through the door, making his mood lighten just a tad at his eldest and youngest son walking in- Elijah and Henrick.

They were a family though. The man couldn't deny that.

**-AyKiS-**

In the kitchen, Azalea was holding the wooden tray of sorts out while Esther laid out the slices, telling Rebekah. "Take that one out."

Rebekah nodded, then took it from her new sister, leaving the woman with the new addition to the family.

"Do you like it here, Azalea?"

She smiled and nodded. "I do thank you."

Esther was silent now as she finished up, handing the girl the bowl of vegetables. "Your name comes from flowering shrubs, doesn't it?"

The girl nodded. "My home was surrounded by ones the same color as my hair in the spring. For several weeks they would bloom... it was so beautiful. So my mother named me after them."

Esther smiled a little, then sighed. "Take that in please." Azalea nodded, then walked into the main room where the men and boys were talking. Rebekah had sat down now on Niklaus' other side, and as Azalea set down the rest of the food, she sat down next to him, smiling a little.

She looked across the table and found an unfamiliar young boy of about eight or nine before her. Azalea frowned, then asked. "What is your name?"

He smiled a little, then told her. "Henrick."

Azalea smiled. "I'm Azalea."

"I know." He just said, and Niklaus leaned to her, saying with a smirk. "My little brother is on the shy side." But now Niklaus hissed as something kicked his leg, scowling at his brother who was smirking.

Esther finally took her place now, reaching forwards and taking the first slice of wild boar, making Mikael raise an eyebrow- as head of the household, it was his privilege that he got first choice.

She flashed him a smirk, daring him to steal it from her, but he let her off with it-

She was his wife after all.

For Azalea, it was strange having a family meal. Especially of this size- it had been just her, her mother and father before. This was... there was six more in her 'family' now. Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Hendrick. Then there was 'mother' Esther and... Mikael. The man she was still secretly scared off, head of the house and 'father.'

Family.

**-AyKiS-**

When the sun went down and the sliver of moon came up into the sky, the family turned in.

Rebekah was excited to be sharing her room with Azalea, and gladly welcomed her in, making Niklaus smirk before going into his and Elijahs room-

Rebekah would soon have her running out. His sister talked too much sometimes.

When the candles were blown out, the covers pulled up over the pair, Azalea couldn't stop thinking-

Did she actually belong here-? Yes, they had welcomed her into the family well enough... but she was still worried the head of the house might throw her out.

She lay there for almost an hour, thinking about this man, letting the fear that she would be left to roam the forest once more take over her so much that she got to her feet, treading silently across the wooden floor, pulling the door open with a low creak, slipping out into the hallway to the room down the hall, knowing full well she shouldn't have been doing this... but she slipped inside, eyes peering through the darkness.

They were asleep.

Or so she thought...

_"Lea?"_

She paused now, then a candle was lit, showing her through the flickering light both Niklaus and Elijah fully awake. They had something half hidden under the bed sheet. A chess set Azalea recognized from the sprawled pieces.

"We thought you were Father." Elijah chuckled quietly, bringing the set out properly. "He would not be too happy to find us playing games when we are supposed to be asleep."

She sat down next to Niklaus now, staring at the set and Elijah asked. "Can you play?"

Azalea bit her lip and shook her head. "No."

Elijah chuckled, then set it up, facing her. "I can teach you if you want?"

She smiled at that and nodded, making Niklaus snort. "Elijah is too good at chess."

"Why thank you for that compliment." Elijah smirked to his younger brother, readjusting his position on the bed, crossing his legs.

Niklaus smirked too. "O' mighty chess king Elijah (!)"

Azalea couldn't help but giggle at that- her new brothers were too funny. Elijahs smirk grew, then the teenager retorted. "You can keep calling me that tomorrow if you want."

"You have more chance of flying like a bird... right out of that window." Niklaus told him, pulling the wolf fur covers around him and Azalea more as Elijah started with his chess lesson of sorts, making the younger brother fake a yawn of boredom.

Azalea listened intently, taking it all in-

Maybe she did fit in this family after all.

_Oh wow! So Mikael was the Original Daddy:D yay! Love Sebastian Roche:') epic actor! Especially in Supernatural as Balthazar:) Anyway, a new update! Thanks for the lovely reviews so far:) I'm glad people are interested in this- been a while since I wrote anythingXD got a little carried away with the length of this one, but oh well-so much fun writing the 11th century and teen Originals. And Mikael- what a dick that guy is-_- cant help but like him thoughXD next up soon enough- hope you like and please review:) x Nic PS this story was inspired by Christina Perri- A Thousand Years. Beautiful song!_


	3. Wild At Heart

It was six months later now, and things had changed for Azalea.

Her thirteenth birthday had passed, and she was well and truly part of the family.

_"Come on Lea! I thought you could ride!"_

_"You better watch what you say!"_

The four of them of Azalea, Niklaus, Elijah and Rebekah sped across the countryside and fields on their horses now, racing each other back towards the village.

Azalea was neck and neck with Rebekah as they entered the last wide lush green field, urging her horse faster, a grin on her face as her flame hair flew behind her like a trail of flame. Niklaus was up ahead with Elijah, the pair trying to stay ahead of the other. Elijah may had been the elder one of now sixteen, but his thirteen year old brother was catching on rather fast.

Rebekah was twelve the previous week, and she'd finally been allowed to go out on a horse with the others. Something she had been looking forwards to for so very long.

Azalea and Niklaus could have their own horses now they were thirteen, and were currently riding their parents ones. Later that day they were heading to the other family who were selling some fine specimens.

"Come on Brother!" Niklaus called to his brother now as he shot ahead, and Elijah yelled, trying to warn his brother. "Slow down! You-!"

But it was too late as Niklaus' horse stumbled in a ditch, and the jolt sent its rider flying off, smashing into the ground with a yell.

The trio slowed down to a stop, sliding down hurriedly and running over.

Niklaus grabbed his shoulder, hissing in pain as they made it over. Azalea' eyes were wide as she along with the other two got to their knees, and Elijah raised a hand, lightly brushing his brothers shoulder, making him yell _"Don't bloody touch me-!"_

Elijah sighed, then said to the pair behind him. "Go get his horse. Tie it off onto yours Rebekah. He's dislocated his shoulder."

Niklaus groaned, lying back down on the ground, raising his fine arm to his forehead, muttering. "My head... hurts..." he closed his eyes and groaned, making Azalea ask in concern. "Nik-?"

Elijah sighed, then said to Rebekah. "Get back, tell Mother to get everything ready. She'll know what to do."

The girl was gone in a flash.

"Right-" Elijah groaned, pulling his brother to his feet, he sighed, looking to Azalea. "There's no room on my horse. Can he fit on before you? Keep a hold of him- he hit his head hard."

Azalea nodded, then chuckled, taking Niklaus from him and helping him up onto her horse, getting on behind him, grabbing the reins best she could and set off at a canter, keeping a hold of him firmly so he didn't fall off. Trust him to take a blow to the head by falling off his horse.

**-AtY-**

When they got back to the house, Azalea stopped before it and a figure stalked out, looking more than a little annoyed.

"Father." She said as he stopped before the horse and growled at his unconscious son. "The stupid boy-!"

Azalea was silent as Mikael pulled him off and into his arms, walking with him into the house, pissed off that he was having to do this for his stupid, arrogant son.

Esther scowled as Mikael dropped him a little too hard onto the wooden table, going in a hard voice. "Mikael."

He rolled his eyes, then just walked out back outside to where Azalea was stood before her horse, stroking its mane, knowing that the argument over dinner was going to be bad tonight.

Azalea looked around as her adopted father stood before her, and she sighed. "Hello Father."

Mikael sighed, looking to his daughter of sorts for a second, then just said, no anger in his voice. "Go and help Elijah put the horses away. And clean the stall out for your new one."

Azalea nodded, completely silent. The man was silent, then sighed, leaning forwards and put his hands on her shoulders. "Come Azalea. Niklaus shall be ok. Go."

Once more she nodded, turning away, but he grabbed her arm, turning her around, going with an eyebrow raised. "Smile for once?"

She smiled faintly, and he let her walk away, folding his arms with a sigh- she was a good daughter. One he _was _proud of...

He just wished she wouldn't be so very attached to that errant son of his. He would lead her astray.

**-AtY-**

Elijah looked to the door of the barn now as Azalea walked in, musing. "Father never gets angry with you."

Azalea laughed bitterly, walking over to her elder brother, taking the brush from him, putting it to the horses chestnut coat. "Yes... because he takes it out on Nik instead."

The young man was silent, then he sighed, taking the brush from her, setting it on the horses back, taking Azalea's hands in his. "Don't feel bad. Father was like this before you came to us. Don't blame yourself sweetheart."

She smiled faintly, then nodded. "Yes Elijah... but..." she just sighed, and he pulled her into his arms, sighing into her hair. "You are lucky that Father does not despise you." He chuckled. "You do have better manners than us all."

"More than you? I think not." Azalea chuckled, stepping back, but keeping her brothers hands in her own. "You are too good a man, Elijah."

He smiled a little, then raised her hands, kissing them both once. "Come- let's clear your new horses stall. I'll do Niklaus' yes?"

"I hope he's ok..." Azalea worried, but he chuckled, stepping back and grabbing the brush.

"Niklaus is a fighter, Lea. You know this more than me."

Azalea chuckled, grabbing her own brush, going to the stall, sighing at the mess of straw. "Fun (!)" She laughed, then bit her lip, watching her elder brother put his long oak hair behind his ears, eyes fixed on the floor as he swept up.

She bent down now and picked up a handful of straw, then threw it at him, showing him head to foot. Elijah scoffed, shaking it out of his hair, then smirked, bending down and grabbing a pile himself, throwing it at her, making her laugh and duck, hitting him in the chest with the head of the broom and into the pile he'd swept into the corner, Azalea laughing at him.

"You little-" he smirked, then got to his feet, grabbing his own broom, but Azalea took off out the barn. But Elijah was older and faster, catching her easily and tackled her to the ground, pinning her down by the broom at her throat.

"Got you." He told her, but she smirked, grabbing the broom and yanking on it hard, making him jolt forwards, tripping over her legs and landed on the ground next to her, the wind knocked out of him.

"'Got you.'" Azalea quoted with a smirk as she got to her feet, then held out her hand for him to take. Elijah took it, letting her pull him to his feet, chuckling. "You're good Lea."

"Well... playing around with you and Nik, you learn things." She corrected him as they worked back to the barn, clearing up their moment of madness.

**-AtY-**

They were just about done when footsteps sounded outside, and Niklaus walked in.

"Oh, Nik-" Azalea smiled, setting her brush down and running over, throwing her arms around him, making him chuckle. "I'm ok Lea. Don't worry."

She grinned as he brushed the hair from her eyes, going. "Father did chew me out mind."

Azalea groaned, putting her forehead against Niklaus' now healed shoulder. "It wasn't your fault."

"I was going too fast sweetie. He had every right to."

She sighed, meeting his eyes. "What about your horse?"

Niklaus shrugged, looking down. "I don't know. I'll be lucky if I even get to look at them."

Elijah watched the scene in silence, his eyes on Azalea mostly- she seemed to have taken it upon herself to try and keep him safe from their father. She cared so much for the young man.

Azalea was so caring for her family. Especially Niklaus.

**-AtY-**

Niklaus was silent as he, Elijah, Azalea and their father went over to the other section of land, the horses they were to look at tethered to the fence.

Azalea felt a light shiver go through her as she remembered just... what these people were.

She remembered that first full moon when she and the others had gone down into the caves, hanging up protective amulets and trinkets. She hadn't had a clue what was going on...

Then she saw it with her own eyes- the man in the distance turning into a wolf.

Good God this place was filled with monsters once a month.

Klaus hadn't let her go the entire night as she whimpered in fear, the wolves snarling and howling through their home. The next morning when it was all safe and clear, the family had made their way home.

They stopped before a dark headed man now, the head of the werewolf household Mikael had informed them beforehand. They shook hands, Mikael forcing out a grin, his pride taking a beating as the thought of asking these beasts for something prodded his train of thought.

The group were lead over to the horses now, and the man said. "Take your time. When you have chosen, I shall be in the barn." He walked off, and Azalea saw her father swallow hard, eyes fixed on the man. The werewolf.

Mikael walked over to the horses, raising a hand to the oak colored one, beckoning the group over, then crouched down, feeling its strong and firm legs, looking to Niklaus.

"This one is fine for you. Maybe you can stay on this one." He smirked at the end, and Niklaus clenched his hand at his side, the anger and rage welling up, but forced it down as he walked over, putting a hand on the oak horse. It was a good choice, he had to admit. His father had a good eye for the healthy ones.

Azalea walked over to a white one with a few brown spots on its hind, raising a hand to its pale male, a smile upon her face as it leaned down, butting her hand as if looking for an apple.

_"Would you like that one?"_

She glanced to her right as her father stepped forwards, checking the horse over, putting a hand on its firm back. "I approve."

"Thank you." Azalea said, genuinely meaning it. As Mikael walked off towards the barn to finalize the deal, she saw Niklaus' hurt look... and understood-

Mikael was never offensive to her... and he always was to him before her.

It was gone in an instant as he walked over, putting a hand on her new horse, smiling. "I like your horse. She's beautiful." He chuckled, then added. "Like you."

Azalea laughed, then leaned forwards and kissed his cheek, grinning. "Thank you."

Elijah raised an eyebrow at the pair, then their father returned, going. "Right. Grab them, let's go."

The pair hurriedly undid the reins and pulled their new horses forwards towards their home.

**-AtY-**

Later that night, Azalea was woke up suddenly in the darkness, then realized it was because of Rebekah kicking her leg in her dream, and then she turned over. Azalea sighed, then gulped as she found her throat dry. Azalea got to her feet now, heading downstairs for a drink.

_"-my love."_

Azalea froze before walking into the main room, dancing orange and amber light flickering over the place from the fire that was still burning. She peered a little around the corner of the door, watching the pair sat before the fire on the hearth, a dark grey wolf fur throw as a rug.

"Don't worry." The woman sighed softly now, raising a hand and putting it on her husbands cheek. "It'll be ok. You'll see." Mikael sighed too, then raised a hand of his own, putting it on his wifes, telling her.

"My love, it's you who should stop worrying. You know I would never let anything happen to this family."

Esther chuckled lightly, then put a finger on his lips, silencing him. "No... but unless you control that pride of yours, you might." With that, Mikael smirked, raising his hand and grabbing the one that was silencing him, pressing his lips to it.

"What are you talking about (?)" He grinned, then Azalea watched him lean forwards, kissing her softly for a moment. A pause later, and she leaned back to him, raising a hand and winding it in his hair, pulling him closer, kissing him once more, smiling against his lips.

Azalea watched in surprise as the pair continued to kiss, never seeing this kind of... well, Mikaels softer side that his wife bought out. She backed off, heading back upstairs instead.

Azalea got back into bed with Rebekah now, closing her eyes as her sister of sorts snuggled into her more.

Under the surface, this family could be very different-

Huh. Who would have thought it was even possible-?

_So much fun writing this... so here's another one for you all! And a little Mikael and Esther at the end:) Thanks for the lovely reviews for the last chapter! I'm so happy that you all like it as much as I'm having fun writing this for you all^_^ the next one will be up tomorrow- hope you like it and review:) x Nic_


	4. Every End Has A Beginning

_"How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?"_

_x_

It was the winter of 1028 now, and the day of Niklaus' seventeenth winter.

Azalea was warm in bed with her sixteen year old sister Rebekah, both girls asleep... but not for long. The elder girl woke up now, groaning a little, pushing her sisters arm away as she got up, walking over to the window, pushing open the wooden slats that were acting as curtains of sorts...

And gasped, eyes widening, grin following suit.

"Bekah!" She laughed, turning and jumping onto her sister, waking her up with a start, hissing. "What Lea-!"

"Look outside!" Azalea grinned, pulling her up to her feet and over to the window. Rebekah soon grinned too as the pair saw the amount of snow that had fallen during the night.

"Oh-! Snow!" Rebekah laughed, grabbing her sisters arm excitedly, then the pair almost yanked each other out of the room as they ran into their brothers room, and jumped onto the three of them.

"Niklaus! Elijah! Henrick! Wake up! It's been snowing!" Azalea laughed, shaking them in turn.

Niklaus groaned, opening his eyes, then understood what the girls were on about, scrambling to his feet, running over to the window, grinning as he faced the snowfall outside.

"Wow. It has been so long since it last snowed." He missed now, then Azalea smiled at him, leaning forwards and kissing his cheek, saying softly. "Happy birthday."

Niklaus chuckled, then smiled back. "Thank you."

They all hurriedly got dressed into their warm furs and clothes, running outside into the snow, laughing the whole time.

Mikael stood with his arms crossed in the doorway of the house, watching with a resigned look- he stood no chance in getting them to behave at the first snowfall of the winter. And it was Niklaus' birthday...

Maybe he'd let them off for just once.

Literally just this once.

Elijah stood under the white oak, arms folded like his father, keeping out the way of the snowballs that were flying around.

Azalea and Niklaus were locked in an epic snowball fight by now, both drenched in slush and ice. Rebekah was no better, lobbing one at her elder brother, hitting him on the back of the head.

"Got you!" Azalea laughed, catching Niklaus over the head with a load of soft white, drenching his now shoulder length brown-blonde hair.

"You wait." He smirked at Azalea as she backed up, laughing. He advanced on her, grabbing her from behind and pinning her arms to her side.

She slapped his arm, pushing him away into the snow, chuckling and taking off into the woods, Niklaus chasing after her as fast as he could.

"I'll catch you Lea! I always do!" He laughed now, catching up swiftly, pushing her a little, making Azalea trip, but he grabbed her, pushing her against the frostbitten tree.

"I rest my case." He smirked now, trapping her arms against her sides once more, grinning as he did so. Azalea rolled her eyes and met his own, frowning a little at Niklaus' expression; his brow was furrowed the slightest fraction, and she didn't move as he leaned forwards until their lips were just the tiniest of fractions away from each other, then he frowned himself, backing off, silent with his brow furrowed deeply.

"I don't..." he just muttered, then turned around and Azalea watched as he ran off back towards the house, stood there with mixed emotions at his actions.

She hadn't been expecting _that._

**-AtY-**

Later that morning, the noon sun shining and sparkling as it collided with the snow and ice, making it almost fairytale like. Like the stories of princesses, dragons, castles and knights in shining armor Esther had told her brood when they were very young.

Azalea was stood in her and Rebekahs room, staring out the open window, silent.

Elijah passed the open door as he made his way to his and Niklaus' room, stopping as he saw his seventeen year old sister stood there, deep in thought it looked like. The now twenty one year old man frowned, then raised a hand knocking on the oak doorframe. "Azalea?"

She glanced around at his words, then smiled as he walked forwards.

"You seem troubled?" Elijah frowned as he walked over, then looked out the window too, spotting Niklaus brushing down his deep brown horse.

"I truly do not know what to call it Elijah." She said quietly, confusing him. He watched his brother wipe snow from the horses deep dark mane.

Azalea sighed, then just said. "Niklaus... tried to kiss me."

Elijah hadn't been expecting that, and his eyes widened a fraction, then he said in surprise. "Excuse me-?"

"You heard me." She said quietly, sighing once more and walking over to the bed, sitting down, staring at the floor, not knowing what to say or think.

Elijah was silent, then he sat down next to her, sighing too. "You believe Niklaus is in love with you?"

"I have no idea, Elijah... but you know as well as I do what Father would think of his actions. He tried to _kiss me _Elijah. I don't... know what to say to him."

Elijah frowned, then shifted his position a little. "Just... what do you mean? You make it sound like you... know about his feelings for you-?"

"He is my _brother _Elijah-!" She snapped now, getting to her feet, eyes blazing. Elijah was silent once more, then just said softly. "Not just your brother. Your best friend. I know that, Azalea."

Azalea met his eyes at that, then scoffed. "Yes, he is my best friend... but that is all I can see him as."

"Can... or scared to?" Elijah asked, and Azalea slapped him with a snarl of. "How dare you-!"

Elijah rolled his eyes, rubbing his slapped cheek, courtesy of his sister. "Azalea. You can slap me all you want, but-" he stood up, taller than her by more than just a fraction, leaning forwards and saying. "But I've seen it in your eyes, sister... and I've seen Niklaus' own reflected back."

Azalea was silent, then she sighed. "I'm sorry I slapped you."

"I'm used to it." He grumbled, then put a hand on her shoulder, leaning forwards and saying in her ear. "Talk to him."

"I don't... know if I can..."

Elijah scoffed, stepping away. "So this is the fearless Azalea? You were the one that stood up to Father that time he shouted at Niklaus for no reason. You yelled at him 'You foul pig! You deserve to live in the sty with them treating your son like that for nothing!' Hmm? I truly thought Father was going to hit you when you said that..."

"But yet again, I got away with it." Azalea snarled, shaking her head. "When I came to this family... he said he would treat me like all his children, and yet, all these years later... he has never done anything to cause me to hate him."

Elijah was silent, but then Azalea added with a sigh. "And when Niklaus is around... he takes pleasure in torturing him. And I don't mean physically. He's so nice to me because he knows that will hurt Nik even more. I am a weapon to Mikael... you know that as well as I do."

The young man was silent, knowing that his adopted sister was speaking the truth, and he groaned, putting a hand to his forehead. "Azalea-"

"Shut it Elijah. I know what you are going to say- me and Nik cannot be together, even if we both wanted to." She said, walking back over to the open window staring out at the young man who was now pulling himself up onto his horse, setting off towards the main part of the village. Azalea sighed, leaning her head against the wooden frame as Elijah said quietly.  
>"That I believe you both truly care for each other?"<p>

Azalea frowned, then looked to her brother. "Excuse me?"

Elijah chuckled, stepping forwards and kissing her cheek in a flash. "I'll let you in on a little secret... Niklaus cares for you more than you realize. When you have nightmares... he comes into your and Rebekahs room and holds your hand, recite you a lullaby until they were gone. I think he's lonely at times... and you are the only one who really understands him." He chuckled. "Don't tell him I told you that. He would kill me."

Azalea was surprised by this new information, her heart beating faster at the thought of him taking such good care of her while she as even asleep.

She glanced round now, but Elijah was already gone. Azalea bit her lip a little, brushing her immensely long fire red hair back behind her shoulders, thinking-

What did she think, truly, about Niklaus-?

**-AtY-**

It was a little later now when the family feast had started, the celebration in question was Niklaus' birthday.

Mikael was in rather a good mood for once, sat beside his wife, watching his family eat, talking and laughing. He brushed his hair from his sharp eyes, then sighed, leaning back in his seat, the woman next to him inclining her head, saying as she put a hand over his own on his leg.

"Come, Mikael. You are in a rather good mood my love."

He leaned forwards too, then grinned. "You know why."

Esther rolled her eyes, a light smile upon her face. "Mikael..." He smirked a little, then his eyes flickered back to his children, and he just said. "Children."

They all fell silent now, Elijah among them feeling annoyed at still being called a child. But then again... he called them all that.

"Your mother has something to tell you all." He told them, putting a hand on his wifes shoulder for a moment. Esther chuckled, then just said. "Our family is growing once more."

The family understood what that meant now, and Henrick grinned- he wouldn't be the youngest of the family anymore once this child was born.

Azalea smiled at that, then nodded to her mother. "Seven children not enough for you?"

Esther scoffed, then told her. "Eight don't you mean?"

With that, Niklaus chuckled, saying to Azalea. "More like Father needs to keep his tunic on for longer."

The table fell deadly silent as Mikael slammed his wooden goblet down, mead spilling out onto the wooden table, but it was ignored as his eyes narrowed as he said in a low and deadly voice to his son.

"Excuse me?"

Esther raised a hand to her husbands now, saying, eyes almost worried. "Mikael-"

The man shoved it aside now, standing up, his chair falling over backwards with a crash that shook the tense silence. He walked around to his son, stopping before him, yanking his chair around, leaning forwards and putting a hand either side of him on the wooden table.

Mikael leaned forwards until his nose was nearly touching the young man before hims, saying in a low voice that personified hate.

"Are you married, _boy?_"

A silence...

"No."

"Do you own your own home? Your own land?"

"...no."

"Well then _my boy. _Do you have a family that you have to lead? No. You do not." He reached forwards, making Rebekah flinch, thinking her father was about to hit her brother, but he merely picked up his sons own glass of mead, taking a swig, setting it down and saying in his sons face.

"Your manners are becoming intolerable. Maybe I should send you away..."

Niklaus scowled, then went to talk, looking to his mother, but Mikael grabbed his sons chin, yanking him to the front, snarling into his face, almost yelling.

_"Look at me when I'm talking to you! You little-!"_

_"Mikael!"_

His eyes flickered to his wife now who was stood up, her hands on the table, eyes narrowed. "That's enough. You've made your point."

The table was in complete silence, all of them too scared to speak up in case their father started on them. Mikael stared into Niklaus' eyes, then smirked. "Boy." He backed off now, finishing off the mead, tossing the empty goblet onto the table, storming out the room, leaving the family with racing hearts... racing with fear.

But none more so than Niklaus. The hate and revulsion in the elder mans eyes... it frightened him.

Terrified him.

The table was silent, then after a few minuets, Esther muttered. "Finish your meal." She sat back down, eyes tracing the grains in the wood, a hand rubbing her stomach for a second or two-

Her husband could be so very...

Volatile.

**-AtY-**

Later that night, Mikael had calmed down enough to show the family the 'new magic' the neighbors had given him, a gift from the far, far East. He was told that it was nothing like he'd ever seen... and when it was demonstrated before it, he found it brighter than the full moon on a clear night. Brighter than the sun... and louder than a stampede of wild animals.

A mixture of chemicals and other attributes that, once come into contact with fire, exploded, a light show like no other before.

Azalea was being led by her fathers hand through the icicle adorned trees now, and she knew he was up to something, that smirk told her so. The rest of the family walked behind, Niklaus at the back, his eyes dark as he looked at his father, not saying a single word since the confrontation.

"Father, can you tell us where you are taking us?" She asked with a frown, and Mikael smirked, pulling her forwards more so she was walking beside him.

"It's a surprise my dear." He told her now, and Esther rolled her eyes, pulling her wolf fur wrap around her more, fighting the cold away, Rebekah huddling closer for warmth.

Elijah dropped back a little as they turned a corner on the forest path, the flames, the torches leading the way with their orange, dancing and flickering light.

"You have not said a word Brother." Elijah told him quietly, and Niklaus scoffed, looking to the man and young woman at the front of the party.

"Father does this to hurt me. Favor Azalea... treat her so well. Father is trying to get me to hate Azalea... and it's working."

Elijah scowled, then glanced to the others that were well ahead, yanking his brother aside and slamming him into a tree, pinning him there by his shoulders, hissing.

"Maybe Fathers intention is that... but Lea knows."

Niklaus scoffed, pushing him away, hissing. "You wouldn't understand. You have never-"

"Been in love?" Elijah finished eyes hard. "Klaus... I know you love her. She knows that too."

Niklaus was silent, then shook his head. "You're bluffing."

Elijah stared at his brother, then said. "Am I?" He scoffed this time, backing off. "You'll end up losing the only person who truly loves, truly understands you if you are not careful. Understand that, Brother?"

The younger sibling was quiet, then Elijah scoffed once more, walking on and leaving him stood there, feeling more than a little conflicted.

**-AtY-**

The group made it to the clearing now, ice sparkling in the moonlight as Mikael stood before them all, smirking.

"Now this is a type of magic even you Esther have not seen before."

Esther frowned as her husband walked forwards, then lowered his flaming torch to the collection of the strange powder, igniting the fragment of rope, backing off hurriedly, the family frowning, but then it ignited, shooting upwards and into the air, exploding above the trees, a fire display.

Rebekah had grabbed Azalea in surprise, fear and excitement when it exploded, asking her father in a hushed, enthralled voice. "What _was _that Father-?"

Mikael walked to another one now, then looked back as he ignited it. "The wolves have traveling family. One of them bought this back from the far, far East. A whole different world to ours. They say this..." he waved a hand to the next explosion. "Display was found a thousand years ago, and now they have perfected it for celebrations."

The family was in shock, then Elijah spoke. "What do they call this... powder?"

"Magic." Mikael chuckled, and so did Esther, stepping forwards and looking to another fraction of powder, shooting it high into the sky where it seemingly caught fire, creating patterns across the sky.

"They call _that _magic? Ha." She said smugly, sending another pile into the air, spelling out her name in their native runic symbols. Henrick grinned, then called. "Spell mine Mother!"

Niklaus walked forwards to where Azalea was stood as the sky was lit up once more. He glanced to her, then Azalea felt firm and comforting fingers twine with her own, holding her hand tightly, looking to him after a moment, a light smile on her face, squeezing it a little.

No words were spoken...

But none were needed.

**-AtY-**

Later that night, the deep wooden bath was bought out at last, Azalea itching for a nice warm bath. God... it had been a while. Yes, it took next to forever to fill the entire thing with warm water heated over an open fire... but it was a nice break.

Even if they had to share... and the men had it first.

Typical. The women were last in everything in this day and age.

The wooden tub was full now, only one more half bucket of warm water to pour into it left. Azalea walked back into the main room where it was set before the fireplace, stopping dead as she found her adopted father already in it, eyes closed, the flames casting an amber glow about his face.

She came to her senses and poured it in, Mikael not saying or moving once.

As Azalea went to leave, he finally spoke.

"Why are you so loyal to Niklaus?"

She stopped dead once more, then she looked back to the man, only his head, shoulders and strong, rather muscled arms on the side showing. His long ragged brown-blonde hair hanging behind him.

"He's family." Was her answer, and the man chuckled, still not opening his eyes as he said. "Come here."

Azalea hesitated, then stepped forwards, and Mikael finally opened his sky colored eyes, staring at his adopted daughter for a moment, then raised a hand, putting it over her heart.

"You mean well in your heart, my girl... but Niklaus can and will lead you astray."

She was silent at that, then she just said quietly. "I care about him, Father. He is my brother."

Mikael was silent, chuckling, but said nothing else...

She'd been led more astray than he had first thought.

**-AtY-**

Later on, Azalea was lying on her and Rebekahs bed, staring at the wooden beams set into the ceiling, but then she heard footsteps, looking up to see Niklaus walk in, his longer than ever hair damp and ragged, wearing just his deep brown trousers.

"The bath is now free." He told her, and Azalea nodded, saying nothing.

Niklaus waited for an answer, but nothing came. He sighed, then walked over, sitting down next to her. "What's wrong?"

The girl was silent, then she turned over, meeting his eyes as she asked quietly. "Tell me, right now... what do you feel for me."

Niklaus didn't answer, but he leaned forwards, his hand touching her own for a second, but she pulled away, waiting for his answer. He grabbed it now, raising it to his lips for a moment, going quietly against it.

"What can I tell you that you do not already know?"

Azalea sat up at that, looking down at the hand that was holding hers, then met his eyes, saying nothing as she leaned forwards herself, hesitating for brief second, raising a hand to his cheek, her lips meeting his for a moment, savoring the touch, the sensation and taste. Niklaus was the first to pull away, but raised his own hands, taking her soft face in them, his thumb tracing her gentle features, then pulled her closer, hesitant, eyes glancing to the door, but Azalea turned his head back to her, kissing him once more, soft, but there was more than a little passion underneath it.

"Azalea..." he muttered against her lips, then chuckled. "What was rule sixteen of that 'Love Rule' thing?"

She chuckled at that, but the young man just said softly against her cheek-

"'A man in love is always apprehensive'"

Azalea smiled a little, then kissed him once more for a moment or two, a hand tracing the muscles on his chest that were well developing by now at the age of seventeen. A strong, untamed and wild young man he was fast becoming.

Niklaus didn't move or make a sound as she took his face in her own hands this time, pushing his damp shoulder length brown-blonde hair back, tucking it behind his ears, thumbs tracing his lean features, his sky blue eyes that were fixed on her own emerald ones.

"Happy birthday Nik."

Azalea reached under her pillow now, bringing out a long necklace of leather, on the end of it, a wolf fang, a few semi-precious stones that she had found in the caves the last time they had hidden from the wolves- something called Lapis Lazuli her mother had informed her, and a series of wooden carvings that read-

"Always and forever." Niklaus mused, tracing a finger over the runes, looking back to Azalea. "Thank you. I love it." He put it on as she watched, hanging half down his chest.

"Go have your bath. Before Henrick steals it." Niklaus muttered now, a finger messing with the wolf fang. Azalea nodded, kissing his cheek, getting to her feet and walking off without a single look back.

But within the silence...

A storm was raging within Niklaus' mind.

_Once more, got too carried away with the length... but oh well, more for you to read:) Happy Bonfire Night people in the UK:) added a bit of that into this chapter for you all^_^ hope you like this extra long chapter, getting more into the story, action and romance now:) thanks for the lovely reviews and comments! Next will be up soon- hope you like like and continue to read and review x Nic_


	5. Kings And Queens

A month later, Azalea was sat in her and Niklaus' little hidey hole where the water waterfall was, her bare feet in the water. The man in question was swimming around in the same water, Azalea thinking him mad- it was mid Spring... and the water was next to freezing. The ice had only thawed a few weeks ago.

"You are insane!" She called to him now, and he smirked back, pushing his hair from his eyes, shrugging and dipping under the water for a moment, coming up before her, smirking. "And loving it."

Azalea sighed, leaning down to him, tucking a stray piece of hair he had missed behind his ear, smiling as she kissed him for a moment. Klaus pulled away first, then just sighed a little too. "I wish we didn't have to be so... secretive."

She groaned, putting her forehead against his own. "I agree... only Elijah has some indication about the-" but she was silenced as he pressed another kiss to her lips.

"I don't believe that my brother has ever loved anyone." Klaus told her, turning around and swimming back towards the waterfall, making Azalea roll her eyes at his completely bare form. He was never shy to show himself off. The whole family weren't really.

Well, Elijah was. He always did go completely spare if someone walked in on him having bath. The woman were to fill the bath, the men in first. In the process, they saw next to everything.

Oh the joy (!)

Azalea watched him in admiration, remembering that essentially... he was hers. Always and absolutely completely.

_"It's rude to stare." _

She snapped to her senses at his words, then chuckled. "I don't hear you complaining."

Niklaus smirked, then just told her. "Says the one staring at my backside."

Azalea grinned, then got to her feet, pulling her dress off, biting her lip a little, knowing how cold this water was going to be. The young man in the water already smirked, swimming over as she jumped in, coming to the surface with a gasp and a good few swear words.

Niklaus laughed as she slapped his arm, yelling. "This is fucking _freezing-!_"

"I am a man, Lea. You are a woman." He told her as he pulled her closer, kissing her cheek. Azalea scoffed, shaking her head. "So you think I am not as strong as a man? You total and utter bloody fool!"

Niklaus grinned, kissing her once again. "You are strong... but you cannot beat me still in a fight."

"If you mean with swords, I can, as Herick puts it 'kick your ass.'"

He raised an eyebrow, then smirked. "Prove it to me then."

"Now?"

"Now."

Azalea smirked herself, then swam back to the side of the miniature lake, pulling herself out while Niklaus watched, a type of grin on his face that made Azalea snap.

"Stop staring."

He shrugged, then pulled himself out, grabbing his clothes and yanked them on, turning to face Azalea who was in her deep long sleeved emerald dress that matched her eyes perfectly already.

Niklaus pulled on his leather belt now, putting a hand on top of his sword, the wooden hilt smooth against his hand. Azalea dashed past him, yanking it out its scabbard, the tip of the blade at his throat, a grin on her face.

"I have you now, Niklaus."

He snorted, and at the last moment she was expecting it, he grabbed it from her, reversing it so it was at her own throat.

"Would you like to rephrase that?"

Azalea smirked, then rolled her eyes as the blade traced down her throat to the top of her dress, and she raised a hand, grabbing the blade in a way that didn't slice her hand up.

"Now Nik-" She said in a light, warning voice. He chuckled, then put the sword away, picking up his fur trimmed coat, pulling it on, offering her his hand. And she took it straight away without a moments hesitation.

**-AtY-**

Later that day, Azalea was sat on a fallen tree, sketching her sister sat on the swing in her new sketchbook her father had had made for her, new sticks of charcoal set before her.

"What is going on with you and Niklaus?" Rebekah asked now with a frowned, watching her elder sister sketch intently, but at her words, she looked up, frowning.

"What do you mean?" Azalea asked, and Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "Come now, Lea. I'm not blind... something is up with you and Nik. Tell me?"

Azalea chuckled, then shook her head. "Nothing is going on."

"You love him, don't you?"

The elder girl dropped her stick of charcoal, and Rebekah hurriedly corrected herself. "As a brother I mean. Goodness... it could never be more than _that! _Unless... Azalea, are you having sex with my brother?"

Azalea choked at that, coughing in shock, the sketchbook tumbling from her hands.

_"What-!" _She gasped now, looking at the blonde girl in complete shock- no, she bloody hadn't-!

Rebekah saw the look on Azaleas face, one of complete and utter... well, she was convinced that she and Nik weren't having a relationship.

If only she knew the truth... that she was totally right with her suspicions.

"Sorry." Rebekah said hurriedly now, and Azalea felt more or less pissed off that her act, this... well, trying to keep her and Nik a secret wasn't working, and she was angry. Everything she did... keeping away from Nik, reducing the time they spent together that the family knew about...

It wasn't bloody working.

What if Mikael found out-? Good God...

"Why are you so angry at me, Lea? I said I was sorry." Rebekah scowled now, but her sister just gathered up her art equipment, heading off into the deeper bushes, Rebekah frowning after her.

What was going on?

**-AtY-**

Later that day when supper arrived, the table was missing one person, and Mikael asked his family.

"Where is Azalea?"

They all looked at each other, searching each others face for the answer, but it was Rebekah who said-

"The last I saw of her was in the woods. She... walked off into the deeper parts."

Mikael slammed his hand down, then snapped. "You _let _her-! Foolish girl!_ Do you know what tonight is-!_"

The group was dead silent, then she muttered. "Full moon."

Esther went to stand up now, eyes widening in fear, worried for her adopted daughter.

"Sit." Mikael sighed, looking up at his wife, knowing that if she got too stressed out, she might lose the newest child. "Calm yourself my dear. She cannot have gone far."

"Find her, Mikael." Esther just said now, and he sighed once more, closing his eyes for a second, then snapped. "Rebekah, Henrik, go with your mother into the caves. Get Ayana to find Azalea."

"But I can-"

"No. Use magic and you may lose this child! No, Esther." Mikael told her, then looked to his other two sons. "Elijah... Niklaus, come with me. We have only until the moon reaches its apex to find her. Scour the woods."

The pair got up straight away, hurrying after their father, grabbing torches on the way out.

Esther watched with a hand on her stomach, eyes wide in fear-

She didn't want to lose another child like the one in Europe... that plague had been bad enough almost sixteen years ago.

"Come on Mother-" Rebekah muttered now, getting up and taking her mothers hand, but the witch just said. "Go and get Azaleas hair brush. Something of hers."

Rebekah was gone in a flash, returning with a brush where Esther hurriedly pulled out the stray hairs, grabbing a wooden bowl, dropping the hairs in, raising a hand to it, glancing out the window- the moon was starting to show.

"Don't mother!" Rebekah hissed now, going to pull the bowl away, but Esther ignited the hairs, looking to Rebekah and going. "Go with your brother to the caves. Now!"

"No-! You shouldn't be doing this! Mother, you are preg-"

Esther ignored her daughters words, then raised a hand over the fire, muttering words that Rebekah didn't understand... but then the elder woman gasped, a hand dropping to her stomach as she felt her breath catch in her throat, and Rebekahs eyes widened, rushing over as her mother sat down, another gasp escaping her.

"We need to get you to Ayana, now!" Rebekah almost yelled, and the woman finally agreed, the flames in the bowl vanishing as they left in a rush, Henrik running after them, worried about his mother and unborn sibling.

**-AtY-**

_"Azalea!"_

Niklaus was feeling more than worried as he glanced up at the midnight colored sky, the moon very nearly reaching its apex... when the men would turn into wolves.

And if they were caught out here when they changed... they would be torn apart.

But so would Azalea if they didn't find her in time.

Niklaus was wondering what the hell had happened between his lover and Rebekah that would make her take off so... suddenly into the dangerous woods alone.

He looked to his father leading the small search party, his flame touch high, casting a warm amber and orange glow about the place.

Mikael stopped now, then looked back. "Split up. Be at the cave before the apex."

It wasn't a request... it was a demand.

The pair nodded and took off instantly into the darkness.

Niklaus looked everywhere he could think off, the worry growing more and more as the night wore on... and when the apex was immediate, he knew he had no choice-

He would get torn up if he kept looking...

He could only hope his father or brother had found her.

It was with a heavy, guilt filled heart that Niklaus made his way to the cave to find yet another heartache- his mother was sat at the back of the cave on the floor, her back to the wall, eyes red and face tear streaked. He looked to the other witch beside her, Ayana, and her face was grave as she removed her hand from the womans stomach.

"Is Father and Elijah back?" He asked Rebekah quietly, feeling numb- how much more could this family lose-?

Rebekahs eyes were red and wet too, but she just glanced to the other part of the cave that was another entrance and emergency bolt hole.

Niklaus froze in horror, thinking that they were both back, but when he walked in, Elijah was stood next to the window, staring out into the darkness.

"Brother-" Niklaus just said, eyes wide. Elijah looked to him as the younger sibling almost demanded. "Where is Father-!"

He was cut off now as he heard howling from outside, and Niklaus felt tears spring to his eyes at the thought that Azalea... truly was lost...

Gone.

He sat down, unable to think straight, a tear dripping onto his hand as Elijah put a hand on his shoulder, Niklaus shaking his head. "I cannot lose her, Elijah. I love her."

Elijah had had his suspicions, but now they had been confirmed- he loved her more than his elder brother realized.

But then Elijah heard something, and he yanked his blade out, heart hammering against his chest as he looked out into the darkness, Niklaus following his example with his own.

The pair sheathed their blades as they saw a figure walking towards the cave now, and Niklaus muttered under his breath, running out as he saw that the man had a figure in his arms.

"Azalea-!" He half yelled, but Mikael just demanded. "Shift boy!"

Niklaus stepped aside, eyes following the man with the unconscious girl in his arms. There was a howl now, and Niklaus glanced behind him, hurrying into the cave, the trinkets and amulets swinging behind him as he passed through.

He walked over to where Azalea was set down, her eyes closed, blood down the right side of her face, making him wonder just what the hell had happened.

Ayana walked in now, and Mikael turned to her, going.  
>"I beg of you, Ayana, ask the spirits to heal her."<p>

The witch sighed, then moved Azaleas blood encrusted hair away, putting a hand on the gash on the side of her head, closing her eyes and started reciting words that none understood, but after a moment, she opened her eyes and said. "The spirits will help."

Mikael nodded, then said. "Hurry."

"Do not rush me, Mikael." Ayana snapped, and then told the man. "Your wife could do with your comforting. Go to her."

Mikaels expression was blank, but he understood what had happened-

Once more, the family had suffered a blow...

**-AtY-**

The whole family was silent when morning finally came around.

Mikael had his head on his wifes lap, staring with almost blank eyes at the exit. Sleep had eluded him all through the night... his wife had lost their child and Azalea had still not woken up from the rockfall that he'd found her under, trapped and unconscious.

He was feeling hurt by it all... but he never let it show. His pride stopping him dead-

It would be a sign of weakness if he let it become apparent to the rest of the family and neighbors.

Mikael wasn't the only one who hadn't slept the entire night, for Niklaus was still laid next to Azalea round the corner so his father couldn't see, brushing the fire red hair of hers back, sighing, eyes dark from where lack of sleep was stinging his eyes.

"Get some sleep brother." Elijah told him as he woke up from his doze, but Niklaus said once more-

"Not until I know that she is ok."

Elijah sighed, staring at his brother as his eyes didn't leave the girl before him...

He truly did love her.

"What the hell was she doing out near the rocks?" Niklaus snarled now under his breath, remembering his fathers words. It was off the path... way off the path.

Elijah was silent, then sighed as Ayana walked into the room, Niklaus letting Azaleas hand go as the witch said.

"She shall be completely ok when she wakes up. You have my word. It's morning, you may return home."

Niklaus nodded, then the witch left.

Mikael walked in now, then said to Niklaus. "Take her home." Then left without another word.

Elijah was silent, then said quietly. "I think Father is upset about Mother losing the baby."

With a disbelieving scoff, Niklaus picked Azalea up into his arms, hugging her closer as he hissed. "Father is not capable of showing such emotion."

He walked off now out the cave, leaving Elijah to sigh and follow.

This family was close... but it had its frayed edges.

**-AtY-**

It wasn't long later that Niklaus tracked down Rebekah as she sat on the swing, staring at the grassy floor.

"What did you say to Lea to make her walk away? Was it your fault that she got hurt-?"

Rebekah looked up, meeting her brothers both hurt and angry eyes. She scowled, then shook her head. "I did nothing."

Niklaus felt his temper snap, and he stalked forwards, pushing her backwards off the swing, pinning her to the floor as he snarled.

_"Do not take me for a fool, Rebekah-!"_

_"I'm not!"_

_"What did you say!"_

_"I know about you and Azalea!"_

Niklaus froze up now, and Rebekah pushed him away, getting up and glaring down. He scoffed, then looked up with narrowed eyes. "I've no idea what-"

"Oh shut up Nik. You're lying. I could tell Lea was lying when I asked... so do not take _me _to be a fool." She walked over to her fallen brother and growled. "And it was that conversation that made her take off. She was... denying it so much she made herself angry."

Niklaus was silent, then he had to ask under his breath. "Are you going to tell Father?"

Rebekah didn't say anything to that, but then lowered herself down to her brothers eye level, going quietly. "No. I'm not. She loves you Nik... and you love her. I've never seen you truly care for someone... I shall not be the one to stop you."

The young man stared at the girl, nothing but the sound of birds twittering, leaves rustling in the light wind.

"Thank you." Was all he said, getting to his feet and walking away, leaving her to watch him go, letting out a low sigh.

When Niklaus returned to the house, he found Azalea sat outside with their dog, stroking its wolf like head.

He stopped before her now, looking down at her, going quietly. "You're ok?"

Azalea smiled a little, then stood up, facing him.

"Nik..." she sighed, then he took her hand for a second, but she pulled it away, going. "I cannot, Niklaus..."

"Azalea-?"

The girl had tears in her eyes now as she added. "Us. I'm so... sorry Nik. We can't keep running around in the shadows. If Father finds out-"

"He won't! Azalea-" He went to grab her hands once more, but she shook her head, tears dripping down her face. "No. I'm sorry. Let me go."

She ran back inside the house, and Niklaus felt a tear in his eye, watching her leave-

Under it all, maybe she did have a point breaking up with him...

_Kinda depressing and sombre chapter for the family:( but infant mortality rate in those days was pretty hight- poor Esther. Thanks for the lovely reviews- I'm glad you like this story:) Next up soon enough- I hope you like and review! Much loved. x Nic_


	6. Love And Lies

Time never seemed to heal Niklaus' wounds from the gashes that Azaleas rejection had left. Wide, bloody and open gashes.

It was five months later now, and it was fast approaching Azaleas eighteenth birthday... one her father was deeming immensely important.

And Niklaus knew exactly why...

He was sat outside the house now, hands together on his lap as Mikael spoke to his adopted daughter, and Niklaus could hear every word...

His father was discussing marriage with her.

Niklaus swallowed hard as he stared at his sister and lover, unable to believe that she would belong to another man in just a mere month or so.

He wouldn't allow it. He swore on his own life that he wouldn't.

He loved her too much still to accept it.

Azalea was against marriage to a werewolf, and so was Mikael... but they knew that the peace between families was more important. Mikael wasn't going to let some common, three legged wolf marry his daughter. His favorite daughter that was too.

And they all knew that.

Rebekah walked out now, looking to her father and folding her arms, saying to Niklaus.

"You won't let her marry, will you?"

The young man smirked, then looked up to her. "No way. I shall never allow her to marry anyone else but myself."

Rebekah chuckled at that, then leaned down and said into his ear. "Then you better win her back."

Niklaus was silent at his sisters words, but then called to the pair. "Lunch is ready!"

The pair looked over, then Mikael dismissed her, and Azalea walked away, staring at the floor as she passed Niklaus. It hurt him like a flash fire.

Things had changed...

But there was a game going on.

Mikaels game.

**-AtY-**

That night, the family got dressed in their warm clothes, getting ready for the Summer Solstice at the white oak tree.

A few families, human families, had come over from further up the forest, and it was promised to be a great occasion with celebrations, magic and food.

"_No _messing around with the women, boys." Mikael told his sons, eyes narrowed. The last thing he needed was some woman to come to the door, pregnant with one of their children.

The shame that... it would completely destroy their reputation.

So it was unlucky that was the first thing on Niklaus' mind tonight- finally sleeping with a woman. He had hoped that maybe Azalea would have been his first experience... but he knew he had more chance of being a werewolf than being with her.

The group set off now, and Niklaus watched Azalea with a hunger in his stomach- all these months had just made him love her more and more.

And unbeknownst to him... she still had feelings for the young man.

When they got to the tree, a large fire was burning, and the families and people were sat around the flames, talking and laughing

Mikael greeted the two other men, the heads of the household, sitting down with his wife, crossing his ankles, a goblet of beer pressed into his hand. He raised it in thanks, finishing it in one gulp.

The night wore on now, the drink flowing, girls in their dresses flirting with the men, Niklaus smirking at a pretty brunette that had her eyes on him, trying to entice him into the woods with her.

He wasn't quite drunk enough for that just yet.

Esther smiled at Azalea as she stood up, time for her to sing the ballads that they had prepared for tonight.

The group fell silent now, all eyes on the girl in her dark red dress, looking as if she was part of the flames as she sang-

_"I know in my heart, I have never been false to you_

_My friend, my lover true_

_When you're alone. Silence is all around_

_All you see_

_You see it, let it lead you blindly-"_

The group listened in silence as the young woman sung her songs, her poetry.

Niklaus was surprised, never realizing what a... truly beautiful voice she possessed. It hurt too much. She had made her choice...

Maybe he needed to respect that...

Move on.

The brunette walked forwards now, wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind, saying seductively into his ear. "Do you want to get out of here?"

Niklaus looked to the girl, then back at Azalea who was still singing, a smile upon her face that made his heart twist, but he looked to the girl and grinned, nodding, letting her take his hand, yanking him away.

The pair ran into the trees, the girl pushing him against the nearest tree when they were far enough away, grinning against his lips

"So what do I call you?" She asked as she kissed his neck seductively.

"You can call me Klaus. Your own?" He told her, lips meeting his own as she said. "Charlotte." he let her undo his belt, turning them around in an instant, pushing her into the tree instead, feeling her wrap her arms around his neck, their kisses becoming more and more heated as she raised a leg, wrapping it around his waist, the other one soon after.

But still... Niklaus felt conflicted.

**-AtY-**

Back at the gathering, Rebekah and Azalea was laughing as a young woman sat on Elijahs lap, an arm wrapped around his neck, kissing him passionately.

And Elijah was drunk enough to kiss her back.

"Where has Nik vanished to?" Azalea frowned now, looking around the place- he wasn't here.

Rebekah looked too, then shook her head. "I've no idea, but look-"

Azalea looked across the fire to see a young man with long dark brown hair and eyes that were bright as he smiled a little at her. Rebekah leaned forwards, then smirked into her ear. "He has been watching you all night. I think he likes you."

"Isn't he a werewolf though?" Azalea wondered, looking the man up and down- tall, rather well muscled and attractive. Rebekah looked at the young man, but then giggled as he walked forwards, stopping before the girls.

"Good evening ladies." He said now, taking both girls hands in turn, pressing his lips to them. Azalea grinned, then said accusingly. "You have been staring at me all night."

He inclined his head, then grinned once more. "Indeed I have."

"May I ask why?" She flirted, and he took her hand once more, pressing his lips back to them as he said. "You are a beauty, milady."

Azalea flushed, then Rebekah said, folding her arms. "And your name? _Werewolf._"

He chuckled at that, then said against Azaleas pale hand. "I am Drake. Yes, I am a werewolf."

Rebekah smirked, then told him. "Run away dog, you are drunk. You will do something you will later regret- even more so when our father sees you."

Drake raised an eyebrow, then smirked himself, taking Azaleas other hand in his other, pulling her closer and kissing her. Azalea pulled away at that, slapping him across the face, scoffing. "You wolves-!" She turned to leave, and Rebekah followed her sisters example, slapping his other side.

"He's still rather dashing..." Rebekah mused, glancing back at the young man who still watched them walk off with a grin. Azalea looked around for Niklaus once more, but couldn't see him...

She was thinking...

Maybe she did love Niklaus still. But, the risk of their father finding out scared her so much...

What if he hurt Nik-?

"I still love him." She said out of the blue now, Rebekah looking round with a frown. "Excuse me?"

Azalea sighed, then closed her eyes a moment. "Niklaus. I do... still love him."

Rebekah was silent, then she sighed, putting a hand on her sisters. "Finally you admit it."

"What-?"

"I know you still love him. Duh, you two were made for each other."

Azalea was once more quiet, then she said. "I need to find him... I need to tell him that I still do."

Rebekah was silent, then groaned. "Sit down. I'll go and find him." Azalea sat down now next to the fire, looking into it with a sigh-

Why did she have such a bad feeling about all this-?

**-AtY-**

Rebekah walked through the woods now, calling for her brother, wondering where the hell he could have gotten to-

It wasn't like him to wander off. Especially if Mikael was there.

She frowned as she heard something, wishing she had a bigger blade than the one in her boots that she had pulled out, hiding behind a tree.

But she heard it again, and she recognized it as her brother talking. Rebekah peered around the tree now, spotting her brother on the ground at the base of a tree. She was about to step forwards when she saw the young woman under him, then pulled him down, kissing him hungrily.

Rebekah closed her eyes and backed off now, groaning under her breath- oh god... this couldn't be happening. It was bad enough coming across her brother with a woman, and there was no doubt in what they were doing...

But how the hell was she going to tell the girl that was waiting for him that he was currently busy with another woman-?

Azalea sipped her mead as she waited, watching the men and woman get drunk, and the gathering soon got out of hand. Well, more so than usual.

She chuckled when she realized that Elijah was gone, the girl he had been with too.

Finally, he was letting himself go for a night at least. Then again... he would probably freak out when he woke up next to her in the morning, head killing from how much he had drunk.

Huh. He'd probably apologize to the girl as well if he couldn't remember if he'd been any good.

Azalea snorted with laughter as she thought these things, finishing off her mead, looking to the other side of the fire where Mikael was kissing his wife, not keeping an eye on his children for once.

Huh. He was probably drunk.

Rebekah returned now, and Azalea frowned at her expression that seemed... conflicted.

"Where is Niklaus?" Azalea asked her, and Rebekah sighed. "I could not find him."

She raised an eyebrow at that, then scoffed.

"You are lying Bekah. Where is he? Passed out drunk and..." but Azalea trailed off as she spotted him coming from within the trees, leading a girl behind him, a smirk of sorts on his face that made her understand why Rebekah was being so...

Oh God. He'd been...

Something wet dripped onto her hand now, and she realized in an instant that she was crying, feeling completely numb as she stumbled to her feet, muttering.

"I'm going home."

"Azalea-"

"Leave me alone Rebekah!" She yelled, feeling more numb than ever, but knew it was her own fault...

She'd left it too long, and Niklaus had now found someone else to love.

Another mistake she'd made in her life...

**-AtY-**

Azalea lay on her bed, tears still in her eyes as she silently blamed herself.

Blamed herself for letting Niklaus go. For letting her fear of their father finding out...

Didn't she love Niklaus enough to risk that-?

She'd been a fool...

Niklaus returned to the house now, unable to put up with the atmosphere and drunks any longer. It was almost over anyway.

Azalea had gone somewhere, and he couldn't find her.

He wanted, needed to talk to her...

As he reached his and Elijahs room, he heard quiet crying, making him stop dead, frowning as he pushed it open, going in concern.

"Lea?"

_"Fuck off-!"_

Niklaus stopped dead at her words, then walked in, spotting her sat on the bed, eyes hurt and furious. He didn't understand why she was so angry at him... then she snarled.

_"Have fun with your fucking whore-!"_

He was silent, then he groaned. "Azalea-" but she was up in a flash, yanking him in, slamming the door shut and pushing him into it, snarling.

"I-! Just... Nik-!" She tried to get angry, but she just felt tears instead, shaking her head with a sob. Niklaus groaned, then grabbed her face in his hands, going. "I didn't do anything with her. I just... couldn't."

Azalea didn't believe him, and he added on with a sigh. "I don't care if you still don't love me... but I love you. And I always will. You can throw me back every time... but it will never stop me loving you. I couldn't do anything with that girl..."

She was quiet at that, then he leaned forwards and kissed her for a moment, saying against her lips. "Because I realized that I still love you."

The pair stared at each other for a moment, then Azalea just said. "I made a mistake... a big one..." She fell silent as the young man before her leaned forwards, kissing her softly for a second, then Azalea wrapped an arm around his neck, feeling the holes heal up as he hoisted her onto his hips, pushing her against the now closed door, kissing her hungrily for a moment, then covered the distance to the bed, pushing her down onto it, leaning down and kissing her passionately, kissing down her jawline, her neck and shoulders as he pulled her dress off, casting it aside, swiftly stripping out of his own clothes, pulling the covers over them both.

"I love you." Azalea muttered against his lips, then he left them, kissing her chest, moving his way down between her breasts to her stomach, then went back to her lips where he replied. "As I love you."

Azalea let out a sigh of contentment as he kissed her neck hungrily, nails near enough digging into his back as the passion spread through her, feeling him return back to her lips. Was this real? Was this... really, truly happening? Her best friend in all the world turned lover, and she was making love to him? No, he was the one in control. She liked it, flipping them over where she leaned down with a low growl in her chest, hands raking down his own with a moan tinging her voice as she muttered, "Oh God-"running a hand through her hair, Azalea closing her eyes, about to say something else when they both heard a voice that very nearly made their blood freeze in an instant-

_"Well, well. Would you look at that- It seems my suspicions have been proven correct."_

The pairs hearts were hammering against their chests for a different reason now as they pulled away from each other, Azalea yanking the covers up over herself, fear shooting through her as she stared at the man in the doorway, eyes narrowed in anger and hate.

"Father-" Niklaus started, but the man shushed him, making him fall silent in an instant.

Mikael shook his head a little, then stalked forwards, grabbing Azalea by the top of her arm, making her yell in pain at how hard his grip was, the other hand keeping the sheet up.

He dragged her back to her own and Rebekahs room, throwing her inside with a- _"Get in there now-!"_ followed by her dress. Azalea stood up, starting with-

"Father, I-"

But he silenced her by hitting her across the face, knocking her down, tears sparkling in her eyes as she raised a hand to her cheek. Mikael scoffed, staring down at her. "You stupid girl." He turned away now, the door slamming shut behind him as Azalea sat there, cheek on fire and tears dripping down her face as she heard the yelling start up once more... in the other room.

She got up now, pulling the sheet more around her as she sat down on the bed, a sob escaping her.

_"Lea-!"_

Azalea looked up as Rebekah slipped into the room, rushing over and sitting down next to her, eyes wide in horror at the sight of her sisters cheek.

"Lea-" Rebekah started, yanking her hand away from it to see that a dark bruise was already forming along her cheekbone. Azalea just leaned forwards now, letting Rebekah pull her shaking form into her arms as she sobbed into her chest, a hand stroking the back of her hair comfortingly...

Rebekah closed her eyes, a silent groan escaping her-

If their father had done this to Azalea...

God only knew what he'd done to Niklaus...

_Maybe it's best not to get caught by Mikael? Ooops, Klaus is in for it now, and biiiggg time! Just a little update to see if anyone's still interested in reading more chapters- reviews much loved thanks x_


	7. Hello There, Angel Of My Nightmare

Azalea was truly too scared to leave the room that night, so Rebekah held her close in bed, telling her again and again that it would all be ok.

But underneath, she was just as scared for her brothers welfare.

Why the hell had they decided to do it in the fucking house-! Maybe they did deserve to get caught for being so stupid about it...

Azalea woke up the next morning with Rebekah holding her, blonde hair in her face, making Azalea cough and sit up, trying not to choke on the hair.

She winced a little as she yawned, her cheek hurting like hell from where her father had hit her. Azalea rubbed it for a moment, then sighed, closing her eyes, trying to stop the tears-

Where was Niklaus-?

Azalea got to her feet now, Rebekah groaning quietly as she looked up at her sister, frowning at the window- it was rather early. Then she spotted the girl pulling on her boots, frowning.

"Lea-? Where are you going-?"

"I have to find Nik. I'm worried... Father dragged him out the house, I saw it... but he never returned with him." Was her answer, eyes fearful. Rebekah was silent, then she got up as well, pulling her own on-

The girl was right.

Father had returned without Niklaus.

**-AtY-**

As they started their search, Azalea asked Rebekah-

"Where is Elijah?"

Rebekah looked rather guilty as she sighed, closing her eyes for a second, then told her sister.

"He never returned home from the night."

Azalea scoffed in disbelief- so it was ok for Elijah to mess around with a girl, but the rest of them-?

It wasn't his fault, but Azalea was going to slap him later on for it.

Then again... he was almost twenty three. A man by everyones standards.

He literally could mess around with a woman if he got drunk enough... and it seemed like he had done as well.

The pair wandered all morning, and Rebekah kept glancing at her sisters cheek- the bruise was mild... but it was redder than a cherry. Father had hit her pretty hard.

When they did finally spot Niklaus...

They both thought him dead.

Azalea felt the bottom of her stomach drop out as she spotted a figure hanging from the white oak by his hands, wearing just deep brown trousers as he hung there without moving.

"Niklaus-!" Azalea very nearly screamed, running over, fear like she'd never felt before shooting through her.

As she got closer, she realized just what had happened-

Like she'd spotted from the distance, he was being held up by a length of rope around his wrists, the rope burns bright red. His feet were bare, and just a tiny fraction away from the ground.

But even Rebekah gasped in horror as she saw her brothers bare back- their father had obviously bought out the old whip their mother had banned him from using. Niklaus' back was stained scarlet, and Azalea shook her head with tears sparkling in her eyes as she saw the bloodied and deep gashes.

"Niklaus-?" She asked him now, tears rolling down her face as she took his bloodied and slightly bruised face into her hands. Rebekah reached up to his wrists now, trying to undo the knots, but they were too tight.

"He just... left him here-!" Azalea said now, unable to believe that Mikael could be even more cruel than they had... could, imagine. He'd never, ever done anything quite as ruthless as this before.

"I know." Rebekah muttered, then said. "Hold him- I have to cut through."

Azalea held him close now as the girl worked with her blade, then it cut through, the young man collapsing against her. She groaned at both his dead weight and injuries- where the hell were they going to take him-?

She groaned as she dodged the shallow pool of blood from where it had been dripping down his back, taking him to the only place she could think of at the moment.

**-AtY-**

Ayana sighed as the two young women knocked on her door, asking, no... begging for her help in healing their brother.

But the witch knew that she couldn't help... Mikael would have her head. And quite literally.

"I cannot." She told them, staring into Azaleas tear filled emerald eyes with a heavy heart- that man didn't understand just how much this young pair loved each other.

"Please-" Azalea asked the witch who now sighed, then said. "_I _cannot. But with the _right _poultices, he should be fine."

Azalea frowned, then understood as the witch made her way over to the table, then picked up a little bowl with a thick paste in, going-

"This would help him immensely. I hope you do not steal it from me."

She set it down now, flashing a smile at the girl as she turned to the fireplace, igniting it in a flash. Azalea smiled a little too, then stepped forwards, picking up the bowl and saying. "Thank you?"

Ayana turned around, frowning. "Whatever for?"

Azalea smiled once more, then left, grabbing Niklaus of Rebekah, knowing exactly where to go...

**-AtY-**

Rebekah looked around the miniature lake now, in total shock that such a beautiful spot had eluded her for so many years. Niklaus had hidden it well.

Her eyes left the waterfall as she turned to the pair on the floor- Niklaus was laid on his front while Azalea worked on his back, spreading the poultice on his wounds. But he still hadn't woke up-

From the bruise on his left temple, it was like he'd been hit hard, knocking him out.

"How could Father do this to him-?" Azalea wondered now, her heart twisting at the sight of his back- crisscrossed gashes littered it. Most of them were covered in the green paste, Azalea covering another one as Rebekah watched, then the girl sighed.

"Father is very fond of you, Azalea."

Azalea scoffed, then Rebekah sighed once more.

"You do know you are his favorite? And Niklaus... he hates him. I think he's just upse-"

_"Upset-! He has next to tortured Niklaus... and you say he cares for me-! He is just a fucking, fucking bastard! I hate him!"_

The furious shouting finally woke up the young man who groaned quietly into the grass in agony.

"Nik-?" Rebekah asked now, realizing he was awake, but he groaned once more, then hissed. "My back... it stings."

Azalea finished putting the poultice on his wounds, then moved round to the front, helping him sit up, but he seemed groggy. "Lea-?" he muttered now, finally realizing who was before him. He put his head against her chest, closing his eyes without another word.

Rebekah sighed heavily, then asked the girl.

"Do you need anything?"

Azalea brushed Niklaus' hair back with her hand, then nodded to her sister. "Something to eat. And some water and cloak. A shirt of Niks too. He feels so cold."

Rebekah nodded to, then left in a hurry.

There was no sound but the waterfall behind them now, then Azalea sighed, looking down as Niklaus spoke.

"Did he hurt you?"

Azalea sighed, then kissed the top of his head, chuckling. "So... you have the shit whipped out you... and you're worried about me?"

"Mmhmm." He nodded, putting his head against her chest once more. "I love you. If Father cannot accept that... then fuck him."

Azalea rolled her eyes at that, then groaned into his hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore."

She nodded, looking to his back. "Your back is rather bad."

"I didn't mean that." Was his reply, and Azalea realized from his growing smirk what he was talking about, scoffing and slapping his arm lightly. "Dirty minded boy."

"You didn't seriously think I was going to get clean minded now did you?" Niklaus chuckled, then fell silent. Azalea sighed, then moved the hair from his eyes, hearing him say.

"I have never seen Father that angry before. I truly thought he was going to kill me."

Azalea sighed, feeling him twine his hand with her own, raising it to his lips, kissing it for a moment. He put his cheek against it now, closing his eyes.

"He wouldn't dare." She told him quietly, moving behind him, checking his back, pleasently surprised when she found it nearly healed- Ayanas poultice must had been been enchanted.

She traced a hand up his back now, but jolted away as he flinched, gasping. "I'm sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?"

Niklaus shook his head, then just said, taking her hand once more. "Cold hands."

"Oh." She just said, then gasped a little as he yanked her forwards, not expecting it. Niklaus smiled, then leaned forwards, kissing her passionately for a moment, pulling her onto his lap, moving to her neck.

_"You're lucky that it's me and not Father."_

They broke apart now, looking up as Rebekah returned with the things Azalea asked for. She set them down, then sighed. "Father wants... to talk to you, Lea."

Azalea felt cold, then Rebekah groaned. "And... he's not in a too good mood. Elijah."

The pair sat on the floor frowned, then Niklaus scoffed in disbelief. "Elijah is in trouble-?"

Rebekah was silent, then just said. "Um... rather alot."

The young man laughed, then asked. "What did he do? Swear at Father for once?"

"Actually... got a woman pregnant."

Niklaus almost choked on his bread, and he spat it out, eyes wide. "Excuse me-! Now I know you are joking!"

The silence said it all, and Azalea asked in shock. "Really-?"

Rebekah nodded, then told them. "Well... a woman has told Father that she has had sexual relations with him... and now she is expecting a child."

Azalea shook her head, then just said quietly, shaking her head. "Elijah would never be that stupid. She is lying."

The young man snorted, then nodded. "Yes. Elijah and sexual relations do not go together. You know that as well as I do... he is too... well, boring for that."

The girls scoffed, then Niklaus finally got to his feet, wincing a little as he pulled on his shirt and tunic, followed by leather wrist cuffs. "It's just... our brother is not that kind of man."

Azalea nodded in agreement, then sighed. "I shall speak to Father. Tell him that Elijah is not the Father... he cannot be, truly."

But now Rebekah realized something from the previous night.

"He was... with a woman last night at the... oh. We might be... he might be the father."

The trio was silent, then Azalea just said. "Bekah... find Elijah. Well, find out who that girl is. We'll find out for ourselves."

Niklaus nodded. "You are going to talk to... Father?"

Azalea nodded this time, then Niklaus nodded. "I'm coming too."

"Nik-!" Azalea hissed, but he shook his head. "No. I'm not running from that man. He can whip me all he wants... but he cannot change the fact that I love you."

Azalea was silent, but then she groaned. "Nik-"

"I'm sorry. I'm coming." He insisted, tying off his sword onto his belt, taking her hand and pressing his lips to it. "And Lea?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. I'd take a thousand lashes for you."

Azalea was quiet, then she smiled a little. "Thank you... I guess." Niklaus smiled lightly, then looked to Rebekah. "Off you go sister."

Rebekah scoffed, but did so, leaving the place.

"Ready?" Niklaus asked Azalea now, then she nodded, saying quietly. "Together?"

"Always and forever." He finished softly, the pair tracing Rebekahs footsteps out the place-

It would be a miracle if their father didn't kill them this time...

**-AtY-**

Mikael stared at the pair before him as they walked into the room, then he growled silently as he saw them holding hands- the cheek of them.

"You have some nerve coming back here, _boy._"

Azalea scoffed, then let got of his hand, stepping forwards.

"You know what, _Mikael? _You are a cruller and more evil than I ever thought."

Mikael just stared, his eyes narrowed, then he scoffed. "You truly believe that you belong with _him? _He has led you astray, Azalea. My girl." He raised a hand now, touching the bruise he had caused on her cheek, but Niklaus grabbed his wrist, snarling.

"Don't you dare touch her."

There was a silence, then Mikael turned his attention to his son, then glanced at the hand on his wrist, grabbing it with his other and yanking him forwards, twisting it back, making the younger man hiss in agony.

"Stay there." Mikael snapped at Azalea as she started forwards, then he said into Niklaus' ear. "One twist... and I can separate your arm from the rest of your body. Get out this room. I asked to speak to Azalea, not a failure like you."

Niklaus was silent, but Mikael pushed him hard, making him almost crash into the wall. He looked to Azalea, and she nodded, saying it was ok. He snorted, but left.

Mikael turned to Azalea, then scoffed. "What has he done to you my girl?"

"I am _not _your girl, Mikael! I am not your daughter either!"

The man smirked, then as she went to leave, grabbed her wrists, yanking her around and said in a low voice.

"When we found you homeless in the forest... I could have left you there. Left you to be eaten by the wolves, torn apart by werewolves... but I didn't. I took you in, as another child, another daughter."

Azalea was silent, then she just said. "Maybe you should have left me out there then, if you hate me so much."

Mikael didn't reply, his pride getting in the way of telling her that he loved her as his daughter. She wasn't like Niklaus. But... if she carried on being with him like this, she would end up just like him.

A failure.

"You are my daughter, Azalea." He just told her, taking her face in his hands, genuinely sorry for hitting her. It was Niklaus' fault, not hers.

"Don't you think you should be caring about Elijah? That child is not his... you must know that?"

Mikael was silent, then let her go, nodding. "I do know. I have already found out that this girl... she has made it all up."

"Wha-? Just... why did she do that-?"

The elder man, looked away, glancing to the fireplace. "She was thrown out of her home for being a whore."

Azalea understood now, glancing down- so she pretended that Elijah was the father so she would get a home? How low could she go?

"I have banished her, of course." Mikael snapped, walking over to the fireplace, picking up something from next to it, going back to Azalea and showing her the necklace.

"Your thoughts on this?"

She took it, staring at the rectangle locket, a deep purple stone in the middle while lacework silver surrounded it.

It was beautiful.

"It's... lovely." She said sincerly, and Mikael nodded, putting it around her neck. "Today, six years ago, was the day you joined us." She didn't say a word as the man put it on her, and he told her. "You are not one of my mistakes, Azalea. I have no shame in saying it."

Azalea was... humbled by his words. He'd actually put his pride aside for a moment... and that was incredibly, incredibly rare.

"Elijah is upstairs. Talk to him, he is rather upset."

She nodded, then left, heading upstairs to where Elijah was sat on his bed, staring at the floor with red eyes, tear tracks down his face.

"Elijah?" She asked softly, sitting down next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders.

He was silent, then he shook his head, saying in a hurt voice.

"I loved her... I really, really did."

Azalea sighed, hugging him tightly, head on his shoulder. She noticed the goblet of mead next to the bed now, groaning as she realized he'd been drinking.

"Don't worry love- you're worth more than any woman could ever be worth."

With a light chuckle, Elijah nodded, tears springing to his eyes once more, and Azalea sighed again, holding him tighter.

"Come Elijah, you are almost twenty three. You will fall in love again, I assure you."

He scoffed, then shook his head. "No. That woman... I truly loved her. How could she hurt me like that-?"

Azalea groaned, shaking her head a little, getting up and grabbing the hairbrush, sitting behind him, raising it to his hair, brushing it through.

"Do you love Niklaus?" Elijah asked her as he brushed his long oak hair. Azalea stopped, then chuckled. "I do, Elijah, I really do."

"Keep a hold of him... and never let him go, Lea. Life is too short."

Azalea was silent as she reached forwards, twisting his hair back a little, moving it from his eyes. "I will."

Elijah turned, staring at her with deep brown eyes. "Good."

He reached down and picked up his alcohol, going to finish it, but Azalea took it away, going. "Ah-ah- no more drink for you."

"But I need it, Lea-!" He groaned, reaching over, trying to grab it, but she threw it out the window. "Drink won't help Elijah."

"It does." He muttered, tears in his eyes once more, Azalea rolling her own as he pulled her back into his arms, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Oh for goodness sake, Elijah-! Man up!"

She pushed him away onto the bed, pulling the covers over him, getting in next to him, arms around his chest, letting out a sigh. Azalea jolted a little as arms crept around her own midriff, then a voice in her ear.

"Thank you my love."

She smiled a little, looking over Elijahs shoulder opposite where she spotted Rebekah getting in, flashing her a smile as she snuggled closer into her brother, Henrik squeezed in the other end, and Azalea chuckled-

They really were one messed up family...

But peace... life... were coming to an end...

_Thanks for all the looovely review^_^ I'm glad you're liking this! Next chapter you'll start recognizing things from flashbacks in Ordinary People;D next up soon enough! Reviews much loved and thanks all x Nic And oh! If you want to see a picture of Azaleas amethyst and silver locket, I'll be putting a photo up on my twitter- you can find the link to my account on my profile!_


	8. Running With Wolves

As always with a smaller town, word got around about the pair

But the ridicule was quashed by the head of the werewolf household, telling his family and people they should not judge.

Mikael and his family had no idea why this man was helping them, stopping the stories and laughing at them, which was pushing on Mikaels nerves and anger every single day...

But Esther did.

The woman walked through the market now, a straw basket on her arm as she looked at vegetables from further up the land, the chatter and laughter ringing in her ears as she occasionally flashed a smile at a villager she knew well.

Esther reached for an apple now from the closest stall, rubbing its surface on her deep brown dress, making it shine a dark red.

_"Good morning."_

She stopped dead at that, then sighed, turning around to face the man stood before her, his eyes fixed on her own.

Esther nodded, then placed the apple back onto its pile, saying in return.

"Good morning."

The man smiled slightly, but as he moved a little, she asked.

"Did you want something?"

He was silent, then he finally said.

"Esther, you have heard the others, have you not?"

The woman stared at the werewolf, but then nodded, sighing. "I have... I thank you for stopping the talk. It's bad enough that..." she trailed off, but as the man raised a hand to her cheek, but Esther slapped it away, eyes glaring.

"I thank you for saving our family."

"No, our son." He corrected her, and she swallowed hard, glancing around in case anyone had heard him. The last thing she needed was talk of the affair reaching other ears...

Reaching Mikaels.

"I must leave." Esther muttered now, hoisting the basket more into her arms, turning her back on the werewolf, hurrying off back towards the house before the guilt and sadness could overthrow her-

Her husband could be so... cruel at times.

No wonder she'd ran off into the arms of a werewolf.

And that was one thing constantly on her mind-

Was their illegitimate son a beast too-?

**-AtY-**

The talk, the ridicule and laughter had died down to nothing almost six years later, and the family were grateful for it.

Esther knew the truth, but the rest of them remained hidden in the dark about it all.

_"Do you think someone might walk in-?"_

_"Relax my love- no one in this family would dare whilst it was my turn."_

Azalea smiled against her lovers lips as she kissed him, running a hand up his wet back from where they were both sat in the bath

Six years had changed them both immensely, and Azalea let the young man kiss her neck hungrily, biting it affectionately a few times, pulling her closer the whole time.

"Someone is in a very good mood." She chuckled now, closing her eyes for a moment or two.

Niklaus grinning into her neck, tracing a finger lightly down her spine, making her shiver a little as it sent waves of longing through her, but they couldn't let things go that far while the rest of the family were in the house.

At least, not with Mikael.

Mikael was still against the pair as a couple, but his anger and disapproval had faded a tad during the six years. He still didn't approve... but to the pairs relief-

He had stopped trying to break up the pair, but warned them if Azalea fell pregnant, or he found them together in the house, he would throw them both out without a moments hesitation.

So the pair were risking it immensely as they kissed passionately, Azalea moving her fingers over her lovers chest, feeling the much more well defined muscles that had developed as he grew into a headstrong young man.

They were both twenty four, nearing twenty five in Azaleas case, smug of the fact she was older than the man she was entwined with.

The water sloshed quietly as Niklaus raised his hand to her cheek, running a thumb over it and smiling.

"I'm always in a good mood when you are around." He told her, moving back to her neck with a light growl, making Azalea roll her eyes.

"Nik- must you be such an... animal? I swear you are a werewolf some days with how much you want to drag me into bed-" but the rest of her words were silenced by the man in question placing a kiss on her lips, going-

"A werewolf hm? Do you see me turning into a wolf when the moon is full?"

"No, but-"

"Do you see me with fur and a tail?"

"No, I-"

"Well then, I'm not a werewolf." Niklaus grinned, kissing her once more, Azalea pulling away with a sigh. "It's just..." a smirk appeared on her face.

"You are an animal in bed."

The young man smirked himself, then leaned forwards and said in her ear. "You should take a look at yourself, my little vixen."

Azalea felt a flush in her cheeks, glancing down as hands skimmed her bare sides, lips about to touch hers when-

_"There's a reason why that bath is on the smaller side you two."_

Niklaus closed his eyes, groaning under his breath, looking to his left where the elder man was watching with a raised eyebrow, albeit, not staring at them.

"Oh, we stole your turn, didn't we?" Azalea realized now, Elijah nodding, still averting his eyes from the pair-

He'd seen enough of them both together to last him a lifetime.

"We'll be getting out now if you want to wait outside."

Elijah couldn't leave fast enough, making Azalea giggle- poor guy having to put up with them all the time.

The pair got out and dressed, grinning at Elijah as they passed him, walking out the room.

Niklaus was called by his mother, and he groaned, looking to where his elder brother of now in his thirties was. Why couldn't he do it instead.

"I'm going out to the caves with Rebekah." Azalea told him before he went into the other room, placing a soft kiss upon his lips, closing her eyes for a second. "Meet us there later before we have to start dinner."

Niklaus nodded, then watched her leave, smirking a little at the rear view-

What a beautiful and fiery young woman she was.

**-AtY-**

_"Come on Lea, just think- in a thousand years or so, people will find this!"_

_"Yes... but they won't know who we were."_

_"So? It's the thought that counts. Our family were here before this place was discovered."_

Azalea chuckled as her sister carved her name into the wall, the scratching sound echoing through the darkness, holding up the flamed torch to keep the light.

"Hmm..." Rebekah mused now, backing off and prodding a rune, groaning. "Does that look like a O or a K?"

Azalea rolled her eyes, then told her. "It's a K, Bekah. You can spell can't you?"

Her sister of sorts turned, pouting. "Of course." Then grinned, taking the flaming torch from her. "Your turn."

_"This is all a bit child like."_

Azalea chuckled as hands took her waist, and Rebekah rolled her eyes as her brother kissed the young woman before her for a second, clearing her throat loudly so it echoed around the cave.

"Well, if I'm not interrupting-!" She said now, and Azalea pulled away, slapping Niklaus' arm, going. "Off. Now."

The man smirked as Azalea walked off towards the wall, taking the blade from Rebekah, starting on her own name, etched into the stone for all eternity. Something for the people of the future to find.

Niklaus watched her finish off, then took the blade, smirking as he starting on his own, making Azalea frown when it was situated directly above her own, then the little symbol for love or binding between them, going.

"There- now the future people will know there was once a woman named Azalea who had a lover named Niklaus, who was in love with her to the point of foolishness. His father hated his guts, but he didn't care. Rules are made to be broken."

Azalea smiled at that, but Rebekah just said.

"Seriously, you two... I'm right here?"

"Then I suggest you leave." Niklaus retorted, kissing Azaleas forehead, making her chuckle. "Nik... please take a blade to your face and get rid of that stubble. It's really annoying me now."

Niklaus smirked, then raised one of her hands, putting it against his cheek, making her grimace. "Eurgh."

"Agreed." Rebekah groaned, taking the blade from Azalea and finishing off the rest of the familes, ignoring the pair behind her as she did so.

"Here Nik-" She said now, handing Niklaus the blade, but he hissed as it was sharp side first, and Rebekah smirked. "Oops! You should have had your head on the ground, not in the clouds."

She left, Niklaus rubbing his palm where it had been sliced, a narrow trickle of blood oozing from it.

"Rebekah..." Azalea sighed in defeat, taking off her scarf and tying it around the hand, tying it off with a smile. "There- good as new."

Niklaus thanked her, then groaned. "Full moon tonight."

"Great (!) A whole night of Mikael watching us like a hawk."

"Actually... I was planning on sneaking out. Me and Henrik... haven't you been curious about seeing them change?"

Azalea was taken aback at that, then told him. "But that's forbidden-"

Niklaus nodded, then grinned, taking her hands in his. "Come on. If we keep to the bushes and quiet, we'll be safe. You know- downwind?"

The girl was silent, then she let curiosity get the better of her, grinning. "Ok then. Let's see some wolves."

Niklaus grinned, then told her. "Don't tell the others. You know they'll blab to Mikael and there we go- he'll get the whip out again on me."

Azalea flinched at that, raising a hand to his back for a second, the faded scars on his back in her mind- she remembered that time all those years ago... she hated it. And the man who did it.

"Don't say that Nik..." She said quietly, and he sighed. "Sorry."

Azalea placed a kiss on the tip of his nose, then smiled. "Cheer up grumpy-" she offered him her hand, and after a second, he took it.

**-AtY-**

It was dark when the trio snuck out of the caves, keeping low so they weren't spotted through the trees, running as quietly as they could, crouching low so the wolves didn't see them either.

They finally reached the clearing where the wolves were waiting for the change to hit them, and Niklaus nodded to the head of the family, going. "He's going to be a big one."

"Huh. He looks like you more like."

Niklaus raised an eyebrow, then looked to the man- it was creepy how similar they seemed in looks, but the man before him was much more muscled and rugged.

"Hmm... strange..." he muttered, but then Henrik shushed him, nodding to the man in question. "He's changing."

Azalea watched with wide eyes as the man yelled out in pain, a crack shooting through him, making her flinch and grab Niklaus' arm, holding it tightly.

The man yelled once more, and the trio watched him growl, Henrik muttering. "It looks... incredibly painful."

Niklaus nodded, eyes not leaving the man once as dark fur started sprouting all over him. "Yes... being a werewolf must be the worst thing ever."

Azalea watched the man fully turn- hands turning into paws, ears growing, fangs bared as the dark wolf finally stopped snarling in agony. She saw movement out the corner of her eye now, then turned, gasping in horror. "Nik-"

The young man turned, then gasped too, meeting deep golden eyes of the grey wolf that had snuck behind them.

"Run." Niklaus muttered, then before the wolf could tear them apart, the trio hared back towards the caves, breaths catching in their chest in fear.

The trio ran, but then Azalea grabbed Niklaus as a wolf faced them, teeth bared.

"Nik-" Azalea whimpered, next to terrified, but then it was a scream behind them that made their blood freeze.

"Henrik-!" Niklaus roared at the wolf that caught his brother, making it raise its head from the boy, a snarl upon his face. Azalea who was seperated from Niklaus looked down, seeing a stone and did the first thing that came to mind to stop him from getting savaged too. She threw it, hitting its hind leg.

There was no time to even scream as it flew at her, ripping into her side, pinning her to the ground.

But then it was gone, Niklaus shaking her, almost yelling. "Azalea-!"

All she could do was close her eyes, blood pooling around her and the other boy...

_So! Things have changed... and a bit of a cliffhanger;D thanks for all the lovely, lovely reviews^_^ I'm very greatful for them! I'm glad you like it. Next up soon enough! x Nic_


	9. Born Of Blood

It was the feeling of her hair being smoothed back that eventually bought Azalea round, moaning quietly as her chest stung, but she felt much better from when she had been freshly attacked by the werewolf.

"Me- hm..." was all she could try and mutter, but someone shushed her lightly. Azalea opened her eyes, then flinched as she met much darker eyes than the ones she had been expecting.

Azalea tried to sit up, but Mikael put a hand on her chest, keeping her down as he said. "You're not to move Esther says."

She was silent, then she looked down at her side, seeing a half healed gash that had once looked... like her insides had been ripped out.

Which was what had happened.

"Ayana was able to save you." He told her now, and Azalea suddenly realized, muttering out. "Where is Henrik?"

The deadly silence said it all,

"No..." she realized, tears springing to her eyes, a twinge in her side once more. Mikael was silent, then Azalea asked, seeing the sunlight streaming through the slightly open window.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Almost a whole moon cycle. Ayana put you into a deep one so you would heal faster." The man told her, standing up and turning to the window, making Azalea frown- he seemed... so angry and disappointed for some reason.

Was he wishing she had died instead of his youngest son-?

That was the thing on the girls mind when her 'father' turned back to her, then sat back down next to her, eyes almost like ice as he raised a hand, placing it on her abdomen, adding in a hard voice.

"But Ayana did find something else during those three weeks."

There was a silence, then she raised a hand of her own, placing it atop his rugged one. "I... I'm not-?"

Mikaels low growl was the answer, then he pulled his hand away, snapping. "You disappoint me, Azalea."

She felt a flash of anger shoot through her, then Azalea scoffed. "Throw me out then. I don't care."

Mikael rolled his eyes, then sighed. "I have no wish to throw _you_ out, Azalea."

"Oh yes, only Niklaus huh?"

The man snorted, then turned away, going in a cold voice. "That baby. You cannot keep it."

Azalea sat up, wrapping her arms around her stomach, ignoring the shooting pain from it. She was still processing the fact that she was pregnant... and she knew who the father was-

The very same one who Mikael hated the guts of.

Niklaus.

"And why can I not?" She growled, eyes never leaving the man as he snorted, then shook his head. "It took years for the community to accept that you both loved each other... and now you want to start a family-? Huh? Unmarried? There is no chance of that happening."

"Fine! I'll marry him then-!" Azalea snarled, tears sparkling as the man stared with eyes filled with dark disappointment. There was no chance in hell that these errant pair were going to destroy his family further. Henrik was dead... how much more did they have to lose?

They had to fight these monsters, these wolves.

"I'm not your father, and even if I truly was, I would never allow you to." Mikael spat, then left without another word, leaving Azalea sat there, wondering what the hell... they were going to do.

It was only a few minuets later that footsteps approached the bedroom, and Azalea looked up to see the one person she wanted at that moment.

"Nik-" she breathed as the man walked over, sitting down on the bed next to her, pulling the girl into his chest, kissing the top of her head. "Don't do that to me again Lea. Please don't." He muttered, then found Azaleas lips, kissing her for a moment, hugging her once more.

Azalea sighed, head against his shoulder, then groaned. "My chest... it still hurts."

Niklaus pulled away, nodding. "Your injuries were... rather severe. Mother and Ayana were hard pressed to save you..." he trailed off, and Azalea groaned, wrapping an arm around him for a moment, but then frowned at the bruise adorning his left jaw.

"Father found out." He just told her, a dullness to his voice too.

Azalea was silent, then finally said. "How... how did he take it with you-?"

The young man scoffed, rubbing her back a little. "You saw it for yourself. He's not happy. Really... truly not happy."

Azalea kissed his bruise, then groaned. "Pregnant... all these years-? Goodness... took a while."

"That was what I first thought- something like over ten years we've been truly together... and only now do you get pregnant?"

She smirked at that, then told him. "I always did say you were incompetent. And now I rest my case."

Niklaus scoffed at that, then sighed, telling the girl. "Lie back down, your wounds were bad..." When she didn't move, he put a hand on her chest and pushed her back down, getting on the bed too, putting his head against her stomach, wondering why he felt so... sad?

"What's wrong?" Azalea asked quietly, running a hand through his long blonde-brown hair, hearing a sigh as he replied.

"This child... I feel sorry for it."

"Why-?"

"Because its grandfather is a monster that wants to give it away... and if we kept it, he would hate it more than me."

Azalea looked down at the conflicted young man, hand ceasing its caressing as she replied softly.

"This is _our _child, Nik. Our choices. When this child is born... I want to leave this place. Mikaels pride may be so big that he wants to stay and fight... but I don't. Fighting gets you killed..."

She was thinking about Henrik... and the fact that he was gone. Gone forever.

"If that is what you want... yes." Niklaus nodded, meeting her eyes, smiling a little. He'd wanted to leave this place for so very long... but was too scared in case he ended up alone-

One of his biggest fears.

Azalea smiled, then looked down as the young man put a hand on her stomach, face impassable-

He vowed never to be a father like his own.

No child deserved that.

Especially not his own.

**-AtY-**

Azalea stood before her little brother of sorts grave, a tear rolling down her face as she held a deep red rose in her hand.

"Hello sweetie." She smiled weakly now, looking down to the flower in her hand, then sighed, shaking her head a little.

"I don't know what to say..." Azalea chuckled lightly, tears in her eyes more than ever, adding on. "You were always the most annoying little boy besides Niklaus I've ever known. You were so... young."

Azalea put a hand on her stomach, rubbing it lightly for a moment, sighing. "I'm so sorry that you won't ever know your other relation, but I'll tell them about you. Don't worry about that."

She kissed the rose, closing her eyes for a second, then bent down and put it down on the mound, wondering if there really was a life after death or not. She hoped there was, and that he was happy there.

"Bye sweetie." Azalea smiled weakly, turning away, leaving her brother behind-

Family could be so very painful at times...

**-AtY-**

_"How many moons do you think I am?"_

"Hmm..." Esther mused, fingers expertly pressing lightly on Azaleas stomach, smiling a little as she did so. "A little swollen here, showing evidently here... I would say at least three or four moons."

Azaleas eyes widened, then she shook her head. "So many-? How could I have not noticed?"

Esther chuckled, then sat up from where Azalea was laid with her stomach bare to her. "I never knew that I was pregnant with Niklaus until I was in the fourth month. It came as... rather a shock to find out I was pregnant- he was such a small baby when he was born." She chuckled once more, then added "He's definitely changed from that. A father... I never would have expected it."

Azalea was silent at that, then nodded. "Same. I still cannot... believe I am expecting one. Is everything going ok?"

With a light smile, Esther nodded. "Yes. Trust me, Azalea... I have had so many children. I know what I am doing."

There was silence once more, and Azalea cocked her head a little, rubbing her extended stomach a little.

At least she had the help of an immensely experienced mother to help her.

_"How very fascinating (!)"_

Esther sighed a little, then looked up to her husband, saying quietly. "Mikael..."

The man looked at the girl laid out on the beds stomach which was starting to get on the larger side, snorting. "I wouldn't get too attached."

Azalea ignored his words, then Mikael walked forwards, eyes on the bump, fighting the urge to growl at her like some wild animal.

"And _this _is what Henrik died for?" He snapped now, and Esthers hands froze as she checked the stomach once more. "Mikael-" She breathed once more, tears in her eyes.

He fell silent, but then shook his head in disgust. "A bastard child. Not in my family."

Azalea didn't react to his words, and he just walked back out, finally muttering. "He hates me..."

"No. He hates Niklaus for... well, being the father. He loves you... he's just angry at him for getting you pregnant."

The younger woman scoffed. "He does not love me."

Esther was silent, then patted the bare stomach lightly, telling her. "He's just acting out. Don't worry."

Azalea nodded, looking down to her belly, feeling worried-

These coming months... the coming moons were going to long and painful...

**-AtY-**

_"No, no- there-"_

_"Wait- oh yes. I feel it."_

Azalea giggled as the trio put their hands on her stomach, trying to get a feel of the baby kicking.

It was next to five months later, and things had changed. At least, for her.

"Ohh, felt a kick then." Elijah chuckled, hand being shoved aside by Rebekah who wanted to feel it, almost squealing as she felt a prod against her hand.

Niklaus rolled his eyes, then said to Rebekah. "You make it sound like this is your child."

Rebekah herself grinned, then said. "I want a child when I find a man. Imagine if it's a little girl... oh-! So many pretty little dresses to make her!"

Azalea rolled her eyes, then sighed, closing her eyes, trying not to yawn. But Elijah noticed, saying to his sister. "Come on, the horses need grooming."

He and Rebekah left.

Niklaus chuckled, then lay down next to her, taking a hand, kissing it lightly. "Are you feeling tired?"

She nodded a little, and the man pulled her into his arms, Azalea closing her eyes against him-

This was peace...

But it was coming to an end now.

And with a violent bang.

**-AtY-**

_"Oh God... oh god-! Niklaus!"_

The young man woke up with a start as Azalea exclaimed in something like fear, grabbing her stomach in agony, finally getting out. "I think... the baby's coming-!"

Niklaus' eyes widened, then he was up in a flash, running out the bedroom, yelling outside his parents rooms. "Mother-!"

A second later and the woman appeared, telling him to wake Rebekah for her help, telling him to stay outside the room.

Rebekah ran past now, Niklaus trying to get past the matriarch, but she shut the door in his face.

"Brother-?" Elijah asked now, stopping beside his brother, woken up by his yelling. Niklaus sighed, then ran a hand through his hair. "Azalea's having the baby."

Elijah was silent, eyes looking back to the door, sighing himself. "Then this is it."

Niklaus nodded, hoping against hope that she didn't die giving birth like that woman last week in the village... it'd destroy him.

It was hours later when Esther finally came out, then nodded to Niklaus. "You can come in."

She stepped aside and Niklaus walked in at last, seeing the figure on the bed, a little blanket wrapped bundle in her arms. Azalea looked up as he stepped forwards, sitting down next to her.

"It's a girl." She told him, kissing the small forms head lightly. "What are you going to call her?" She asked now, knowing how it was tradition and near enough a rule that the father chose the babies name.

Niklaus found it daunting, but then ran a finger over his daughters cheek for a moment, then chuckled. "Faye. A little fairy queen."

Azalea smiled, then nodded. "I like it..." but then tears appeared in her eyes, and Niklaus frowned. "Lea?"

"We can't keep her... Mikael-"

"Screw him. This is our daughter."

Azalea looked down at her daughter, knowing that the little girl had her fathers eyes, but her own fire red hair. This wasn't a world for her...

Not with Mikael and the werewolves in it. It was too dangerous for a little girl like her...

"Lea-" Niklaus just said now, seeing the tears drip down her face, then she shook her head. "She doesn't need werewolves and a grandfather who hates her before she was even born. She deserves more than that..."

Niklaus was silent, then he let it sink in, knowing that the woman spoke the truth. "Azalea..." he groaned, shaking his head, but just then-

_"You're doing the right thing."_

Azalea looked to the door now as Esther walked in, looking sadly at the little girl in her arms.

"A woman lost her child last week... she would take her in." The elder woman told her, and Azalea wanted to shout and scream at her that she couldn't take her baby away...

But that meant she was thinking about herself. Not little Faye.

Azalea looked to Niklaus, who seemed almost in tears himself- finally he might have one piece of happiness in the world... and it was being taken from him already.

But it was for the best.

Azalea looked down at Faye, sniffing back the tears as she kissed the little girl, saying softly. "Your parents love you. Always." She passed her to her father who sighed, smiling a little at the sleeping girl. "Always and forever my little love." He told her, closing his eyes and kissing the top of her head, hugging her close for a moment before Esther took her from him, gone in a moment.

Niklaus heard a sob now, looking down to Azalea who was tired and exhausted from the birth, emotionally drained from what had happened the last good few hours.

"Shush-" he sighed, pulling her into his chest, letting her sob it all out-

Life was too cruel at times...

But it was about to get worse in a way.

**-AtY-**

Mikael knew very well that Azalea was angry at him... but it had also been an eye opener-

He had to keep his family, her and Niklaus too, safe.

_"Lea? Klaus?"_

The pair looked up as they sat under the white oak, Rebekah running over, eyes wide.

"Yes?" Azalea asked, and Rebekah shook her head. "Something is going on. Mother and father have been talking... about eternal life. Spells... I don't know what to think."

Azalea frowned, then shook her head. "What-? Rebekah... that's truly not funny. Mother would never do that to us."

"Not unless she thought she was keeping us safe." Niklaus said, then got to his feet, frowning. "Live forever-?"

The trio were silent, then Rebekah nodded. "We shall ask tonight, yes? Elijah knows this already... I have a bad feeling about this..."

She couldn't have been more right.

Azaleas relationship with Mikael had grew steadily more and more worse, blaming him for having to give her and Niklaus' daughter away... the daughter she would never set eyes upon again.

But that pain had faded away to her relief, and she pushed it to the back of her mind where she hoped she would forget about her... remembering hurt too, too much.

The life she, Niklaus and their daughter could have had.

That night at dinner, the children wondered what the occasion was for Mikael to bring out the wine that was a deep red, even more when the taste came across too strong. But still they drank it, knowing it wasn't often that their father was this generous.

"Elijah, may I talk to you my son?" Mikael asked his eldest son who nodded immediately, following his father outside.

Rebekah swallowed her mouthful of smoked deer, looking to her mother who seemed... on the edge.

_"Rebekah!"_

The young woman sighed as her father called her, setting her glass down and getting up, going outside.

Esther spoke now, saying. "More wine?" Azalea smiled, then held out her glass, having more ruby wine poured into, then Niklaus' too. They drained their glasses, then Niklaus frowned when he found Elijah hadn't returned, groaning as he got up and walked outside.

The pair of women drank their wine in silence, then Esther finally spoke.

"I'm sorry Azalea."

Azalea frowned, then heard something behind her, turning to see Mikael with a bloodied sword in his hand. Her eyes widened in horror, but then he grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back into the chair, a sharp pain going through her in the process.

She looked down to see the bloodied tip of the blade sticking out her chest, blood seeping from the wound as he yanked it back out, and everything went black...

And thus-

The Originals were truly born.

_Oooh, emotions galore in this chapter;D hope you liked it:) vamparic elements in next chapter at last, and let the hybrid bloodbath begin;D thanks for the lovely reviews- so glad you're liking this^_^ next up soon enough- in a writing mood, so maybe... the next will be up later on;D x Nic_


	10. The Hybrid

Azalea awoke with a start later on, gasping loudly, a hand going to her chest, feeling the spot where the blade had pierced her healed up...

Somehow.

_"Lea-?"_

She flinched at that, then saw Niklaus with a similar blood mark on his shirt. He was over in a flash, putting a hand over her heart, finding that there was no cut.

Like himself.

_"Nik-? Lea-?"_

They looked around to see Rebekah waking up, looking at the blood with wide and terrified eyes.

"What happened-?" She breathed now, and Azalea muttered. "Mikael... stabbed us. He killed us-!"

_"That I did."_

The trio snapped around to see the man himself walk in, dragging a woman behind him. Azaleas hand was tight in Niklaus' now as he hissed. "What are you doing?"

"Finishing what we started." He snapped, yanking the girl down, crouching next her as he raised a blade, and ran it along the inside of her forearm.

Azalea froze as the blood welled up through the cut, then it hit her-

How... delicious it smelled and looked. Almost like it was the sweetest fruit he could imagine.

The other one sliced now and pushed towards her. She leaned forwards, eyes fixed on the scarlet oozing out, then glanced to Mikael who just hissed. "Drink."

There was no need for encouragement as she bit down into it, eyes snapping open at how... powerful she felt. Azaleas heart was hammering against her chest now as she bit harder, a snarl escaping her like a feral cat.

Azalea looked up to see Niklaus had finished, looking almost stunned, blood smuged all over his face. He leaned forwards, putting a hand on her cheek, almost like he was seeing her with new eyes. But now those eyes were fixed on the blood around her mouth, smirking a little as he leaned forwards, kissing her hungrily, trying to get the blood of it, Azalea doing the same, pulling him closer, a growl in her throat as the wave of emotion hit her.

It was only when Mikael yanked the pair apart that they realized how much they had just let themselves go.

"Your emotions, everything is heightened." Mikael said now, and Azalea understood- no wonder she had felt such a rush kissing Niklaus. If she loved him before... she was besotted now. All that lust, all that love... it was intensified.

What was happening to them-?

**-AtY-**

Later that day, things got... weirder...

Azalea sat inside the house, her fingers pressing on her teeth- fangs.

_Fangs-?_

Niklaus came into the room now, and she looked up, making him stop dead when he saw the fangs.

"What was that?" He asked as she hid them with a hand, but he walked over, yanking her hand away, gasping as he saw the fangs.

"I thought... I was the only one..." Niklaus muttered, showing her his own, and she frowned, raising a hand to them, pricking her finger on them, staring at the bloodied finger as it healed before her.

"Mikael says that... it is something that will make us stronger. Azalea..." he took her hands in his and smiled. "We are going o live forever."

Azalea was silent at that, but then he leaned forwards and kissed her passionately for a moment, making her realize he was telling the truth-

They really were immortal.

Always and forever.

"Watch this." Niklaus smirked, then Azalea gasped as he vanished, then he was behind her. He'd moved as fast as lightning...

"I'm... goodness. We are... like gods." She muttered.

_"No. Better than the werewolves."_

The pair looked up as Mikael walked in, then he saw the fangs and just said. "Put them away. They are not playthings."

They did, and Mikael walked over to the window, hissing as the sun caught him on the side of his face, blistering it up for a moment. Niklaus watched in surprise at that, then the elder man growled. "Go outside and you will burn to death."

Azalea was silent, then Mikael snorted. "Almost poetical- they are slaves to the moon... We are trapped by the sun." He punched the wall, his fist going through it, the pair before him deadly silent as he left.

What was happening to them-?

**-AtY-**

When night fell, the family emerged.

Azalea stared into the darkness, seeing next to everything, Niklaus, Elijah and Rebekah at her sides.

"Goodness I am so... hungry-!" Niklaus complained, and Elijah nodded. "I cannot think straight."

Azalea gulped hard, her throat on fire.

There was footsteps nearby, and the four stopped dead, similar urges shooting through them.

"I..." Rebekah started, but then she stepped forwards, the trio behind her watching a young man tie up a horse to a tree. She walked over, and he turned, frowning. "Yes milady?"

Azaleas eyes grew wide as he screamed, Rebekah ripping into the mans neck. Elijah was over in a flash, a hand over the victims mouth, pushing his sister away, snarling.

_"What are you doing-!"_

But he trailed off as the blood got onto his hand, then he just leaned forwards for a second, then growled, biting into his neck. Rebekah smirked, then stepped forwards, biting into the other side.

Azalea shook her head, eyes wide, hissing. "Nik-!" As he flashed forwards, ripping the mans shirt down, biting into his shoulder while his siblings fed on his neck.

"Lea-" Niklaus muttered, pulling her over, grinning. "Try him." She shook her head, but then the blood called to her, and she leaned forwards, ripping into his already torn shoulder, Klaus joining her in a flash.

The four of them fed on him for a few minuets, feral snarls escaping them until he was completely drained, then let him drop, feeling that rush of power go through them again.

"My god..." Elijah muttered, raising a hand to his bloodied mouth. "That was..."

"Amazing." Rebekah finished, then grinned, looking through the darkness. "I hear another. A couple sitting beside a fire... I can hear their heartbeats." She stalked forwards, and after a moments hesitation, Elijah followed.

Niklaus was about to, but she grabbed his arm, muttering. "We just killed a man..."

"Actually, Rebekah did." Klaus smirked, placing a kiss on her lips, groaning at how good they tasted with all the blood on them. "Come- I'm still hungry." He told her, dragging her forwards to where the scream echoed, footsteps hammering towards the pair.

The girl facing them was spattered by blood, eyes wide in fear as she saw the pair before her, their mouths covered in blood.

Azalea felt a smirk appear on her face, then she flashed forwards, ripping into her throat, feeling the blood give her that rush of power, groaning into her neck, letting her go as Klaus bit the other side, snarling like a wild beast.

But then the girl dropped to the floor, dead.

And Niklaus' eyes were wide as he put a hand to his head, then he almost whimpered, closing his eyes, letting out a yell of agony, falling to his knees, grabbing his head more tighter.

"Nik-!" Azalea gasped, kneeling next to her, holding him, adding. "What-? Nik! Please, what's happening-?"

He looked up now, meeting her eyes and making her gasp in horror, falling backwards as she saw his face...

The face of a demon and deep golden yellow eyes.

Like a werewolves.

He screamed again now, falling onto his back, almost pulling out his hair as the pain ripped through him.

_"What's going on-!"_

Elijah and Rebekah had arrived, and Elijah was pinning his brother down by his shoulders as he snarled like a beast. But then Elijah went flying, smashing into the tree with a groan as Niklaus pushed him.

He was almost whimpering in pain as he lay there, body aching like never before.

Azalea ran over, putting a hand on his chest, muttering. "Niklaus? Klaus? Talk to me. What happened."

"On... fire..." he just muttered, meeting her eyes, and Azalea saw that they were golden once more.

"Oh my god." Rebekah breathed, seeing her brothers eyes. But then a crack rent the air, and the girls almost fell back as Niklaus almost screamed, turning over and digging his fingers into the dark earthy ground, the agony shooting through him.

Azalea watched him snarl, his fangs almost growing for a moment, eyes growing darker. She pulled Elijah to his feet, watching her lover scream, bones cracking, clothes splitting around the stitches, making Azalea realize-

He... was changing.

Like a werewolf.

"Run-" Rebekah muttered now as Niklaus turned on them, almost fully changing, dark fur shooting up all over him, his yells of agony echoing through the woods.

Azalea agreed, and the trio just ran, looking back the entire time, scared...

Scared of Niklaus.

**-AtY-**

When they got back to the house, Rebekah almost screamed. "Mother-! Father-!"

The pair arrived, and Rebekah shook her head, Azalea saying the words.

"Niklaus... he... changed. Like... a werewolf."

Mikael frowned at the three, not believing them...

But one look at their expressions told him otherwise-

Niklaus was part werewolf-?

Esther gasped, almost stepping backwards. But making a sound was the biggest mistake, as her husband realized. You weren't made a werewolf...

You were born one.

He turned to her, eyes almost narrowing as he snarled. "What did you do."

Everyone was dead silent as Mikael walked forwards, then grabbed Esthers wrists, yanking her forwards as he said with so much venom.

"You fucking whore."

"Oh my god..." Azalea realized, seeing the tears in Esthers eyes, and regret...

She understood Mikaels fury-

Niklaus was literally a bastard child.

The child of a werewolf.

Azalea was shocked to see tears sparkling in Mikaels eyes, never realizing before how much that man loved his wife...

But it had changed now as they grabbed him, hardly able to hold him back as he raged, trying to get to her, snarling.

_"All these years together, and you go and fuck a werewolf-! You whore! You fucking, cheating, lowlife whore-!"_

Elijah and Rebekah managed to throw him out the room now, hearts hammering against their chests as they locked it leaving him to calm down.

Esther hadn't said a word, but there was tears running down her face.

"You didn't-?" Azalea asked her, eyes wide...

Then the elder woman nodded, making the trio before her groan.

Things just kept getting worse and worse...

And where was Niklaus-?

**-AtY-**

Niklaus never returned home that night.

Azalea was beyond terrified that he was dead, caught by the sunlight. As soon as the light was low enough, she flashed out, searching the woods for him.

She had been looking for so long that she didn't care if the sun caught her.

"Nik!" She called, letting out a sigh.

But then there was a flash behind her, making her turn, heart racing- something was stalking her.

Maybe she shouldn't have come out alone...

Suddenly, she was yanked to the floor, going to push the person away when she recognized the grin.

"Hello sweetheart." Klaus grinned, bearing down on her with her hands above her head on the floor, pinned by the man on top of her.

"Nik-?" She breathed, slipping her arms around his neck, pulling him down and kissing him for a moment, not caring if those new fangs of hers came out.

"Oh, that's me." He smirked against her lips, and as Azalea moved her hand to his back, she realized with a deep blush that he was complete and utterly naked, his clothes ripped away from where he had changed.

"Nik-" she muttered as he ran a hand up her leg to her thigh, pushing the dress away with a smirk. But then she scowled and grabbed the hand that was steadily creeping higher up her leg.

"What are you doing?" Azalea hissed, keeping a tight hold of his hands before they could wander somewhere else. He tried to pull away, but she flipped them over, trying to ignore the fact he was naked underneath her.

Like that was anything new (!)

"You look so... good." He told her with a grin, leaning up to kiss her, but she moved back, frowning-

This wasn't too like him at all. He was acting as if he was some ravenous wol- oh. Now she understood.

Everything had been heightened when he turned into that fanged creature... and now again with his werewolf side?

Azalea was still thinking as he leaned up, kissing her neck, raising a hand and pulling her down, groaning into her shoulder. "You... are beautiful."

She flinched as he bit into her neck, almost laughing as he did so, feeling drunk from the heightened emotions that had been enhanced twofold, his wolf instincts telling him that this girl was his. She belonged to him. Alpha and Omega of their own wolfpack. His property of sorts.

Azalea let him flip them back over now, kissing her bloodied neck with a feral snarl, wondering if he was still changing back from a wolf. He pulled her dress off now, marveling at her bare form, kissing and playfully half-biting each bit he touched, exploring every inch of the body he knew so well, seeing it in a new light. New emotions raging through him as he growled into her neck with another grin. It widened as she groaned into his shoulder as he eased into her, chuckling.

"You always did call me a wolf in bed." He told her as he kissed her. Azalea nodded, her eyes closed against his chest, nails in his bare back as she answered. "Who knew that I was so right?"

"Who knew?" He just told her, pulling her closer so the cold night air didn't bother her too much. But from the warmth spreading through her body from the blood she had drank earlier, and, or, the man ontop of hers warm body, she didn't need him to.

But someone needed to cage the inner wolf of his.

**-AtY-**

It was nearly dawn that the pair finally sneaked back to the house, Klaus not having a scrap of clothing to wear. So it was a good job no one saw him.

He groaned as he laid down on his bed, pulling the covers over himself and let out a groan.

Azalea smirked, prodding his foot as she put the boards to the windows, blocking the light, but she could still see as clear as day in the darkness.

"Maybe you shouldn't have seduced me so soon, hmm?"

Klaus nodded, pulling the covers over his face with another groan. "My- my body hurts. I changed into a wolf, Azalea..."

Azalea was silent, then sighed. "You... were born a werewolf."

There was a silence, then Niklaus sat up, frowning. "I-? But?"

"Your mother... she had an affair." Azalea told him quietly, and the silence was so deep they were both sure they could hear the others brain buzzing away.

Niklaus shook his head, muttering. "No... I can't be..."

Azalea got into the bed next to him, making him face her as she put a hand on his cheek. "Sweetheart... I think you might be something else to us all. A hybrid of some kind."

"Yes... we are vampires now. Bloodsucking monsters... and I am even worse." Klaus said in a dark voice, and Azalea groaned into his chest. "It doesn't change anything. So what if you are both? You are powerful- a god in the making, Nik. There will never be anyone like you. You are unique. A king."

Klaus frowned a little, then asked in a low voice. "Can you be my queen?"

Azalea chuckled, kissing his cheek. "I'll always be here for you, my love. You don't have to be alone."

But the newly born hybrid shook his head. "I am the only one of my kind... what if-? What if we spend eternity together, and I am alone-?"

"You will never be alone! How many times must I tell you that-?"

"No You don't _understand-!_" Klaus almost roared, and Azalea flinched- this werewolf business had heightened his anger. He never snapped at her like this. Never.

"I'm sorry." He groaned, burying his head in her chest, making her groan as she heard sobs. He was hurt... and now that he was a hybrid, it was twice magnified.

"Why does this always happen to me Lea-? I never asked to be born! And now I am this.. hybrid monster-? What did I ever do wrong..."

Azalea sighed, letting him get it out his systems, closing her eyes as she hugged him, thinking herself-

He was right though-

It truly wasn't his fault for being born like this.

The blame rested squarely on the shoulders of his parents.

_This is actually only half of the chapter I had plannedXD but it's getting late here, so I thought I'd cut it in half and put the next up tomorrow:) well, the hybrid's out the bag now! Let's get this party started;D thanks for the lovely reviews x Nic_


	11. The Beginning Of The End

A week or so later, Esther called a family meeting.

"What's going on?" Rebekah asked her mother, sitting down between Elijah and Azalea, wondering why it was so early.

Esther sighed, then stepped forwards, placing a hand on the desk, a low seiries of rattles revealed a bunch of silver rings with a mysterious blue stone set into them.

"This stone is Lapis Lazuli, it's a stone that can withhold the power of the sun."

Elijah nodded, realizing. "We can walk in the sun with these on-?"

Esther smiled, then chuckled. "Put this on just once, and the sun will never touch you again. Even if you take it off. I've spelled them."

Azalea reached forwards, taking one, turning it over in her hand for a moment, then put it on, feeling a kind of warmth shoot through her for a second, then closed her hand, smiling-

Maybe she wouldn't be confined to the darkness forever.

The others put a ring on now, then watched Mikael get to his feet, walking over to the window that had been boarded up, glancing back at the family, then yanked it off, making them all exclaim in fear and shock, expecting to feel their skin burning.

Only nothing came.

Azalea frowned, getting to her feet and walking over to the window, the sunlight dappling on her skin, a smile escaping her as she ran to the front door, throwing it open and ran outside, laughing as the sun warmed her face.

It had been almost a month since they had become vampires, and the sunlight was so welcomed. They'd almost forgotten what it was like.

But during that week... other things had changed.

The relationship between Esther and Mikael had next to vanished.

The man had never been so betrayed, so hurt... he almost hated her.

But there was one more that he disliked even more-

Niklaus.

Azalea knew that her loved was terrified of his... step-father was it now? Yes, that was it. They weren't related by blood, and that had been one of the best moments of Niklaus' life when he realized they weren't family.

He was free in a sense.

Mikael walked outside now where Niklaus was hugging Azalea, smiling into her neck as he held her. Huh. All these years they had been together, and she still accepted what kind of monster he was. And he truly was a beast... a hybrid.

He growled lightly under his breath, but then Esther put a hand on his shoulder, making him turn, throwing it off. "Don't touch me." He snapped, and Esther shook her head.

"Please Mikael... it was so many years ago. I don't-"

"Shut up. Nothing you can say or do can make this any better." Mikael told her, eyes narrowed so much that it broke her heart...

But then again, she had already broken his.

He walked off, leaving her stood there, wondering what she could do to help...

This was all because of Niklaus being born.

**-AtY-**

Azalea was sat next to the waterfall with her head in Niklaus' lap, eyes closed and listening to the crash of the water, letting the man smooth her hair back.

"The sun feels lovely." Azalea said softly, snuggling more into him. Niklaus chuckled, then sighed. "It's beautiful. It's amazing how we took something like this for granted. We are so lucky..."

Azalea smiled, then gasped a little as she was pinned down onto her back, climbing atop her with a chuckle.

"We are free, Lea. Eternal." He told her, leaning down and putting his ear to her chest, closing his own eyes as he listened to her heart beating regulary.

"Hmm... I guess we are." Azalea muttered, then sighed. "Shall we leave?" She looked up now, meeting Niklaus' sky blue eyes and light smile. "Yes. Sooner the better. Fat- I mean, Mikael... he hates me even more now. We may not be able to die... but that won't stop him trying."

Azalea nodded, kissing him lightly for a moment, then wrapped an arm around him, wondering before she said.

"I want to see Faye before we leave."

Niklaus groaned into her chest, then sighed. "Faye... you have to let go my love. We truly cannot look after her now. We... are monsters."

Azalea was quiet, but then she muttered. "I want to see her. Just one more time... do you think we could go through eternity without knowing what our baby was like."

The young man was silent, then sighed. "Once. Ok? We cannot get too attached. Besides... Mikael... gave her to the werewolves. The woman was one..."

Azalea shook her head, tears in her eyes. "What about her-? If you are a werewolf... do you think she is one-?"

The pair were silent at that, knowing full well what the answer was-

Faye was a werewolf.

They'd cursed her forever...

But there was another curse brewing...

**-AtY-**

Azalea crept out that night, leaving Niklaus fast asleep in bed, sneaking through the village to a house on the outskirts. There was a light on in one room, and she stood in the woods, looking through the window to see a woman with a young baby girl in her arms.

She swallowed hard when she saw how much her baby had grown.

Silently, Azalea stepped forwards until she was as close to the window as she dared without being spotted, tears in her eyes as she stared at the little girl in her wooden crib, looking a little sleepy, her thick dark red hair curly.

Azalea watched the woman, the werewolf, smile, kissing the girls forehead and blowing out the candle as she got into her own bed.

The woman outside reached forwards towards the open window, then frowned as she met a force stopping her from going in.

She shook her head, reaching again and coming to an invisible wall.

"No..." Azalea almost sobbed, trying once more, but it was no use. She remembered she had to be invited in...

She couldn't even get close to her baby once more...

No. She wasn't settling for this.

Azalea knocked on the front door, remembering that little trick Mikael had done. That... mind compulsion thing.

The woman opened the door, looking a little tired. "Ye-?" But then she recognized the young flame headed girl before her and went to shut the door in her face, but Azalea could reach forwards just enough to grab her out, saying into her eyes.

"Calm down and shut up. Don't yell for help or anything."

Thankfully, the woman did so, and Azalea sighed, adding. "Invite me inside."

"Come in."

Azalea stepped inside, walking towards the other room where she stopped in the doorway, wondering if something had stopped her once more, but then she realized it was just her-

Scared of her own child.

There was a low whimper now as the blanket fell from the little girls leg, the cold getting to her, but her mother picked her up into her arms, pulling it around her more.

"There we are my love." She smiled, kissing the top of her head, shushing her. Azalea held her for a moment, hardly able to believe how big her baby had become.

"Who's a big girl now?" She chuckled, moving her auburn hair a little as she kissed her once more. Faye smiled a little now, making Azalea do the same when she saw her baby smiling.

_"Lea-! What the hell are you doing-!"_

She jolted a little at Niklaus' voice, and she turned to see the man stood outside, unable to come in.

"Nik, I-" she started, but he snarled. "What are you doing here-!"

Azalea was silent, then she sighed. "She's our baby Nik."

Niklaus sighed too, closing his eyes for a second. "Azalea... we have to let her go."

"You can, I can't."

"Lea-!" Niklaus snapped, then looked to the werewolf, going. "Come here. Invite me in."

Before Azalea could act, the woman had invited him in, and he was over in a flash, taking Faye from her, but she snarled, stepping back. "No Nik!"

Niklaus sighed in defeat, then watched Azalea sit down on the bed, soothing the baby in her arms. He sat down next to her, letting out another sigh.

"I know we can't keep her." Azalea muttered, stroking the now sleeping little girls soft cheek. "But... I wanted to see her once more."

Niklaus was silent, then he reached for her daughter, but Azalea flinched away, but he sighed. "Once more?"

There was another silence, then she passed the girl over to her father, watching him stare at the little girl.

"She looks like her mother." Niklaus mused, kissing her forehead with a sigh. "I know it's hard... but-"

"I know Nik. I know..." Azalea said, then stood up, looking down at her silver and amethyst necklace, taking it off around her neck and putting it around her daughters.

Azalea pulled out the pieces of paper now from inside the top of her dress, putting it in the adoptive mothers hand, compelling her as she said.

"Give this to Faye when she turns eighteen. Show no one else and do not read it yourself."

Niklaus dashed forwards, grabbing the note and opening it.

He stared at the drawing now of himself and Azalea sat together, their faces a smile, then turned it over and read-

_"Faye, I don't truly know what to say, but I want you to know your true parents. Who they were. Your mothers name was Azalea, and your father is Niklaus. Your mother was adopted into your fathers family, and they were best friends all their lives, and when they turned seventeen, things became more serious. Life was never too easy for us, and your grandfather never helped one bit. You have an aunt called Rebekah, and an uncle called Elijah, and one that was called Henrik. Your grandmother was called Esther, and grandfather, Mikael. We never planned on having a child, but you came along, and we couldn't keep you. Your parents love you immensely, and we always will. Your parents are eternal, and we hope that when you're older, you'll come and find us. We love you and hope you have the life we could have given you, or one even better. Your parents Azalea and Niklaus."_

Niklaus sighed, then shook his head. "Lea..."

The young woman was silent, then took it back, going. "I won't have these werewolves lying to her. I want her to know who we are... imagine- maybe in a thousand years we will come across our grandchildren."

Niklaus closed his eyes, then took the note and drawing once more, putting it under her pillow, going. "Maybe. But come on love- if those wolves come back-"

"I know! I get it..." Azalea snapped, holding her child for a moment more, then put her back into her wooden crib, covering her over and tucking her in, sighing. "I know..."

Niklaus leaned over and kissed her temple, sighing. "Come on-" but before they left, he turned to the woman stood in silence, going. "Forget you ever saw me and Azalea here tonight."

As she blinked, the pair were gone.

As they made their way home, they heard the roar of a fire and headed towards it, facing the white oak in flames.

"What-?" Azalea muttered, and Elijah walked over, saying.

"This tree can kill us. We have to burn it."

Azalea sighed, looking down, feeling a hand take hers for a moment as the flames roared on.

**-AtY-**

The next day was the beginning of the end.

Azalea walked through the town now with Niklaus, chatting to him with a chuckle, yanking his hand up as he lowered it to her backside, scoffing at him. It was completely dark, the full moon shining overhead.

"Come on love, I-"

"Shush, don't ruin it." He grinned, picking her up into his arms, kissing her for a moment, Azalea giggling as he took her towards the lake.

Niklaus set her down now, plonking himself down next to her, pulling her into his embrace once more, making Azalea frown at his expression- almost conflicted.

"What's wrong my love?" She asked softly, raising a hand to his cheek. He chuckled, then shook his head. "It's nothing. Just... thinking about the years ahead."

"Same." Azalea nodded, thinking about how long... well, they might live. She let him push her down onto her back, swinging a leg over her, cocking his head.

"Come on love. Cheer up." He grinned, leaning down and kissed along her jawline, hands roving around her body, moving his lips to her chest, then back up to her neck, chuckling. "We could do with some wine or something."

"Go and get some then." She smirked, and he scoffed. "And leave you here? You might run away."

"Oh, I seriously doubt you'd let me run that far." Azalea laughed, and Niklaus groaned into her chest, then got up, going.

"If you move, I'm going to knock you o-"

"Up?"

"No sweetie. Knock you out, not knock you up. One kid's enough for me."

"Of you go and fetch some wine." Azalea told him, then pulled him back down, grinning. "I might get drunk enough. And-"

Niklaus put a finger over her lips, grinning. "No more words needed. I'll be back."

He was gone, and Azalea chuckled, getting to her feet and running over to the nearest tree, hiding behind it.

Hide and seek sounded rather good.

It was a few minuets later that she heard footsteps and grinned, chuckling. "Now that was fast my- _argh-!_"

Azalea panicked as she felt something clamp down hard into her neck, biting savagely, her energy diminishing as her blood was drained. She was dropped to the floor now on her side, then she was turned over onto her back, feeling the blood drip from her torn apart neck.

"Mikael-?" She whimpered now, and the man smirked a little. "Shush now."

"Wh- what are you doing to me-?" She almost sobbed now as he picked her up into his arms, ignoring her words as she kept asking what he was doing.

"Saving you." Mikael told her as he stepped through the darkness with her, and she tried to pull herself out of his grip, but he'd next to drained all the blood from her body.

"From what-?" she whimpered, and he sighed. "Niklaus."

"But I lo- love hi-him!" Azalea managed to get out, wondering how it had suddenly gotten even darker, then realized they were in a cave.

Oh god... why was he taking her to a cave-?

"He does not love you. He's not capable of loving. You're better away from him."

"Please-!" Azalea just begged now, feeling the cold ground below her. She looked to her left and saw the etched names into the wall- her own and the others.

Mikael hovered over her now, and Azalea felt the tears roll down the side of her face as he pulled out a silver blade, a flamed torch lighting up next to them.

"Goodbye, Azalea." He said quietly, then leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead for a moment, and Azalea realized what he was going to do a second before it did-

He rammed the blade into her heart...

_So! Azalea is 'dead?' hmm... but for how long? Poor Klaus!Thanks for the lovely reviews^_^ I'm glad you're still liking and reading:) next up soon enough! x Nic _


	12. Let The Flames Begin

Whether it was a hundred years, or even a thousand, Azalea never knew the entire time she lay there in the depths of the cave, her childhood etched into the walls around her.

And when she finally did wake up, it was eight hundred years later.

The teenage couple ran down into the caves now, laughing as they went, imagining the looks on their parents faces if they saw them together.

Orange and amber bathed the walls as they ran deeper into it, and suddenly the young man frowned, holding up his flaming torch, staring at the walls that was covered in white shapes and marks.

"What is all this-?" The girl wondered, and the young man raised a hand to the runes, realizing. "My father mentioned these. They are so many hundreds of years old... they said there was tunnels under my home, but no one ever found them. Not for a hundred years at least..." But then he remembered something else- the girl who should never be awoken.

Was that story true as well-?

"Stay here-" he muttered, then stepped forwards, raising the torch... and almost dropping it in shock at what he saw.

The girl gasped in horror, raising a hand to her mouth, eyes wide.

For a moment, the pair were transfixed in curiosity and horror at the figure lying upon the floor, her clothes so very dirty and immensely torn, eyes closed with a blade in the middle of her chest.

"What... is this-?" She muttered, stepping forwards and gulping hard, crouching down and prodding the girls arm, screaming as she realized that she was real.

"The stories were true..." He mumbled, then crouched down too, understanding now how the entrance had been concealed so very carefully so that it was next to impossible to find. It was only the flood that had shifted the rocks...

"Who- who is she-?" The girl pressed, unable to take her eyes from the figures face. Still as a statue with fire red hair splayed out. Her clothes looked like something from the Middle Ages. Something like eight hundred years ago.

"I don't know." The boy said truthfully, thinking about the stories told within his family- the Lockwood family. He reached forwards, touching the hilt of the blade, his companion hissing. "Leave it alone-!"

"But she's dead. And that dagger may be worth something. It looks valuable." he told her, then groaned as he yanked it out, staring at the blade admirably-

"Beautiful." He grinned, then tucked it inside his jacket, feeling a chill down the back of his neck, his girlfriend muttering. "Come- let's leave. I'm scared."

He agreed, getting to his feet and walking out, staring once more at the dead girl upon the ground-

Stories like that couldn't be true... could they-?

**-AtY-**

It was an hour later that a loud gasp echoed through the caves, accompanied by a few groans as the figure turned over onto her stomach, raising a hand to her chest, coughing for a moment.

"Ow..." Azalea moaned in agony, feeling a hunger like never before shoot through her. She pulled herself up to her feet, grabbing the wall as she almost fell, her energy levels next to zero.

She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to think, trying to remember...

Then she did- Mikael.

That man was in for hell-!

She walked over to the exit, then looked up, night vision kicking in. Azalea frowned as she saw the symbols on the wall, stepping forwards and raising a hand to them. Odd. They hadn't been there before... and they looked so old.

Her hand brushed the two names close to each other now, and she felt a twinge in her chest as she saw her own and Niklaus' name etched into the stone.

"Nik." She realized, walking out the stone doorway, wondering how long she had been 'dead.'

Outside, Azalea frowned when she found that the trees were all different. Everything was changed... new trees, new landscape.

A new world.

She stepped forwards, the urge to eat dominating everything else as she pricked up her ears, listening-

Then she heard a horse and rider coming up the road.

Azalea swallowed hard, veins on fire as she dashed forwards, jumping onto the rider as he cantered by, smashing him of his horse as she ripped into his neck, draining him until he was next to dead- she vowed never to kill anyone, and she wasn't starting now.

She groaned, raising a hand to her head as her strength came back, chest heaving.

But now she looked down to the man who was still awake, but groggy, his horse nowhere in sight, bolted away in fear.

"What- What year is it-?" She asked him, clenching her hands together as the warmth spread through her from the blood.

"18-1864." He whimpered, terrified she was going to bite him again, but she wasn't.

She had other things on her mind-

1864.

It hit her now full on- she'd been dead for eight hundred years.

Oh god... how-?

"Is there a town nearby?" She asked now, feeling lightheaded from the shock. The man flinched as she turned her attention to him once more, then muttered.

"Up this road. Mystic Falls."

"Thank you." Azalea sighed, then groaned, biting into her wrist and put it to the mans mouth for a second, making him drink. She glanced up, then back down at the man as she compelled him.

"You did not see me. You fell of your horse, which ran away. That is all."

"That is all." He muttered, then blinked, frowning as he found himself on the ground, his horse nowhere in sight-

Stupid bloody animal for throwing him off-!

**-AtY-**

As Azalea found the town, she realized this was where her house had been...

But it was long, long gone now...

Also, the town was called Mystic Falls, a growing community as well.

So much had changed...

And her family were gone, scattered to the winds no doubt.

People stared at her in fear as she walked through town, her hair a complete mess, and ancient dress torn in a good few places. They were human, these people... she could smell it.

Azalea did the first thing she could think of and found a dress shop, compelling the woman who owned it to fix her up with a dress from this age.

An hour later, she found herself in a deep green dress, chest hurting from the thing called a 'corset' evil, evil creation! Although, she had to admit that it made her boobs look good. Those old dresses from her time weren't the most flattering of things.

And dresses these days were magnificent. So beautiful...

As the woman curled her hair, Azalea noticed that the family ring she wore on her right hand was gone. Huh. Someone had probably stolen it for the money...

There was no honor these days. But she hoped there was.

When it was done, an emerald adorned necklace was put around her neck, and she raised a hand to her hair, feeling how curly it was. When she looked in the mirror, Azalea was shocked by how... stunning she looked.

The shop door tinkled now, and she turned to see a young woman walk in... and she looked slightly familiar, like she'd seen her once before.

"Here you are Miss Katherine." The shop keeper smiled, handing over a pair of white gloves to the young woman who smiled, then looked to Azalea with a frown. "I do not recognize you-?"

"Azalea." She nodded, and the woman frowned, wondering why that name sounded important. "Katherine." She told the flame headed girl, then froze as she truly stared at the woman-

Vampire. And an old one too.

Azalea saw her discomfort, eyes flickering to the door and asked. "You seem anxious?"

"Vampire." Katherine snorted, and Azalea frowned. "There are more-? Please- do you know of one named Niklaus? Or Elijah?"

The vampire before her gasped quietly, then went to run out, but Azalea grabbed her, slamming her into the wall as she scowled. "What? Tell me- you know him?"

Katherine was silent, and Azalea snarled, hissing. "I am really in no mood bitch. I've just woken up to find that I've been dead eight hundred years... so _tell me now-! _I'll compel you I swear to-"

"Vampires cannot compel another one." Katherine scoffed, trying to push the girl away, wondering why... something felt odd, but then she frowned.

"Eight hundred years-? As in... you are from the eleventh century-?"

Azalea shut up, vowing not to tell anyone about her family. This era of history was strange... she should leave her own in the past where it belonged.

"Yes." She snapped, and Katherine gasped, the need to run dominating everything-

This woman was an Original.

"Let me go!" She snarled, pushing the Original away, who finally lost her temper, remembering the effect Mikael had had on her when he sunk his own fangs into her neck. The younger vampire yelled as fangs ripped into her own, panicking and truly thinking she was going to die, but Azalea let her go, staring down at her figure, realizing all the sudden who she reminded her of-

Charlotte Petrova.

The woman who had almost been the first one Niklaus slept with, and the woman that had broken Elijahs heart...

Azalea crouched down before her, cocking her head a little as Katherine gasped. "Please... just-"

"Shut up. Now... where is Niklaus?" Azalea asked, unable to believe how much she looked like Charlotte. Katherine shook her head and mumbled. "I do not know. The last time I saw him was in 1492..."

"You make it sound like you are running from him." Azalea scoffed, and Katherine frowned, unable to stand up, but still managed to sit up straighter. "Wait a moment... you don't know-?"

Azalea was silent, then asked. "Know what-?"

Katherine fell silent too, then she said coldly. "Are you here to kill me?"

"Why would I want to kill you?" Azalea laughed, and Katherine couldn't believe her luck- this was an Original that was completely in the dark. She knew nothing of the last eight hundred years...

Maybe...

"Because Klaus is a monster." She told the woman, and Azalea frowned. "Excuse me? No he isn't."

"There's a curse on the species, Azalea. Do you know anything of that? The Sun and Moon Curse?"

Azalea shook her head, frowning. "Why are you running from Nik-?"

"Because he wants to kill me. He... has been chasing me for so many years." Katherine muttered, wondering how the hell she was telling this Original these things. But they realized-

She was being compelled.

So it was true- Originals could compel vampires.

For the next hour, Azalea got everything out of the vampire before her, pinning her down and making her spill her guts, draining her even more if she moved a little too much.

When she had everything, Azalea just couldn't believe what she'd heard-

Niklaus sounded like a monster now.

How could this have happened-?

Azalea looked once more to Katherine, then cocked her head, musing for a moment, then compelled her-

_"Forget you ever saw me. When you do see me again, I am a newcomer to town that you like. You won't realize I am an... Original? only that I am a vampire."_

Katherine blinked, then she groaned as she found her head pounding, wondering how she'd ended up on the floor of the dress shop-

It had looked like she'd fallen over and knocked herself out.

**-AtY-**

Later that night, Azalea was drawn out from her walk around town by music coming from a mansion that was bigger than her own home had been.

She went to walk inside, but then groaned as she realized she couldn't enter the place.

_"Why are you standing out there my dear? Come in!"_

Azalea was taken by surprise at that, and stepped in, looking up to see a young man with blondish brown hair that reminded her of Niklaus' and he smiled, walking over, frowning.

"Do you not have an escort?"

Azalea was stumped for a moment, the forced out a smile, shaking her head. "No, I'm afraid he bailed out on me."

The man scoffed, then took her hand, pressing his lips to it with a smile. "Stefan Salvatore." he told her, and Azalea smiled, inclining her head. "Azalea."

"Azalea?" Stefan inquired, and suddenly she realized that people in this day and age had a last name, so she quickly invented one.

"Azalea Ashford."

"A pleasure." Stefan smiled, then Azalea asked. "Where is Katherine?"

"You know Katherine?"

"Briefly." She chuckled, and he nodded, taking her arm and leading her to the dance room, saying. "She is dancing with my brother at the moment. But if you wait a moment, she shall be over in a second."

Azalea nodded, then he left, making her chuckle- maybe some men these days did have some honor left.

She sat down and watched Katherine dancing with Stefans brother. Azalea noticed his very good looks and felt herself sniff back a tear-

Where was Niklaus-? She refused to believe he had become a monster...

Complete and utterly rejected the idea.

**-AtY-**

When Katherine was finished dancing, she walked over to the woman that had requested her, going. "Yes?"

"Katherine Pierce?" Azalea asked, and the woman nodded, frowning. "Correct, Miss-?"

"Call me Azalea." She told her, then held out her hand with a grin. "Just checking in with the other vampire in town."

Katherine realized now, then took it, nodding. "Oh, I didn't realize. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Azalea smiled, then the other brother walked over, the dark haired one, asking. "A friend of yours Miss Katherine?"

Katherine smiled too, then nodded. "Yes, this is Azalea. She is new to town."

It was almost like a question, and Azalea nodded. "Yes. I come from... so far away now."

The man was silent, then he took her hand and pressed his lips to it with a smile. "Damon." He introduced and then Katherine asked him. "May I have a word alone with her?"

"Of course. Good night Katherine, Azalea."

He left, and Katherine turned to Azalea as she asked. "I need your help. I've heard... you are running from someone-?"

Katherine paused for a moment, then she scoffed. "Who said that?"

Azalea took her chances-

"A man named Klaus."

Katherines eyes widened, and she muttered, eyes flicking to the entrance. "Does he know where-?"

"No. But... I must find him. Do you have any idea where I might find him?"

"No. Klaus finds you, not the other way around." Katherine told her, feeling uneasy, then asked. "And why are _you _looking for him?"

"Personal reasons."

"Revenge?"

"... I guess so."

Katherine scoffed, then shook her head. "You are so foolish. You want to die? He will tear your heart out in a split second."

_Oh no he wouldn't. Not to her anyway._

"Maybe so... but I still need to find him. What about-?"

"The other Originals? Do you have a death wish, Azalea?" Katherine laughed, leading them outside, and Azalea snapped. "Trust me- when you find yourself trapped in a cave for eight hundred years... you want revenge."

Katherine shut up now, then frowned. "Eight hundred years-?"

"Yes. Now do you understand?" Azalea snapped, letting the lies flow as she added. "Trust me- death would be welcomed after all those years. So... am I alone in searching?"

Katherine was silent, staring at the girl that was so much older than herself, knowing full well not to pick a fight-

She wasn't an idiot.

"I truly do not know." Katherine sighed, then shook her head. "I've spent all these years running from him, not looking for him."

Azalea nodded, then raised a hand to her hair for a moment, groaning-

How the hell was she going to find him-?

"But... I hear of the other Original, Elijah... A few days ago he was in Atlanta. I imagine he is still there or nearby."

This was the break she'd been searching for, and Azalea nodded, turning away, but Katherine grabbed her arm, hissing.

"You're a fool to think you can kill Klaus!"

Azalea just stared, then yanked her arm away, snorting as she walked off without another word-

Killing him was the last thing on her mind...

But killing Mikael was.

**-AtY-**

Azalea stole a horse from the Salvatore house, feeling guilty- Stefan and Damon Salvatore had seemed like nice enough people.

This place called Atlanta was a good days ride away, and when she finally arrived, she truly saw how much the world had changed-

The houses were bigger, grander. There was carriages, large dresses... just... everything had advanced so very much it was almost scaring her.

She sat on her chestnut horse as she rode through the town, keeping an eye and ear out for anything relating to Elijah. It had been two days since he'd last been heard of, and she was praying against everything she believed in that he was here... somewhere.

All night she searched the town...

And nothing turned up.

She walked down the street with the horses reins loose in her hand, tears finally making themselves present-

Was this how it ended-? Alone forever...

There was a clip-clop of hooves behind her now, and she didn't even bother turning, but then a voice called.

"Azalea-?"

She stopped dead, then turned with a frown, looking to the figure on the ebony horse, then her eyes widened as she recognized the man, feeling numb as he flashed down, hugging her tightly for a good few minuets, saying into her hair.

"I thought you were dead..." Elijah muttered, tears in his eyes as he held her tightly, shaking his head. "Lea... god..."

Azalea closed her eyes, letting him hold her for another few minuets, but then he let her go, except for her hands, saying. "You're alive-"

She nodded, then Azalea smiled. "You don't know how good it is to see you. I thought..." She trailed off and Elijah took her face in his hands, kissing her forehead, groaning.

"We thought you dead."

"I was dead." Azalea muttered, and finally sighed.

Elijah paused, then said in a low voice. "Father, Mikael... told us you had been torn apart by the werewolves."

Azalea shook her head, then chuckled darkly. "It was him who killed me."

The pair were silent, then Elijah sighed, closing his eyes. "We should have known. But Niklaus..."

Aazleas eyes widened, and she almost begged. "What happened? Where is he-?"

"Lea... after you died, Mother cursed Niklaus."

"Wh-? What-?"

"His werewolf side was... shut away. Mikael destroyed the village... then he killed Esther."

Azalea gasped, tears sparkling in her eyes. "No... how- how could he-?"

Elijah looked down, then nodded, his eyes sad. "Niklaus saw it all. And then Mikael left. He's been hunting down Niklaus ever since."

The pair were silent, then Elijah said quietly. "Niklaus thinks you are dead."

A silence...

"How... did he take it-?" Azalea asked, almost cautiously. Elijah just said, voice still low, almost sombre. "I've never seen him like that before. He just... almost gave up on life when he was told that you had been torn apart. He was destroyed. For days he didn't speak... he just, well, wasn't himself. No matter what he tried... he couldn't even kill himself. It was horrible to watch. Me and Rebekah had to keep a close eye on him for a week or so." He chuckled weakly, then looked to Azalea who had tears running down her face in horror-

What had Mikael done-?

"Where is he?" She asked now, and there was an almost dark like silence, and Azalea frowned. "Elijah... where is Nik? Where is Rebekah?"

"I don't... me and Klaus are no longer brothers."

Azalea let that sink in, then she muttered. "But-? What happened to 'together, always and forever?'"

Elijah glanced behind him as a man walked up, then sighed. "Let's continue this at the place I am staying."

Azalea nodded, then got up onto her horse, following Elijah on his own, wondering what the hell ahd happened to destroy the family... that unbreakable bond that they had had...

**-AtY-**

When they got to the mansion Elijah was staying, he asked the maid at the door to bring them a bottle of red wine to the drawing room.

Azalea sat down on the lovely dark brown leather armchair, another opposite with a oaken table between them. Elijah sat down, watching the maid set the glasses down, pouring in the wine, but as she went to move off, he called her back over, going.

"Your hand my dear?"

She extended it, and Azalea watched as he bit into it swiftly, letting the blood drip into each glass for a moment, then nodded to her. "Thank you. Go and put a bandage on that."

The maid left, and Azalea raised the glass to her lips, taking a sip- it was lovely.

"You were saying?" She asked him now as he set his glass down, and sighed heavily.

"Klaus is obsessed with making more hybrids and breaking his curse. After he was cursed... he changed. He's... I'm sorry Lea, but he's not the same anymore. More cruel, more bloodthirsty. He's a true predator, and he will stop at nothing to break it."

For the next few hours, Elijah told Azalea everything that had happened, exactly as he remembered it, watching with a heavy heart as the girl before hims own started to slowly break.

"This... cannot be true-" Azalea just muttered, tears rolling down her face, wondering why she was so upset. How could she let herself cry this much-?

Maybe it was an enhanced emotion vampire thing...

She cared too much... and now it was enhanced.

"I'm sorry my dear, but it is. All of it." Elijah told her quietly, and she looked down, staring at the carpet for a moment as she muttered. "He's lonely, Elijah. You know that as well as I do."

"I do." Elijah nodded, and then groaned. "He has to be stopped Lea. Truly."

"If you are planning on hurting him-!"

"Lea-"

_"Shut the fuck up! I don't care what's happened in all these years... but he's still my lover-! I still love him! And I swear to god if you plan on hurting him-!"_

Elijah let her rant, then sighed. "Don't worry Lea. I have no way to kill him anyway."

Azalea glared, then got to her feet, walking upstairs and slamming the door behind her, sinking down it to the floor, letting the tears spill out-

What the hell had happened to everyone-?

Together, always and forever.

That was a distant memory by the sounds of it now.

Later that night, Azalea lay on her wide four poster bed, staring at the flickering of the candle in silence, her tears long dried up. But now she got to her feet, pulling the door open and walking out into the hallway, pushing the one at the end open, the figure sat in bed reading, but now looked up as she closed the door behind her.

"I can't sleep." She mumbled and Elijah sighed, setting the book down as she got into the bed too, letting him pull her into his arms,hugging her, going.

"I missed you."

Azalea nodded, head against her brothers chest. "I'm glad someone did."

Elijah chuckled, then said, smoothing the fire red hair back. "I'm seeing Rebekah tomorrow. I think... she's going to be happy to see you."

"Oh god... screaming?"

"Yes. You know her."

Azalea chuckled against his chest, then nodded. "I do." But now she smirked. "Your hair... it is so much shorter."

Elijah snorted, then looked to her hair, retorting. "You like it?"

"It's... strange, but I like it."

He was relieved at that, then put an arm around her, letting out a sigh. "I love you, Sister."

Azalea chuckled, closing her eyes, the thought of meeting Rebekah tomorrow on her mind as he blew out the candle, answering back-

_"Love you too Brother."_

_-So! Awake at last, and the truth is out:( but Rebekah's back next chapter;D no Nik just yet:( Anyway, thanks for the immense reviews last chapter! Woke up and checked them, hardly able to believe my eyesXD thank you again! There should be another chapter up later for sure:) Glad ya liked this and next up soon enough! And do watch Immortals with Joseph Morgan in- just EPIC! x Nic_


	13. An Ocean Of Secrets

The next day was an early start as Elijah woke his sister up, going. "Come on my dear. Up."

Azalea groaned, then turned over, yanking the covers over her head, but Elijah yanked them off, chuckling. "Come on lazy."

She sighed in defeat, then got to her feet, complaining. "It's too early-!"

"We have to head north a tad more. Come on. Up and at them."

"Boring guy." She mumbled, then Elijah snorted, pointing to the door. "Come on. Out and get ready."

She walked out and back into her room, pulling on that dress over her corset, calling in annoyance when she couldn't tie them up. "Elijah! Get in here now!"

The man walked in, then groaned, averting his head as he saw his sister in just her corset and underskirt, trying to yank up her larger dress. "What the hell are you trying to do?" He laughed, walking forwards and averting his eyes as he pulled it up, chuckling.

"Now that is embarrassing- you cannot even put a dress on correctly."

"I've been dead for the last eight hundred years love. I have an excuse."

Elijah sighed, doing up the strings and tying it off, patting her back twice. "There."

"Thanks sweetie." Azalea smiled, kissing his cheek and turned to him, staring at his suit, then his hair, raising a hand and messing it up a little, making him slap her hand away, going. "Don't touch my hair."

"But it looks... so boring-!"

"This is fashionable."

"Good god... what boring people. Where is your sword?"

"We do not carry them anymore."

"... Boring."

Elijah rolled his head, then he reached to the table, picking up something white and lacy, giving it to her. She frowned, then opened it to find a beautiful lace parasol.

"Oh-! This is beautiful!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly got a minuet before Elijah said. "Come- I hear the carriage arriving outside."

She let him go, then followed him out into the carriage, letting him help her up, climbing in himself.

As they rolled on towards the place where Elijah was to meet Rebekah, he bought out something that made Azalea laugh- a chess set.

Goodness that bought back memories from her first night with her family. She'd sneaked into Niklaus' and his room to find them playing chess.

Mighty chess king Elijah (!)

They played the entire way there, and Azalea was overjoyed to beat Elijah two out of three times. Although, she swore he let her win. He denied it though.

When they got there, Elijah muttered. "Stay here a moment."

Azalea sat tight as he got out, then heard a familiar voice, then laugh as the pair hugged for a moment, then Elijah told her. "Prepare yourself, ok?"

"What are you talking about? Spit it out."

"Ok Azalea, you can come out."

Rebekah froze as she heard that name, then saw the girl climbing out the carriage, eyes growing wide the entire time.

"You're dead..." she muttered, staring at Azalea as she walked over, nodding. "But I'm back now."

Azalea chuckled as she saw tears in her sisters eyes, then pulled her into her arms, going. "Come on Bekah. Don't cry."

"You're alive!" She just said, shaking her head. "What-? How?"

"Mikael lied." Elijah said in a dark voice, and Rebekah looked to her brother, then back to her sister, frowning. "He did what-?"

"Mikael killed me... and lied to you all that I was dead."

Rebekah looked so lost at that, then she just said. "Nik was destroyed..."

Azalea sighed, closing her eyes a little. "I think he was trying to break his spirit."

The trio were silent, then Rebekah grinned. "Come on! Let's go and get something to eat."

Azalea smiled, then nodded. "Sure thing. Find me a vampire then."

"Excuse me-?"

"I... well, only eat vampires now."

"What the hell-? Did Mikael get under your skin or something?"

"Actually, he did get his fangs in. I don't want to kill anyone, and human blood makes me a monster. I've never killed anyone... and I don't plan on doing it yet."

The pair stared at her as if she'd gone crazy, then Rebekah shrugged. "Fine. Ok. Whatever floats your boat."

She vanished.

Elijah frowned at Azalea as their sister left, asking. "Seriously? You're only going to eat vampires from now on-?"

"Mmhmm. Well, human blood too... but I'm not killing anyone." Azalea nodded, rearranging the hem of her dress, then sighed. "I see no point in killing innocent people for the sake of blood. Mikael has a point."

Elijah scoffed, then rolled his eyes. "Fine. I see your point... but you-"

"Shush."

"Don't shush me."

"I just did."

_"Viola."_

The pair looked around to see Rebekah yanking forwards a compelled vampire, smirking at Azalea as she pushed him forwards. "Come on then Lea- I don't believe you."

Azalea grinned, then flashed forwards, ripping into the vampires neck, pushing him away when he was next to dead. She wiped the blood residue from her mouth, then looked smugly at Rebekah who rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine. I believe you." She told her, then grimaced at the body, stepping over the body and going. "Come on. Let's go and have a drink."

The three siblings walked off into the street, heading towards a tavern.

**-AtY-**

Azalea giggled as Elijah looked at his sister in disgust as she kissed a handsome young man, moving to his neck and biting into it.

"Come on Elijah, go and find a girl." Azalea smirked, only to get a filthy look back. "Lea. That is-"

"Oh come on. You don't have to sleep with her. Just kiss her."

_"Azalea-!"_

"Oh you boring man!" Azalea snorted, then looked over to Rebekah who had finished her man, pushing him off the seat so he rolled under the table.

"He was tasty." She smirked, then looked to Elijah, cocking her head. "Come on Brother. Let yourself go for once."

"Only if Azalea does. I give you my word that I shall." Elijah said, almost smugly, and Rebekah slumped back in her seat, rolling her eyes. "Oh great (!) how about you pick a girl that doesn't already have a man on her arm. And Niklaus too."

_"Hey- I'm guessing Nik's slept with a good few girls. So... sure thing."_

Elijah almost choked on his drink, then he just spluttered. "Lea-! You were supposed to refuse!"

Azalea shrugged, then snorted. "It doesn't mean anything. Just a one night thing."

"Yes, come on Elijah- you did say you would do it if Azalea did. You gave your word." Rebekah smirked, leaning forwards, the smirk growing the entire time along with Azaleas.

Elijah rolled his eyes, then nodded. "Fine! I'll do it-"

"I get to choose the girl!"

"No! I do! I want to!"

The two girls squabbled, not noticing their brother getting up and walking over to a young woman sat on her own next to the bar, staring into her drink it seemed.

"Look-" Rebekah suddenly realized, patting her sisters arm to look around. They watched as Elijah leaned forwards, muttering something, compelling her it looked like, then leaned forwards and kissed her for a moment, then they snorted as he went back for more, kissing her hungrily, and Azalea raised an eyebrow as she watched the woman put a hand on top of his thigh, moving up just a little.

And he broke away in an instant, making her forget the last few minuets and walked back over, face almost red as he sat down and finished his drink, going. "Happy now?"

The girls just laughed, unable to believe that Elijah had actually done it.

"Your turn." Elijah said smugly, raising a hand for another bottle of wine. Azalea nodded, then got up, going over to the first good looking man she saw, compelling him to stay still as she kissed him, closing her eyes and imagining that it Niklaus. But then she opened her eyes and found them emerald green, not sky blue...

And her heart twisted painfully as she made him forget, walking back over feeling... almost lost.

"I kne- Lea? What's wrong?" Rebekah frowned now as Azalea sat down next to her, tears in her eyes. Azalea rubbed the tears away, then chuckled. "I just... miss Nik."

The pair were silent, then Rebekah leaned forwards and pulled her into her arms, sighing as the girl sobbed into her shoulder. "Come on sweetie. We'll find him yes? I know where he is... I think."

Elijah didn't look up at that- of course she would know... but he couldn't kill Klaus now. He didn't have the weapons...

And he just couldn't break Azaleas heart so very soon.

"Where is he-?" Azalea asked her sister, eyes wide, and Rebekah smiled faintly. "London."

Azalea smiled, then asked. "Please can we go?"

"Do I have any choice? I couldn't keep you both apart."

"We have to cross the ocean, don't we? Wow. I've... never seen the sea before. Is it beautiful?"

Rebekah was silent, then nodded. "So beautiful. You'll love it. I assure you."

Azalea smiled, then looked to Elijah, sighing. "You won't come... will you?"

He shook his head, taking her hand for a moment. "I'm sorry."

Azalea looked down, nodding. "I understand... but this isn't the last we see of each other, ok? I mean that."

Elijah chuckled, then pulled her into his arms, saying into her hair. "Mikael will not get away with this. I swear it. He's torn our family apart... made us vampires, eternal."

The trio were silent, then Elijah got to his feet, hugging his sisters for a moment, then bade them goodbye, then he was gone.

"Just us girls from now on, hmm?" Azalea chuckled, and Rebekah nodded, rearranging the hem of her dark blue dress, then just said, setting her wine down.

"Right. Let's go and find your boyfriend."

"Mature (!)" Azalea scoffed, but then raised her glass, making Rebekah do the same, touching them with a smile.

_"To the future Lea."_

_"To the future Bekah."_

**-AtY-**

When they got to the coast, Azalea stepped out of the carriage, staring at the endless blue.

It was better than she had expected it to be like.

"Like it?" Rebekah asked her, stepping forwards to her side, and Azalea smiled. "It's beautiful. It truly is."

They looked to the ship now, and Rebekah grinned. "Ready for an adventure?"

"You need to grow up. You're over eight hundred years old love."

"And I love being immature."

'And annoying."

"I am not annoying!"

All Azalea could do was laugh, taking her sisters hand and dragged her towards the ship-

London...

Maybe her answers lay there.

_And a little iddy, biddy filler chapter before the next chapter- the big reunion, and we're in London as well;D thanks for the lovely review on last chapter^_^ next up tomorrow! X Nic_


	14. Misguided Ghosts

Azalea didn't hardly sleep the whole two weeks across the ocean, staring across the deep blue sea, looking for land.

So close now...

Rebekah walked over to her sister as she stood next to the rail, staring out to the horizon.

"Ok there?" She asked, and Azalea nodded, sighing. "I'm fine."

Although, she was half lying- she was hungry. So very hungry...

And there was no more vampires on the ship.

"We arrive tomorrow." Rebekah told her now, and Azalea smiled. "Good. As much as I love the sea... I've seen enough of it. Blue, blue, blue everywhere."

The pair of Originals were silent, then Rebekah asked softly. "Nervous?"

Azalea laughed, looking to her sister. "Truthfully? Yes. Nik has changed... but, to me, yesterday was the day we became vampires. I can still feel Faye in my arms... I can remember Niks around me." She looked down, then sighed heavily. "I miss him, and it's been only three weeks... almost nine hundred years for him-? I truly do not know how he will react."

Rebekah groaned, then reached a hand over, putting it on her sisters with a smirk. "Tonsil tenis."

"Tennis-?"

"It's... um, a kind of sport where you- oh stuff it. Doesn't matter."

Azalea giggled, realizing that she had so much to learn and find out. Eight hundred years worth...

Rebekah groaned a little now, then muttered. "You need to eat something. Just try a little human- there's a nice sailor over there-"

The other girl glanced over and saw the man Rebekah was referring to, but Azalea chuckled and shook her head. "No. Mikael... he's changed me. I don't even find humans that appealing."

"Urgh, you have no taste love."

Azalea looked to her sister now, then cocked her head a little, scanning her beautiful deep blue dress and ringletted blonde hair, then smirked. "Couldn't have a bite could I?"

Rebekahs head snapped around now, then she saw her sisters smirk and realized she was joking... well, half joking. She groaned, then held out her arm, upturning her wrist to her. "Fine! Only a bite! God the things I have to do for you..."

With a chuckle, Azalea took her sisters wrist, fangs shooting out, hearing a hiss as she bit into it, draining as much as she needed, letting her go when she had her fill.

"Hell that is just... weird." Rebekah muttered, watching her fang marks heal up, then glanced back to Azalea who was rubbing the light blood residue from around her mouth.

Azalea nodded, then sighed. "I know. Tell me about it. Inconvenience food."

Rebekah sighed, then watched her sister walk off back inside the ship, thoughts uneasy-

What had Mikael truly done to her-?

-AtY-

When they pulled into the port in Southampton, the pair of Originals disembarked, compelling a coach driver to take them to London where Rebekah suspected her brother to be.

They were on the final road now before they entered London, Azalea staring out the window, her head crammed with so many thoughts-

How... just... was Niklaus a monster now-?

She refused to believe that.

Azalea wondered how he had changed physically, wondering if he'd kept that past the shoulder gorgeous brown-blonde hair of his, not cutting it shorter. And clothes...

God, so many thoughts.

London was much bigger than Azalea had expected it to be, so much grander and beautiful than the 11th century. So much more advance and... well, amazing.

They stopped outside a mansion on the edge of the place, a vast, vast garden around it.

"Nik always was partial to a party." Rebekah said, almost grumpily as well. Azalea chuckled, then shook her head. "It's nice to see that he's still living his life even though I'm 'dead.'"

"Don't tell him I told you this... but he misses you so very much. He has nightmares often."

"Oh." Azalea just said, not knowing what to say or do, looking down, rubbing tears away as she nodded. "Let's do this."

"You wait outside the hall, I'll get him out." Rebekah told her, walking over to the guard at the door, smiling charmingly. "Hello, sisters of the host. Let us in."

"Names?"

Rebekah scowled, realizing the man hadn't heard her, going with a scoff, grabbing his neck. "Here it is-" then snapped his neck, stepping over his body, saying to Azalea as they stopped outside the massive double oaken doors.

"Wait here."

She stepped inside now, leaving Azalea stood outside, listening.

_"Ah Rebekah! To what so I owe this pleasure my dear annoying sister?"_

_"Nice to see you too Nik (!) maybe I won't tell you this now then."_

_There was a scoff. "Oh? What is it? Found my moonstone have we?"_

_"Nope. Something even better."_

_"Oh? My doppleganger? Good girl."_

_"No. Try again."_

_"Rebekah, you are trying me now. Spit it out."_

_"Ok. You asked for it... I'd put down your wine if I was you. Ok, come in love."_

Azalea took a deep breath, looking up to the ceiling for a moment, then sighed, pushing the doors open and walked in, seeing straight away that there was a long table with about ten people, a mixture of men and women sat around... and a young man at the head of it, staring dead ahead at the woman in the doorway.

That same young mans eyes widened, and his goblet of wine slipped from his hand, clattering to the floor, the contents spilling everywhere as he stared, unable to get the words out.

"A- Azalea-?"

He was over in a flash, raising a hand, eyes ever wider as he touched her cheek, tracing his fingers over her soft skin, realizing that this wasn't some apparition... she was real.

"Hello Nik." She smiled weakly, hardly able to stop staring at the tears sparkling in his eyes, then she closed her eyes as he pulled her into his arms, burying his face in her neck.

"You were dead-" Klaus just muttered, and Azalea sighed, raising a hand to his shorter hair. "I was my love. I was. I'm back now."

The pair just held each other for next to ten minuets, Klaus not letting her see his tears once the entire time.

When he finally let her go, his eyes were red, but they were dry. "I'm dreaming... I must be. God... Lea." He kissed her cheek, but not her lips for now.

_"Ok people, party is now over. Goodbye."_

Klaus didn't speak as Rebekah shooed the others out the door in an instant, except for one, sitting down in her brothers vacated seat, picking up his fallen glass and beckoning over the young man by the door, biting into his wrist, letting it drip into the decanter before her until he was completely drained.

_"Can we get this over with? All this lovey crap is annoying me now."_

Klaus snarled, then looked back to his sister, eyes narrowed. "Get out of here and do something useful."

Rebekah scoffed, then drained her glass, stalking out, giving her brother a filthy look as she did so.

Azalea rolled her eyes, but then felt lips touch hers for a moment, so soft she almost missed it. But now she met those still slightly red eyes, but underneath that, they were still sky blue.

"God..." Klaus just said quietly, taking her face in his hands, eyes changing into one of hurt. But a hurt she knew to be the one from missing her so much.

"Hey- I'm ok my love." She assured him, putting her hands over the ones on her face, then closed her eyes as he leaned forwards, kissing her softly once more.

"Nik, let me go hm? I think you're choking me..."

"No. I'm never letting you go again."

"Nik."

Klaus groaned, then let her face go, but kept her hands in his own. "Ok, ok. But... tell me everything that happened. I need to know the truth."

She sighed, then nodded, but first said. "I'm exhausted. Can't I have a lie down or something first?"

"You can lie down and tell me." He chuckled, then took Azalea by surprise as he yanked her forwards, a wide grin on his face as he pulled her upstairs into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them, turning to see her out of her dress already, lying under the covers.

"Well... you learnt fast." Klaus smirked, yanking off his shoes and coat, leaving him in his trousers and white button up shirt. Azalea sighed as he got in too, pulling her into his arms, the pair silent for so long they lost track, content to hold each other until Klaus said quietly.

"Mikael told me... told us all that... you'd been torn apart by the wolves. That... you were gone."

Azalea sighed, then buried her head into his chest even more, raising a hand and resting it on his shoulder. "I'm not dead. Am I?"

"Well... only dagger dead." Klaus chuckled, kissing the top of her head and sighed once more. "Go to sleep sweetie. I'll be here in the morning."

Azalea smiled faintly, then did as he said, closing her eyes and for the first time since she'd been woken up, slept through the night.

**-AtY-**

The next morning, Azalea woke up with arms around her, feeling warm and safe. She turned over, eyes still closed as she chuckled. "Still here then?"

_"Yep."_

Her eyes snapped open at that, then yanked away as she found it was Rebekah instead, and she was laughing now, shaking her head as she said.  
>"Oh dear- did you think I was Nik? Sorry, your portable bed warmer went out somewhere early. And..." she shrugged. "I got lonely being alone in my bed."<p>

"How old are you again, Bekah?" Azalea asked, disgruntled by her morning surprise.

"Old enough to miss sleeping with her big sister when they were children." Rebekah snorted, and Azalea sighed, lying back down and turning over to her sister, asking.

"Nik went out early?"

Rebekah nodded, then smirked, saying in a sing-song voice. "He's got a surprise for you!"

_"Correction- it's a party love."_

There was a scoff as Rebekah sat up, pouting at her brother. "And that _party _was supposed to be a _surprise._"

Niklaus snorted, then walked forwards, almost jumping onto the bed as he lay down between them, raising an arm and putting one each around the girls neck.

"If I remember correctly, Lea here does not care for surprises. And since I only just got her back... I'm not annoying her just yet."

Azalea scoffed, then leaned over, letting her hair hang either side of her face, smiling as she lowered herself, kissing him for a moment, savoring the touch she felt.

When she looked up, Rebekah was gone-

Nothing got her out the room faster than that.

"We have the room to ourselves." Klaus grinned, flipping them over and climbing onto her, but Azalea scoffed, leaning up and saying in his ear. "I see almost nine hundred years hasn't made you anymore of a gentleman."

"Sweetheart... I am a gentleman. Well, in my head."

"Yes, I thought that was all in your head." Azalea smirked, catching him by surprise and turning them around once more so she was on top of him once more.

"This is ok with me too." Klaus grinned mischievously as Azalea pinned his arms above his head, then scoffed, leaning down as of to kiss him, but stopped just a fraction before touching his lips, chuckling.

"Oh no. I want some answers first my love."

"Name it."

"Your curse... what happened-?" Azalea asked, eyes sombre as Klaus sighed, closing his own for a second, then spoke.

"Mother cursed me. And then... she turned her back on me. Mikael was already losing the plot... and he went on a rampage and tore apart the town. My other family... and then he killed his wife."

Azalea was silent, then she sighed, leaning down and kissing his forehead. "You are trying to break this curse?"

"Yes. I am." Klaus nodded, then asked quietly. "Are you with me?"

"Of course..." she chuckled. "Together, always and forever right?"

Klaus nodded, then he sighed. "There are a pair of things I need to find to break it- this moonstone, and-"

"The doppleganger?" Azalea frowned, remembering what he'd asked Rebekah.

"Yes."

"What... is this doppleganger-?"

Niklaus smiled, then kissed her cheek in a flash. "Do you remember that charming young woman Elijah fell in love with?"

"You mean Charlotte. The one you nearly slept with..."

A sigh-

"Yes, that one. Well... I need her doppleganger." Klaus groaned, but Azalea frowned, going. "I-?"

Then it hit her.

"Oh my god... I met her."

That got Klaus' attention, and his head snapped up, going in a snap. "What. Lea-"

"Our home. Mystic Falls it's called now... she was there."

"What was her name now then?" Klaus smirked, and Azalea answered. "Katherine."

She felt him freeze up, then shake his head, muttering. "That's not... possible. But still... I need Charlottes human doppleganger. But Katerina..." He truly let out a snarl, and Azalea put a hand over his mouth, cocking her head. "Nik-"

But before she could say anything else, he was up onto his feet, smoothing his hair back and saying. "We're going back. I am going... to tear that _bitches heart out-!_"

Azalea rolled her eyes, then just said quietly. "Now that's not the Nik I know..."

"It's been so many years my love. I'm not... the same anymore. I'm older. Thing's have changed."

"I know... but I hoped some things hadn't..." Azalea felt depressed now, and Klaus groaned, stepping forwards and hugging her for a moment, saying softly into her hair. "I'm sorry. It's just... I _have _to break this curse, Lea. I have to."

"Why?"

"I just... It doesn't matter."

_"Nik-!"_

"Lea, I just-"

_"We have to get out of here. Now."_

The pair turned to the door to find Rebekah stood there, looking almost... scared.

Azalea saw from her lovers eyes that he knew what that meant, and he nodded. "Get the carriage. We leave now."

She was gone.

"Nik-"

"Mikael is here. Lea." He told her, taking her hand and dragging her outside to the carriage, getting in last, looking around with high alert.

"Nik-!" Rebekah hissed now, and he was inside in a heartbeat, calling for the driver to go.

Azalea let the previous few minuets sink in now, realizing-

Even all these years later...

Niklaus was still on the run.

And this was her life from now on.

**-AtY-**

When they hit land once more, they were back in America once more.

Niklaus looked to his lover, a number of thoughts creeping through his mind, but the one at the moment was the fact that Azalea drank vampire blood.

Vampire blood...

Mikael truly had gotten his fangs into her all those years ago. And...

Mikael had a secret concerning Azalea. One he didn't want his step son to know... one even Azalea herself didn't know about... he'd daggered her for almost eight hundred years to just keep her away from him.

And he didn't like it one bit.

He didn't like the fact that his step father was still controlling his life through her.

The bastard had to die. And soon.

But he had to find out why he had gone to all the trouble of doing this to the girl he, Niklaus, loved...

They had arrived back to the town of their childhood to find no doppleganger, and Klaus' intense fury.

Azalea was lying in the mansion nearby in Charlottesville, eyes closed against the pillow when she felt the bed go down next to her.

"I've been a dick ever since you got back, Lea... I'm sorry."

She opened her eyes, meeting his sky colored eyes, letting out a sigh. "Yes you have."

Klaus was silent, then he leaned forwards, placing a kiss upon her lips briefly, going to pull away, but Azalea pulled him closer, deepening their kiss, then sighed, saying against his own lips.

"You seem so conflicted my love."

Klaus ignored her words, but just leaned back down and kissed her softly once more, pausing for a second, then kissed her again, climbing onto her and continued, the heat and intensity of their kisses growing the entire time.

"God I missed you." He groaned into her neck now, letting her flip over, but then he sat up with Azalea still sat on his hips.

"Well... I'm not going anywhere." She smiled, then he muttered into her neck.

"Are you hungry?"

Azalea scoffed, then pushed forwards, pinning him down onto the bed with a grin, putting a hand on his chest. "Are you offering?"

"Feel free."

She cocked her head a little, then raised an eyebrow. "Ok then-" biting down into his neck with a low growl, realizing almost instantly how... different he tasted compared to the other vampires she'd bitten into-

Must be his werewolf side.

"I taste good, don't I?" He smirked now as she let him go, and looked back to him, blood at the corners of her mouth. Azalea looked thoughtful, then rolled her eyes. "You taste like wolf. Or wet dog."

Klaus scoffed, then sat them both up again, snorting. "Oh I've missed your humor."

Azalea glanced to his arms as they reached around behind her, fingers twisting with her corset strings, untying them one by one until the last one, undoing it and let it fall away, Azalea scoffing.

"Eight hundred years... and still no patience?"

But then Azalea frowned, noticing something hanging from around his neck. She reached up, fingers brushing the lapis ring hanging on a silver chain.

"This is... my ring-?"

Niklaus glanced down, then nodded. "Yes. Mikael... bought it back to the house." He scoffed. "He said it was proof, the only thing he could bring back to us."

Azalea played with the little circlet of gold for a moment, then Niklaus asked. "Do you want it back?"

She let go now, smiling. "No. You've worn it for eight hundred years... I'm happy to let you wear it for another eight hundred more. Do you want to give it me back?"

"No. But-" a moment later, he'd pulled his own off and pushed it onto her right middle finger, going. "But I want you to have mine."

Azalea chuckled, then placed a soft kiss on his lips, feeling him move his lips down to her neck, pausing for a moment before moving down to her neck, pushing her back down onto the bed, moving down her bare sides, feeling slim fingers on the buttons of his white shirt, swiftly undoing them, pulling his shirt off and casting it aside, feeling her corset being given the same treatment.

Azalea closed her eyes as he kissed up her stomach, each kiss almost scorching her as he pressed them back to her lips. She let out a sigh of contentment, trying to remember the last time they had done this.

A month ago in her mind...

Over eight hundred years for him.

She felt something else get cast aside now, then knew it to be the rest of their clothes. Just one movement later, and she felt herself let out an involuntary moan into his neck, tracing her hands up his lean and hard bare back, the scratch marks she was creating up and down his back healing as she went.

Azalea left Niklaus' lips, the blood residue on his neck, fangs already out from the heat of the moment, then sank them back into his neck, both hearing and feel him groan a little, but he didn't deny her.

The blood made everything feel so much more better, more powerful... more intense.

But then she noticed that the man she was feeding from and making love to was slipping away from her, his breathing even more ragged and heavy, then without warning, he collapsed ontop of her with an _"Ooft-!"_ from Azalea because of his weight, groaning to herself as she pushed him off, frowning at his still form.

"Nik?"

She scowled, getting to her feet and walking around to the other side to him as his head hung over the edge of the bed, seeing that his eyes were closed, and just how pale his face was- she'd completely drained him of blood.

"Nik?" Azalea asked, shaking his shoulder, but he didn't wake up, so she hissed in annoyance. "Oh fuck... come on, wake up already. It's only blood loss... I know you can't die."

The man stayed pretty much still and motionless, making Azalea sigh, reaching down and picking up her chemise, pulling it on over her naked form and picked Niklaus' trousers up too, yanking them on him as she slipped out the room, heading downstairs where Rebekah was sat on the sofa with a young man, biting into his neck.

"Are you finally done?" She asked in a sour voice now to the girl in the doorway who rolled her eyes and said. "Are _you _done?"

"Why? Bored of Niklaus and want something younger? Now... what would your boyfriend think of that, oh Lea?"

Azalea scoffed, then stepped forwards, yanking the man away, saying. "Nothing at the moment. He's pretty much out of it."

Rebekah just groaned, then shook her head. "God... just take him! Don't tell me anything else. Eugh. Lovely (!)" then she got up and walked past her elder sister and out the front door into the night.

Azalea rolled her eyes- great (!) couldn't even spend a night with her lover now without someone with sensitive hearing complaining.

She half yanked, half dragged the half dead man upstairs to the bedroom, then made him stand, biting his wrist and letting the blood drip onto Niklaus' lips.

A moment or two later, and the man slowly came to life, grabbing the arm above him and biting savagely into it for a moment until he was dead, crashing to the floor.

Niklaus groaned, looking up to see emerald eyes above him, then he said, strength starting to come back.

"Now that was one hell of a bite..."

Azalea chuckled, then leaned down, kissing him for a moment, brushing her hair away so it didn't fall into his face. They paused as Niklaus rolled his eyes, raising his hands to her wrists. "Now... try not to kill me again hmm?"

Azalea cocked her head, then smirked, leaning down and saying against his bloodied lips-

_"You of all people should know that sometimes a girl can have issues stopping."_

**-AtY-**

When the pair finally got to sleep when it was early dawn, Azalea dreamt...

_Azalea opened her eyes with a light gasp, feeling her unable to move her body, only her eyes._

_What was... happening-?_

_"I apologize for the conditions in which we have to speak. But I'm no fool, my dear."_

_Azalea found she could speak, but she had no words to say. Even more when a familiar figure looked down at her, his long dark hair hanging either side of his face, eyes almost a dusky sapphire in the light._

_"Mikael." She finally managed to say, venom in her voice at the man. He sat her up now, and she felt her able to move her head and look down, that blade in her chest._

_He crouched down before her now, letting out a sigh. "My dear... why did you run straight for Niklaus?"_

_"I love him, you monster. Now leave me alone. You don't scare me."_

_Mikael raised an eyebrow, then chuckled lightly. "Oh, my girl, I'm not trying to scare you. Just trying to make you see sense."_

_"Ha. You mean leave Niklaus."_

_"He cannot help but 'love' you." He snapped now, and Azalea frowned. "What's that supposed to mean 'daddy?'"_

_Mikael fell silent, then raised a hand, putting it over her heart as he said. "Leave him, Azalea. Just... trust me this once."_

_"I would never, ever trust you." She spat, feeling the movement come back into her arms, and she reached down to the blade in her chest, yanking it out with a hiss, looking back up to the man, standing up when her feet came alive once more._

_"There are things you don't know about yourself, Azalea. Things only I know." He told her, and Azalea stared into Mikaels eyes, smirking. "Fine. Tell me then."_

_Mikael stared, then turned away, saying. "No. This is something you cannot know."_

_"... me or Niklaus."_

_"Both. You just... keep feeding on vampires my girl, and you'll be fine."_

_Azalea stared at the man she once called Father, then scoffed. "You lie, Mikael. You say these things to make me leave Nik... But I never will."_

_Mikael snarled, fangs shooting out as he slammed the girl into the wall, hissing. "For once in your life girl, have some trust!"_

_"No. You killing me eight hundred years ago proved that I can never, ever trust you."_

_The elder man sighed, then let her go, but didn't back off once as he told her._

_"When Niklaus finds out... he will use you. It's inevitable. I'm trying to save you here, my girl. I-"_

_"Go to hell-!" Azalea snarled, ramming the blade into his heart..._

_Making the dream come to a violent end..._

So! Another exxxxxxxxtra long chapter for you all^_^ so! Big reunion and big secrets? Ooh, looks like we're in for some actions and big cliffhangers soon enough;D thanks for the lovely reviews! Next up soon enough I'm sure:) X Nic


	15. Monsters

_"No, no- it's step, step, step-step."_

_"God... this complicated."_

_"Only for you love."_

_"I'm the one that's been dead for eight hundred years remember."_

Azalea chuckled as Niklaus taught her the dance steps for the party that night. Since the last one had been canceled due to Mikaels sudden appearance.

"You've gotten the hang of it anyway." Klaus told her, kissing her hand softly for a moment. Azalea smiled, then wondered something, asking-

"Do you know what happened to Faye?"

Klaus was silent, then sighed. "I... came back twenty eight years after you died. Her adopted mother gave her the letter..." He chuckled, meeting her eyes. "You should have seen her all grown up. She was married... and she had children. Four of them... girls called Willow and... Azalea, and boys called Cain and Erik. We have grandchildren my love. And an entire human bloodline."

Azalea was taken aback by that, then she chuckled. "We have a family-?"

"Indeed we do. A whole line that's alive to this day. I lost track of them in the thirteenth century. But... yes, we do."

She smiled at that, knowing that her child had a happy enough life and children... and that bloodline was still around.

But-

"Not human I'm guessing?" Azalea muttered, and he nodded. "Werewolves. All of them... Faye never broke, and all of her children did. A new werewolf bloodline."

Azalea was silent, thinking-

Even now, her and Niklaus' bloodline was out there somewhere.

"And-" Klaus reached inside his jacket, then pulled out a rather old looking piece of parchment. "She asked me to give you this. Well... she wished she could."

Azalea was given it, opening the parchment to see a charcoal drawing of a young woman that looked like herself in the face, her hair dark. Beside her was a handsome young man with long pale hair and proud features. Sat before them were a quartet- two girls and two boys. The boys were dark haired, the eldest girl was dark too, but the youngest was blonde like her father. Now she turned it over and read-

_My dear mother. I truly wish I could have known you. But from what my Father told me, I know I would have loved you._

_When I read your letter when I turned eighteen, life changed for me. All my life I'd grown up thinking that my mother was my true one, but then I found out the truth. I left._

_I stayed in the village and met a young man named Patrik, and we married. I had my four children- Azalea, Cain,Erik and Willow. I named my youngest girl after you, and Niklaus told me she looked so much like you. _

_I know that I myself was a werewolf, and my adopted mother was one too. My children are all wolves too, but only two have broken the curse so far. _

_Life I hope will be as fruitful for me as it was for you, so goodbye mother and thank you for everything you've done for me._

_Your daughter Faye._

_One last note- I wanted to return this back to you-_

Azalea frowned, then Niklaus held something up to show her, and she realized, taking the silver and amathyst locket that she'd put around her baby's neck all those years ago.

"Oh..." She smiled, putting it back around her neck. "We had a beautiful daughter, didn't we?"

"Mmhmm. She truly was." Niklaus nodded, looking down to the ancient note in Azaleas hand, then sighed. "That is history in the making. For real."

Azalea looked down to the parchment in her hand, reading it again a few times, then swallowed, letting out a sigh. "I can't keep thinking about the past. It's over..." she walked over to the fireplace now where the flames were burning, and she dropped the note into the inferno, watching it burn in an instant, smiling.

"That's the past gone."

"All of it?" Niklaus smirked, placing a kiss on her cheek, and she snorted.

_"Almost. Now... teach me some more?"_

**-AtY-**

Niklaus sat in his chair, ankles crossed as he watched Azalea dancing with some male guest, a smile on her face that was connected to her finally mastering the dance steps.

He sighed, raising a glass of blood to his lips, thinking-

He didn't deserve her. Truly.

_"What are you brooding about?"_

Klaus glanced up as his sister stood behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, cheek on the top of his head. He sighed, then just said. "Just the thoughts of an old man. Nothing more."

"Mmhmm. Come on, tell me."

"Go away, Rebekah."

"God you can be such a brat." She snapped, then huffed off towards the back room. Azalea heard and saw the whole thing, then let her partner go and walked over, plonking herself down onto his lap, an arm around his neck.

"What is it my love?"

"I'm just thinking, do not worry sweetheart." Klaus told her, raising a hand to her cheek for a moment, then leaned forwards and placed a kiss upon her lips, the music of the room loud in their ears.

Azalea kissed him hungrily, adjusting herself so there was a leg either side of his lap, pushing herself close to him, a hand winding itself into his hair, but then he chuckled into her neck.

"Maybe not here my love. We have company."

"Oh... can't we go upstairs then?"

"No my love. I wanted a ball for your return, and I'm going to last the entire thing thank you."

Azalea pouted, then snorted. "You refusing. The world truly has changed."

He chuckled, then leaned down, kissing the top of her chest that was exposed from her tight deep red dress that matched her flame hair, saying against her smooth and warm skin.

"I'm still that seventeen year old boy under everything."

She felt him kiss her once more, then someone called.

_"Mr Klaus?"_

He looked up, then Azalea climbed off him as he called. "What?"

A young woman whom he'd compelled as one of the guards of sorts around the area walked forwards, then she stepped forwards, saying-

"There's trouble outside."

Klaus was silent, then he groaned, getting to his feet and walked out into the cool night air, Azalea close behind with Rebekah catching up.

The trio stopped as they saw what the woman had meant.

"Oh dear." Klaus snorted, stepping forwards and looking up at the man hung by his neck from the tree. He was pretty much dead.

Azalea gulped a little, not liking what she saw one bit. She watched Klaus jump for a moment, then a snap echoed as he yanked the rope, and he landed with a crumple onto the ground.

"Oh lovely (!)" Rebekah snorted, but the frowned, looking at something in his hand, stepping down and picked up the ring, suddenly realizing what it was.

"Um... Nik-?" She said, holding up the ring, and Niklaus snatched it from her, face going white as he realized-

It was one of the family rings.

His eyes looked to his sisters hand and Azaleas, seeing both their own on their fingers, then Azaleas around his neck.

"He's sending us a message." Klaus muttered, eyes widening as he recognized it. Azalea shook her head, taking his hand in her own. "Come on love. It can't be Mikael- we left London didn't we?"

"We'll never be away from him Lea!" He almost yelled now, turning to her with blazing eyes. "All these years we've been running... running, Lea. Running. I'm sick of it my love. I truly am."

Azalea sighed, then shook her head. "That's why we have to stay two steps ahead, yes?"

There was silence, then Klaus nodded, letting Azalea hug him, letting out a sigh. "You're right. Come on, let's go in and end this party. Such boring people."

He was gone, and a few minuets later, all the guests were leaving in a hurry. Azalea rolled her eyes, then went in to find him gone...

Niklaus had so much on his mind at the moment...

**-AtY-**

An hour later, Azalea wondered what was taking him quite so long coming to the bedroom, and got up, pouting as she adjusted her chemise.

She walked into the bathroom now to find him in the wide standalone bath in the middle. Albeit, fast asleep.

Azalea chuckled silently, then tiptoed over, going behind him and kissing him, making him awake with a start, then chuckle. "Sorry. Long week."

"Hmm, it has." She smiled, kissing him once more, then stepped back, pulling the chemise off and climbing into the now cooler water before him, grinning. "Now this is better than those wooden ones when we were younger."

Klaus sat up, the water sloshing lightly as he chuckled, leaning forwards and meeting her lips for a good few minuets, then Azalea just said.

"Mikaels been in my dreams."

He froze, then Azalea sighed. "Something... I mean, he knows something about me."

Another silence...

"I know. Mikael has a secret... about you."

Azalea groaned, then shook her head. "What the hell can he have on me? He knows full well that we had a child, our relationship and everything... I don't understand."

"Neither do I. But... he killed you to keep you away from me. He had a reason for it... Nik, I'm scared."

"Don't worry my love." He sighed, putting his forehead to her own, tracing a thumb across her soft cheek. "It'll be ok."

Azalea nodded, then let him kiss her once more, pushing her down into the water so it submerged her chest and half his own, hands skimming her sides.

"Nik..." Azalea almost moaned as he kissed her neck seductively, then she sighed. "Come on- bed. We can't be having sex in the bath love. We're not seventeen again."

"Oh, can we move it to the bed then?"

"No! You blooming horny hybrid. Not tonight."

Klaus pouted, watching her stand up and step out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her, walking back out into the bedroom, rubbing her hair and climbing back in after pulling her chemise back on.

A few minuets later, she felt arms creep around her waist, the candles getting blown out.

"Night my love." Klaus muttered, and Azalea smiled, closing her eyes-

"Night Nik."

**-AtY-**

The next morning, Azalea woke with a start, rolling her eyes- trust her to have another nightmare about Mikael.

Klaus had head out early, and Azalea went for a walk around the nearby lake, remembering the one back at her old home.

She reached down, skimming her hands across the cool surface of the water, sitting down and slipping her feet into it, closing her eyes as the slight breeze blew through.

_"Hello my girl."_

Azalea froze at those three words, then opened her eyes, looking at the water to see the man stood behind her. Her eyes widened, but she didn't run.

Mikael sat down next to her now with a low sigh, then shook his head. "You want answers, don't you?"

Azalea looked to him now, then nodded. "Of course I do. But you won't give them to me."

The man chuckled under his breath, then he raised a hand, brushing it from his eyes as he said. "You ran straight back to Niklaus. That was a big mistake."

"Oh? Am I not allowed to be in love with him hmm?"

Mikael snorted, then leaned forwards a little, going. "Did he tell you I killed Esther?"

"You know you did."

"Azalea... I did not kill her. You man you claim to love you did."

Azalea knew the man wasn't one for lying, and she scoffed. "This is low. Even for you."

"Lea, my girl... I'm not lying. Niklaus killed her. He's an abomination of nature."

"Well so are you. Now... tell me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?"

Mikael laughed at that, then Azalea gasped as she felt the tip of a blade press into the spot behind her heart, and he chuckled once more. "I wonder how much that boy cares about you. Shall we find out?"

Azalea realized a second too late as he rammed it forwards...

Killing her once more.

**-AtY-**

Klaus returned back to the mansion to find the owner of the place dead on the doorstep, and he stopped dead as he heard crunching from inside, and he stepped forwards into the room stopping instantly as he saw the man holding the mistress of the house, biting into her neck with a trail of blood creeping down her chest.

"I thought you didn't eat humans... Father." Klaus said stiffly, then watched the woman get dropped to the floor, then a low chuckle as the elder man said.

"Correct. What's a little waiting for her to turn?"

Klaus swallowed hard as Mikael stepped forwards, putting his hands together. "Come on then boy- take your shot or run. But before you choose-"

The hybrids eyes widened as the man before him walked to the other room, then came out with a figure over his shoulder, a blade in her chest.

"Lea-" he muttered, and Mikael chuckled, setting her down on a chair, pulling the blade out and going. "Now... your choice?"

"You bastard." Niklaus snarled, wanting to step back more than anything, but Aazleas body was stopping him. Just a moment later, she woke up, chest heaving, frowning at the young man with the pale face before her, then she looked up, gasping in horror, but then Klaus flinched as Mikael rammed the blade into the base of her neck, paralyzing her from neck down.

"Now then- take your shot _boy._" Mikael smirked, a hand on the blade, prepared to yank it out and into her heart.

"Nik..." Azalea whimpered, not able to move her body except her neck and head. Klaus shook his head, snorting. "You would kill her?"

Mikael was silent, then chuckled. "You already killed her years ago. You'll never get your hands on her again. Now, I'll say it again- take your shot if you're man enough."

Klaus was silent, conflicted so very much- he was scared of this man and wanted to run away...

But he couldn't leave Azalea to his mercy... again.

Azalea knew full well that was what he was thinking, and just said quietly. "Get out of here Nik. I'll be fine."

"Lea-"

_"Just fucking get out of here you fool!" _She yelled, her voice echoing around the hall. Niklaus was silent, then he felt a burning in his eyes and realized there was tears.

Mikael smirked at him, then pulled the blade out, ramming it into Azaleas heart once more, Klaus watching her slowly fade away into a state of death. For Originals anyway.

"Very well." Mikael snorted, pushing her back so she crashed onto the floor, not moving once. "Run. But... you can't run forever."

Klaus looked to Azaleas form, then footsteps behind him alerted to Rebekah returning, and raised an arm, stopping her from walking forwards, going. "We have to leave sister. Now."

"Azalea-?"

"She... she'll be ok." Klaus said with a heavy heart, unable to take his eyes away from his step fathers smirk, then the pair were gone.

Mikael snorted under his breath as they fled, then bent down, picking up the lithe form onto a shoulder, walking out the mansion.

**-AtY-**

When Azalea woke up once more, she panicked when she found herself hanging by her wrists in a darkened room.

"Nik-?" She gasped, trying to break the chains, but found herself weakened somehow. She groaned as the candles were lit, and she realized she wasn't alone.

_"Seems like your darling Niklaus left you."_

The candles were lit now, and she was faced with the man who had killed her once more.

"Because I told him to." Azalea snapped and Mikael sighed, stepping forwards and putting a hand to her cheek. "You think me as the bad person, don't you?"

"You are trying to kill Nik! Can you expect me to think otherwise?"

Mikael was silent, then he sighed, meeting her eyes. "You want the truth why I don't want you to be with Niklaus."

_"Yes! Fucking asshole."_

The man snorted in laughter, then nodded.

"Ok then..."

_November 13th 1023_

_Mikael sat atop his horse as he rode through the forest, the trees still, no wind to speak off._

_The place was silent... too quiet._

_Azalea, the girl who had joined them the previous day was on his mind- her family had been torn apart by wolves? No... she had to mean the werewolves for sure._

_He had been riding all day, searching for the place she had once lived. _

_There was a smell of burning in the air now, and his horse snickered uneasily. He slowed to a stop as his horse whinnied violently, going. "Whoa there..." he reached forwards, patting its neck hard when a snarl rent the air, and he turned just in time to yank out his blade, catching the pouncing wolf square in the chest, falling backwards of the horse with a grunt of pain, the wolf on top of him.. but then the wolf turned into a human, and he pushed him off._

_Mikael got back onto his horse, then realized that the man was still alive. He got down once more, then crouched next to him, pointing his blade to the mans neck, hissing. "Who are you?"_

_The man coughed, blood trickling from his now healed wound on his chest from his blade._

_"Da-Darwyn."_

_Mikael kept the blade at his neck as he asked. "Werewolf. Do you live in the village to the South?"_

_"No. They are a bunch of fools. My family lives on the hills."_

_The blade faltered a little as Mikael frowned. "Another family of werewolves? Then what are you doing out of here?"_

_"Lo- Looking for my daughter." He coughed, making Mikael spot the wound already on his side- it looked bad. But that wasn't the thing that got his attention-_

_"Is your daughter named Azalea?"_

_"Yes." He coughed, trying to get up, but the one on his side stopped him. He groaned, then Darwyn muttered. "They came in the night... killed them all... my wife. My son... my daughter fled. She is alive you say?"_

_Mikael paused, then nodded. "Yes. I and my son found her in the woods. She's fine."_

_Darwyn groaned quietly, but then Mikael wondered something._

_"Is your daughter a werewolf too?"_

_He was silent..._

_Then he nodded. "Yes..." then Mikael watched as the wolf closed his eyes, head limp. There was a silence, then Mikael removed his blade, prodding his chest, but found that the man, Azaleas father, was dead._

_He sheathed the blade, standing up, still staring at the wolf-_

_Another family further up the hills... he didn't know about that._

_This new girl in the family was a werewolf, and if she killed someone, she truly became her other self._

_He got back onto his horse, glancing back at the dead man, then urged his horse forwards, knowing one thing-_

_He couldn't let Azalea kill anyone... for their her own and his families sake._

Azalea listened in silence, realizing-

"I'm a werewolf-?"

Mikael inclined his head, and she scoffed, shaking her head. "I can't... be."

There was silence, then it hit Azalea just why Mikael wasn't letting her break the curse... kill anyone-

If she killed someone.

She'd be just like Niklaus.

"So now you know." Mikael said quietly, and Azalea shook her head once more, scoffing. "All my life... you knew I was a werewolf-?"

"Yes. Why do you think I haven't let you kill anyone? The last thing this world needs is Niklaus in possesion of a weapon."

"A weapon-? Senile old man!" She snarled, and Mikael walked forwards, pulling out the blade once more as he said. "Niklaus will use you. I know that for sure... and that is why he can never know what you are."

"So that's it? You're going to leave me dead huh-!" She snarled, and Mikael chuckled a little more, then stepped forwards, tucking the blade back away, going.

"Actually, I have another use for you-"

He stepped forwards, taking her face in his hands, and Azalea realized what he was about to do, smirking. "It's not possible to compel an Original."

Mikael nodded, then sighed, moving a hand to her shoulder as he just said. "Yes... but I can."

Her eyes widened, then just heard him say-

"You are never to kill a human... and you obey everything I tell you until I say so. And for now, I want you to forget about wanting to return to Niklaus. You're to help me hunt him down."

Mikael patted her shoulder twice, smiling until it turned into a smirk.

"Good girl. Now... tell me what you're to do?"

_"I'm to help you hunt down Niklaus."_

_So! A change in dynamics- Azalea is a werewolf? All she needs to do is kill someone, and hello another hybrid. And now Mikael has pretty much got her on his side. Let's hope she can break it and run away from it. Thanks for the lovely reviews:) so thankful that you're all still reading^_^ oh! a little note- I started a little prequel of sorts about how Esther and Mikael met called Kings And Queens. Hope you read it and enjoy:) thanks and reviews much loved x Nic_


	16. A Messed Up Family Tree

_"Oh stop pouting."_

Azalea pouted even more as she walked beside her 'father' as they made their way towards Atlanta where he was picking up something.

Mikael had been surprised by her cooperation- it had been more than he'd been expected. But... she was a fighter, and she would fight his compulsion to the end.

Even he didn't have a clue how long it would last with an Original.

Azalea trailed a little behind as Mikael strode forwards, looking behind him and going. "Azalea. Don't drag your feet girl-"

"I'll bloody drag my feet if I want to! Just because you've compelled me to help doesn't mean I have to be your slave. Bastard."

Mikael knew she spoke the truth and knew that she wasn't foolish enough to try anything. Not with him anyway. Besides, he would never take her mind from her... she was his daughter, and under it all, he did care for her.

Azalea walked in silence behind her father of sorts, occasionally sending him a glare, making him roll his eyes at her at times-

She was so amusing.

When they reached Atlanta, Azalea was silent as she walked beside him through the streets, then they came to a small house with the door scratched up.

"What are we doing here?" Azalea asked stiffly, and Mikael chuckled, opening it and walking inside, Azalea not invited it, then he stood just inside, showing her the long pale stake that made her frown and go-

"Is that-?"

"The weapon that will kill Niklaus. Now... what are we going to do with this?" Mikael smirked, tucking it inside his jacket, and Azalea felt words come to her mouth-

"Ram it into his heart."

"Good girl. That's what I want to hear." Mikael nodded, stepping forwards and put a hand on her shoulder, going. "Care for a drink my girl?"

"I'm not 'your girl'"

"I'll take that as a yes then." Mikael just said, walking past her, making the young woman in looks scoffed, but followed him all the same.

She had no choice. Mikael had done a good job at closing the loopholes.

**-AtY-**

Azalea watched her father ripping into a young womans neck now, but then again, she was a vampire.

"So when did you compel me to only eat vampires?" She asked distastefully, then he let her go, keeping a firm hand on her arm in case she had other ideas on trying to escape.

"Oh my dear... just before I killed you all those years ago. I knew you'd be woken up, be it in a hundred years or a thousand." He chuckled. "Call it my back up plan of sorts."

Azalea growled a little under her breath, and he snorted, turning back to the vampire. "Growling at me won't help. So I'd get used to all this."

She watched him bite back into the vampire, hearing her whimper a little as he did so, but was unable to move or speak from his compulsion.

It was just a moment later that he let the woman go, then beckoned with a finger to come over, and she did, arms folded, looking more than pissed off.

"Now... I have a rather good suspicion that you never learned the tricks and perks of being an Original, did you?"

Azalea was silent, and he nodded. "Fine. Bite her, then let me look."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not having an incompetent vampire-werewolf in my arsenal. If I have to teach you, then so be it."

She was still quiet, then she turned back to the woman, then bit into her neck, missing the vein to her annoyance.

Mikael snorted in laughter- she truly was a new vampire in a sense.

"Move-" he just said, shoving her aside and tilting the womans now smooth and healed neck to him, saying. "It's this one you want to aim for."

Azalea watched, then nodded. "Fine."

"Show me then. Don't be shy."

She snorted, then wound her hands in the womans blonde hair, turning her to herself and tilting her neck, fangs shooting out and went to bite her, but Mikael grabbed her throat, making her snarl.

"What now-!"

"Too careless. Did you even keep your eyes on the spot? No, you didn't."

"Who the hell do you think you are-!"

"Your father." Mikael just told her, eyes a tad cold. Azalea stared into them, then she nodded. "Whatever. You're not my real father, so I do not see the reason why I should listen."

"You grew up in my house, under my rule and law. You are my daughter, Azalea. And you may not believe me, but I care for you my girl."

He put a hand on her cheek for a second, then just muttered quietly. "Come- I've so much to teach you... since Niklaus never bothered."

"Yeah, because you never gave him chance! Made us flee the country!"

"Never mind, now... finish her. Correctly."

Azalea kept her eyes firmly on the spot Mikael had shown her, then bit into it, eyes widening as she found a much more richer blood supply flowing than she was used to. Within a few moments, the woman, vampire, was dead.

Well, if you could kill a vampire by fully draining them- you couldn't.

"Good girl." Mikael praised as she rubbed the blood from the corners of her mouth, putting his hands together for a few claps, then said.

_"Right. Let's get started."_

**-AtY-**

By the end of the week, Azalea was surprised by how much she was... capable of. It was so much.

Being an Original was truly amazing.

And now, Mikael explained why he truly fed only on vampires.

"I see no point in taking innocent life when it is us who are the predators. It's because of us that vampires walk the earth, hurting the innocent. We, our family, made more. Ayana was right- we started a plague."

Azalea had listened in silence to the mans words, staring at him sat on his dark leather armchair, a glass of refined red wine in his hand with a dash of blood.

"And that's why I want you to do the same." Mikael added, swilling his wine around a little in its glass before finishing it off. He set it down now, staring at his daughter of sorts, then just said softly. "Goodnight my girl."

He left now and as he walked up the stairs, he steeled himself for a night of Azalea having nightmares once more. Nothing he had said or done- compulsion wise anyway, hadn't helped.

So now he was stuck with her missing his errant son Niklaus, her sister Rebekah and elder brother Elijah.

She was closer to the family than he'd first realized.

Azalea truly loved Niklaus the same way he'd loved Esther.

Maybe a sliver of regret was trying to rear its ugly head within him...

**-AtY-**

The pair had been traveling for so many years now, next to thirty six, and Azalea found it amusing that they hadn't found a single trace of Niklaus or Rebekah.

Absolutely nothing. It was like they'd vanished of the face of the Earth.

And Mikael, it was more than frustrating- he'd been expecting the little shit to return soon enough for his lover. It was a plan... a plan he was sure to work.

Maybe he had to think of a plan B... he'd been so very sure of the first working.

Mikael watched his adopted daughter dance around the room with a young man, the twentieth century arriving that night. Nine hundreds of being a vampire. Goodness it had been a long nine hundred years too.

She giggled as the young man kissed her hand, inclining his head for a moment before leaving the room and Azalea of a partner.

But now she walked over to her father who was sat watching the proceedings, taking a hand of his and grinning. "Come on Broody. You can dance can't you?"

Mikael snorted, crossing his ankles, refusing to get up. "I've no wish to dance my girl. Fine someone else."

"Up. Now."

The man chuckled under his breath- she was getting so stubborn lately. Then again, it was his fault.

He got to his feet, letting the young woman in looks lead him onto the dance floor, then took up positions with a grin. A few moments later, Azalea laughed-

"Someone needs dance lessons!"

Mikael chuckled at that, then just answered with. "I don't exactly have free time to take lessons my love."

"I can tell- you just stood on my foot."

He glanced down, then just said. "I apologize."

"No need- everyone's an 'Newbie' once in their lives."

Mikael scowled at that, his pride taking a hit. "Newbie? Come my girl-" he twirled her around, chuckling, wondering how he could have let her stay dead for so very long-

He knew now what had been enhanced now when she'd changed; her comapssion. She was more human than most the true ones these days.

And he'd next to almost broken it... he felt almost ashamed of himself. He was a proud man, proud of this girl and her honor that the Originals had once believed in.

The clock tolled midnight now, and the pair stopped dead, Mikael looking to it for a second, then took her hand, pressing his lips to it for a second. "Happy New Year my girl."

Azalea chuckled, then sunk down into the formal cursty of the century that was now over.

_"Happy New Year, Mikael."_

Later that night, Azalea awoke with a start in the darkness, tears sparkling in her eyes. She sat up, lighting up a candle and rubbed the tears away, feeling more depressed than she'd ever been.

She missed Niklaus so very much...

And she couldn't even leave to go and find him. Mikaels compulsion had taken care of that.

So for now, nearly every night she was tortured by the memories, the dreams that made her heart break even more.

God she wanted him back...

Azalea sighed, running a hand through her hair for a moment, then yanked the covers away, getting to her feet and picking up the candle, walking out the door into the corridor, pushing the one a few doors down open, slipping inside, seeing the man wide awake, reading a book.

"Nightmare again?" He asked, eyes not leaving his page as he turned the next page over. Azalea nodded, then closed the door behind her, walking forwards and setting down the candle as she blew it out.

"You're not a child, Azalea." Mikael said matter-of-factly as she lay next to him, staring at the book and going. "Never took you for the Jane Eyre type."

Mikael closed the book, then put a hand atop it. "It's fascinating to read my girl- all these stories from these days. How the world has changed."

Azalea nodded, then asked with a frown. "How did you meet Esther?"

There was a silence, then the elder man got up, placing the book on the desk at the other end of the room, looking at the girls reflection in the mirror, saying.

"It was arranged, actually. It was incredibly common in those days that a woman was promised to a man by the age of eight."

"That sounds awful-" Azalea breathed.

Mikael nodded, looking through the draw for another candle, then sighed. "I was married at the age of seventeen, Esther just a little older. This was in Eastern Europe, before we moved to the not then discovered Americas. My family and her own were close, my father the landowner before I inherited it. Their own family was losing money, the pressure of their daughter being a witch tainting them. Quite bluntly, she was a beauty. I didn't care if she could curse me as I slept."

Azalea was silent, then she said quietly. "You really loved her didn't you..."

The silence said it all, but then the man just continued, lighting up the new candle. "So we married, the family lines combined like they wanted. A few months later, my father died falling from his horse, and I truly inherited the family wealth, land and job. Life was incredibly good. We had been married six months when Esther was expecting our first child."

Azalea snorted at that, remembering Niklaus when they had been younger-

_"Maybe Father needs to keep his tunic on for longer."_

Oh how those words had sparked off one of the biggest arguments the pair had ever had.

"We had our first child, and we were truly a family." Mikael just said now, undoing his tie in the mirror, hanging it above it, taking his waistcoat off. "And not too long later, we had our second."

"Elijah?"

"Correct. Elijah. We had one more when plague broke out in our village, killing the livestock, most of the villagers and our first born child. We knew we had to leave, and soon before my ten year old son and younger child succumbed to it as well. So my wife found us the answer..." He laughed darkly. "A land where everyone was healthy. A place of prosperity." He folded his waistcoat away now, turning to face the girl, adding. "So we packed up within the very same week and head across the lands, the oceans and found the place the witches had told us about. And what a surprise awaited us..." He sounded almost bitter at the end of that, but continued all the same.

"Our neighbors seemed peaceful when we first moved into the village, making peace with them. Then the first full moon came.. and we truly saw what these perfect men and women were. Monsters by the full moon. They nearly got us the first time. So close to tearing Elijah who was eleven at the time, up, but a witch, one whom told my wife of this land. She told us we could seek refuge in her caves when the moon was full."

Azalea had never heard the story of the Originals before she joined them, and listened intently as the man continued. "Esther was expecting once more within the month of moving there. When the child was born, I and Esther.. argued constantly about whether we should leave or not."

Mikael was silent, then he laughed darkly. "We drifted away, too angry with each other for next to a few weeks. This is when I expect she... fraternized and procreated with a werewolf. A week later after our arguments were forgotten, she was pregnant. I thought nothing of it, of course, thinking that the child was my own..."

"Nik." Azalea muttered, and Mikael nodded. "My wife ran into the arms of a werewolf. I can tell you now... the shame of that will never diminish. Whether it's a hundred years or a thousand... We'd been married for next to fourteen years when it happened, and it may not have seemed it at the time, but I doted on that woman. And so, Niklaus was born. Nothing different about him to the eye... but as he started to grow up, he was... strange. He was different. Esther treated him a little differently too, but I never understood."

"So you decided to hate him and turn him into a monster." Azalea snarled quietly, but Mikael ignored her, continuing. "Two years later, our family was settled more than ever. Esther had our daughter-"

"Rebekah?"

"Correct. Then a good few years later, my last and youngest son, Henrik."

Azalea glanced down when the man mentioned Henriks name, remembering just how... he died. The werewolves tearing him and herself up before Niklaus' eyes.

"How can you blame Nik when it was your wife that ran off to a werewolf? It wasn't _his _fault! Do you think he wanted to be born a bastard child? Then hated all his life by the only man he knew to be his father? Hmm? And you killed his true father! His werewolf family! It's your fault that he's turned into this... no one else's. If you'd been nicer, maybe one more nice word or two... it might have been so different."

Mikael let the girls snarls sink in, then just said quietly. "He killed his own mother, Azalea. She was your mother too."

"From what I heard, she rejected him after putting the curse on him. All that anger that had been enhanced from his awakened werewolf side... can you blame him? He had no one after you killed me. You broke his spirit so many times... if only you knew how much you hurt him growing up. You're the monster, not Nik."

Mikael was silent, then just walked over and placed a newly lit candle in her hand, going. "Story time's over. Back to bed."

Azalea stared into his dark aqua eyes, trying to distinguish a tear, but there was none at all. No emotion at all...

"Ok." She just said quietly, getting to her feet and leaving without another word, Mikael closing the door behind her and putting his forehead to the oaken door, staring at the floor for a moment, letting out a deep sigh-

The past couldn't be changed now...

Even if he wished he could change a few things.

**-AtY-**

The next morning, Azalea woke up early and went downstairs to find Mikael already awake, staring out the frosted windows at the ice outside.

"You're free to go." He just said now before she could even speak, and Azalea frowned. "Excuse me?"

Mikael turned around, walking over and stopping before her, saying once more, making eye contact-

"You can leave. You're free. But I won't be lifting the compulsion on biting humans- you're to eat vampires, that's it. And you cannot tell Niklaus that you are a hybrid... unless it accidentally activates. If that happens, you may."

Azalea couldn't believe her ears- almost forty years... and she was being let go.

Maybe it was that talk the previous night that had done it...

"But one thing first-"

Azalea frowned as her father of sorts stepped forwards once more, then asked. "A hug from my daughter."

She sighed at that, wanting to tell him to shove it up his ass, but she stepped forwards and put her arms around him, hugging him for a minuet or two. As much as he had his flaws... he was still the only father she could actually remember. That counted for something.

"I doubt very much this is goodbye." Mikael told her now, and she snorted, stepping back from him. "No. When you find Nik... you find me. And you won't catch me off-guard this time."

Mikael knew very well from the training he'd given her that she was speaking the truth- she was as lethal as an Original could get.

As she flashed out the door and into the morning light, the man put his hand on the window sill, thinking-

No. This wasn't the last time...

Because letting her go was Plan B. She'd said it herself-

She would lead him, unknowingly, right to Niklaus.

_Ok, so writing Mikael is sooo much fun! Will Klaus be back next chapter? Looks like it;) I wonder what year it could be (!) lmao! Anyway, 100 reviews! Thank you so much for liking this story so much! ^_^ next chapter will be up tomorrow for sure! thanks and reviews much loved x Nic _


	17. Loopholes

It had been so very long that Azalea had been searching for her Niklaus, and she'd found nothing.

The year was 1922, and she was in Chicago, taking a break, but knew better-

She was next to giving up.

Azalea walked down the dark streets now, ears primed for a secret speakeasy where she could get a drink or two. Trust this city and god only knew where else to be in Prohibition times. Then-

Music.

Bingo. She'd found one.

She stepped forwards now towards a door, knocking twice and a slider opened, a pair of eyes snapping. "Yes?"

Azalea didn't leave anything to chance and said swiftly. "Tell me the password, then forget you saw me."

"Capone... huh? Yes you knocked?"

She smiled, then nodded. "Capone."

There was a silence, then the slider closed, a rattle as the door opened, and Azalea walked inside, flashing a smile at the man as she did so.

She hummed to herself in time to the music as she walked into the main room, pulling her long silver-white gloves off and hanging them over her arm as she made her way to the bar and asked. "Red wine please."

The dark skinned woman behind the bar nodded, then poured her one, stopping dead as it was almost filled, frowning. "You are a strange vampire."

That got Azaleas attention, and the woman chuckled. "Don't worry, I mean you no harm."

The Original snorted, then retorted. "You couldn't anyway."

Silence was all the girl offered her, then Azalea felt her head start to burn, then she realized the woman before her was a witch and hissed. "I didn't mean it that way."

The witch chuckled, then the pian stopped, making Azalea almost glare for a moment, then the witch chuckled. "I mean you no harm... unless you mean me it?"

"Why would I?" Azalea asked, raising her eyebrow to the witch and she sighed. "I don't tolerate trouble in my bar, ok?"

Azaleas eyes flickered to the name of the bar, then chuckled. "Gloria I guess?"

"Correct. Now... who are you? You're unfamiliar."

"Azalea."

"Last name?"

"Oh... I was born before they were even invented." Azalea chuckled, passing over the money and Gloria frowned. "But that would make you in the region of... seven hundred or something-?"

"Oh... bit older than that." She smiled and Gloria raised an eyebrow. "Then, if my suspicions are correct, I am in the presence of an Original?"

Azalea inclined her head. "Yes you are. Pleased to meet you... but, how do you know about Originals?"

Gloria sighed, then set her glass down. "Originals are legendary. Who hasn't heard the story of the first vampires who were the creators of the whole species."

"You make us sound like a plague."

"Oh, you all are. No offense to your honor and-"

"It's ok. I'm quite used to it... being this old gives you patience, trust me."

Gloria stared at the woman, young in looks, but not in years. She seemed... rather reasonable for the first Original she'd met in a good while. It had been a few years since she'd seen an Original pass through her bar that she'd noticed.

_"No way..."_

Azalea frowned at that, then turned, feeling her eyes grow wide at the young man before her, then a name sprang to mind.

"Stefan Salvatore?"

The man nodded, then sat down next to her, chuckling. "So you were a vampire the entire time in 1864? Wow. I should have known."

Azalea chuckled, then nodded. "Oh... yes. Yes I was."

Stefan frowned, then asked. "How old are you?"

The Original laughed, then pushed the now empty wine glass towards him.

_"You could at least buy me a drink first before asking such a personal question."_

**-AtY-**

As the night wore on, Azalea found out that Katherine, that doppleganger Klaus had hunted and hated had turned both him and his brother Damon into vampires. Well, she'd well and truly played with their hearts in the process.

_"And to answer your question Sweetheart, I'm about nine hundred and twenty."_

Stefan almost choked on his drink as he coughed violently, going. "How _old-?_"

Azalea laughed, crossing her ankles, watching the man sat across her in his seat. "Mmhmm. I was one of the first created."

The younger vampire shook his head, then chuckled weakly. "Goodness. I didn't think vampires could get quite so old. Hang on- you're one of the first?"

"Mmhmm. Me and my family." Azalea nodded, letting out a sigh, sipping her drink. "It's been a long, long nine hundred years, believe me."

"So... you're an Oiginal?" Stefan asked with a frown, and Azalea raised an eyebrow. "You've heard of us-?"

"Mmhmm. I know a pair of them. Actually, I'm surprised they're not here yet."

Azalea froze, glass almost set down when she realizied. "You know more Originals-?"

"Mmhmm. I met two more a few days ago in here." Stefan nodded, and Azalea laughed weakly. "What-? Oh god... what were their names?"

"Umm-"

_"Stefan! Tell me now! It's important!" _Azalea hissed, eyes narrowed and a low growl in her throat. Stefan frowned, then just said.

"Klaus. Niklaus and Rebekah."

"Oh my god..." She muttered, then laughed to herself, feeling beyond happy- she'd found them. Not just Nik, but Bekah too.

"Are they coming tonight?" Azalea asked hurriedly, and Stefan raised an eyebrow. "Um, yes."

_"Thank you-!"_

The younger vampire just watched with a raised eyebrow as the Original flashed away, and Stefan just asked for another glass, wondering if Azalea was the pairs sister.

**-AtY-**

Azalea stood waiting the entire night for the pair of Originals to appear... but they didn't show.

"They'll be here, trust me." Stefan told her, stood at the other side of the room, but knew the woman would hear him. She nodded. "I hope."

Stefan was silent, then asked. "Siblings?"

"Of sorts. Niklaus is my... well, I love him."

The younger vampire was quiet, then chuckled. "Almost a thousand years together? Quite the achievement."

"Oh, been dead for most of it."

Stefan frowned, but then looked towards a table and froze, going quietly. "Four o'clock."

Azalea turned, then felt a kind of ice shoot through her veins as she saw the back of a head she knew so well, and a woman before him she also knew.

That was all she needed to smirk and step forwards, walking behind so only Rebekah could see, and as Azalea stopped her dead, she put a finger on her lips and Rebekah continued talking to her brother, a new smile on her face as Azalea jumped forwards, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, instinct kicking in for the man, yanking the person behind him forwards and smashing her onto the table, glasses shattering everywhere, hand going to her throat with a loud snarl.

But now that man frowned, hand freezing, but then she was let go, the whole room watching in silence as the man got off her, then just said weakly. "Lea-?"

Azalea shook the broken glass from her hair as she got up, looking to the pair, and Rebekah giggled, finishing off her drink that she'd managed to save. "Hello Lea."

Klaus was silent, then Azalea leaned forwards and pulled him into her arms, then Klaus hugged her back, sighing into her shoulder. "God sweetie... how did you get away?"

"Mikael let me go. Seems... he has a heart after all."

Klaus held her for another minuet or two, listening to Rebekah snap to the others behind her. "Yes? Want something?"

They turned to talk within themselves once more, and Azalea hugged Klaus once more, smiling as she did so. "How are you?"

Klaus looked to the mess of broken glass and cracked table and rolled his eyes, saying, taking Azaleas hand.

"Let's find a new seat first my love."

Azalea let him lead her to a new table, Rebekah shoving her way in first, sitting down and setting her glass down, looking up to the pair as they also sat down, averting her eyes from their entwined hands set on his leg.

"So he has a heart after all does he?" Klaus asked Azalea, ordering her a new glass of wine, raising her hand to his lips for a moment, sipping his own.

"He let me go... surely he... cares-?" Azalea asked hesitantly, and the young man in looks was silent, then sighed. "Let's... hope-? Can I even say that?"

Azalea was silent, then sighed herself. "I'm hoping."

The pair were silent, but then Rebekah rolled her eyes as her brother leaned forwards and started to kiss Azalea passionately for a good few minuets until someone stepped up to their table and Klaus broke away, grinning.

"Ah, Stefan. I was wondering where you'd vanished to."

Stefan stared for a moment, then chuckled, looking to Azalea. "You found him hmm?"

Klaus raised an eyebow at that, then looked to Azalea, going. "You know Stefan here?"

"Mmhmm. I was woken up in 1864 and I met Stefan here and his brother Damon before I left." Azalea smiled, looking to Stefan. "Stefan here is a good dancer."

Klaus chuckled, then shifted closer to her so Stefan could join the, going. "Oh? No girl to bleed out?"

Stefan looked thoughtful, then shook his head. "No one of good taste tonight."

There was a scoff, then Rebekah got up, holding out her hand for Stefan to take, going. "Come on Stefan- Azalea tells me you're a better dancer than I've seen."

Stefan rolled his eyes, then took the girls hand, letting her lead him onto the dance floor.

"Rebekah and Stefan-? You are joking me-" Azalea almost laughed, seeing the pair on the dancefloor. Klaus leaned forwards and kissed her cheek, moving down to her neck as he chuckled. "Tell me about it. But Stefan here is one brilliant ripper."

Azalea giggled quietly as he kissed her neck more hungrily, then she rolled her eyes. "Nik, maybe not here hmm?"

"I've no problem with this place." He grinned, moving up to her lips and Azalea just said against them, smiling. Klaus finally pulled away and sighed, rolling his eyes with a pout.

"Come on sweetie, liven up a tad huh?"

"Says the one who left his girlfriend to his evil step-daddy." She smirked, and Klaus froze, breath catching in his throat, and Azalea sighed. "I didn't mean it like that love. I told you to run and you did."

Klaus was still silent, frozen even when Azalea kissed his motionless lips, sighing. "Nik? It wasn't-"

"But I left you..." Klaus muttered now and Azalea rolled her eyes, grabbing his face in her hands and snapping. "Nik. I'm fine, ok?"

Klaus nodded, then looked to the pair on the dancefloor, grinning. "Let's get out of here."

All Azalea could do was grin, letting him drag her out the place.

**-AtY-**

The pair had barely passed through the door of the place before Klaus slammed Azalea against the closed front door, kissing her hungrily and picked her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist, a hand winding in his hair, the other around his neck.

"We can't keep doing this everytime we get seperated." She chuckled as he kissed her neck hungrily, walking them into the bedroom and pushing her down onto the bed.

"Why? I don't mind." He grinned devilishly and Azalea scoffed, putting her hands on his shoulders and stopped him from yanking her dress off.

"No. _You _don't." She smirked, feeling another kiss on her neck, then Azalea frowned. "What the hell did you do to your hair-?"

Klaus raised his head now and rolled his eyes as Azalea ran a hand through it, gawping at its shortness. "It's the fashion these days my love."

_"You look like a freaking monkey-!"_

"Thanks for that (!)"

Azalea shook her head a little, smoothing his hair back once more, then smiled. "No problem my love."

Klaus kissed her once more, then sighed, rolling off her and onto his back next to her. "Spoilsport."

"That's me." She grinned, leaning over and kissed him softly for a moment, pulling off her dress as she did so, feeling him do the same, leaving them both in their underwear, content to hold each other for the night.

Azalea slid her arms forwards and around his midriff, placing a hand on his chest, feeling his heat beating steadily against her palm, moving closer, burying her face into his bare back, closing her eyes, thinking-

If only he knew that he wasn't alone in the world... that another hybrid was in the very same bed as him.

She had to find a loophole in Mikaels plan.

_Sorry it's been sooooo long... but my Supernatural Season Six boxset came, and the lure of the Winchester boys and laughing at Sebastian Roche as Balthazar was too strong:') so anyway, back now and here's the next chapter before the next action filled one;D thanks for the lovely reviews and patience while I silently screamed at the Winchester boys. Reviews much loved x Nic_


	18. Family Of Blood And Lies

Azalea soon relaxed back into the whole 'we own baddass Chicago' scene with her hybrid at her side. Truly thankful for finding him at long last... it had been too long.

It was a week later now, and she was laid out on the beach, not caring about the filthy looks she was getting from the locals about having so much skin on show.

Someone needed to invent or at least make skimpy beachwear for girls to prance around in.

But then again, Klaus could talk.

"So Nik... just what has compelled you to walk around a beach, with children on there, I must add, in your underwear hmm?"

He scoffed at her words, then just retorted back. "Says the girl in her own."

Azalea smirked at that, closing her eyes and let the sun burn down onto her skin, feeling totally at peace. There was movement next to her, then she felt lips meet her own for a moment and sighed.

"There are children on this beach, Niklaus."

"And? They have to learn about sex anyway... this is just knocking a few years off the telling time."

She opened her eyes at that, feeling a hand creep up her boiling chest, but before he could react, Azalea had flipped them so she was sitting on him, arms pinned above his head, a smirk on her own face.

"Now. No touching you dog." She told him, raising a hand to his hair and pushing a stray strand from his sky eyes, leaning down and kissed him softly for a moment until-

_"Excuse me?"_

The pair broke apart after a second, then looked up to see a middle aged woman looking rather pissed off as she said in an angry voice. "I have children on this beach! You are both incredibly bad role models to be doing this on a public beach. Such bad people!"

Klaus raised an eyebrow at that, then chuckled, leaning up and kissing Azaleas cheek. "Oh, we know. Thanks for reminding us."

The woman looked shocked at his words, then just snapped. "God forbid you both from having children."

Now Azalea felt the man under her freeze, then was up in a flash, leaving her sat in the sand as he faced the woman, eyes blazing and fangs itching to come out and rip into her.

_"Leave this beach, and go to the pier. When you're there, I want you to walk of the end of it onto the rocks below."_

Azalea rolled her eyes at that, then got to her feet, growling at her lover. "Nik! Remove that compulsion of her right now. She has children... she's just looking out for them. I'd do the same."

The man almost glared for a moment, then rolled his eyes and did as she said, turning around to see Azalea pulling on her dress, picking up her bag and walking up the beach towards the sidewalk, leaving him stood there feeling like a total dick-

Trust him to piss her off so very soon after she'd come back.

**-AtY-**

Rebekah could tell the pair had had a 'lovers tiff' when Azalea came back to the place they were staying, looking more or less pissed off.

Then again, she'd been lucky- she'd been expecting the pair of them to jump into bed at the first chance they had. But they hadn't for once, Azalea was making her brother work for it for once.

Huh. She was surprised Nik hadn't gotten his own way yet.

_"Something up Lea?"_

Azalea turned now as she set her stuff down, sighing. "Your brother being a total... what was it? Oh yeah, Douche."

Rebekah chuckled at that, then sighed, setting her glass of wine down. "You know he loves you, don't you?"

There was a silence, and Azalea nodded, muttering. "Of course I do. And I love him."

The pair were silent, then Azalea frowned at what her sister of sorts was half hiding, going. "What have you got there?"

Rebekah moved it behind her back now, shaking her head. "What are you talking about?"

Azalea dashed forwards and grabbed it, uncrumpling the paper and smoothing it out to find the picture of her daughter and her family.

"What are you doing with this? I don't mean to be horrible... but I don't like other people touching this."

Rebekah sighed, then just looked down, muttering. "You don't know how lucky you both are, Lea."

"What are you talking about-?"

_"Children Azalea! Children!" _Rebekah nearly yelled, almost blazing, getting to her feet, shocking Azalea when she saw tears in her sisters eyes. Azalea was silent, then Rebekah just said, rubbing her tears away. "I wanted children when we were human, Lea. All my human life I couldn't wait to fall in love with someone and have a family of my own... and now that will never, ever happen. You and Nik got lucky... you fell in love and had a child." She laughed weakly. "You don't know how much I envy you both."

Azalea was silent, then she stepped forwards and pulled her sister in for a tight hug, going softly. "Bekah... why didn't you tell me all this before."

Rebekah was silent, then she sighed, hugging her sister back. "Guess I was too stubborn to admit it." She laughed weakly. "I take after my father, don't I?"

Azalea held her for another minuet, saying quietly. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone sweetie." Then there was a voice behind her.

_"Tell anyone what?"_

The pair looked around to see the resident hybrid who scoffed. "Surely Stefan isn't that bad a lover?"

Azalea gave him a dark look, then just said. "Girl stuff actually. Now go away."

Klaus scowled at that, finding out that she was still pissed off at him. He turned and left without another word, no doubt heading towards Glorias.

There was an awkward silence, then Rebekah just asked. "Have you both been arguing?"

A sigh.

"Just a tad."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, then put a hand on her sisters shoulder. "You go, kiss and make up." She left, making Azalea sigh-

Maybe her sister was right...

The younger Original reached to her neck and took off her necklace, sighing as she put it in Azaleas hand. "Here- sit and think with this for a while. I find it rather... therapeutic?"

Azalea stared at the silver locket that once belonged to their mother. She smiled, then nodded. "Thanks."

Rebekah hugged her sister, then left, leaving Azalea to think already-

Had Mikael been telling the truth about Niklaus killing Esther-?

**-AtY-**

Azalea found Niklaus sat in a deep blood red leather chair in the drawing room, raising a glass of blood to his lips, deliberately not looking at the woman young in looks, not in years as she walked in.

But she did speak-

"Nik, we need to talk."

He still didn't look up, and Azalea knew he was sulking big time. She was used to it.

She growled now and stepped forwards, yanking the glass out of his hands and throwing its contents into the fire, plonking herself down on his lap and pinned him down by his arms, going in a warning voice. "Nik."

He finally spoke, sulky once more. "What?"

"You're acting like a spoilt little shit."

"And?"

She scoffed, leaning back a little, hearing the chair creak under their combined weight, then sighed. "I'm sorry about snapping at you earlier... but you've changed. You just don't care about anything anymore..."

Now that got his attention, and he pulled his arms out of her grip, frowning. "I care about you."

"Mmhmm. I think that's the only thing you do care about anymore." Azalea sighed, leaning down and putting her head on his chest, closing her eyes and hearing his heart beating against her eardrum, then she felt that same chest rumble as Klaus spoke.

"You don't understand... being part werewolf, it just makes me so very... angry all the time. Just one thing can make me snap..."

Azalea was silent, thinking-

_You don't know how much I understand._

But she literally couldn't tell him that...

"I don't think you're that bad love." She muttered, closing her eyes once more against him. Klaus raised a hand to her hair, running a hand through its silky auburn waves, resting it on her shoulder in the end. "Trust me my dear- I'm not innocent. If there was a Hell, they wouldn't take me."

Azalea groaned lightly, then shook her head, saying quietly. "I know what you did."

"Did what?"

"You killed Esther. Nik... your own mother. How could you-?"

Azalea looked up at that to see his complete and utterly surprised expression- he hadn't been expecting that to come out of her mouth. He sighed, then just said in a mutter.

"Mikael been spouting things again?"

She was silent, then just groaned lightly. "Nik. I know Mikael very well, trust me... he wasn't lying."

"So you believe him over your lover?" Klaus said in a clipped voice and Azalea hissed. "Look me in the eye and say you didn't kill her."

There was a silence, then he looked her in the eye and started to speak, prompting Azalea to snarl, slapping straight across the face, snapping. _"The fucking cheek on you-! You were going to look me in the eye and fucking lie-!"_

Klaus rubbed his stinging cheek, watching Azalea get up to storm out the room, but he was stood before her in a flash, the door closed and Azalea found her exit blocked.

"Lea-"

_"Shift! Now!"_

The man didn't shift, making Azalea try to shove him out the way, but he twisted them around, pinning her to the door and just said. "Just... let me explain."

"About what, Nik-! How can you expect me to accept you killed your mother... she was my mother too-!"

"Lea-"

_"You're just like fucking Mikael-!"_

Nothing that Azalea could have said could have hurt him as much as those five words.

He let her walk out, staring at her retreating back with saddened eyes-

Maybe he had changed...

**-AtY-**

Azalea walked around the park in the middle of the night, so many thoughts crashing through her head. She sat down on the grass now, pulling out the silver locket, running a hand over the cool metal, thinking-

God did she want to talk to Esther just one more time... she had to know the truth, because Nik would never tell her the truth...

Suddenly, the low light lamps around the park started blowing out, one by one, and Azalea spun round, following them wearily as her grip tightened over the locket, and then flinched as the last light exploded into flames for a moment, then the park was plunged into darkness.

Azalea felt her heart hammering, the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she turned, letting out a loud gasp, the locket falling from her hand and onto the floor.

The woman before her reached down and picked up the locket, placing it back into the girls hand, smiling slightly. "Hello my dear."

Azalea felt tears spring to her eyes- god... it had been next to nine hundred and twenty years-

"Esther-? Mother-?"

The witch nodded the tiniest of fractions, then Azalea shook her head. "How are you even here-?"

"You called, I answered." She just told her and Azalea stared- she was still wearing the attire of a eleventh century goddess, her hair what people these days would call a French Braid and her eyes were that of a lionesses. She hadn't changed.

"But... you're dead-?"

"I am." Esther sighed, then glanced to the sky, staring at the stars for a moment, then just said. "I'm powerful my dear. And, you have my necklace. I felt you calling."

Azalea realized now just how much power she had over the other side. She was the most powerful witch to ever exist...she could slip through the veil if she tried.

But now the girl raised a hand, the witch doing the same, and Azalea sighed when their fingers touched, but neither felt anything.

"I'm a ghost my love." The witch told her now and Azalea nodded in silence, then just asked quietly. "Did Nik... kill you?"

A silence...

"I'm sorry my dear."

Azalea felt a tear drip onto her hand at that, then the witch spoke.

"But... despite everything that has come to pass in our lives, he does care for you."

She was silent, but then Esther said. "I know about you, Azalea."

"Know-?"

"What you are." The witch told her and Azalea froze, going to step back when Esther just said. "But you're not like Niklaus. You would never abuse what you are. And my husband has prevented you from triggering it."

"Huh. Your Mikael killed me!" She hissed, eyes blazing. Esther surveyed the hybrid before her, then sighed once more. "He cares about you. I assure you."

I'm having a hard time believing that."

Esther smiled faintly. "Mikael has his flaws, but he cares for family. He took it upon himself to stop you from triggering your werewolf curse. I just wish he wouldn't let his pride interfere with his actions and decisions..."

Azalea was silent, thinking-

Mikael had done all this to protect her?

Huh. Pigs may fly...

But under it all, she knew it was the truth. All her life the man had... well, she had been his favorite child.

And she wasn't even blood.

Esther nodded. "You know I'm telling the truth my dear. Now... I have to go. I've left the door open longer than I intended." She smiled. "Goodbye Azalea."

Azalea nodded, tears burning in her eyes once more, wondering if this truly was the last time she'd see her adopted mother, then she raised her hand once more, touching fingers... and they both felt it for a split second before the witch vanished, leaving Azalea stood there alone in the darkness, thinking-

Maybe Esther did regret cursing her son...

But it was that same son that killed her.

She sighed, pulling her coat around her tighter around her, letting out another deep sigh and turned away, heading back towards the streets of Chicago-

Being an Original was so much family drama, love and betrayal...

**-AtY-**

When Azalea got back to the house, Klaus was laid out on the sofa, eyes closed, making her think he was fast asleep, but as she stepped forwards, he opened his eyes, making her say as she poured out a glass of wine, her back to him. Azalea set down the necklace for Rebekah to find in the morning too.

There was footsteps, then a sigh behind her.

"Lea..."

"Don't bother Nik." She just muttered, raising the glass to her lips for a moment, praying she didn't let the tears flow once more. There was silence, then the hybrid behind her just said.

"I'm sorry."

Azalea didn't say anything to that, but felt arms creep around her waist from behind, holding her tightly. She sighed, feeling his set his cheek against her back, muttering. "Lea... Azzy... I couldn't help it."

"I don't believe you." She snapped, pushing him away, setting her glass down. The air in the room was next to charged with static anger from the young woman.

Niklaus had no idea what to say, but just said. "I know I could have... maybe, stopped myself. But... I was angry and full of remorse. I thought you were permanently dead... I wasn't thinking straight at that time."

"But still... Patricide, Nik? Your mother-? _And you didn't tell us!_"

Klaus was silent, then turned Azalea to face him, holding her by the top of her shoulders, keeping a firm grip on her as he said. "I'm part werewolf Lea! I told you! I get so... _angry-!_"

Azalea was staring into his sombre sky colored eyes, then he shook his head. "I... couldn't tell you all. I was scared."

She was taken aback at that and frowned. "What."

Klaus let her go at that, shaking his head, nine hundred years of suppressed emotions crashing over him as he just muttered. "I'd already lost you... I was... terrified of losing my other siblings. If Rebekah and Elijah knew that I had done it, they would have left me. I know it."

Azalea was silent once more as he took her face in his hands, tracing a thumb over her soft cheek. "Loneliness can drive a man mad, my love." Klaus leaned forwards and kissed her forehead for a second, then let her go, sinking down the wall to the foot of the door, staring at the floor.

The girl sat down next to him, sighing. "You're lonely?"

"I'm the only one of my kind, Azalea." Klaus just said now, and Azalea suddenly realized that he'd been on the liquor a tad too much. She knew that Klaus only drank like this when he was troubled. Well, more troubled than usual.

Azalea tested Mikaels compulsion now as she tried to tell him that he wasn't alone. That another hybrid was right before his eyes...

"Have faith." She just said softly now, taking his own face in her hands, smiling faintly. "What are we going to do with you my beautiful drunken hybrid?"

He just looked down at that, then leaned forwards, putting his forehead against her chest, letting Azalea rub his back a little, kissing the top of his head.

She knew he wasn't lost... just misguided. They hadn't been born these monsters, these... things. Klaus was lonely, abandoned by his mother, hated by the only father he'd ever known. And then his lover died-?

Literally the phrase-

How could things get any worse-?

Oh, that same mother had cursed him, made him into this man he was today. It wasn't his fault...

But the one other thing on Azaleas mind was niggling her-

He didn't have to become this monster. He had a choice...

If only she'd been alive to stop him making the wrong decisions.

Klaus raised his head now, the drink making him feel regret... that human side he'd once had a control over trying to tell him that he'd strayed so far off the path. Azalea saw tears sparkling in his eyes, making her lean forwards and place a soft kiss upon his lips, knowing she couldn't stay angry at him forever. They'd been through too much together to let something like this come between them...

I was what Mikael wanted.

She kissed him harder now, climbing onto him, a leg either side of his lap, letting him wrap an arm around her neck, growling quietly as he leaned closer, lips joined for a moment before he started to get up, Azalea pushing him into the oak door, feeling him pick he up onto his hips, hands on her back to keep her in place.

"Am I forgiven?" Klaus muttered against her lips a moment later, and Azalea sighed, getting down from his waist and closing her eyes. "Just... don't mention this to Rebekah. She won't be as understanding as me, my love."

He nodded, lips at her neck for a moment before they were upstairs in the master bedroom complete with massive four poster bed with deep golden hangings and covers.

Azalea stepped into the room, her back to Klaus as she undid the straps on her deep maroon dress, letting it fall to the floor, stepping out of it, about to turn when she felt slightly warm hands on her sides, then kisses going up her spine that left her bare skin feeling burned with every one. His hands moved to her stomach now as he kissed her neck hungrily, Azalea leaning her head back in contentment, feeling him move up to her jawline.

"You are drunk mister." She smirked, turning around to see his smirk, then Klaus grinned devilishly. "Of course. Not going to stop you is it?"

Azalea looked thoughtful, then pushed him onto the bed, smirking herself as she pulled him forwards by his tie, noses next to touching as she told him with a devilish grin of her own.

_"You can dream."_

**-AtY-**

When morning rolled around, Azalea was the first to wake as per usual, head buried in her soft pillow, a warm arm around her waist. She sighed lightly, turning over and staring into the face of the sleeping hybrid, his eyes closed, expression blank. Azalea smiled a little, raising a hand and ran it down his face lightly, making him frown a little and she giggled quietly as he scowled in his sleep, turning over and leaving her to stare at his bare back.

Azalea got to her feet now, groaning a little, her muscles aching a little as she pulled on her dressing gown and tied it off, going downstairs and into the main room, gasping in horror as she was faced with a man in a suit, sat on his step sons usual chair with a glass in his hands.

"A little early to be drinking don't you think?" Azalea forced out now, and Mikael chuckled, glancing down as he set his glass on the side table, then nodded. "Maybe so my dear. But you three have been such pains in my ass to find."

He stood up now and Azalea stepped back, making him smirk. "Afraid of me?"

"Why can't you just leave us alone?" She whispered, tears in her eyes. Mikael was silent, then he walked forwards, telling her. "You led me here. You truly think I would let you go?"

Azalea understood-

She searched for Klaus... found him...

And Mikael had used her. Following her like a bloodhound.

_"You bastard."_

Mikael chuckled once more, then stepped forwards, taking in her morning apparel of dressing gown and auburn hair knotted and fluffed up from her pillow. There was also a scent of blood about the air, as if she'd been drinking the blood of a person he recognized- Niklaus'

Huh. So she was drinking his blood? Somehow he wasn't shocked. He'd corrupted her well and truly.

"Why are you here?" Azalea asked of him and Mikael was silent for a moment, then said. "Leave town."

"Excuse me?"

"Leave town, Azalea. I've no wish to hurt you."

She shook her head. "No. You want to hurt Nik, you'll have to hurt me too."

Mikael groaned quietly, then heard movement upstairs, knowing this wasn't a good time to strike. Tonight was the allocated chance. He looked back to Azalea, sighing lightly. "See sense my girl, I beg of you."

"No. Kill me first."

Azalea flinched as he took her face in his hands, footsteps coming down the stairs, and he muttered. "Tonight, you might-" then he turned her head sharply to the left, snapping her neck, letting her drop to the floor, head next to the table.

Niklaus walked into the room now, sure he'd heard voices, but then spotted Azalea laid out on the floor, rolling his eyes and picking her up, lying her down on the sofa, finding that she'd slipped and done herself in on the table corner.

Clumsy girl at times.

**-AtY-**

When Azalea woke up with a gasp, she groaned, raising a hand and rubbing her sore neck...

But then she remembered.

"Nik-!" She yelled, running through the house, finding no one there. It was then that she found the note pinned to the front door.

_Lea, Me and Bekah are at the bar- come to us when you've woken up_

It was sighed Niklaus, and Azalea realized that they were essentially walking into a trap.

She was dressed and running towards the bar in an instant.

Klaus' head snapped up as the door was crashed open, then Azalea was over in a flash, eyes wide as she said. "We have to get out of here. Now!"

Rebekah looked almost confused as she danced with Stefan, but then it hit her. "Oh my god-" and let him go, heading up to the pair.

It was at that same moment that the doors crashed open once more, gunshots raining out across the bar.

Klaus yanked Azalea down under the table, eyes scanning the intruders, searching for the bastard... but he wasn't there. He looked back to Azalea, then said hurriedly. "Get out. Run with Rebekah to the beach- I'll meet you both there."

"Nik-"

"Go-!"

Azalea felt him squeeze her hand lightly, then he was gone, and Azalea was grabbing her sister, yanking her out the place, through the panicked crowds, running as fast as they could towards the beach.

When they reached the beach, Azalea turned to find tears in her sisters eyes. "Stefan-" she just said, eyes wide. Azalea groaned, then just said. "Calm down. We have to worry about Mikael at the moment."

There was a light rush of air, and the pair turned to see Klaus arrive, going. "He's here. I've sorted Stefan out."

Rebekah laughed, but it caught in her throat. "What are you-! _What have you done!_"

She took off and Klaus groaned, going. "Go back to the house. Wait at the van."

"Nik-?"

Azalea groaned, but then left, going back to the house, wondering what was in the back of this van. She sighed, then pulled it open, getting inside and frowning at the coffins- what the fuck-?

She stepped forwards, hesitantly reaching to open one, but then there was a thump next to her, and her heart crashed against her chest as she turned to find Rebekah laid on the floor of the van, a dagger in her chest and Azalea gasped. "Bekah-!"

_"She was going to leave us."_

Azalea turned to see Niklaus climbing inside the van, sighing as he looked down at his sister. She shook her head. _"You stuck a dagger in your own sister-! What the fuck were you thinking!"_

She knelt down next to her sister, going to pull the blade out when a hand grabbed her wrist, and a voice-

"Lea-"

"You've crossed the line this time Nik! I-! I just... _you killed our family-! You better not have killed Elijah-!_"

"I haven't, I-"

"Screw it! I'm giving up on you! This is just... I really do give up!"

She stood up, turning to the back of the open van when she felt a sharp pain in her chest she knew only too well.

Azalea gasped quietly, looking up and meeting sky blue eyes that were on the verge of tears.

"I can't lose you too my love." He said quietly, and sighed, adding hurriedly. "I'll wake you up later. We need to talk."

Azalea groaned lightly, feeling him press a kiss to her forehead as everything went dark.

She'd say it again-

Being an Original was so very hard.

_Well, here's an exxxxxxxxxxtra long chapter for you all^_^ hope you like! Well... I think Lea's broken Elijahs record of getting a dagger stuck into her now lmao! Anyway, thanks for the lovely reviews! Next up soon enough:) reviews much loved! x Nix_


	19. Better Than Revenge

Never before in his life had Klaus ever been quite so afraid.

Mikael was nothing compared to what could happen...

The years went by soon enough, everyday the hybrid stood over his lovers coffin, staring at the blade in her chest, a hand on the hilt, trying to pluck up the courage to yank it out...

But when next to seventy years past, he finally yanked the blade out, heart hammering against his chest as the blade fell from his hand to the floor, letting out a deep sigh.

The year was 1990, and with the thousand year old mark so close, he wanted her to at least be awake for it.

Azalea woke up with a low groan, coughing lightly. She sat up, freezing as she found herself in a coffin... like the others. She heard movement to her right, turning her head to see her Niklaus sat on the roof of another coffin, watching in silence.

She stared for a moment, then took in his attire of... well, she didn't know. Some strange fabric shirt without buttons and strange more rigid fabric trousers.

"What year is it?" Was the first words out her mouth, looking to his blank expression. But now he sighed and just said. "1990."

"You left me dead... for seventy years-?" Azalea just said in disbelief, tears springing to her eyes. Klaus was silent, then Azalea groaned, the anger making her years without blood take over her, and she got to her feet, eyes feral as she stared at Niklaus with predators eyes, and her fangs shot out at the exact moment Klaus realized she was too hungry to see sense at the moment.

"Lea-" He said in a warning voice, getting to his feet, but then she collided into him, fangs ripping into his neck, making him yell out in pain as she drained him for quite a bit of blood before sense returned to her.

Azalea let him go where he fell to his knees, groaning quietly, then just said in almost a mutter. "Lea..."

She sighed at that, then helped him up to sit on one of the coffins where he just said. "Ok... I deserved that."

"You did. But you were the one who left me dead _for fucking seventy years you bastard!"_

Klaus was silent, then caught her wrist as she went to slap him, going quietly, in no mood at all to argue. "I'm sorry."

Azalea shook her head, scoffing. "I'm giving up with you."

"Lea-"

She turned away, looking down at her attire- she had to find something from this century to wear. Azalea rolled her eyes, then looked to Klaus who was still feeling pretty shit from her biting the shit out of him. "Where are we?"

He got to his feet, walking over, saying. "Atlanta in Georgia."

Azalea nodded, turning away before he could take her hand, leaving him stood there feeling more guilty than he already felt.

**-AtY-**

Niklaus watched Azalea try on a pair of deep blue jeans, a pretty white and beige short sleeved top. God she was too beautiful...

He got to his feet, grabbing a small black leather jacket from the rack, putting it on her, looking into the mirror to find she was deliberately not looking at him.

She was still beyond furious with him. And he didn't blame her.

Azalea raised an eyebrow as she held up a piece of fabric that Klaus had told her was called a 'bra.' She'd noticed he'd taken great fun in finding her size and different styles.

So that was what a silk and lace combo was.

She didn't even want to get started on the underwear Klaus was picking for her.

Still, that bra made her boobs look good she concluded.

"You look beautiful." He told her now as she tried on a long deep red dress that clashed beautifully with her hair. Azalea ignored him and he sighed. "Lea... you can't ignore me forever."

"I can try."

Klaus rolled his eyes, and then Azalea just said. "I want a haircut."

"But-? Its nearly to your-?"

"Exactly. It's time I lopped it off." She just said, stripping out the dress in the changing room into black jeans and a red chiffon top, tying her hair back into a pony tail, knee length high heeled black boots on her feet. Yet still, that amethyst and silver locket was around her neck. Klaus had always wondered why Mikael had given her the beautiful gift...

Oh yeah, she was the favorite girl of the family. The apple of Mikaels eye.

And now he couldn't believe she wanted to cut that hair off...

**-AtY-**

After the shopping spree, Azalea ignored Niklaus, going to a hair dressers and asking for them to cut her waist length hair to the middle of her chest... pretty much horrifying Niklaus.

But all the same, he watched her flame colored hair get cut, dropping to the floor with a heavy heart. It was just her, that long fire hair... and now it was gone.

Afterwards, Azalea liked her new hair, braiding it back and putting in a pair of new ruby teardrop earrings.

The world had changed so much Azalea found out as she stared at the cars, the advanced technology.

And phones! She found herself owning a mobile phone by the end of the day.

Klaus noticed throughout the day she was saying next to nothing to him, and knew she was furious...

But nothing could prepare him for what she was going to do.

_"I'm leaving."_

He almost choked on his coffee at that, looking up with wide eyes from his seat. "What-?" Klaus was faced with Azalea in her coat, bag in her hand.

"Lea?" He muttered now, getting to his feet and standing in front of the door, but, Azalea just sighed, saying quietly. "Move Nik."

"You're not going."

"Going to kill me again then?" She asked, finally meeting his eyes, and Klaus saw the tears sparkling in their emerald depths. Azalea sighed once more, then just said. "Niklaus. Let me go."

"No."

Azalea was silent, then Klaus shook his head. "Please... don't do this." Azalea raised a hand, putting it on his bare chest over his heart, feeling it beating hard against her hand. She was silent as she moved the hand to his back, letting out a light sigh when she felt the scars from so, so many years ago. The long whip marks were almost completely gone but for two of them, frozen there forever from when they became vampires.

She traced a finger lightly down the longest one next to his right shoulder blade, sighing. "I'm sorry... but I need a break. I can't be doing this anymore."

"Lea-"

"Nik..."

Klaus stared into the woman he loved eyes, seeing tears sparkling there more than ever, then he sighed. "You're welcome back anytime. If you need anything... call me. I'll be there in an instant."

Azalea smiled faintly, then leaned forwards, kissing him softly for a minuet or two, but then Klaus was left staring at the open door, wondering what the hell he had done...

He'd driven her away. And it was all his fault...

**-AtY-**

When Azalea finally stopped with what she was calling running.

But she did have two things on her mind-

Revenge...

And Mikael.

She was in Charlotte now, and Azalea had been spreading round stories and hints that Klaus was coming to town. Of course, it was all a complete lie.

It was a trap.

A trap for Mikael.

Azalea had compelled a witch for extra help, completely obedient to her until her work was done.

"Come on you bastard." She muttered to herself, looking out the window of the house she was staying in, ears primed for any news of a man searching for Niklaus.

She'd be ready to pounce.

It was a week later now, and Azalea was watching TV, finding the entire thing completely brilliant. Hell did she wish they had this in the eleventh century.

_"Miss Azalea?"_

Azalea turned to face the witch now, nodding. "Yes dear?"

"A man matching the description of Mikael has appeared in town."

She smirked at that, then nodded. "Thank you. You know what to do."

"Wait until you tell me, then render him unable to attack?"

Azalea nodded, then the witch walked out the room, the Original smirking to herself once more- he'd fallen for it. She had learned from the best of course- him and his step son.

She got to her feet, walking over to the dining table and picked up the vials of vervain, closing her hand over it-

This bastard was going down. She swore it.

**-AtY-**

Later that night, Azalea was sat in the bar near the house, sipping on her drink and keeping an ear out.

If Mikael took the bait...

He wouldn't stand a chance.

Time went by slowly for a start as she sat there, listening to music playing on the radio.

_"Well, what a surprise this is."_

Azalea glanced to her left now to see the man sat beside her, a glass of wine before him. She nodded. "Hello Mikael."

She raised her glass now, and he did the same, touching it with a light clink. "It's been a while." She told him and the man looked across, raising a hand for a refill, then spoke. "Indeed it has." He took a sip, then continued, voice light with what Azalea recognized as a hard edge underneath.

"Still traveling with Niklaus?"

"Of course." Azalea smiled, finishing her drink and going to get up, but Mikael grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "Now my dear... did you really think you could trick me?"

She raised an eyebrow at that, yanking her arm away from the mans grip, going to get up, but Mikael just said.

"Niklaus isn't here, is he?"

Azalea scowled, then just hissed. "The delusions of an old man."

At that, Mikael laughed. "Did you seriously think you could fool me, little girl?" Azalea shrugged, then Mikael got to his feet, finishing his wine. "Better luck next time my dear."

As he walked off out the bar, Azalea smirked to herself-

Perfect.

Later that night, Azalea was practicing the piano, trying to pick it up again after so many years of not playing. The sky was moonless, completely obscured by heavy clouds that looked as if they were about throw out a torrential rainstorm.

The sound of the piano playing softly couldn't even hide the footsteps behind her. Azalea stopped playing, then looked into the window, seeing the reflection of the man behind her, stood next to the door, leaving it open as he stepped forwards.

Azalea saw that his tie was loose, top button undone. She'd never seen him looking like a mess like this before, and he looked pissed off.

"What's up daddy-o?" She smirked, turning around on her seat to face his angry eyes.

"Where is it?" Mikael demanded, stepping forwards once more, then Azalea got to her feet, closing the piano cover, walking to the window and chuckled. "What are you talking about?" But she grunted as he slammed her into the wall, pinning her there by her throat, fangs bared. "The stake. Where is it."

She laughed. "Excuse me? Oww-!"

"The stake." Mikael snarled, but then he let her go in shock and pain, a burning going through his head, making him step backwards, hands on his head, then tripped backwards, looking up as Azalea looked down and smirked, pulling out the stake from behind the TV. "This stake?"

Mikael scoffed weakly, shaking his head, turning it to the right to see the witch in the doorway. "Bravo Lea, bravo." He muttered, then yelled out as the witch blasted him again, making everything go dark as Azalea forced a vial of vervain down his throat as well.

The witch and the Original dragged the unconscious man to the other side of town, the gate of the cemetery opening as the witch looked to it.

Azalea held the man up as the witch wrapped the vervain soaked chain, spelling the lock so he couldn't throw them off.

She felt her heart start to race when he started to wake up, looking to the witch and saying hurriedly, nodding to the stone sarcophagus. "Get that open now."

It was pushed aside, then Azalea groaned as she picked the man up, letting him drop inside where he groaned in pain, muttering. "Lea..."

The woman smirked at that, then leaned down and tapped his cheek hard a few times, going. "Come on, open your eyes. I want you to watch this."

Azalea spied sky colored eyes open a tiny fraction, then she raised the stake and a match, striking it, the smell of burning spreading through the mausoleum. "Thank you, you can leave now." She told the witch who left at her words. Azalea knelt down next to the stone coffin, cocking her head. "Remove your compulsion on me."

The man smirked, then managed to get out in a dark, amused voice. "Never."

Azalea had been expecting that, then nodded. "Fine, that's ok..."

Mikael narrowed his eyes, trying and failing to get the chains off. The exertion of energy that made him weaker resulted in a growl of.

"Release me now!"

She smirked at that, then put the lit match to the bottom the white oak stake, showing Mikael the wood set on fire, dropping it to the floor where it curled into ashes... the only weapon that could kill Niklaus was gone.

Mikael glared with narrowed eyes, then Azalea leaned down, saying in his face. "This if for the eight hundred years I spent dead." She snarled, pulling out the last vial of vervain and forced it down his throat, truly growling as she added. "And for all the years you made hell for us when we were human... for now hunting Niklaus... and making him the monster he is today. We gave our child away because of _you. _You bastard. Let's see how you like dying."

She got up now, smirking at him almost choking on the vervain. It was long, long coming. Even if she had a blade, she wouldn't stick it in his heart... he wouldn't be in agony then.

He deserved the burning torture of slowly starving to death.

Azalea slid the stone cover over, somewhat muffling the violent coughs that were mixed by snarls.

Azalea walked to the exit now, closing the gate and locking it behind her, hearing him snarl out.

_"Foolish girl... You think that is the only stake I have?"_

Her hand froze on the cold and now wet lock, for the clouds had opened into the promised torrential shower pouring down onto her in a cold wave. She nodded, not speaking as she turned the lock, putting the key in her pocket and walked away into the rain, smirking to herself.

A thousand years in the making, and-

Revenge had never been so sweet.

_I actually cheered internally by the end of this chapterXD well, I think Mikael had that coming! Anyway, cheering over, thanks for all the lovely reviews^_^ glad to see you're all still liking and reading. Next up soon enough! Reviews much loved x Nic_


	20. Empire State Of Mind

The hunt for Azalea began again now with the imprisonment of Mikael and leaving Niklaus.

All the others were dead... except for one.

Elijah.

But finding him she soon found out, was no easy or simple task. As soon as she found a lead on him, it went cold and she ended up with nothing.

So many years had passed now that she had almost lost track of them, wandering the earth alone as she liked to call it.

The year was 1999, and it suddenly dawned on Azalea that in a few days time, she would be a thousand years old.

A thousand... now that number was scary, and she'd been dead for next to nearly all of it.

Azalea was following a new lead in Rhode Island now, hints that an Original vampire was in the area. The name wasn't known, and she was worried that it might be Niklaus, not their elder brother.

Niklaus had called her a few times a week, but she never answered any of them. She couldn't face him for one thing, and another she didn't know what to say. He'd want her to come back, and she didn't want to.

She was positive though that this was Elijah she was on the trail of, because Niklaus didn't have oak colored hair. And, dear god... a suit.

_Always the man with honor _Azalea concluded as she walked towards the house that all the vampires she'd asked of. It seemed like Elijahs style anyway from its beautiful redbricked appearance, it's origins from the 17th century. He much preferred the older buildings beautiful architecture.

Buzzkill.

Azalea opened the door of the house, not surprised to find it unlocked. Vampires had a habit of doing that- another vampire couldn't enter without the owners permission, and for such an old vampire such as him, they wouldn't stand a chance.

No danger facing them at all.

She raised a hand, raising an eyebrow when she found she could go inside- the owner was dead anyway. Azalea stepped inside, her eyebrow going up at an empty bottle of wine on its side ontop of the nearest table.

Now this was more like Niklaus.

Azalea proceeded with much caution as she walked into the kitchen, grimacing a fraction as she was faced with a man with his throat next to ripped out, a pool of scarlet around his wound. She leaned down, looking at the marks- definitely a vampires... and it was Elijahs.

She raised an eyebrow- what had gotten into him to tear someone up well and truly?

_"Azalea?"_

She turned in a flash at that to face the man himself, a frown escaping her at the sight of him- he was in just black trousers, chest bare and more than a little bloodied. Azalea spied a maroon handprint on his right shoulder, hair more or less wild and just she said in concern.

"What the hell happened-?"

He laughed a little at that, then raised a hand to his hair, patting it down best he could and just said. "Maybe not the best of times sis."

Azalea raised an eyebrow at that, then rolled her eyes. "Are you... drunk-?"

"Only a tad." He grinned, then held up a hand. "Call me boring now I dare you."

Azalea just laughed, staring at her brother, then a figure appeared, making her look up to the woman in her dressing gown, staring at the unfamiliar woman, then Elijah grinned, walking over and just said. "This is Fiona. Say hello sweetheart."

The woman smiled and Azalea spied a good few bitemarks on her neck, and scoffed to her brother. "Drink a coffee, sober up and let her go already."

Elijah raised an eyebrow, then pulled the woman closer and grinned. "No little sister. She still owes me a few bites." Azalea watched as he raised a hand and wound it in her hair, exposing her neck where he bit down on it for a moment, making her gasp out a little.

Azalea groaned quietly, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "Elijah... what are you doing?"

He let go of her neck, moving to her lips where he smirked. "More like _what_ I'm going to do."

She gave up at that and just said to him as he bit back down into her neck. "Right, when I come back tomorrow morning, I expect you sober as a priest on Sunday."

_"Mmhmm, whatever. Bye."_

Azalea scoffed as the pair were gone in a flash, and she stepped over a light pool of blood that was now near the door, leaving.

She never wanted to see that again as long as she lived.

**-AtY-**

When Azalea returned the next morning, she took a deep breath before pushing the front door open, calling. "Elijah! If you're not banging some random chick, get your ass down here now!"

There was footsteps and a figure appeared in the doorway, bleary eyed and making Azalea smirk. "Just... what compelled you to act like your brother?"

Elijah just walked over to the sofa and sat down, head ringing from the massive hangover he had.

Azalea took pity on him and went into the kitchen, pushing the dead man on the floor aside with a foot as she found coffee and made a strong one, adding the necessary ingredients and gave it to him, going. "There- drink that. If it works on Nik, it'll work on you."

Elijah took it with a nod, wishing the sun would stop being so bloody bright.

Azalea couldn't help but giggle as her brother finally started to think straighter, and he eventually said.

"I am... so sorry."

She shook her head, getting up and sitting down next to him, raising a hand to his cheek and rubbed off the blood residue, chuckling. "It's ok love. I just wasn't expecting you to... um..."

"You can leave it there." He muttered, then sighed, closing his eyes. "Too much... wine."

"I noticed. You were next to yanking that womans dressing gown off last night."

"Um..."

"Now- are we in danger of cops coming?" Azalea asked, taking the empty coffee cup from him, and caught a guilty look in his eye that she knew meant the girl was dead.

"I think we should leave." He just said, glancing down at the dressing gown he was wearing and just said. "Couldn't be a darling and get me some clothes could you?"

Azalea rolled her eyes, then nodded. "Fine."

"Not-"

_"Oh I'm getting jeans."_

**-AtY-**

Azalea had great fun shopping, all too used to getting new clothes for the family ever since she had been a teenager. She'd made her first dress at the age of sixteen, and Rebekah was always trying to steal them.

Joys of being a woman (!)

When she got back, she found two girls on the living room carpet, the man next to them. She closed the door, a lump in her throat- what the hell had he done-?

There was footsteps and Elijah appeared with another in his arms, dumping her ontop of the other, making Azalea go. "Why the hell did you kill them all?"

Elijah was silent, remembering- he'd been having a drink in the bar when the man had accused him of so much killing. But it had been a bad time to piss him off. Due to the coming 21st century, he'd decided to have a drink or two.

'A drink' that had soon made things escalate to him pretty much throwing away his inhibitions and morals with his daughters.

"I did some things I'm not proud of." He just muttered and Azalea sighed. "Let's just burn this place down. No evidence or anything then."

Elijah nodded, feeling guilty, but walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a lighter, giving it to Azalea while he got changed, pissed off when he found a dark pair of jeans, a black button up shirt and deep dark grey coat.

When he smelt the gasoline in the house getting ignited, he turned to see Azalea walk out, the place on fire.

The pair of Originals watched the place burn, Azalea taking her brothers hand in her own.

"Nice ass in those jea-"

_"Leave it there."_

**-AtY-**

It wasn't long until Elijah binned and burned the jeans Azalea had gotten him, and New Years Eve was rolling on. It was half an hour until the year 2000 now, and Azalea was dragging her brother up the stairs of the Empire State Building, ignoring his complaints that it was too many steps.

"Stop complaining! Come on!"

The Original groaned as his annoying little sister let go of him now they reached the top, opening the outside door and walking out onto the open top, grinning as she ran to the side, leaning over and looking down.

Elijah walked over to her, standing beside her as he just said in amusement. "Did you ever grow up?"

"Nope."

He rolled his eyes, then looked to his watch. "Five minuets."

Azalea grinned, then looked up at the perfectly clear sky that was spattered with stars. It couldn't have been a better night. "Remember the first time we saw fireworks?"

Elijah chuckled at that, nodding. "We were so young. I remember. Father bought them over for Niklaus' birthday. Magic from the East... I think that was one of the nicest things he ever did for his son."

Azalea was silent, then sighed delicately. "Step son." She shivered a little now from the cold air blowing across from the high altitude, Elijah noticed, then took of his jacket, putting it around her with a smile. Azalea pulled it around her more tighter, muttering out. "I got Mikael."

He frowned at that, then just went. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean it. I got him. He won't be hunting us down."

Elijah was silent, then nodded. "Good. He deserves it after what he's done."

Azalea was quiet, then frowned, wondering if she could work her way around his fathers compulsion.

"Elijah... I want you to promise me something. Swear on it. It's the only way it'll ever work."

Elijah frowned, then nodded. "Anything."

"Never, ever tell Klaus this, what I am about to try and say. Can you swear on it? Truly mean it?"

The elder Original was confused, but scoffed. "I'd never bother with Niklaus again. I give you my word that I will not tell this to him."

Azalea took a deep breath, then hoped against hope that this worked. If Elijah was truly telling the truth, she would be able to tell him.

"I'm-" She gulped, then finally managed to get it out.

"I'm a hybrid."

Whatever Elijah had been expecting, it hadn't been that. He was silent, then shook his head, glancing to his right where the fireworks had started. Azalea chuckled. "You're the first person I've managed to tell. Mikael compelled me. I'm not allowed to kill anyone, feed on humans... let Nik know I'm a hybrid. That was why-"

"He killed you-?" Elijah finished, suddenly understanding. It all made sense. But god... how was this even possible-? He leaned forwards now and took his sisters face in his hands, staring at her eyes and just shook his head. "You always did seem... different. But... your parents were werewolves?"

"Apparently so. A clan from higher up in the hills to where you lived."

Elijah shook his head, then chuckled. "No wonder you and Klaus bonded so much. A pair of wolves."

She nodded. "Alpha and Omega huh?"

He was silent, then sighed. "Have you broken the curse?"

"No. But... should I try to break it?"

"I don't think you should sweetie... but..." Elijah just couldn't think of anything to say, and Azalea nodded. "I have to try and tell him, don't I?"

Elijah was silent, then nodded. "Against my better judgment... Yes. You are the only one he truly cares for, and if... I mean, you might be able to talk some sense into him."

Azalea didn't react to that, but then just sighed, pulling her brother in for a hug. "I guess this is goodbye for now?"

"Only for now." He said into the top of her hair, closing his eyes- Azalea was the only family left alive that essentially wasn't trying to kill him. Rebekah was gone, the others were gone...

She let him go, then looked back to the fireworks, smiling. "Not tonight hmm? A thousand years old... that's an accomplishment alright."

Elijah smiled himself, then took her hand in his own, looking at the fireworks too. "Quite the achievement. Think you can manage a thousand more?"

_"Let's hope."_

**-**AtY-

When morning rolled round, Azalea woke up snuggled into her brothers chest like the old days, content to lie with him for another hour or two.

Elijah opened his eyes to face his little sisters own emerald ones. "Good morning." He told her, and Azalea chuckled, reaching up and prodding his nose, making him roll his eyes. "Still a little girl."

"Indeed I am. Now... while I'm gone, if you want to have fun with a girl, don't get drunk and go over th top."

"Yes Mother (!)"

"Good." She grinned, then got to her feet, sighing. "How long have you been looking for Nik?"

"... a very long time."

"What do you think my chances of finding him within a hundred years are? I'd call him... but he has a new number and bloody forgotten to give me it."

Elijah sighed, then just said. "I'll keep you updated on the stories, yes?"

Azalea nodded at that, then smiled. "Ok Elly."

He rolled his eyes, then got up, following her downstairs where she pulled her coat on and boots, sighing once more. "We have one messed up family, don't we?"

Azalea straightened up, looking her brother in the eye as she nodded. "We do... but if we weren't messed up... where would the fun in that be?"

Elijah chuckled, then pulled her in for a hug, saying.

_"See you soon my little hybrid."_

_-And the next:) and! I'm feeling in quite a writing mood... so, dun dun duuunnn- there's going to be another chapter up tonight^_^ hope you like and thanks for the lovely comments last chapter! Gonna kick off now;) reviews much loved and keep an eye out for the next chapter up later! Happy Thanksgiving:) x Nic and oh! Is anyone interested in reading an Elijah/OC set in New York? My plot bunnies have been buzzing around:')_


	21. Wolf In Our Midst

As always with Elijah, he kept his word. Just... it wasn't him who told Azalea where her lost 'lover' was.

The year was 2011, and Azalea was taking a break from everything in Florida, sunning herself on the beach for the last six years. If Klaus wanted her, he'd have to come and get her himself.

That man needed to work more when it came to love.

Azalea lay on her lounger, sunglasses over her eyes, those same eyes closed lightly, letting the sun brown her body.

But it didn't last for long.

_"-Miss Azalea?"_

She opened an eye at that, lowered her sunglasses to see a young man standing over her. Azalea groaned lightly, sitting up and putting them atop her head. "Mmhmm, who wants to know?"

"Klaus has been looking for you. I am one he has compelled to trying to find you."

Azalea scoffed at that, then shook her head, pulling her bikini top up further. "He sent vamps to find me? Oh how I love that man (!)"

"I am not a vampire. Klaus made me."

She frowned at that, then understood- he'd broken it at long last... this man was a hybrid. One of his creations.

Azalea chuckled lightly at that, then just said. "So, where is Klaus?"

"He is currently in Mystic Falls taking care of business. At least, that was what I last heard."

She nodded, then rolled her eyes. "Is your 'Master' summoning me?"

"He is." The hybrid just said, and Azalea knew he was compelled. But this was a link, and a direct link. "Ok." She sighed in defeat, getting to her feet and pulling on her shorts and vest, knowing it was time...

Time to face _him _again.

**-AtY-**

When Azalea returned to the town of her childhood, she looked for something, anything that could lead to her past. Her old home.

But it was gone. Completely gone.

She even doubted that the people here knew that their town was resting over the bones of her brother and mother. And they never would. So many memories... just gone.

Azalea wiped a tear away at that thought, then walked forwards, keeping an eye and ear out for Klaus.

But it was someone else who found her first.

_"Well, well, look who it is."_

Azalea looked around now to find a smile appear on her face as she girl launched herself at her, hugging her elder sister tightly, saying into her shoulder. "My god Lea... it's been too long."

The Originals were silent as they held each other, but then Azalea heard her sister sniff lightly, then frowned. "Sweetie? What's wrong-?"

"Nothing. I just... missed you so much! When you got daggered in 1922-"

"When Klaus daggered me." She said bitterly and Rebekah sighed lightly. "He misses you. He truly does."

"Is he in town?"

"...no. Um Lea, we have a massive problem."

Azalea was silent, then Rebekah just said. "Nik ran and left me here."

"Left you? Why would he ru-? Oh my god..." Azalea realized, a cold horror going through her.

_"No... he can't be awake-? Bekah, tell me Mikael is not a-bloody-wake-!"_

**-AtY-**

Rebekah led her younger sister to a massive house it seemed, then she grinned, making Azalea raise an eyebrow. "What's got you all chipper?"

She yanked her sister in and just said in a business like voice.

"Stefan, got someone here!"

Azalea froze at that, then laughed weakly as she came face to face with the vampire she hadn't seen for so many years. He chuckled, walking over and hugging her for a moment, making Rebekah scowl. "I never got a hug!"

Stefan smirked, then let her go, looking to the doorway as footsteps approached.

_"Urgh, another Original slut? Can't you all just piss off?"_

Azalea chuckled at that, then watched the dark headed man walk towards them, arms folded to his chest, a sour expression on his face, but then he frowned. "I know you, don't I?"

She grinned, then just said. "1864. Damon right?"

Damon was silent, then nodded, letting out a scoff. "This isn't a hotel for Originals."

"You didn't say that when you were drooling after me all those years ago. Now... where's Klaus?"

He smirked. "He's gone. Just mentioning the name of your friend Mikael scared the shit out of him."

"Yeah, he does that. Now... run along little boy." Azalea grinned, a smirk etched into it. Damon gave her a sarcastic grin, walking past her and out the door. Azalea giggled, then said to Stefan. "If I wasn't with Klaus, I'd hit on your brother."

Stefan laughed at that, sitting back down on his sofa. "Oh? But I thought loverboy was gone? And you were both having a tiff?"

Azalea rolled her eyes, then waved a hand. "We're Originals. What were you expecting." She turned and walked out the room.

**-AtY-**

Across town, Alaric was growing more and more confused by the moment as he poured over the etchings. They were Norse, Viking in origin...

Damon walked into the room now and sighed. "Any luck? Please say you do... the house is getting overrun by Original, slutty bitches."

The man just let the etching fall onto the table. "Well, I've deciphered a few names from the wall. Esther, Henrick, Rebekah, Elijah, Niklaus and Azalea. And..." He ran a hand through his hair, chuckling. "Now we know who Mikael is."

Damon frowned, then understood, stepping forwards and picking up the etching, shaking his head. "Papa Original?"

Alaric was silent, then nodded. "Yes. Esther was his wife... and he is the oldest living Original."

The vampire was silent, then shook his head. "Let me get this straight- Klaus is running from his... Step Daddy?"

Alaric nodded. "Seems like it."

But now Damon frowned, looking to two names so close to each other, a symbol between them. "What does that one mean?"

The paper was picked up, then Alaric chuckled. "I just deciphered that one... and you won't believe me."

"Try me."

"Niklaus... and Azalea."

Damon frowned, then just raised an eyebrow. "Like... together? But they're brother and sister! Guess these Originals-"

"No, no-" Alaric butted in, going through the papers and picking up another one. It was a symbol for wandering and home together. "From these symbols-" he pointed to one. "Azalea was found wandering the forests when she was, ah-" checking of papers. "Twelve moons. So twelve years old. They adopted her into their family."

Damon scoffed, then just said. "So he has an Original lover? So that's how he gets her freak on."

Alaric went through another paper now and frowned as he found the sign for child next to Azalea and sighed gently. "Oh."

"What now?"

The vampire watched him rearrange the pictures now and just said, pointing to the first one. "Right. So Azalea was adopted into their family at the age of twelve. And-" he pointed to a new symbol that was a mix of vampire and werewolf. "She fell for the hybrid. But.. what-?"

"What now?" Damon scowled, not interested in Klaus' love life. He could be gay for all he cared.

Alaric understood most of the symbols now. But there was one thing he couldn't understand. There was a hybrid sign with male in the center of it... Klaus.

So why was their ones with a female sign in?

"That's Klaus-" Alaric explained, putting a finger on the male one, watching Damon raise an eyebrow, then put a finger on the other. "And that... is a hybrid sign with a female symbol in."

Damons blood went cold at that, then he frowned, stalking forwards and grabbing the photo, staring at it, frowning. "What does this mean?"

"It means... that Klaus isn't the only Original hybrid." Alaric said in a mutter, and Damon looked to the name by the female one, but Alaric beat him to it.

"Azalea." He told him, and Damon just said. "She's at the Boarding House right now. How the hell is she a hybrid too-!"

Alaric shook his head, but then looked around as Elena walked in, asking. "What's new?"

Damon laughed, then just said weakly.

_"Which one? Papa Original or Bitch Hybrid?"_

**-AtY-**

Azalea watched her sister looking at Homecoming dresses with a raised eyebrow, having never been to one herself. But now Rebekah grinned.

"Guess who's here in town!"

"Santa Klaus?"

"No dummy. The doppleganger."

Now that got Azaleas attention and raised an eyebrow. "Oh-? What's her name this time?"

"Elena Gilbert."

She nodded, then pulled out her phone, going. "Let's get her over for a chat."

Azalea rolled her eyes at that-

Typical Bekah.

When Elena arrived, she walked into the main room to find Rebekah walking around a few girls in dresses, then looked up and smiled. "Elena, hey there." She walked over, handing her a glass of champagne, making Elena go. "What's all this about?"

_"Oh, just my little sister being a pain in the ass. Excuse her, please."_

Elena looked to the doorway now to see a young redheaded woman walk in wearing a long cream dress and light tan boots, holding her own glass. She cocked her head now, looking at the girl and letting out a light chuckle. "You truly look like her. I'm amazed."

Elena watched her walk over, stopping before her and nodded. "Azalea right?"

Azalea nodded, then turned away, pointing to the red dress. "I claim the red one. Blue is much more your color Bekah."

"But I want red!"

"Tough shit." Azalea smirked, then clapped the girls away. Elena watched in silence, then just said. "We need to talk."

Rebekah snorted, then Azalea watched the girl who looked like Charlotte and Katherine pull out a picture... and the pair recognized the name.

"Oh how I hate that man..." Azalea said softly, looking to her sister as Elena said. "You've been running from your father. We know."

Azalea sighed, rolling her eyes. "Sweetie, a thousand year old etching changes nothing."

Elena nodded, then pulled out another with the two hybrid signs next to each other, the child sign between them. "But we know that you and Klaus are lovers. You had a child together."

Azalea nodded. "Indeed. Well done Batgirl. Did you read that Mikey made us give her away? Nope?"

Elena scoffed. "You're going to deny what you are?"

"Oh? And what am I exactly?" Azalea smirked, and Elena laughed, holding up the picture to her face. "Both you and Klaus are hybrids! It says it here!"

Rebekah truly froze at that, snatching the photo, looking to her sister with wide eyes. "Lea... what-? I-?"

Azalea tried to speak about it, but to her frustration, literally couldn't. But Rebekah understood.

"He compelled you not to say anything or trigger it, didn't he?"

Azalea smiled, the only thing she could do, and Rebekah shook her head, laughing weakly. "You were a hybrid all this time-?"

She couldn't nod, but Rebekah knew she was.

"Just... how do we break the compulsion?" Elena asked now, understanding that this Azalea... she truly wasn't a monster. And she needed the whole story... both of them.

Azalea tried to speak, but just couldn't. So she did the next best thing and walked into the kitchen, picking up a knife and pretended to stab herself in a way that didn't coincide with her compulsion.

Rebekah frowned. "Stab yourself?"

Azalea pointed to her and raised the knife, and the Original understood. "You need to trigger it. Becoming the hybrid breaks it?"

She couldn't say.

Azalea sat down now on the chair, tears in her eyes. "I-" she tried to say, but literally couldn't.

"Um... I have an idea." Elena said now, knowing that Azalea had to kill someone to break the curse. They looked to her, and she just said. "I have a friend who has an, um, ring that can bring him back to life after he's been killed."

Azalea nodded, then chuckled. "I know I can say this- not on purpose. I can't kill a human."

"By accident?"

"We could try." Rebekah shrugged, and Elena just said to them. "I organize this... you tell me the entire story."

They were silent, then Azalea nodded. "Fine. But know this- hurt Klaus... and you have me to contend with. And I'm as strong as him, and actually older."

Elena knew her threat was true to the last letter- she loved Klaus, and she'd do anything for him. Maybe Azalea could shed some light on how he had become such a monster?

She nodded, then picked up her phone, texting Alaric.

When the man arrived, he frowned at Elena stood at the top of the stairs with the two girls, then motioned for him to come up. "What are you?" Elena looked down to his hand, spying the ring, then sighed. "I need you to let Azalea kill you... by accident."

"Come again?"

"Ric... it's important. It's the only way we'll get the truth on Klaus. Everything."

But Alaric understood, scoffing. "If I die, she becomes a hy-" but before he could say anything else, Rebekah behind rolled her eyes, then said. "Too much talking-" then pushed Azalea hard, making her grab a hold of Alaric before she fell over the railing, but then she ended up in just pushing him down the stairs.

Elena looked at the pair at the bottom of the stairs, Alarics neck pretty much snapped by Azalea grabbing him hard.

Rebekah smiled, then just said. "Less talking, more action."

Elena looked at her in shock, then they heard a cough.

"Lea-?" Rebekah muttered, running down the stairs, worried for her sister, but that same sister raised a hand, stopping her dead. "I think... you need to lock me up. Now."

Elena understood, then just said hurriedly. "Lockwood cellar." But before she was finished, the pair were gone.

**-AtY-**

Rebekah watched through the bars, hands tight on the cold iron as her sister whimpered in pain as her change hit her. And it was only four in the afternoon.

Hybrids waited for no moon.

"How long have you known?" Rebekah asked quietly, seeing Azalea laid upon the earthy floor in agony. She chuckled, then shook her head. "Mikael. He's known ever since he found me in the woods with Niklaus. He knew I was a werewolf. All these years, keeping me dead for eight hundred of them... he was keeping me from Nik. I'm a weapon to him apparently- argh-!" She snarled in pain, and Rebekah sighed and said softly, eyes worried. "Come on love. It'll-"

"Don't give me that line Bekah, really, don't. I'm not in the moo- argh!" Azalea felt her bones start to crack, then chuckled. "Well... Nik's going to have a surprise when he finds out I have a tail too."

Rebekah sighed, then shook her head. "I'll be back later. Just... don't fight it."

Azalea met her sisters eyes and smiled. "Hey- since when was I ever the fighter in our family?"

"You locked up Mikael."

"Mmhmm. With great difficulty."

"But still sister. You're not our family by blood..." Rebekah smiled. "But of all the people to have in love with Nik, I'm glad it was you."

Azalea nodded a little, then felt a new, searing hot sensation shoot through her body, and she closed her eyes, doing what Rebekah said and let herself go-

The hybrid was out of the bag now.

Ripping and tearing its way out...

_So! Azalea finally broke the curse? God only knows what's going to happen now;D actually, or me:) Oh! I started up a Klaus/OC Christmas special called Winter Roses that I'm going to be working on:) this story has a few chapters left, then story one will be finished and will return in January:) Thanks for the lovely reviews and more much loved^_^ next up soon enough! x Nicola_


	22. Origins Of A Broken Man

When Azalea woke up, her body had never ached quite so badly in her entire life.

She opened her eyes and groaned lightly, finding that there was a blanket over her naked body, two heartbeats nearby that made her say. "Shouldn't you be out there picking on some random hottie, Bekah?"

There was a light chuckle, then the metal gate opened, footsteps telling her that her little sister had walked in. Azalea rolled onto her back, staring up at Rebekah who just said. "You make one baddass wolf."

Azalea nodded, then sighed. "Bring me clothes?"

"Mmhmm." Rebekah said, dropping a long dress onto her, along with some panties. She looked away as she pulled them on, then Azalea looked to the other side of the gate where a new figure had walked back around, staring at her with wide oak colored eyes.

"God does she look like Charlotte..." Azalea muttered, so quiet that only Rebekah could hear it, and the woman nodded. "I know."

Azalea went to walk out, but Rebekah caught her wrist and just said.

"Before you go running after Nik, tell us what happened. Everything."

She was silent, then Azalea sighed. "Fine. Let's go back to the Boarding house."

When they were there, Azalea emptied next to seven blood bags, groaning quietly. "Human blood... god is that nice."

Elena frowned, then just went to ask her what the hell, but Azalea told her. "I was compelled to never taste human blood."

Rebekah guessed it was Mikael, but just sat down, crossing her ankles. "Tell us."

Azalea was silent, then sighed, looking to Azalea. "I'll start from the beginning. Has Rebekah filled you in?"

"Yes, most of it." Elena nodded, wondering just what this Original could tell her. It hit her now that she was facing Klaus' lover. A real one, never compelled.

How could that have happened-?

"Well..." Azalea sighed, raising her glass of blood and taking a sip. "I was born in a different village to Rebekah, Nik, Elijah and the rest of the family. A separate clan of werewolves you could say that wasn't too overtly keen on the ones that once lived here. One fullmoon, I suppose me and my real family were taking shelter from the wolves in the family and village down the hill when something went wrong." She sighed. "I remember wolves coming through the door, dragging my mother and brother out. I had no idea about werewolves, and it makes sense now because my father was a werewolf. Where I got the gene from."

Azalea was silent, then continued. "I was twelve. Before the night was through, I ran into the woods where I was wandering for a week or so before Mikael and Niklaus found me." Azalea chuckled, remembering how... young Niklaus had been, and how much less lined Mikael had been. Truly only she could have memories like that.

"They took me back to their village and I was adopted into the family. I suppose you could say I had a bond with Niklaus straight away from him being the one to find me in the woods. But yes, we became friends. Friends soon turned into BFF."

Rebekah snorted in laughter at that, then just uncrossed her ankles. "Excuse me? You were both joined at the hip, and there's me- little sister running behind trying to catch up."

"Shush Bekah."

"Bitch."

Azalea smirked at that, then continued with her story. "When we turned seventeen, I think he started to see me in a different light. We started to become closer." She sighed sadly. "I think it was because of Mikael that he seemed so... lost. That man hates him so much..." She was silent, then looked at Elena, watching her reaction that was mixed emotions, then just sighed once more.

"Our relationship was kept secret from the family, because we knew what dear ol' dad would do.. and when we finally did overcome our arguments and god only knows what else and took our relationship to the next level..." she trailed out at that, and Rebekah nodded, muttering, almost afraid of the memory.

"Mikael caught them and punished Nik to the point of death. Whipped him until his back was dripping blood."

Elena couldn't believe what she was hearing- how could a father do that-?

She was starting to understand how Klaus had become this monster...

Azalea nodded, then smirked, nodding to Elena. "It might interest you that the original doppleganger was the first woman Elijah fell in love with. And the one that tried to entice Nik away from me."

Elena raised an eyebrow, then Azalea chuckled. "Right little slut she was, then she got pregnant and tried to say that the childs father was Elijah. Never seen him cry so much..."

Rebekah snorted, then just said, not looking at anyone in the eye. "Walk in on him in that wooden bath."

Azalea laughed, making Elena shake her head, wondering just what their world had been like a thousand years ago in this town. It sounded just like this century, and...

They had been such a normal family.

The hybrid before her now continued.

"Six years later, Mikael and the village had more or less accepted that we were in love and together, but that bastard still picked on Nik..." she was bitter as she said. "And I was the favorite girl. When we were... twenty three I think it was, everything changed." She sighed heavily, looking to Rebekah. "Have you told her about Henrick?"

Rebekah nodded, then Azalea just continued. "Well, in short, me, Nik and our little brother Henrick went out to see the wolves turn. Big mistake... Henrick was torn to shreds and I was mauled to the point of death, but the witch, Ayana, healed me... and made another discovery during my month of being in a coma she'd bought of gor the healing to take effect."

Elena frowned, then Azalea chuckled. "I had fallen pregnant about four or five months before."

But now Elena realized, feeling totally and utterly in shock and nodded. "It was on the walls." Azalea nodded too, then sighed. "Well, the baby was Niklaus' as you'd expect... and Mikael wasn't happy. Not happy at all..." Azalea felt tears threatening to well up as the memories came flooding back...

Their little baby girl...

"I gave birth to a girl and Nik named her Faye... I held her in my arms for barely five minuets when she was taken away from us and given to a werewolf who had lost her own child that same week."

Rebekah sighed, knowing how much the memory hurt her sister, then reached into her pocket, pulling out the ancient drawing, handing it to her. "Nik says you dropped this from 1922."

Azalea stared at her family, then gave it to Elena, going. "She married a man called Patrik and had four children... and they were a whole new bloodline of werewolves. Mine and Niks."

Elena looked down at the picture, staring at Klaus' and Azaleas family. Their real family...

They had their own werewolf bloodline that still existed to this day.

Azalea chuckled. "So our child was given away... and barely a month later, Mikael put the vampire plan into action and killed us."

Elena nodded. "Rebekah explained this bit." Azalea was silent, then said. "Everything changed from that moment on. But the real true moment our family fell apart was when Nik killed his first human. He changed... and Mikael knew that his wife had cheated on him with a werewolf. Everything from that moment on just changed. I mean, oh..." she closed her eyes and shook her head. "Mikael blamed it all on Nik... and if only he knew how much he'd hurt him. You say Nik is a monster, Elena, but you have to think about the man that made him that person.. It's all Mikaels fault. Nik was destroyed by everything."

Azalea knew Rebekah was paying attention now that the point that her father killed her sister was coming up.

"I saw Faye one more time, then that was it. Me and Nik crept out that night, a fullmoon. We were confident that the werewolves wouldn't bother us because of Nik being so much more powerful than them. He left to get wine... and I was the first person, the first vampire that Mikael stalked and fed on." She was bitter now, staring at her sisters shocked eyes, then Elenas matching ones. "He took me to the caves where we had carved our names into the walls and told me that he was keeping me safe by keeping me from Niklaus... then he rammed a blade into my heart."

The pair of girls before her were silent, then Azalea took a sip of her blood. "When I was woken up, it was 1864 where I met Stefan and his once charming brother Damon... and a woman who looked exactly like the one who had broken Elijahs heart when we were young."

"Katherine?" Elena realized, and Azalea nodded. "Katherine, Katerina. Whichever one, but yes. She told me that Elijah had been spotted in Atlanta, and I left. A good while later, I found him, then met Rebekah again who nearly screamed the street down and flooded it with crying."

_"You lie-!"_

"Whatever sweetheart, but yes. Me and Bekah here left him and traveled to London where I finally met Nik again. But that same night, Mikael found us and we fled back to America. We stayed there for a while, but then, surprise surprise (!) the bastard found us once more. He pretty much took me hostage and gave Nik the choice- he died, or I did."

Elena scoffed, then shook her head in disbelief. "He left you?"

"I told him to. Mikael... he'd fond of me, so I was just doing the better option."

Rebekah spoke. "And that was the last time I saw you for so long." Azalea nodded. "He revealed to me that the reason he was keeping me on such a short leash was because my father was a werewolf- that I was one. He compelled me to help him hunt down Nik... and I did for so many years, not choice in the matter until something made him have a change of heart and let me go..." She snarled under her breath. "He was following me I realize now. He knew I'd find Nik, and then he would. In 1922 Chicago I met Stefan once more and he told me that pest here and Nik were in that bar later that night. So I was reunited once more with my lover and sister. I couldn't tell anyone that I was a hybrid, let Klaus know or feed on a human being, nor could I kill one and trigger my curse. The loopholes were shut, and I couldn't tell Nik that he wasn't alone as he thought he was."

Azalea knew the next bit very well... about Esther dying.

And Rebekah didn't know.

She wasn't going to be the one to tell her that her brother killed her mother.

"Then Nik killed you Bekah... and me and Nik came to blows over it. He stabbed me."

Rebekah spluttered. "What-? He didn't tell me that-!"

"He wouldn't... because when I woke up, we parted. I've not seen him since 1922, and now I hear he's broken the curse-? I need to get him back on the rails before he ends up getting killed." Azalea glared at Elena. "And you woke up Mikael. That was my revenge... and it only lasted for like twenty years-!"

Rebekah sighed, then just said. "He'll be angry at you. You know that."

"Yep. But now I've broken the curse... I'm going to tear that man limb from limb."

The trio was silent, then Azalea sighed once more. "I spent a while with Elijah, and I managed to tell him that I was a hybrid, but he couldn't tell anyone. He still can't. But then I left to find Nik and pretty much gave up until he sent someone to find me in Florida to come here... and viola. Here we are. That was my entire life story... now try and kill Nik, because I will rip anyone who attempts to kill the father of my child and my lover apart and throw their arms and legs onto a fire where they can burn in hell."

Elena knew very, very well that she wasn't joking- she was Klaus' 'mate' if they were using the wolf terms, and they were their own pack, the alpha and omega of the hybrids.

God help anyone who went against this woman.

Azalea got to her feet now and just said. "And now I'm off to find Nik. So goodbye."

_"Wait-" _

She turned to look at Elena who was standing. "Was it truly Mikael who destroyed him?"

A silence.

Azalea nodded. "But Nik had a choice. He took the darker road." She shook her head, then looked to Rebekah. "Where is he?"

She was silent, then pulled out her phone and just said quietly. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Azalea didn't react to that, then hesitantly took it, scrolling through the names and read _Nik._

"Here goes nothing." Azalea muttered, walking out the room and outside, sitting on a stone step with the phone to her ear as it rang.

_"Ah Bekah."_

A silence.

_"Rebekah?"_

_"Try again."_

_"...Lea-?"_

Azalea was silent, then she nodded, saying. _"Yes. Where are you?"_

_"Azalea... I am so sorry. I didn't-"_

_"We can talk later. Just where are you?"_

_"I'm in the Heartlands love."_

_"More specifically?"_

_"Detroit. Just come here. We need to talk."_

_"Indeed we do. I'll be on the next plane over."_

_"I'll have a car waiting for you."_

_"Ok."_

_"Lea?"_

_"What?"_

_"I love you."_

Azalea had tears in her eyes, then just sighed. "I'll see you later then." She ended the call and wiped the tears away-

Well, when she met with Nik again, it couldn't get any worse could it?

Why was their life so screwed up-?

Oh yeah, they were Originals.

_Well, I guess Klaus is back next chapter, and he'll find out about Azaleas not so small secret;D I'll be adding a few extra chapters into this before I take a break until VD returns in January:) hooray!:D anyway, thanks for the lovely reviews and more much loved^_^ x Nicola_


	23. The Children Of A Lesser God

As Azalea moved steadily north, the scenery below her out the plane window became steadily more and more white. Winter was well and truly setting in.

When the plane landed, she pulled her coat more around her tightly and walked out the airport, seeing a man stood next to a car with a look on his face that made her know instantly that this man had been compelled and her ride.

"I take it you are waiting for me?" She asked the man, and he nodded, opening the back of the car for her. "Right this way Miss Azalea."

She nodded her thanks and slid in, asking as he did the same in the drivers seat. "Are you a hybrid? Did Klaus make you?"

"I am and he did. I am loyal to him and will obey him."

Azalea was silent, knowing that she was right- he was on the move with making hybrids. And here was another one... just how many had he made-?

When she noticed they were moving away from Detroit, she frowned, asking in a snap. "Why are we leaving the city?"

"Klaus has relocated to Lake Erie."

"Oh. Why?"

"A family of werewolves reside there."

She understood now- he was on a mass recrutiment drive.

The drive took a while, but when she got there, Azalea was faced with a hotel and the massive lake that was almost completely frozen over, the sun reflecting off its frozen surface. The entire place was covered in snow and ice, and Azalea smiled faintly as she got out of the car, thinking-

This reminded her so very much of her childhood.

_"Go straight through to the main room"_

Azalea glanced to the hybrid, then nodded. "Thank you." Then started forwards into the hotel, her ears suddenly picking up a scream that was cut off suddenly with a snap.

She walked into the living room of the hotel, suddenly realizing she'd seen no one or no staff. But she soon understood why-

There was a scent of blood in the air, and a good few bodies littering the floor, blood staining the carpet by the gallons it seemed.

A light crunch alerted her to look to near the TV, and she found herself staring at a back she knew well, forcing the woman he was keeping a firm grip on to drink from her wrist, ignoring her terrified screams that were getting caught in her throat, and then her neck was snapped, body dropping to the floor.

Azalea watched him turn, then freeze, obviously not realizing that she'd been watching. She looked past his surprised sky colored eyes to his face that was smeared by scarlet that she smelt to be his own. A glance down to his now healed wrists showed her that from the amount of blood on them, he'd been busy.

"Lea." He just said, rubbing at the blood on his wrists, but it was more or less dried on now, as was the scarlet adorning his face. She wanted to smile, but couldn't find it in herself to do so.

Klaus walked over now, stepping over the body of a young man on the way. Azalea let him take her face in his hands, then lean forwards, kissing her forehead, closing his eyes lightly.

"I missed you my love."

Azalea was silent, then just looked to the bodies on the floor and asked quietly. "Are they hybrids?"

Klaus looked too, then nodded after a moment. "Yes, they are."

At that, one of the women woke up with a gasp, almost of horror. Klaus left Azalea to crouch down next to her, pulling out a vial with a tiny amount of blood, from experiance, the minimum amount needed for them to complete the change.

The woman drank it, and Azalea watched with growing eyes as she screamed in agony, writhing around in clear pain. And then it stopped, and she lay there, heart racing against her chest.

Klaus now lifted up her chin and said. "Hello there love, now- I want you to stand over there and don't move or say anything until I tell you to." She nodded, then did as she was told, Klaus turning back to Azalea who just said.

"What are you doing Nik?"

"Well..." he started, telling the others the exact same thing as they started to wake up, then complete their transition. "Making an army."

"An army-? Nik... what the fuck are you playing at-?"

Klaus sighed heavily, then just walked over and took her hands in his own, meeting her eyes. "We won't have to run anymore with these. Mikael won't be able to hurt us anymore."

Azalea shook her head lightly, then sighed herself. "Nik..." she trailed off, feeling him lean forwards once more with his hands still on her face, pressing his lips to her own, but she didn't yeild, just saying when he let her go.

"I thought we needed to talk?"

He was silent, then let her go, nodding. "Wait in the dining room, I'll go and clean up."

Azalea watched him leave, then went into the other evening room where the sofas were, taking off her coat and sitting down, crossing her ankles and waited until Klaus came back in.

When he did, she looked up to see him in black jeans and a grey t-shirt, all blood gone from him. He sat down opposite her and sighed, putting his hands on his knees, shrugging. "Well, here I am."

Azalea nodded, then looked to the fire that was exuding heat and warmth, silent for a moment, then just said. "You've broken the curse, haven't you?"

Klaus was silent, then nodded. "I have." Azalea nodded too, then sighed. "A thousand years... and you've not changed."

He scowled at that, then just got to his feet and looked out the window, stood next to it. "It's who I am, Lea... I can't change that."

"But you don't have to be a monster, Nik."

"I am one Lea!" He just snarled now, turning back to her, eyes blazing. "You think I want to stay a monster?"

Azalea got to her feet and walked over, standing before him and just said. "I don't think you know what you want anymore Nik. You've gone off the rails."

Klaus didn't say anything to that, then Azalea shook her head. "Hybrids are only monsters if they choose to be. They don't have to be bad."

A scoff.

"Lea... you don't-"

"Know how you feel?" Azalea said coldly, then Klaus scoffed once more, making her snap and grab the front of his t-shirt, slamming him into the window and hissed.

"Grow some balls for once in your fucking life! It's so childish... you've changed Nik, and I hate it."

He has silent at her words, wondering if he saw tears sparkling in her eyes, but then she just smirked and told him in a dark, amused voice. "I know how you feel Nik."

Klaus frowned a little at that, then she stepped back, starting to take her clothes off until she was left in her underwear and bra, then just said.

"Believe me."

He watched with a dawning sense of understanding as she growled lightly, her bones cracking, watching her almost fall to her knees, but he grabbed her and just said quietly. "You can't be-?"

"I thought that too." Azalea laughed, then pushed herself to change, Niklaus letting her go, watching in shock as she fully changed into a rust colored wolf with amber eyes, standing before him without moving a muscle.

Klaus laughed weakly now, then got down onto his knees, facing the wolf, raising a hand to feel her warm fur, burying his hand in it, along with the other one, shaking his head.

"How is this even possible?"

He chuckled as the rust wolf butted his cheek, and he put a hand on it, pushing her away so he could look into her eyes that looked too intelligent for a wolves. Klaus leaned forwards and wrapped an arm around her neck, hugging her with his cheek resting atop her head, closing his eyes.

Azalea could tell he was more than happy about this, and he didn't want to let her go again. She let him hold her for nigh ten minuets, then he took her face in his hands and nodded, saying quietly.

"We really do need to talk."

She whined lightly, then he let her go as she started to change back, accepting her jeans and shirt back when she had finished.

"Told you." Azalea just told him, grabbing a hair tie and braided it, looking to him and just added. "Now you understand why Mikael kept me on such a short leash?"

Niklaus nodded, then just took her face in his hands once more and just chuckled. "You're a hybrid."

"I am."

He just pulled her closer and kissed her passionately for a moment, then Azalea had to ask. "Can you stop with this madness now my love?"

Klaus was silent, then just said quietly. "Not until Mikael is dead."

Azalea knew what he was saying was the truth and nodded. "Fine. But as soon as he's dead, you end all this. I want my old Nik back."

He sighed at that, then just kissed her forehead. "I'll never be that old, old Niklaus my dear."

_"You will be when I've finished with you."_

**-AtY-**

Later that night, the pair sat in the dining room by themselves, the hybrids in the other room awaiting their masters orders.

Azalea finished her risotto and sighed, setting her knife and fork down and just said, heart heavy. "I'm not happy with what you've been doing."

"Who do you think you are? My mother?" Klaus scoffed and Azalea smirked. "Yeah, I'll curse you shall I?"

He set his cutlery down at that, and just said. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know." Azalea answered, then sighed, getting up and walking over to sit on his lap, looking to his hair and smiled faintly. "I like your hair short. It suits you."

Klaus was silent, then raised a hand to brush the auburn hair from her face and behind her ears, cocking his head lightly as he traced a finger down her cheek and under her chin where he leaned forwards, kissing her softly for a moment, pausing, then Azalea wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him closer, kissing him back, feeling the pair of them get to their feet.

"What are we going to do with you hmm?" Azalea asked with a light chuckle as he kissed her neck, picking her up onto his hips, arms wrapped around her waist.

He never answered, kissing her instead, walking them up to the master suit, kicking the door closed with a foot, dumping her on the bed, yanking off his grey shirt and tossed it aside with Azaleas own.

Azalea smirked now as he pinned her down, snorting. "Nice to see you still have that libido of yours still working."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, then kissed her neck, growling lightly. "You off all people should know that a hybrids libido is more, ah, demanding than a werewolf or vampires."

Now it was her turn to raise an eyebrow, feeling him bite playfully into her neck, but not breaking the skin. "I only broke the curse a few days ago."

"Ooh, then allow me to help-"

"Ah-ah there-" Azalea laughed, keeping him at arms length. "But I do know what you're talking about, not that I wanted you to get your wolf on."

Klaus slowly grinned, then twisted his arms away and slammed her back down, pinning her wrists above her head, leaning down and kissed her stomach, working his way up, biting with every kiss he placed upon her skin, making her moan lightly as he kissed her neck without biting.

"I thought we were supposed to be talking?" Azalea chuckled now as he went to undo her jeans, stopping him there and pushed against his bare chest, sending him crashing onto his back where she sat on him, smirking.

"Nik, you think you can get into my pants like that?" She leaned down and kissed his cheek, smirking. "You gotta work alot harder than that my love. I'm still pissed off at you."

Klaus pouted as Azalea got off him, pulling on her shirt and left the room, leaving him to roll his eyes and collapse back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling-

Yes, he was overjoyed that he wasn't the only one of his kind, that Azalea was too...

But she was right-

He was a monster.

_So! Let's get the ball rolling;D Klaus knows about dear lil' Lea being a hybrid. Next up soon enough^_^ thanks for all the lovely comments and more much loved x Nic_


	24. Beautiful Monster

Klaus couldn't help but admire Azaleas defiance as she walked around the hotel in just her bra and underwear. It was almost like a personal 'fuck you asshole' as she smirked at him as she went past.

He sat down on his bed now in the main suit and sighed, raising a hand to his hair- they had enough hybrids for their army anyway. No more running...

He liked the sound of that.

Azalea appeared once more now, dressed and hair loose around her shoulders. She walked into the room and sighed, staring at him. "Just... tell me the truth- did you kill Elijah?"

A silence.

"I did."

Azalea scoffed, then shook her head. "All of them? Finn too?"

Klaus sighed, then sat up, hands together in his lap. "Our brother-"

"He's not a bad person, Nik... and you killed him. Elijah too. Do you know how many times he's helped me-? He was-" but she never got it all out as Klaus was up in a flash and clamped his hand over her mouth.

"I know my love. But he was trying to kill me. I had no choice."

Azalea had tears in her eyes, then sighed, yanking her top off. "I'm going for a run." Klaus watched as she stripped out of her clothes once more, then a second later, a rusty red colored wolf was trotting out the bedroom and to the front door.

He walked over to the window and watched the red figure against the white of the snow and sighed, yanking off his own coat.

Azalea was walking beside the lake in her wolf form, amazed at how... amazing the whole experience of being a hybrid was.

There was a snap to her right and her ears pricked up, making her trot forwards into a light run.

A moment later, another wolf caught up to her. She didn't slow down, but knew this dark monster was Klaus.

So Azalea broke out into a run, almost galloping beside the lake as she did so, the other wolf keeping up with her easily as they raced each other around the frozen lake.

They stopped eventually, and Azalea turned on him, thankful that the thick fur she had was keeping her warm, the snow beneath her padded feet not hurting her.

The darker wolf almost grinned it seemed to Azalea as she pounced on him, pinning him down on his back. Klaus was contemplating about turning back, but then remembered the snow under him.

God no!

He pushed her off now and butted her neck with his nose, taking off back towards the hotel, Azalea following in a run.

Who would have thought such an extraordinary pair could be so...

Ordinary?

**-AtY-**

Klaus knew now that he'd gotten enough for his army, and was prepared to move out again. But when Rebekah rang, it changed everything.

Azalea knew it was something big from his tone, and when the call ended, he laughed weakly, looking to her, smile growing all the time. "Lea..."

"What is it?" She frowned, watching him as he walked over and took her face in his hands, eyes bright with excitement. "It's Mikael. He's... he's finally dead."

Azalea couldn't believe her ears, and just said as he hugged her tightly. "Are you sure? I mean... this is Mikael."

"Rebekah told me. He's gone, Lea. Really gone."

She knew what was coming next as she hugged him back, feeling almost weak with joy- he was gone.

But Klaus would want his body. Make it so that no one could ever, ever wake him again.

"Shall we encase him in concrete?" Klaus smirked now, a finger caressing her cheek. Azalea nodded, leaning forwards and kissed him softly for a moment, then he wrapped his arms around her tightly, the passion growing the entire time until Azalea had to say.

"Klaus... let's just get back to Mystic Falls first and sort Mikael out. Then..."

He nodded, savoring the words. "We're free."

Azalea smiled, then hugged him once more, closing her eyes against his chest-

This was revenge for having to give their daughter away.

**-AtY-**

Azalea knew Klaus was up to something as they made their way back to Virginia, making more than a few phone calls.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a frown, and he grinned. "Well... we can't let this moment slip by hmm? This calls for a party."

"It's called a 'Wake' sweetie."

"Whatever, I'm not honoring the bastard, I plan on tearing him apart and scattering him around the world like I had supposed to have done with the others."

Azalea sighed, then lowered her head, putting it on his shoulder as they sat in the back of the car, taking his hand, letting him raise it to his lips and press them to it for a moment.

Klaus leaned her head against her own, then chuckled lightly-

_"Don't worry love. It's over now."_

When they got back to Mystic Falls, Klaus put his plan into action with a few more calls. He looked to Azalea and found her fast asleep, her head against the car window. He chuckled a little at that- when was the last time she'd gotten some sleep? Not recently anyway.

He got out, looking up at the Lockwood residence, then grinned to himself, stepping forwards and knocking on the door.

When he'd finished with the compulsion, he walked with Tyler back to the car. They hybrid was well and truly sired, and he didn't think of anything else really.

"Who's she?" Tyler asked the man before him as he opened the car door and picked a red headed girl up into his arms. Klaus closed the car door with his back, then just looked to Tyler and scoffed.

"My girlfriend."

Tyler just raised an eyebrow and scoffed as the man walked into his house and just said, girl still in his arms. "Now... I need a bed to put Azalea here on."

"Upstairs. Take your pick."

Klaus nodded, then Tyler watched him walk upstairs and vanish.

Azalea didn't wake up as Klaus put her down on a master bed, watching her for a moment, then turned around and left-

He had things to do.

**-AtY-**

It was music that woke Azalea up later that day.

She sat up on the unfamiliar bed, frowning- Klaus must have bought her in or something. There was clothes at the bottom of the bed, and she crawled down it to find a short blood red dress and matching heels.

"Sneaking around my bra draw have we Nik?" She muttered to herself as she found a strapless one of her own under it, snorting- what a pervert he could be.

Azalea swiftly got changed, then walked downstairs to find the place crowded, wondering what was going on. Surely this wasn't the party he'd been on about?

She walked outside now and stood on the top step, staring at the band that was playing in the grounds, its own mosh pit forming at the front.

_"Like it?"_

Azalea chuckled, feeling arms creep around her waist, chin on her right shoulder.

"Sorry, I don't like My Morning Jacket."

Klaus scoffed, then just said. "But I thought they were your favorite?"

"My dear, I think you got them mixed up with Alter Bridge."

"Oh."

She turned to him now and chuckled. "No worries. I like a few of their songs." Klaus just leaned forwards and kissed her now, chuckling. "Then I won't have to kill them."

Azalea ran a hand up the front of his suit now and smiled seductively. "I do like it when you wear a suit."

"I like it when you wear nothing at all."

"Aren't you just lovely (!)"

Klaus pouted, then just said in a hurt voice. "When was the last time we even had sex hmm?"

Azalea actually had to think about that for a moment, then snorted. "Hmm... 1922 I think."

"Exactly." Klaus grinned mischievously, a hand sliding lower down her back, and Azalea stopped it before it went further, scoffing. "Just because it's been about... 89 years since we have doesn't mean we have to now."

Klaus scoffed, then smirked, leaning forwards and kissing her with a low growl that made her know instantly what he was after, and she laughed, putting her hands on his hips and just said teasingly.

"Now now hybrid, hasn't a thousand years taught you anything?"

"Hmm... like how to be good in bed?"

"No! Patience Nik, patience."

"I don't know the meaning of the word Lea, sorry." Klaus smirked, then looked to the doors and said with a chuckle. "All the good booze is going."

"Then go and get us some then."

Klaus kissed her forehead, then moved off inside for drinks.

Azalea noticed while she was waiting that Elena was here, then the others.

Hmm... maybe something was going on-?

She felt uneasy.

But before the unease could get to her, Klaus returned with drinks and gave her a wine. She nodded her thanks, then looked to the band that were taking a break, walking off the stage, putting a playlist on to keep the partygoers amused.

Azalea listened to the music, then chuckled. "Hey Nik. I think this is our song."

It was Christina Perri- A Thousand Years.

Klaus listened, then just mused. "Only you would think that."

She scoffed, then set her wine down, taking his hands in her own once his own was put aside. "Of course."

Klaus was silent, then he leaned forwards and just said quietly into her ear. "I've loved you for a thousand years."

"I'll love you for a thousand more." She smiled back, feeling him kiss her once more, locked in their own little world that no one could destroy.

"That's nice to know." Klaus smiled against her lips, holding her waist as they swayed to the music, Azalea giggling quietly as they danced together, never breaking eye contact as they did so.

Azalea started to chuckle now, shaking her head. "What a pair we are hmm?"

He nodded, then Azalea smirked, yanking him towards the back door, wiggling her eyebrows and he grinned, almost running with her as they went upstairs into one of the main bedrooms, Klaus slamming her into the now closed door, kissing her hungrily, pushing the already short dress up at the hem while she worked on his belt and zip, letting him pick her up onto his hips, then bury her under him on the bed, easing into her while she undid his tie, fumbling a little with the knot.

"What happened to patience?" Klaus smirked as she yanked his suit jacket off and threw it aside, twisting them around and slammed him down onto the bed, lowering herself and kissed him, moaning against his lips and made him smirk.

"Careful love, don't forget we're not exactly alone."

Azalea laughed a little at that, then just told him. "They're your hybrids love. I don't think they'll register the fact that their 'mighty master' is a tad busy at the moment."

"You'd be surprised." He just told her, sitting them up, tracing a finger up her spine, kissing her heatedly for a moment before saying tentatively, slightly out of breath.

"Can I ask you something?"

_"Now? !"_

He nodded, then raised a hand to her cheek, then just said quietly. "Marry me Lea."

Azalea scoffed at that, then shook her head in amusement, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Of all the times... you have to ask while we're having sex? Seriously Nik, I give up with you sometimes, I really, really do. You're a hopeless romantic at times."

Klaus smirked, then just cocked his head a little. "So?"

"So what?"

"A thousand years... I should have asked all that time ago to make you my wife. I'm sorry."

Azalea smiled a little, then told him in light amusement. "You should have."

"So it's a yes?"

"Could it be anything else?" She said softly, kissing him gently for a moment, but then there was a knock on the door and Klaus truly snarled at being interrupted, snapping to the door.

_"What-!"_

_"A man named Mikael is waiting outside for you."_

Azalea froze up at that, eyes widening in horror. Klaus sighed, then just said, no longer yelling. "Thank you. I'll be down in a moment." He looked back to Azalea now and she saw that his eyes were deep in thought... and sadness mingled with fear.

"Nik, he can't come into the house. We're safe." She told him softly, caressing his cheek with her finger, eyes sad herself. "Don't Nik. Please don't."

"I have to Lea." He told her in a mutter, kissing her softly for a moment, then just said against her lips. "Just get them ready."

Azalea nodded, then watched him yank his clothes back on, doing up his tie. And then he was gone, leaving her to feel genuinely terrified at the thought that Mikael might kill him.

She yanked her dress back down now, redoing her hair and did as he'd told her-

Got the hybrids ready.

**-AtY-**

As she told them to go around the back, she felt someone behind her and sighed, nodding. "Mikael."

_"Azalea."_

She turned to face him now, feeling no fear at all coursing through her. Mikael surveyed her through dark sapphire eyes, then sighed. "What have you become my girl?"

Azalea snorted, then shook her head. "You don't scare me anymore, Mikael."

"You've become a monster, my dear. Just like him."

"Oh really?" Azalea smirked, then stalked into the house where Klaus was waiting at the other door. She stood next to him as the Original stood outside, facing them.

"Niklaus." He almost smirked, and Klaus nodded. "Mikael."

Mikael looked to Azalea now and just said. "You killed her boy."

Klaus set his jaw, then held his head high as he told his step father. "No, you did _Father._"

The elder man shook his head, scoffing and just said in a dark tone, eyes flickering to the hybrid next to him. "You think you love her, but sooner or later, she'll just be another pawn in your chess game."

"That's where you're wrong." Klaus snarled quietly, then Mikael chuckled. "And she'll see it and leave you. You hear that boy? _No one cares about you!"_

Azalea could tell Klaus was hurt by his step fathers words, then just slipped her hand into his and looked to the man before them. "Oh Mikael... you total and utter fool."

Klaus smirked, then Mikael glanced behind him to the hybrids that were awaiting Klaus' order to attack. Mikael scoffed, then looked back to the pair. "You can't kill me."

"No, but it'll make one hell of a party game when they tear you apart."

Azalea saw the man chuckle again, then her temper frayed and she went for the man, snarling, but winced as Mikael stabbed her in the stomach with a blade, yanking her around to face his stepson where he scoffed. "This is what you've made her. A monster."

He raised the blade to her neck, then yanked another girl into sight, making Klaus realize as Elena gasped, both girls stuck in his vice like grip.

"So then, here's _my_ party game, Niklaus- which one do I kill?"

Klaus scoffed, then just said. "Try it."

Mikael rammed the blade into Azaleas side, making her gasp in pain, then mutter to Klaus. "I'll be fine."

"We're not doing this again." Mikael snarled, knowing that she'd rather die than be a traitor to the man she loved. He chuckled. "So- your hybrids, or-" he looked to the woman young in looks, not in years and finished. "The woman you claim to love."

"That woman 'I claim to love' is my fiancee." Klaus snarled, eyes blazing, and Mikael snorted, grip tightening as he said. "Come out here and face me like the coward you are _boy."_

"Fine. Kill Elena then." Klaus smirked, making Mikael go. "If she dies, this will be the last of your abominations."

"So? With you dead, we won't need anyone else but each other. I choose Lea over any creation of mine. I always will."

Mikael laughed under his breath, then nodded. "Fine-" then rammed the blade into Elenas side, making her gasp in agony, then collapse to the floor, not moving.

But as Mikael went to throw Azalea away, he suddenly yanked her closer, catching her by surprise as Klaus suddenly screamed in pain, and she yanked herself away to see Damon about to stake him when Stefan pinned him down, preventing him.

It was in a split second that she and Klaus locked eyes, then that was it as he was gone, a new scream reaching her ears as she watched him drive the stake into Mikaels heart, and she swore she heard him hiss under his breath to him.

_"For my daughter you bastard."_

He let him go now, letting him drop to the floor where Azalea watched with tears in her eyes as he burst into flames, hands over her ears so she couldn't hear the screams. Azalea raised her hands so that they were atop his, staring at the burning form of the only father they had ever known.

Even though he'd hunted them forever...

He was still their father.

Azalea never noticed Klaus removing his hands from over her ears as he spoke to Stefan, releasing him. She was too numb to take it all in-

But this time he was dead forever.

Truly forever.

She barely realized that Klaus had picked her frozen and mentally exhausted figure up into his arms.

Azalea closed her eyes against his shoulder now, wondering just what the future could hold for them now...

_So! Mikael is finally dead hmm? Aww, actually feel a tad upset that I won't be able to write him in this anymore.:( wahhh! Anyway, yes! This is the second update for today^_^ thanks for all the lovely reviews and more much loved x Nic_


	25. Ghosts Of Days Gone By

_"Come on Nik!"_

_Azalea smiled lightly as she dragged him through the woods, then felt him yank her to a stop so he could steal a kiss from her lips, then permitted her to carry on yanking him through the woods of their home._

_"Where are we even going?" _

_"You know where!" She smirked, grabbing his other hand and stepping backwards, grinning at him with a light in her eyes that made him suspicious of her intentions._

_He looked around now and heard the waterfall, chuckling as he looked to the hill above them and shook his head. "Really? Seriously Lea-"_

_"Come on misery!" She giggled, emerald eyes sparkling with mischief. Niklaus had no choice but to let her drag him up the hill, but halfway up, he got bored and caught her around her emerald green dress clad waist, making her scream in shock, pounding his back with her fists, but he never let her go, smirking as they reached the top and he dumped her into the field of pretty purple flowers._

_Azalea sat among the flowers, raising a hand and skimming the top of the two types of purple flower._

_"What are they?" Niklaus asked, sitting down next to her, picking up one that looked like a star with yellow in the middle. Azalea smiled, then picked up one of each, showing him._

_"Blaklocka-" she told him, holding the one he had in his hand up, then showed him the other one. "And vervain."_

_Niklaus took the vervain from her and crushed it in his hand, releasing the beautiful smell, then with the other._

_Azalea lay her head down on his lap now, staring up at the sky that was a blue almost the same as Niklaus' eyes. She watched the clouds pass by slowly. A hand was lowered to her, and Azalea felt her auburn hair get pushed out of her eyes, closing her eyes as a kiss was placed upon her own, and she chuckled._

_"Nik, off."_

_"Why? Don't say I'm now a bad kisser."_

_"Oh you are, but you're making this so very... mushy."_

_Niklaus scoffed, then pushed her onto her back, climbing onto her and cocked his head. "So?"_

_"You remember all those stories Mother told us when we were little?"_

_"Which ones?"_

_"The fairytale ones."_

_"Mmhmm. And?"_

_"You're making all this sound like we're in our own." Azalea laughed, and Niklaus raised a hand to her cheek and smiled. "Well maybe it is. Can't we have our own happy ending, or are we going to let ourselves be cursed?"_

_Azalea raised a hand at that and put it over his heart, making him frown. "What?"_

_"We're only human, Nik."_

_"Maybe so, but we can make it something more." He leaned down and kissed her softly for a moment, feeling her sneak a hand up the back of his tunic, flinching a little as she felt the marks there from a week ago. Raised up like they'd been inflicted a second ago, but they weren't painful anymore._

_But she still asked-_

_"Do they hurt?"_

_He shook his head. "No, not anymore. That poultice of Ayanas took the pain away and just left me with the scars. But they should hopefully fade away."_

_Azalea nodded, still worried for him and their new, blossoming relationship. It had been bad enough for Mikael to catch them having sex and next to torture his son as punishment._

_Curse that bastard for eternity._

_"Good." She smiled, then closed her eyes as he leaned down and kissed her forehead, closing his own for a moment as he said. "I love you Lea."_

_"I love you too." Azalea smiled, opening her eyes once more, then Klaus moved to her neck and kissed it, moving to her chest and under her chin, making her chuckle. "Nik... haven't you leaned anything from your experience?"_

_He grinned against her neck and just said, kissing it once more. "That we are alone up here. No one's going to come up here."_

_"Mmhmm, then Mikael walks up here and sees you with your hand up my dress."_

_"But I don't have my hand up your dress."_

_"Mmhmm... you were thinking it though."_

_"... guilty. You can go in my trous-"_

_"Niklaus, you have a filthy mind."_

_Niklaus smirked, then grinned mischievously. "I'm happy about the fact I lost my virginity before my brother who, I'll say it clearly- who is twenty three. Fallen for a woman, accused of fathering her child... and he never even had sex with her."_

_"So? I see no problem in saving yourself for the one you love."_

_"Mmhmm... like you?"_

_"You practically raped me Nik. Plus you need some more practice- I'll find some other guy if you're like that all the time."_

_Niklaus scoffed at that, then raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I love you (!)"_

_"I know." Azalea smirked, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him closer, kissing him softly for a moment, feeling him trace a hand up her thigh and Azalea smirked once more, flipping them over in a flash and scoffed._

_"If you think I'm lying back like some silly little obedient wife, you've got another thing coming."_

_Niklaus looked thoughtful, then nodded. _

_"Fine by me."_

Klaus watched Azalea sleep on the hotel bed, curled up under the thick covers, seeing her eyes move under her eyelids, wondering what she was dreaming about.

Happier times he hoped.

He got onto the bed too now, pulling his boots off and slipping under the covers, turning onto his side to stare into her sleeping face, realizing that she literally was all he had left.

Stefan had stolen his other family... Elijah among them. If they woke them up, they would be converted against them. Finn too. That usually placid brother f his would be itching for revenge when he woke up, and that wasn't counting his other sister.

Family... why did he still care for them-?

_"You look conflicted."_

He never noticed Azalea opening her eyes, watching him this time. Klaus sighed, then smiled faintly. "Just thinking my love."

"About?" Azalea inquired, turning over onto her side so she could face him properly, wondering why there was a... sadness in his aqua colored eyes.

"Everything." He said truthfully, raising a hand and tracing a finger lightly over her soft pale cheek, trying not to meet those forest green eyes, knowing they would make him spill the beans faster than compelling.

"Stefan stole our siblings." Klaus told her now, and Azalea frowned, shifting herself up onto her elbow. "What-? Why would he do that-?"

"Revenge. But I'll exact revenge on the whole town... I swear it."

Azalea sighed, thinking about Mikael... he was dead. Really and truly dead, and she found herself lamenting his death a tad. He may have been the father from hell, but in those times with him, hunting down Klaus... she'd seen the man underneath that grieved for his dead wife, the revenge tainting him.

She'd grieve his own death for a while, and she wasn't ashamed to admit it.

But now she never had to run again.

This was freedom.

"Stop this, Nik. Revenge is not the answer to everything." She told him quietly, and he just sighed, shaking his head a fraction. "I have to Lea. Once this is over, we can stop with... well, we're not running anymore. Maybe we can make a life out of these ruins?"

Azalea so badly wanted to believe that was possible, but knew better- it would never, ever happen.

"Nik... you know as well as I do that is impossible. We're hybrids."

"And? We are the oldest vampires and werewolves to exist, Lea. We can't die, and quite literally. Sure we can have a life."

Azalea was silent, then sighed heavily, closing her eyes. "We're not human again Nik. You said this before Faye was born, and what happened? This- we became what we are. As long as we're alive, we'll never have that kind of peace."

Klaus was quiet at her words, then moved forwards, burying his face in her chest, closing his eyes against her lukewarm skin, feeling more at peace than he had in years. "What were you dreaming about?" He asked quietly now, and Azalea chuckled a little, then Klaus saw her blush a little.

"That time in the _Blaklocka and Vervain field._"

"Ah, I remember that." Klaus smirked and Azalea scoffed, folding her arms. "You would. You raped me again."

"I did not rape you. I prefer the term 'Inexperienced.'"

"Whatever love." Azalea smirked, feeling a kiss get placed onto her lips once more, then she got to her feet, walking over to the window and looked out, letting out a sigh when she saw that they were in Atlanta, Georgia.

It was covered in ice, early morning from the color of the sky. She walked over to the door and picked up her coat, flashing Klaus a smile as she pulled it on and slipped out for a walk.

Not realizing it was probably one of the biggest mistakes she was about to make...

**-AtY-**

Azalea noticed the creepy morning mist, but chose to overlook- there was nothing more scary than herself and Klaus in this day and age.

She walked towards a childrens park, sitting down on the slightly damp swing, staring out across the grassy, frostbitten field with a sigh. A glint caught her eye now, and she felt herself get to her feet and walk towards the grass, stooping down and picked up the necklace, frowning as she recognized it-

It was Rebekahs.

What the hell was it doing here of all places-?

Azalea held it up to the light, watching the little ruby sparkle a little in the morning light, but then spotted something reflecting back in the little tiny gem and frowned, turning to find nothing.

But the sparse hairs on the back of her neck were sticking up. Something was in the air... and she didn't like it.

Azalea turned away, wondering why she felt scared, then gasped, eyes widening, necklace falling to the floor with a light tinkle as she faced the figure she thought she'd never, ever clap eyes upon again.

But as she let the necklace fall, he vanished and Azalea shook her head, frightened more than anything. Azalea was frozen, spinning around on the spot, looking with darting eyes for the man...

But he was gone.

She looked to the necklace, wondering... hesitantly, she picked it up once more and gasped quietly, quickly standing up.

"You seem almost shocked to see me." Mikael mused, eyes narrowed slightly. Azalea shook her head, muttering. "I saw Nik drive a stake through your heart... you died. I mourned your death. How can you be alive-?"

Mikael sighed, rolling his eyes a second, then stepped forwards, raising a hand and putting it on her arm... and she didn't feel it. She felt nothing at all.

"I'm seeing things..." Azalea muttered, and Mikael smirked. "Oh you're not-" he nodded to the necklace. "Just a spell or two."

"A... ghost-?"

Mikael was silent, and she took that as a Yes.

Good God... even in death they couldn't be rid of him.

"Gonna haunt me huh?" She snarled now, almost smirking, and Mikael chuckled, looking to the swings for a second. "Oh, I have unfinished business. But that's another story."

Azalea was silent, then asked quietly. "Did you... I mean, is there another side?"

The man was silent too, but after a second, nodded. "There is."

She'd never considered the fact that maybe there was another place after death, and she had to ask, hoping that she was right.

"Did you find Esther?"

Mikael put his hands together for a second as if warming his palms, then just said quietly. "The other side is a big, wild place."

"You didn't-?"

"Oh, I did." He said, then looked to behind her, and Azalea frowned, turning around to face the woman herself, stood there in her attire of a thousand years ago, still looking dangerously beautiful as the day she'd died.

What was going on-?

Azalea smiled faintly at the woman, then saw her expression... her eyes were harder than her husbands.

Something was wrong.

"What have you become, Azalea?" Esther just said now, no expression on her face, and Azalea looked behind her to the man who was staring... no, almost glaring.

"Free." Was her answer, and Esther just said. "Both you and Niklaus are abominations of nature."

Azalea frowned, then shook her head once more. "I've done nothing. And Nik? You made him this way when you whored yourself out with a werewolf." She looked behind her "And hunted for a thousand years by the only man he knew to be his father-? You should be ashamed of yourselves for playing with his life so much. We weren't born these monsters, both of you. I for one just want a normal life."

Mikael scoffed, and then Esther sighed, saying quietly. "But you are a monster... and it cannot be allowed anymore." She looked to her husband and muttered a string of words under her breath that Azalea knew to be a spell, and she gasped as something pressed into her back, then the hair was moved from her right ear, a voice saying into it, a deadly tone, a very solid hand on her side-

_"Niklaus killed someone very dear to me... so- a lover for a lover."_

Azalea realized in an instant that Esther was controlling the spirits once more, giving Mikael this... corporeal form for a short time, and she looked to the woman, tears in her eyes. "Don't let him do this..." she muttered, but the woman didn't answer, not even reacting when her husband rammed the white oak stake into her adopted daughters back and into her heart, watching her scream in agony as the flames started to spread from the stake.

The man let her go now, watching her crash onto her front, the flames taking over her now motionless body, her eyes closed as the bright orange, amber and red fire enveloped her completely, wondering how it had come to this... having to kill the very girl he'd tried so hard to save ever since she had been twelve years old.

But he'd failed her... and she'd failed him by letting her werewolf side get triggered, becoming a true monster at Niklaus' side.

Of all ways to exact revenge on Niklaus, this was the most brutal. Killing him would be a reprieve for him when he learned his fiancee was dead.

But he had to admit... he hadn't wanted this scenario. Under it all, he still cared for that girl like true family.

It was a minuet later that he turned around to face the young woman, eyes wide at her own burning body, then looked up to him with fear lacing their emerald darkness.

"What did you do-?"

"Niklaus' punishment. Death is too easy for him." He just snapped, then turned around, walking towards his wife, Azalea following, starting to panic. "What-? I'm... dead-? But-?" She ran over to Mikael and grabbed him by the shoulders, realizing that there were no spells involved-

She was as dead as the pair facing her.

Mikael turned and pushed her away, hissing. "You bought this on yourself my girl. Now... you have to pay the price."

"For being what I am-! You bastards!" Azalea screamed at them, furious tears in her eyes as Esther stayed silent once more, then Azalea scoffed. "Are you even going to say anything? You cow. You utter fucking whoring _cow-!_"

Esther was silent once more, then Azalea looked to Mikael, seeing him glance at his wife once more, then Azalea realized that the pair had vanished, leaving her alone.

Alone... and unable to be seen, heard or felt.

Azalea was numb as she ran back to the hotel where she and Klaus were staying, praying that he could at least pick up on the fact she was there.

But as she walked into the room, she just said hesitantly.

"Nik?"

The man didn't answer, laid on the bed scrolling through something on his phone, occasionally pressing a button. Azalea laughed weakly, then said, almost pledingly. "Nik... say you can hear me, please. This isn't funny... Nik? Klaus, please..."

But now Klaus looked up, and for a start, she was relieved, thinking he'd heard her, but it was a knock at the door, and she walked right past her as he opened the door, exchanging conversation with a bellboy, then Azalea realized he had vanished in a flash, he was gone.

Azalea wanted to know where he was, then blinked as she found herself stood next to him, listening to him gasp in utter horror as he stared at the smoldering form on the park grass, falling to his knees and just stared, eyes wide and tears running down his face.

"Lea-" he just choked out, not realizing that the woman herself was yelling and stomping her feet next to him, trying to make herself heard...

But no use.

She watched with tears dripping off her face as he yanked off his jacket and put the rest of the flames out, feeling so horrified he felt physically sick.

Azalea could only watch as he picked up the fallen silver locket, frowning a little through red rimmed eyes, then pocketed it, picking her charred form up before anyone else noticed her there.

Paradise had been like a mirror... and now it had been smashed into a million pieces.

**-AtY-**

Azalea was silent as she stood next to her fiance, staring at her own body that had been buried on the same hill from their childhood she'd told him about in her dream.

He had no more tears left to shed, only a hollow feeling in his chest that made him not want to try and live with the thought that he was now truly alone forever.

Azalea was gone. Really... gone.

"Lea... if you can hear me somehow, I love you... and this isn't how it ends. I swear it-" he reached into his pocket and looked at the silver locket with ruby embedded into it, hand closing tightly over it, murder in his heart like never before.

It had to be her. Her and Mikael.

But now he had this locket, and when he found a witch, that mother of his was going to receive hell when her furious son wanted to talk to her.

Azalea sighed lightly as he turned away, walking down the hill and back towards the town-

God only knew what would happen now...

_So! What a bang;D Azaleas a ghost for now? Poor pair:( Esther's gonna have one angry hybrid on her hands when he finds a witch, that's for sure! Hope you like and review! Thanks:) Oh! Would anyone be interested in a mini story about the six years we never found out about in he 11th century? Teenage Originals:) x Nix_


	26. We Were The Kings And Queens Of Promise

For Azalea, the coming weeks were complete and utter torture as she was forced to follow Niklaus around without being able to talk to him, feel him kiss her goodnight, have sex together... just even say I Love You and get one in return.

More than torture.

Azalea watched Niklaus as he walked out the hotel he was in- South Dakota. He was on the hunt of a powerful witch to help him contact Esther. He had to know the truth of the matter of if it was her and Mikael who killed Azalea.

And to bring her back.

"Nik, tuck the back of your shirt in you scruffy bastard." Azalea smirked now, following him down the street, looking to the shirt that was hanging loose- something she'd never allow.

"Typical, I die and you start looking like a tramp!" Azalea laughed, then followed him into a shop, walking to the counter and just asked for a woman.

Azalea looked at the dark skinned woman and guessed she was a witch. Weren't there any white witches? Jeez, only Esther by the looks of it.

But now the witch made eye contact with Azalea, and she paused as she said, still staring at her, but voice meant for Klaus.

"You have a ghost on your shoulder."

Klaus blinked, then looked around, seeing nothing, then looked back to the witch and said suspiciously. "What did you just say?"

The witch got to her feet, then just said. "The spirits talk. And in the last month, more than ever."

The hybrid was silent, then said, pulling out the necklace, setting it down on the table. "I want you to contact the witch this belongs to."

A chuckle escaped the witch, and Klaus snarled, making her fall silent, then snap. "Don't threaten me, hybrid. You can't compel me."

Klaus growled under his breath, then folded his arms. "I wasn't."

"Hmmhmm." She mused, then picked up the necklace, staring at it for a moment, then looked to Azalea and chuckled. "I don't know what you see in him dear."

Klaus looked around once more, then asked the witch. "Is she here?"

"Of course she is. She has nowhere else to go." The witch told him, and Klaus frowned, understanding as he stared at the locket in her hand. "Esther."

The witch smirked, then nodded. "Very good Niklaus."

Klaus growled once more, then snapped. "Why did you do it?"

"Punishment." The age old witch told him in a crisp voice, and he scoffed. "Kill her to punish me? And I thought I was twisted."

Esther sighed, then looked to Azalea as she hissed. "Bitch."

"You can call me bitch all you want, Azalea. But you have become just as bad as him."

_"What-!"_

"Now 'Mother,' that's where you're wrong." Klaus growled, then grabbed the witch by her throat and slammed her onto the table, making her chuckle. "Kill this body and it wouldn't even tickle me."

"It's the thought that counts." Klaus smirked, then cocked his head. "I know there's a spell that can bring someone back. And you know it."

"You think I would just give it to you? You complete and utter fool Niklaus!"

"I'm immortal, my dear mother. Give me this spell, or I will start tearing cities apart. I wonder how fast my hybrids can tear apart Mystic Falls hmm?"

Azalea watched with mixed emotions as he pinned her to the table, eyes flashing golden yellow in rage, fangs trying to shoot out, but they were held back.

He really, truly missed her...

Esther chuckled, then just told him. "Even if I did, you wouldn't be able to bring her back."

"Oh yeah? Try me."

Esther looked at the determination in his eyes and frowned- this shouldn't have been happening. He was... he wasn't giving up. He wasn't going out of his mind like they'd imagined.

He wouldn't give up. This wasn't a punishment to him.

"Fine." She smirked, then just said. "Ok, I'll give it to you."

Klaus let her go after a second, and she wrote down a few things on a sheaf of paper, then he didn't notice the witch crashing to the floor as the much older and stronger with left her.

He picked it up now and read it, Azalea the same over his shoulder and groaned quietly.

"Blood of a family member?" She sighed, stepping away and shook her head, tears in her eyes- this was impossible.

The witch came around now, and Klaus who was of the same mind picked her up by the front of her shirt and hissed. "Right. You are going to do everything I say."

A silence, then the witch was compelled and he let her drop back to the floor, looking around the room with a pain in his eyes. "Lea? You here?"

Azalea knew it wasn't any use to reply, feeling a tear roll down her cheek.

Klaus didn't say anything else as no answer came, letting out a deep sigh, closing his eyes for a moment, then looked back to the witch, asking.

"I need you to find someone."

"Who exactly?"

"Well, one of my great god knows what grandchildren. I need someone with Azaleas blood, even just one cell."

The witch sighed, then just said. "Is there something of hers that I can make the link with? Personal items are best."

Klaus glanced down to his chest, then reached up and pulled the necklace with her ring on over his head and handed it out for her to take, going. "This is hers."

The witch nodded, then turned around, grabbing a bowl from the shelf and a few herbs, returning back to the table and set it down, reciting an incantation over it, then dropped the ring in, making it catch fire along with the herbs. She pulled out a knife now and looked to Klaus, holding out her hand.

"I need your own blood if this is your family too."

He held out his hand in an instant and the witch took it, muttering words once more as she ran it across his palm, turning it around so the scarlet dripped into the bowl, and it sparked, the witch putting her hands in it, closing her eyes.

Klaus watched his hand heal, then the flames vanished, and the woman opened her eyes and just said.

"I found them."

He was silent, then she scribbled a few lines down on a sheaf of paper and Klaus took it, reading a few names.

The surviving members of his and Azaleas family.

Klaus nodded, then looked to one that said she lived in Seattle. It was closest, and he looked to the witch, telling her to accompany him to perform whatever he needed.

Azalea watched his eyes scan the room once more, then he just said under his breath.

"I'm not giving up Lea. Never."

He left now and Azalea sighed, looking to the witch, but then saw a figure in the window, watching in. She frowned, but then he was gone.

The frown deepened, then she vanished to outside, looking around, but found no one there.

_"Lea."_

She spun round, but found nothing, making he snarl. "If this is you Mikael, I'm going to rip your ghostie balls off and-!"

But she stopped dead as she faced someone else. The very, very last person she would have expected to see again.

"Henrick?" Azalea blinked in shock, staring at the boy, then smiled, forward in a flash and hugged him tightly for a few minuets, chuckling into his hair. "Oh my little love. I can't believe this."

Henrick chuckled, then just said. "You're choking me Lea."

"Oops, sorry."

She smiled, wiping the tears away and just laughed weakly. "It's been too long. I think... wow, a thousand years."

Henrick looked sad, then sighed. "It has."

Azalea was silent, then guessed. "You've been watching?"

"Mmhmm, yeah. I don't approve of my parents... what they've done."

She sighed too, then looked to Klaus who was gone, then shook her head. "We have one messed up family, don't we love?"

"We do." He said sadly, then Azalea let him hug her, face buried in her stomach with his eyes closed. She raised a hand and ran it through his darker than ever hair, then hugged him closer, closing her own eyes.

Family...

What an insane one they had.

**-AtY-**

Azalea traveled with her little brother after Klaus who was now in Seattle, looking for his and her own family. However distant, they were still blood relatives.

"So what do you spend your time doing?" Azalea asked Henrick, who chuckled. "Oh, the other side is a whole other world. I have friends and I stay with Mother. But watching the world change is fascinating. I watched you become a mother, you and Nik fall in love... it was worth it."

"But you died Rick. You... got tore apart."

"Yes, but I don't regret it. This or becoming an Original... I'd choose this everytime."

Azalea frowned at his words, then just said in shock. "What-?"

"I'm happy being on the other side, Lea. I have my mother, and now my father. One day in the future, you know that we'll all be reunited."

She was silent, but knew her brother was telling the truth-

Even the eternals died eventually.

They stopped before the house where Azaleas grandchild of sorts lived, and she sighed as she saw a childs scooter in the front driveway, realizing that whoever this woman was, she had a child of her own.

God help Klaus if he killed their own descendant to just bring her back.

He knocked on the door now, witch behind him.

A woman opened the door, and Azalea felt her eyes widen- those eyes looked so much like her own.

"Hello?" She smiled, hair pale blonde. Klaus was taken aback by Azaleas eyes, then asked. "Tamsin Willows?"

"Yep, who wants to know?" She asked, and Klaus just compelled her to stay silent and obey, not to panic. He sighed, then she invited him inside and he walked inside, going over to her daughter and picked her up into her arms. Klaus watched, then just asked. "How old is she?"

"Hm? Diana? Oh, she's two."

Klaus was silent, then looked to the elder woman, thinking- this was family. Real, true blooded family.

He asked her to put her to bed, and she did so, coming back down where Klaus realized that she was a werewolf. But her curse hadn't been triggered.

And he wasn't going to be the one to do that.

He took her wrist now and bit swiftly into it, letting the blood drip into a cup, then he bit his finger, rubbing the blood into her bites to make them heal up, then Tamsin blinked, wondering how she'd gotten into the kitchen when she swore she'd heard the front door go.

**-AyY-**

It was a month now that Azalea had been dead, and at last Niklaus had the things needed to attempt this spell to try and bring her back.

The ritual was about to be performed and Niklaus felt more than sick about the fact he'd had to dig Azaleas charred body for the spell.

He couldn't look at her body that was looking more than a little worse for wear. Then again, she had been in the ground for a month. He was surprised that she hadn't decomposed much, much more, and wondered if it was the vampire blood in her body. Her eyelids were a tad burned, and he just wanted them to open so that he could see her emerald eyes. The eyes he wasn't ashamed to say he loved so very much.

Maybe he had become so evil that he'd become blinded... but he loved her.

The ritual was in full flow now, and Klaus watched the witch walk over to the charred body and dripped the blood and herb mix onto the burned lips, muttering the rest of the spell and just said.

"A few minuets, then feed her your blood. She'll need alot to heal from this degree of burns and well, her body has been dead for a month."

Azalea watched the whole process, raising a hand to her lips, tasting the her and blood mix on them, and coughed, finding it vile.

Suddenly, the hunger hit her like a blow to the face, and she stumbled, gasping quietly, grabbing her throat.

_"Bye Lea."_

Azalea fell to her knees, then looked up to see Henrick stood before her, and she realized this was it- Esther and Mikael had failed in their plan.

Just because they couldn't believe that their son could truly love.

She smiled at her little brother, then felt her crash onto her back, closing her eyes as the searing fire shot through her.

Klaus looked to the body of his lover, then swore he saw a twitch in her fingers and frowned, dropping to his knees next to her as she moved another tiny fraction.

"Give her the blood, now." The witch demanded and Klaus ripped into his wrist, forcing her mouth open and the blood to gush into her mouth.

There was a moments of silence, then he felt her lips move a little, a reflex swallow and he could tell she was healing up a tiny fraction. But she was so weak she couldn't even draw fang and bite into him, so he just said quietly.  
>"Come on my love. Bite... come on."<p>

She moaned very slightly, then Klaus hissed as he finally felt her fangs come out and into his wrist, taking more blood than she should have done, and he growled in pain as she raised a hand, grabbing the one at her mouth, holding it so tight that he fingernails dug into them, breaking the skin as she ripped into the two toned blood.

Klaus felt a fire start to burn through him now as she drained him, Azalea finally opened her eyes, and he saw them a mixture of golden yellow and the color of old blood. They looked demonic, and she snarled, biting into his wrist harder, not noticing that the man was falling unconscious from the amount of blood he'd lost, then he collapsed onto his front, the girl finally letting him go as she sobbed, the agonizing burns over her body starting to heal up at last.

Both physical and emotional pain crashed down on her, and she felt like screaming in total and utter agonizing pain.

She turned her her a little now, staring at the man next to her, raising a hand and found that she could touch him.

Azalea closed her eyes now, then nodded off.

**-AtY-**

When Azalea woke up once more, she groaned quietly, but then it all came flooding back-

_Esther, Mikael, Dying, Henrick, Ghosts, Niklaus, Blood, Ritual, Spells, Alone, Punishment, Revenge..._

She sat up with a gasp, body shaking as she looked around, finding herself in what looked like a hotel bedroom. Azalea coughed, tasting blood, but then she just sat on the side of the bed, looking around once more, shivering a little as the blood in her newly patched up veins rushed through.

There were footsteps now, and she looked up to see the only man she wanted to clap eyes upon, getting to her feet and dashing over, jumping up and wrapping her legs tight around his waist, arms fixed around his neck as she kissed him for a good few minuets, tears in her eyes, feeling him wind a hand in her hair and pull her closer.

"My god..." She muttered against his lips, but Klaus just hugged her tightly, knowing now that a vampires greatest weakness wasn't love.

It was a strength.

Klaus held her for a few minuets more, then just smiled. "Hello there, my zombie."

"Bad comeback." Azalea laughed, setting her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes, completely content.

Klaus sighed, then closed his own against her head, thinking-

Now that he had his Azalea back, revenge was back on his mind, burning away like an underground volcano...

Mystic Falls and Stefan were in for hell when it finally erupted.

_And... that is the end of the first part of A Thousand Years!:) It'll return in January when the hiatus finishes:) but for now, the new story/teenage years of the Originals and Azalea is up:) Called _A Thousand Suns _and it'll start from when Klaus and Lea are seventeen, human and before all the kid and vampire palava:) Rebekah gets a boyfriend, and oh-? Elijah finally sleeps with a woman? Goodness! Anyway, plenty of humor and romance in it, so I hope you'll read the mini story until we return in January^_^ ciao for now! x Nic_


	27. Calm Before The Storm

It was two weeks later that Elena found something in the mail to make her stop dead in total and utter shock and surprise.

She stepped backwards now, back against the door as she turned the little white and black card to read the back.

Of all things to expect in her mail... it wouldn't be that.

Elena walked into the main room where Damon was sat with a Scotch in hand, staring into its depths, thinking hard about the events that had come to past-

Mikael was dead, their only way of killing Klaus gone... Stefan was free, but he'd gone. Rebekah was in the cellar currently rotting away. And now, how were they going to pick up this broken matchstick house of their lives-?

It seemed impossible.

But now he looked up as Elena walked forwards, then held out something for him to take. He raised an eyebrow, then took it, scanning the writing quickly and felt it raise ever higher as he read out-

_"'You are cordially invited to the wedding of Niklaus and Azalea.'"_

Damon scoffed at that, then shook his head. "The cheek of them."

At that, Elena took it back and read it once more- it was taking place in Mystic Falls as well. Just... why would they hold it here of all places-?

But then again... they had both lived and technically died in this town. It was their hometown.

She could understand now why Azalea had probably chosen this place. It wasn't like either of them could die, so it was a safe choice too.

Well, that and their army of hybrids.

Damon just scoffed once more. "Rip it up. They can shove it up their equally as big asses."

Elena cocked her head a little at the invite, then sighed, setting it down on the table "I'm guessing you're not going?"

"Hell no. And so are you."

"Damon-"

Damon looked up at that and growled. "You're not considering actually going?"

The girl was silent, then Damon got to his feet, eyes narrowing. "Are you suicidal?"

"Well, Klaus won't kill me. He needs me." Elena told him, and the vampire before her frowned, knowing there was another reason why she was going.

Elena sighed in defeat and just said. "For Rebekah."

Damon laughed, shaking his head a fraction. "You have no obligation to the bitch. Or to Bitch Hybrid."

"Yes... but Azalea isn't evil."

He was silent, then just said, face blank. "Seriously. You're feeling for the bitch? Whatever she told you is a lie."

"She and Rebekah told me her life story. Klaus... isn't the true monster. It was Mikael."

Damon let out a snarl now and stepped forwards, eyes blazing. "And are you forgetting that he killed you? Did all that to Stefan? Killed your blessed aunt and made you his hybrids blood bag on demand?"

Elena scowled. "Yes, but-"

"No buts! Jesus Elena-!" Damon couldn't finish, pretty much seething at how... stupid she could be. But now he scoffed, picking up the invitation and tore it in half. "If you want to go and get yourself killed, be my guest." He stormed off and Elena sighed, eyes fixing themselves on the torn pieces of paper-

She did feel sorry for the Originals. What a messed up family they truly were.

**-AtY-**

_A Week Earlier..._

_x_

_"Where are we going?"_

_"Ah-ah-! Then it wouldn't be a surprise my dear."_

Azalea felt Klaus move his hands from her eyes and felt them widen in total and utter shock. She stepped forwards, looking up at the wedding dress shop.

"What are we doing here?"

"Buying me a wedding dress (!)"

Azalea scoffed, then turned back to him. "I mean both of us. It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the wedding."

At her words, Klaus scoffed. "Bad luck? I seriously doubt we could get any more."

She agreed with his words, but still went. "Shoo. I can handle this. Go and sort something out like a venue. Actually, make it in Mystic Falls-"

"Have you finally lost your mind? Why the hell there?"

"Because it's our home, Nik." Azalea smiled, stepping forwards and placing a kiss on his lips. "This was where we grew up and fell in love."

Klaus sighed in defeat, and Azalea knew that if Mikael was still alive, he never would have agreed to it. But now they were truly free, she was alive... and probably had never been quite so in love.

"Fine, Mystic Falls it is. Shall I invite the Salvatores, Elena and the nerd herd (?)"

"Actually, yeah you should." Azalea smiled, and Klaus raised an eyebrow as she stepped forwards towards the shop, leaving him there.

Good God she'd finally gone insane...

**-AtY-**

Inside the shop, Azalea found a few compelled women who ran the place. Azalea browsed the rails, thinking-

Marriage. Now that was something she never, ever thought would happen to her. And now it was.

She smiled to herself as she pulled out a cream colored dress that was slightly ruffled and a crystal lined sweetheart neckline at the top of it.

So beautiful.

She tried it on, staring at her reflection in the mirror, wondering if that red headed girl in the beautiful Victorian style wedding dress was her. And it was, it really was.

Azalea found out a crystal encrusted tiara to go with the veil, and that same veil was put in the back of her hair now, draped around her shoulders as the high heeled shoes were put on her feet. She got to them now, walking over to the mirror and smiled once more-

Beautiful.

It was all boxed and bagged up after that, and Azalea stepped outside where a taxi was waiting for her. She shoved it all in the boot, then got in, letting the driver start up and take her to the hotel she and Klaus were staying at in Richmond, Virginia.

She got up to their room and dumped it on the bed with a sigh of relief, calling to the man taking a break in the bath.

"There- dress sorted."

_"Ah good. Now sit back and relax. It's all done and dusted."_

Azalea frowned at that, then walked into the bathroom, leaning against the doorframe with her arms folded and eyebrow raised. "What do you mean it's all sorted?"

Klaus smirked, eyes closed in the bathtub. He could hear the womans tone of annoyance, curiosity and disappointment. "I mean, that it's all sorted. The joy of having a wedding planner for a hybrid-"

"Slave."

"No, just-"

Azalea scoffed, then pulled off her coat, lobbing it onto the bed in the other room, stepping forwards and kneeling down next to the man, arms folded on the side of the bath.

"You better know what you're doing. God help you if you mess this up. Divorced before we-"

She was silenced by a hand over her mouth, scowling and failing to get it off as Klaus told her. "Trust me. Yes?"

Azalea sighed internally, then stopped fighting and he let her go, chuckling as he closed his eyes once more. "You'll love it."

"I hope so."

Klaus opened an eye slyly at that to see his fiancees skeptic look, then snorted. "Just think this as that show 'Don't Tell The Bride.'"

"In that, the man picks the dress, dumb ass."

"Oh. My bad."

Azalea chuckled, then got to her feet, yanking off her clothes and joined him, sitting before him in the wider than usual bath. Klaus still had his eyes closed as Azalea grinned cheekily, leaning forwards and ran a hand up his chest, prodding his nose as she said. "So does that mean Stef-evenge is of for now?"

Klaus snorted at that, then opened his eyes to muse. "Stef-evenge? Is that even a word?"

"I just made it one dumb ass."

"Can you maybe stop calling me that?"

"Nope."

Klaus sighed in defeat, leaning forwards and just said as he ran a hand up her bare arm. "What am I letting myself in for?"

"Hell." Was Azaleas answer.

**-AtY-**

It was the day before the wedding, and Elena was still conflicted whether or not to go. Of course, she knew that Damon was fully against it.

But Rebekah was also on her mind. The poor girl would miss her own sisters wedding... and she felt so guilty.

Pulling the dagger out of her kept weighing up on her mind, but in the end she left it in there.

As if it would be quite that easy.

That night, Damon sat up with a jolt in bed, a clatter reaching his ears and he was up in a flash, hearing a light creak. He was faced with the front door pretty much wide open. He frowned, then noticed another door open that led to the cellar. He felt a cold jolt go through him, then went downstairs to find the metal door open... devoid of dead and daggered Original.

"Oh hell..." he muttered, then heard a car pull away, making him flash up to see it speeding down the street.

Great (!)

When morning arrived, Damon told Elena about the events of the night- Rebekah getting smuggled away.

"It had to be Azalea." Elena told him, and Damon sighed, looking to the window. "Or her loverboy."

"No, Azalea's the only one who's been invited in. Klaus hasn't."

"Makes sense- BSF."

"What?"

"Best Sisters Forever." Damon smirked, then groaned, closing his eyes. "We have to go, don't we?"

_"I think we do..."_

**-AtY-**

When the wedding morning arrived, Azalea woke up alone, letting out a sigh- it had been a while since that had happened. She had no bridesmaids with Rebekah being AWOL and probably dead in the Salvatore cellar. No best man with Elijah gone...

Not even a father to walk her down the aisle. But then again, Mikael never, ever, would have done it. The thought of his errant step son getting married to the girl he tried to protect would have revolted him.

So this was it. Just them two...

How it always would be.

What a messed up family they truly had.

Soon enough, she had the dress on, her hair a cascade of curls down her back. She went to reach for the veil now when she found it gone. She frowned, looking around behind her and froze-

"Bekah-?"

Rebekah didn't move for a start, but then smiled. "Hello Lea." Azalea beamed, then threw her arms around her sister, closing her eyes against her shoulder.

The Original was silent as her hybrid sister hugged her, thinking-

She knew. Knew that this same woman knew about the death of their mother... and had never told her.

Just... _why-?_

Azalea let her go now and smiled once more, looking at her sisters long dark midnight blue dress and curled hair, wondering why she seemed... so tense.

"What's wrong?" Azalea frowned and Rebekah just chuckled, hugging her once more. "So... the Salvatores let you go-? Well, I mean Damon?"

"Must have." Rebekah said truthfully, confused as to why she had woken up alone in a car, the dagger gone from her heart. Azalea frowned too, but then her sister just said with a genuine smile. "You look beautiful."

"Oh-? Oh, thank you." Azalea smiled and Rebekah sighed, deciding to ask her about her mother after the wedding. There was no doubt Azalea had been protecting the man she loved and didn't blame her. Only those two could understand what a thousand year old bond truly meant.

Rebekah picked up the tiara and put it in her sisters hair now, followed by veil and smiled. "Even Mikael would have had to admit how beautiful you really look."

Azalea couldn't stop smiling, then heard a beep outside, going. "I think that's our ride."

"Where's the ceremony taking place?"

"Mystic Falls Church."

"Mystic-? Why there?"

Azalea chuckled, then picked up her silver and amethyst necklace, putting it on around her neck.

_"I'll tell you on the way."_

**-AtY-**

When they got to the church, Azalea felt the nerves kicking in, realizing that this was it- beginning of another forever with Nik.

She picked up her flowers, then heard something behind her, making her glance back for a second to see nothing. Strange.

Rebekah picked the back of Azaleas long dress, nodding for her to walk on, the church music loud in her ears. They stepped forwards, the doors opening for them.

Azalea was clueless as to who most of the people there were, but knew that they were probably their hybrids. She saw that at the back were Elena and the rest of her little nerd herd, Damon leaning against a pillar, eyes almost narrowed as he watched the female hybrid walk down the aisle.

When she got to the top, she faced Klaus who was in a crisp midnight colored suit and matching tie. He took her hands in his and raised them to his lips for a second, then lowered them to their waists as the vicar started talking.

Damon looked to Rebekah as the ceremony began, scoffing silently- so it had been Azalea that sneaked into the Boarding House and yanked her sister out.

But now as he looked to the back door, he saw a figure stood there, making him frown, then glance to the couple at the front, then sidle over to the man, standing next to him in the darkness.

"I see you're back traitor."

Elijah chuckled quietly under his breath, then just said. "It might interest you that your brother has a death wish."

"Oh?"

"He stole myself and my siblings from Klaus. Needless to say, my brother shall hunt down Stefan and exact his revenge."

Damon groaned quietly, shaking his head a little. "The fool. Hang on- why'd he wake you then?"

"Well, he has informed me of the events that have come to pass. And now I stand among my brothers creations at his own and Azaleas wedding."

Damon was silent, then just said quietly. "Has your other siblings been woken?"

"Not at the present moment. Stefan has hidden them from me, but I've an inkling he will wake them soon enough. My younger brothers Finn and Kol."

Damon snorted quietly at that, then folded his arms. "Kol? What kind of Viking name is that? Your father was dumb."

Elijah ignored the much younger vampires words, then just said in a conflicted voice. "I heard that my father is dead. Is that true?"

A silence.

"It is."

Elijah nodded at that, then sighed in defeat, watching Azalea and Niklaus exchanging vows. He looked at Azalea, seeing her smile truly for the first time in so many years it seemed like to him.

"It was what he deserved. My brothers were the two that fled when our mother died." Elijah just said quietly, and Damon asked. "Are they coming?"

"Maybe, maybe not." The Original just said, then told the vampire. "Elena is looking for you."

He glanced behind, then looked back to the Original who was gone. Damon walked back to Elena now, then said quietly, sitting down next to her. "Don't react. Elijah's here."

Elena's eyes widened a little, then frowned, hissing. "To kill Klaus-?"

"No. It would seem that my brother woke him up... and stole Klaus' siblings."

She knew what that meant- Klaus was out for revenge.

What had Stefan done-?

"He told me about his brothers. They might be coming."

Elena frowned, then looked around. "More Originals-?"

"His brothers Finn and Kol."

The ceremony ended now, and Elena watched Azalea kiss Klaus for a minuet or two, throwing her arms around him.

God only knew what was going to happen...

When Azalea got outside, she let Klaus usher her back into the car, feeling another kiss upon her lips. She set her head on his shoulder now, closing her eyes, lowering her hand and feeling the ring on her husbands finger.

Both unaware of the deadly plans that were being made behind the scenes...

_So I got bored with not writing our dear Azalea and Niklaus until January, so tadaa, here you are^_^ here's the next one! The next update will be sometime next week:) hope you like and review! x Nic_

PS The other tgwo Original brothers have been cast! Finn and Kol! Finn played by Casper Zafer and Kol played by Nathaniel Buzolic! Kol... you are yummy:') 


	28. Gone With The Wild Horses

Mystic Falls hadn't seen the back of Azalea and Niklaus, and sure enough, Azalea was back. But alone.

She sighed as she stared at her hometown, thinking about how somewhere under her feet were Henrik and Esthers bones, a thousand years old and probably an archaeological find if they were ever discovered.

Vikings in America. Who would have thought it?

She stood before the Salvatore Boarding House now, just staring, thinking...

Thinking what had happened two days ago...

_1050_

_933 years ago_

_x_

_"Mother!"_

_The young woman looked up now from the food she was preparing, a smile appearing on her face as her daughter ran into the room._

_"Azalea." She smiled, leaning down and pulling her in for a hug, smiling into her dark auburn hair. "Ok there my little love?"_

_"Yes Mother. Willow was pulling Cains hair though... Erik-"_

_"Come now. You know your siblings like to play rough."_

_Faye knelt down before her youngest daughter now, taking her face in her hands, wondering if she was staring at a younger version of her mother whom she'd named her after._

_Little Azalea pouted as her mother shooed her away. Faye watched her youngest of eight years old run off into the woods after her siblings, leaving her alone in the kitchen to finish cooking._

_Arms creeped around her waist now, and she chuckled as lips touched her cheek, making her go. "Come Patrik. I am trying to cook here."_

_"So?" The man grinned, reaching round to his twenty eight year old wife, meeting her lips, making Faye roll her eyes, kissing him for a moment, then sighed. "I think you should go and find the children. You know what they are like. Troublemakers."_

_"Take after their mother then." He grinned, kissing her cheek once more before leaving their home._

_Faye was silent as she prepared the bread dough, thinking-_

_He knew she was a werewolf. That their children were wolves too... Cain who was nine, Erik who was twelve, Willow who was Eriks twin, and her youngest, Azalea, who was eight. There was also Diana... but she had died when she was just five days old. It had hurt, losing her..._

_But life went on. _

_And she had found a husband that understood and accepted what she and what their children would be._

_It was he had a husband that full moon that same night, and Faye knew well what that meant- to hide in the caves._

_But things were never that easy in this day and age..._

_When the night arrived, Faye was beside herself worrying about her eldest son who hadn't arrived to the caves. Patrik looked out into the darkness, calling for his son, but there was no answer._

_The woman was all for running into the darkness and looking herself, headstrong like her mother no doubt. Patrik grabbed her, hissing. "No! The wolves will tear you apart!"_

_"It is our son! Patrik! Our son! I do not care!"_

_The man sighed, then kissed his wifes forehead. "Wait here my dear."_

_"But Patrik-?"_

_The man went to walk out into the darkness, but stopped dead as another figure walked forwards._

_Patrik yanked out his blade, snarling. "Who is there-!"_

_The three siblings cowered back behind their mother now, eyes wide, scared. _

_At that, the figure walking towards them was thrown into sharp relief. It was a man with long oak brown hair and matching eyes. He had a figure in his arms, and Faye watched a young woman also walk forwards, her long and honey blonde. Eyes dark in the failed light._

_Faye looked at the figure the man had set down, then gasped as she saw Erik laid there, shoving her husband aside, falling to her knees next to him, pulling him into her arms, feeling his heart beat steadily and rhythmically against her hand. He was just asleep._

_She looked up now at the two strangers, and the man chuckled. "You look just like her."_

_Faye was silent, still holding her eldest son as she asked. "Who are you?"_

_There was silence, then the girl stepped forwards. "Rebekah. This is my brother Elijah."_

_She didn't say anything, then looked into the darkness as another figure walked forwards, and she frowned very slightly as she clapped eyes upon the man._

_Fayes grip on her son loosened very slightly as the flames made her recognize him._

_But it couldn't be..._

_The new man stood between his siblings, surveying the family for a moment before looking at the young woman, cocking his head a little as she stood up to face him, and she realized it was him. It truly was._

_Patrik still hadn't lowered his blade as he asked his wife. "You know these people? This man?"_

_"I do." She muttered, watching the blonde headed man smirk slightly before her, and she finished. "He's my father."_

_Niklaus was silent as he stared at his daughter, then just said the same as his brother. "You look just like her."_

_Faye was silent, then glanced behind her father, going. "The wolves will come. Inside. Now."_

_The group went further back into the caves, and Niklaus couldn't take his eyes away from his daughter. Twenty eight years it had been since he'd seen her, and that was when she was so tiny. So young._

_"You meant it when you said 'Eternal' in that letter, did you not-?" She muttered now as she turned back to them, and Niklaus spoke. "Indeed. It was all true."_

_Faye looked behind him now, then frowned. "Where is my mother then?"_

_Elijah looked down at that, hearing his brother say, throat constricted. "She is gone."_

_From his voice, Faye knew he meant dead._

_She nodded a little, then looked at the man, taking in his features from the drawing of him and her mother she still had. It was Niklaus. Really and truly._

_Niklaus didn't move as the girl stepped forwards, hugging him tightly with tears in her eyes as she just said with a smile as he hugged her back._

_"Daddy..."_

Klaus woke with a start, sighing a little as he turned over, facing Azalea who was fast asleep, her eyes closed. He reached forwards, brushing her cheek gently, letting out another light sigh, rolling over onto his back once more.

The movement made the woman young in looks, not in years wake up, and she groaned lightly, turning her head to see the figure staring at the ceiling.

She frowned, then pulled herself forwards, head on his chest as she asked. "What's wrong love?"

Klaus glanced over, then sighed lightly. "Just thinking."

Azalea chuckled, then pulled once more, up and onto him, brushing his hair back with a hand, sighing herself. "Nik... I know that look. Relax for once- we're on our honeymoon. And in Florida too."

At that, Klaus chuckled once more, then leaned over, kissing her softly for a moment, a hand on her bare stomach. They kissed a few minuets more, then there was a knock on the hotel door, followed by-

"Housekeeping!"

Azalea went to tell her to go away, but Klaus clamped a hand over her mouth, smirking as the door was unlocked, then a-

"Oh my goodness-! I am so sorry! I didn't mean- argh-!"

She rolled her eyes as the hybrid next to her was up in a flash, compelling the young housekeeper to stay silent and not to struggle as he beckoned Azalea over. "Help yourself love."

Azalea raised an eyebrow, but got to her feet anyway, walking over to the girl, that thousand years of never tasting human blood telling her to rip the life out this woman.

So she acted on it, biting into her neck where the thickest vein was, feeling Klaus bite into the other side. Azalea carried on drinking until the maid was next to dead, then Klaus pulled her away with great difficulty, pushing her onto the bed while he compelled the maid to remember nothing, feeding her his own blood for a second to heal the holes, then pushed her out the door, shutting and locking it behind him.

Azalea lay on the bed, watching her husband pull his clothes on, pouting. "Why are you getting dressed? We have all day everyday forever."

Klaus rolled his eyes as she got to he feet, walking over to him, reaching to the bottom of his shirt, trying to yank it back off, but he wasn't having any of it, even when she hissed. "Get those fucking clothes off now!"

"Nope." He smirked, knowing it was riling her up, and it was funny to see. Klaus pushed her onto the bed at that, pinning her wrists above her head, sitting on her waist.

"Now now my impatient hybrid."

Azalea twisted her arms around, sitting up and facing him with another pout on her face. "Meany."

"No. It's just my turn to tell you no. Everyday this week we've-"

"I didn't rape you."

"... you don't have to. It is our honeymoon duh."

"It's been a week love. We need to get back to Mystic Falls. Rape talk later."

"So soon-?"

Klaus nodded. "I want those coffins back. And if Stefan refuses... I'll let you loose on the place."

Azalea scoffed, but Klaus had made his point, but couldn't help but ask. "Who's in those two? It's Finn and Kol right?"

There was silence, then Klaus nodded, making Azalea sigh. "They aren't bad people Nik. I love them both. They're our brothers."

"Our brothers that would probably hate us forever now. But still, I want to wake them up."

"I miss Elijah..."

Klaus didn't say a word once more, then groaned quietly. "I know my love." He let her hug him now, closing his eyes against the top of her head, letting out a deep sigh. "Come my dear. Let's go out. It's two days until Christmas."

"And I swear if you get me another book on sex positions-!"

"Damn (!)" He smirked, then yanked her to her feet, tossing her short dark blue dress at her. "Let's go."

_"Oh the fun (!)"_

**-AtY-**

Klaus lay on the beach now as Azalea went shopping, working on a better tan than he could get in Virginia.

_"Hey daddy."_

Now that made him freeze, and as he lowered his sunglasses, a shadow crept over him, and he hissed. "What are you doing here-!"

Faye pouted, then Klaus was up in a flash, sighing. "You can't be here. Azalea-"

"Why can't I meet her? Actually... why haven't you told her you changed me-?" She asked, rearranging the hem of her short red dress, and Klaus sighed, grabbing her arm and dragging her to the beach hut, pushing her in as he closed the door behind him, sighing.

"I can't let her know you're alive."

Faye was silent, then nodded. "You're scared."

"Scared?" Klaus chuckled, shaking his head. "No. I'm petrified. I love her, sweetheart... and if she knew, she would never, ever speak to me again. I know that."

Faye groaned, shaking her own head. "Daddy-"

"No Faye."

"But-!"

_"Faye!"_

She growled quietly, then just snapped. "It's been over a hundred years daddy. You can't keep me a secret forever. Uncle Elijah and aunt Rebekah don't even know I'm alive."

Klaus sighed, then stepped forwards, pulling her into his arms for a moment, closing his eyes. "I love you... but please. I'm sorry you can't talk to your mother, but it's for the best."

Faye let her father hug her, then just shook her head. "Fine. I'm heading back to New York then. Erik-"

"And now the bratty grandkids are there?"

"Well, you know them. My Azalea has a job at-"

"I have to go. You should leave now."

Faye just watched her father walk out, then shook her head a little, remembering.

Remembering how daddy had come home after twenty eight years...

_It was silence all through the night as the wolves howl, and Faye lay with her head on her fathers lap, letting him smooth her hair back._

_When morning arrived, the group emerged, and Niklaus kept glancing at the necklace around the young womans neck-_

_It was the same one Azalea had given her baby all those years ago._

_The memory of it bought up other ones, and he fought the sadness away, reminding himself that his and Azaleas daughter was walking in front of him now._

_It was the last piece of Azalea he had left alive._

_And there was no way he was letting this one go now._

_Faye walked with her hand in little Willows, and she kept glancing at the new trio, and she kept asking. "Who are they mommy?"_

_"Later, my dear." She just said, letting the girl jump up onto her back, holding her there as they returned home, and the trio just stood outside, and Faye set the girl down, turning to them, frowning. "Why are you-? I mean... just-"_

_Niklaus nodded. "I shall tell you everything if you let us in."_

_Faye was silent, then nodded. "Come in."_

_The Originals walked inside, and Faye shooed her four children into the other room, leaving just her, Patrik and the trio alone._

_Patrik looked at the young man who looked about the same age as his wife, maybe younger, wondering how the hell he could be her father. But he had to admit-_

_It was him._

_He made the next move and stepped forwards, holding out his hand for the man to take. Niklaus looked at it for a moment, then snorted._

_"So you are the one that married my daughter?"_

_Patrik was silent, then nodded, staring the man in the eye, knowing very well he wasn't human. "I did." He just told him, and Niklaus chuckled. "Relax. I am not going to bite your hand off." He took the still outstretched hand and shook it for a moment, taking in the young man. _

_He was tall, muscled and dark blonde with haie that fell to his shoulders. His eyes were a deep dark blue sapphire color._

_Niklaus now glanced to his siblings and chuckled. "My daughter Faye." He looked back to the girl and just said. "Aunt Rebekah and uncle Elijah."_

_Both nodded, and Rebekah went into the other room, excited to meet the children. Elijah stayed and just said. "How old are you now, Faye?"_

_"Twenty eight moons." She answered and Niklaus chuckled, saying. "I am now over sixty. And Elijah here is about seventy."_

_Faye now asked. "What did you mean by 'eternal?'"_

_Niklaus was silent, then just said. "Ever hear of vampires?"_

_Her eyes widened, and she nodded. "Yes. I do... are you-?"_

_"No my dear. My siblings are, but myself am a hybrid."_

_"A hybrid-?" She muttered, taken aback. Niklaus nodded too, telling her. "We were the first. Other vampires are calling us the Originals. Fitting name I must admit."_

_For the next hour or so, Niklaus told his daughter everything. Including her mother._

_Faye couldn't believe her ears at half the things her father had told her, but she believed him. She knew he was telling the truth. Those eyes... they were her own, and she knew what they looked like when they lied._

_Niklaus met his grandchildren, fascinated by the youngest- little Azalea that looked like her grandmother when she was younger._

_She was so like her too._

_Rebekah hadn't seen her brother this quiet in so many years and knew that this was bringing back bad memories about the day Azalea died. The day Mikael came home with her bloodied ring, saying that was all that was left. _

_Her brother barely said a word the entire week, never letting go of the ring that he put on a necklace to put around his neck._

_Then again... they all barely spoke. Azaleas death had hit them all hard._

_But before they left their nieces household, she had one more request of her father._

_"I want you to keep this." Faye told him, taking off her silver and amethyst necklace and putting it into his hand. "And this-" she handed him a letter that he took with a sigh of-_

_"She's dead my love. She's never coming back."_

_"Well... take it anyway." She told him, closing his hand over it with a smile. "You never know. Mother is a fighter. I know it... I get it from her."_

_Niklaus nodded, tucking them away with a sigh when she asked._

_"And I have one more thing to ask you."_

_"Ask away my dear."_

_"Change me."_

_Of all things, he wasn't expecting that, and he coughed. "What-?"_

_Faye chuckled. "This is a chance to let my family live. Truly live... and forever too. I can change them when they are older as well, can I not?"_

_"But Faye, my dear... you are my daughter. You are a werewolf, my dear. If I changed you, you may die because of my curse."_

_"But Father... I have never killed anyone. My curse is dormant."_

_Niklaus stared into her determined eyes, then sighed as he stared into them, seeing her mothers look gazing back at him. He couldn't say no, even if he wanted to._

_"You know your children-?"_

_"I know. I shall make sure that they do not break the curse. And if I change them, they never kill."_

_"That is a large task-"_

_"I can do it, Father. I can." She said, adamant. _

_Niklaus groaned, then looked to where Rebekah and Elijah had vanished to, not wanting them to know what he was about to do. But now he hurriedly bit into his wrist, then held it up to her mouth, and she grimaced, knowing what she had to do. Faye took it, closing her eyes tightly as she drank, then he looked into her eyes, leaning forwards and kissed her forehead, closing his eyes as he took her face in his hands, then twisted it to the left, hearing the snap that sent a sudden chill down his spine._

_He'd technically killed his own daughter._

_After telling his siblings to go ahead, finding the nearly ancient Ayana, shocking her with his return and next to bullied her to make him a bunch of lapis rings, Niklaus returned to find his daughter sat with her husband, looking pale. He knelt down before her now, then just said quietly. "No going back now my love."_

_She nodded. "I know."_

_Niklaus looked to Patrik, then asked for his arm that he held out straight away, assuring Niklaus that this man did love her. He was a good father to their children..._

_The life Mikael never gave his own brood._

_He bit into it, making the man flinch, then offered his daughter it, seeing her wince for a start, but then she bit into it, making Patrik hiss in pain until Niklaus pulled her away, telling her that was enough._

_At that, Niklaus put one of the rings onto her finger, telling her that this would keep her safe from the sun. Somehow he knew that this new vampire, one of the first he'd created since he himself had been, would be careful. But still-_

_"You are not to bite your children, or kill a human."_

_She nodded after his compulsion, then sighed, feeling her fangs with a light wince._

_"You know to do it now." He told her, looking to Patrik, and Faye nodded. "I do."_

_At that, Niklaus stood up, but felt a hand grab his, a voice asking._

_"I will see you again, yes?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Swear it Father."_

_"I swear it." He promised, truly meaning it, and Faye hugged him tightly, tears in her eyes. "Bye for now Daddy."_

_"Bye for now Sweetheart."_

Azalea stared at the beach hut as Klaus walked out, then a young woman with dark red hair, walking after him, and she could hear clearly-

"You can't just blank me like this! I know that you care about-"

Klaus groaned, then turned, hissing. "Not here. If Azalea comes back... how am I going to tell her?"

_"Tell me what?"_

She couldn't listen any longer, walking over, hearing the hybrid before hers heart start to race... and that didn't happen often.

Azalea looked at the girl now, then scoffed to Klaus. "Who's this? Another one of your bloody beach bites?"

Klaus was silent, and then Azalea realized that she was a vampire and snarled at Klaus. "What have you been doing-? Nik."

"Lea..." he just sighed, but the other vampire to Azalea spoke. "No. Let me."

Azalea could tell that he was against it, but seemed to give up, watching her reaction. She stared at the woman, looking into her eyes and noticed they were almost the same as the man stood next to her.

Why did she feel... familiar-?

The woman just reached into the bag on her shoulder, pulling out something old and brown, handing it to her without a word. Azalea took it, then unfolded it, eyes widening as she saw the old drawing of herself and Klaus. God, it was so old. The letter she'd wrote to her daughter on the back-

Her daughter.

Azalea felt the color drain from her face as she looked up, meeting those eyes once more, then dropped the drawing into the sand in shock, almost muttering. "It can't-? What's your name?"

She was silent, then she sighed in defeat. "Faye."

Oh my god... it really was.

Azalea stumbled back, then looked to Klaus, tears in her eyes, just managing to get out. "You knew she was alive-?"

Klaus sighed, then just nodded, stumbling back himself as she snarled violently, slapping him right across the face. She glanced once more to her daughter, shaking her head a little, then turned, walking from the beach as fast as she could...

How could he do this to her-?

Her daughter was alive-

Maybe this was Niklaus' last big secret when it came to their family...

SO! Faye is alive? Well... that's gonna throw a spanner into the works now;D Does this mean Faye is a hybrid like dear daddy now he's broke the curse? Who knows?;D (well, except for me;) ) thanks for all the lovely reviews and stuff:) glad you're still reading, and hope you continue to when 5th January FINALLY bloody arrives-_- too lonnnnnng away! Thanks again x Nic


	29. Home Sweet Home

Azalea was sat in the Grill now, the chatter loud in her ears. The circle of gold with a shine of Lapis Lazuli around the edges was on the hard wooden top, the girl, young in looks, not in years staring at it, her mind heavy with thought.

How... could he do this to her-? Keep the fact that their daughter, their child and family was alive. All this time. Could she even trust him anymore-?

She spun it on the spot, watching it shine in the light streaming through the windows. Azalea sighed heavily, no tears coming to her eyes. There wasn't any to cry out.

What if... Mikael had been telling the truth-?

Azalea picked up her glass of Baileys and downed it in one, pushing that thought away. He'd never hurt her on purpose. She knew that very well.

But... why had he done it-?

She spun it again, then it flew off the table. Azalea watched it settle on the floor, then a figure stepped forwards, bending down and picked it up.

_"Careful. You don't want to lose this do you?"_

Azalea didn't even need to look up to see who it was, and she reached for the bottle that she'd made them leave, but it was slid away, and she looked up, emerald eyes angry beyond relief.

"Go away Nik." She snapped, and the man sighed, ignoring her words and sitting down next to her, raising a hand for a drink, getting a bottle of deep red Echo Falls.

"No." He just told her, and Azalea went to get up, but he grabbed her hand, pulling her down, ignoring her snarl of. "Let me go."

"Just sit and listen." Klaus told her, eyes truly sincere. She paused, but sat, yanking her hand away from his own. It hurt him, but he didn't show it, just saying.

"I didn't mean to hurt you... just..." He groaned, running a hand through his hair before sighing. "When you died... I went back after so many years and I found Faye. She had a family, a whole life."

"And you ruined it (?)"

He rolled his eyes. "She asked me to change her. Give her family the chance to live forever... was I really going to say No to the only child we ever had and gave away?"

Azalea could see the logic in his words. But still-

"Why didn't you tell me? It was almost nine hundred years later when I was woke up."

"I thought..." He paused, then looked into his drink, seeing conflicted eyes staring back at him for a moment, then sighed in defeat. "I thought you might been angry at me for doing it. Just... I didn't want to lose you now I had you back."

"Nik... our daughter was alive. Really think I'd be angry at that-?" She just said, eyes wide, tears almost sparkling by now. But she swore to herself that she wouldn't cry. She'd done way too much of that all her life over love and family.

But now she looked down as her husband took her hands in his, sighing heavily, saying to them, not daring meet her eyes in fear of what he might see. "I'm sorry, Lea. Just... I don't know how to apologize. Just..." he frowned lightly at the tear in his eye, then blinked it away before adding. "I did it for the family. Our family."

Azalea watched as he finally dared to look her in the eye, and his heart dropped when he saw tears in her own, then she pulled her hands away, going. "Where's my daughter?"

Niklaus looked down at her words, then his eyes that flickered to somewhere behind them, Azalea looked around, then saw a young woman stepping forwards.

She just couldn't believe... quite how they looked so similar. The same hair color, but her eyes were her fathers. Her little Faye.

Azalea stared for a moment at her daughter, then stepped forwards, letting the younger woman hug her, each ones arms tightening around the other, Azalea not caring what she looked like as she let out a sob in her daughters shoulder, hardly able to believe it-

Her little girl was alive.

When she let her go, she just took Fayes face in her hands, saying. "I can't believe this..."

"The same." Faye smiled, then leaned forwards and hugged her mother once more, closing her eyes as she did so.

**-AtY-**

For the next hour or so, Azalea sat opposite her daughter, listening to the story of her life after her father had changed her.

Klaus sat at the bar, knowing full well he wasn't welcome at the table by the mother.

"So we went on with our lives really. My children grew up human, they all had children and got married. My Willow... well, when she was twenty one, asked me to change her at last. I did..." Faye looked down, tears in her eyes. "But... she killed a young man. She activated her werewolf curse... and she died. Just... bled out well and truly."

Azalea felt so sorry for her daughter. Losing a child of her own like that... must have been terrible.

"And then... Cain got captured by a bunch of werewolves in the 13th century. They tore him apart." Faye continued, voice a mutter by now, and Azalea took her hands comfortingly, then smiled. "But... don't you have your others and husband?"

"Mmhmm. My son Erik and daughter whom you know, I named after you. They were twenty four when I changed them, and my husband, Patrik, I changed while we were still the same age. We live in New York. Erik is on the police force, and my little Azalea is now an interior designer."

Azalea couldn't believe the... normal life they had. But had to ask-

"What about their children?"

"Oh... we never told them what we were. Cain and Willow had taught us that. We let them go, to live as humans."

Azalea smiled a little. "Isn't that good though?"

"Yes, it is."

Azalea was wondering as she looked at her daughter, then frowned. "You're not just a vampire... are you?" She glanced over to Klaus who had his back to her, but knew what she was thinking-

"He changed you within the last month... didn't he?"

Faye hesitated, then nodded. "Yes. Me, Erik and Azzy."

Great (!) So now her daughter and grandkids were hybrids too-? At least they hadn't killed anyone in a thousand years. They didn't take after their grandfather in that sense.

"And Nik... he's met them?"

"Mmhmm. A good few times. Everytime you both have a massive fifty year split or something he comes over to New York to moan or whatever to us. Or complain to Erik. Seriously. Those pair are seriously bad together."

Azalea chuckled, then Faye sighed, her hand tightening over her mothers. "He meant well, Mother. He did. I just think... family is a strange thing for him to have after all these years. And I haven't seen Aunt Rebekah and Uncle Elijah for a thousand years."

There was another chuckle, and Azalea said. "Wait until you meet Kol and Finn then. Kol's a nutcase, and Finneys the quieter one."

"I look forwards to meeting them." Faye smiled, then sighed, looking to the time, going. "I must go. I have a train to catch in the city over back home."

"You'll visit... right?"

Faye smiled. "I swear it." She leaned forwards and hugged her mother for a good few minuets, then said quietly in her ear. "Forgive him. He meant well."

Azalea just watched as the young woman walked over to her father who had gotten to his feet, pulling his daughter into his arms, kissing her cheek, going. "Safe trip my dear. Don't forget to send Azzy over for that new little project."

"Urgh, yes Daddy." She said, rolling her eyes, and Klaus chuckled. "Off you go my dear. You don't want to be late." Faye left now, and Azalea looked away as he looked her away, ignoring the footsteps as he walked over, sitting down next to her and sighed.

"So now you know. But... Faye being alive doesn't-"

_"Change anything-? You made me think she was dead-!"_

"I'm sorry."

"So you should be." Azalea snapped, then got to her feet, taking great care that her long auburn hair hit him in the face as she walked out, leaving the man to stare at the circlet she'd left on the bar top...

**-AtY-**

Azalea looked everywhere for her sister, but never found her.

So instead, she opted for a suicidal option and went to the Salvatore place, strolling in as if she owned the place, walking into the middle of the main room, listening intently, then smirked.

"Yoohoo? Anyone alive enough to pour a girl a drink?"

There was a silence, then she heard a low scoff, turning with a smirk on her face once more as she spotted Damon, stepping forwards with his arms folded, then just said, rather coldly. "Enjoy the honeymoon (?)"

"Oh, it kinda splatted out." She said, waving a hand, dismissing it, sitting down on the single armchair and crossed her ankles, asking. "Well? No offer of a drink?"

"Nope. Leave."

"Not until you tell me where my little sister is."

Damon scoffed, then turned away, not even flinching as the woman was suddenly before him, and she chuckled. "Not to brag or anything... but I'm the oldest living hybrid in this town. Best not to get on my nerves."

"Oh-? He into older women then (?)"

Azalea chuckled, then grabbed his jacket, pulling him close and growled violently. "Seriously. I'm in no mood!"

"Going through divorce already?" Damon next to smirked, and Azalea gave up with the little shit, pushing hard and making him smash over the sofa, stalking out the place, slamming the door hard behind her-

_God-!_

**-AtY-**

It was as Azalea sat down in a strikingly familiar place, the waterfall splashing lightly before her, grass under her as she sat staring at it.

Then came the footsteps, and she didn't need to look up as he sat down next to her, and Azalea sighed. "Didn't you get the hint? Fuck off."

"Nope." He told her, smirking to himself. Azalea went to get up, but jolted as Klaus yanked her down, pinning her to the floor, sat on her hips, going as he held her down.

"Listen-! Lea-"

_"Get off me you bastard!"_

Klaus sighed, then groaned, closing his eyes against her chest, saying quietly. "I love you. Azalea... why do you think I married you?" She just stopped fighting, knowing it was no use. She may have been older, but Klaus was stronger. He leaned down at that, pausing for a moment, then kissed her softly. She didn't react or yield, and he'd expected it. But still-

He did love her. If there was one thing on his list that could be higher than getting the other coffins back... It was her.

He'd lost her once. He wasn't going to again.

Azalea was thinking about her daughters words, telling her to forgive him... that he meant well. Maybe he had... but it had hurt so much.

Klaus let her go as she raised a hand to his cheek for a moment, then flinched in defeat as she slapped him once more, and he nodded. "Maybe I deserved that."

"Yes, you did." She told him, then pulled him down to her, kissing him for a second, saying against his lips as she paused, wishing that feeling of _wanting_ would go away. Her body would never want him to leave for good, that was for sure.

Instead of answering, Klaus just let her up, sitting opposite, leaning forwards once more and kissed her harder, winding his hand in her hair, locked at the lips for a moment more, then he put his forehead to hers, sighing a little as he said. "I'm so sorry."

At last, Azalea managed a small smile, and Klaus took that to his advantage, grinning. "Was that a smile I saw?"

"You're going mad. Stupid old man." She snapped, hardly able to stop the smirk that came out at his words. He chuckled, then got to his feet, pulling her up too, going.

"How do you feel about settling down?"

"Oh-?"

"I've found a nice little place here in Mystic Falls."

Azalea was taken aback by that, then smiled. "Home at last?"

"Yes my dear. You want a look?"

"Indeed I do. What do you know about house design (!)"

He smirked, then took her hand, leading her.

Azalea looked up at the mansion as he walked her there, and she couldn't help but smile- it was beautiful already, and it wasn't done up yet.

"We have a home?" She just muttered once more, hardly able to believe it. He nodded. "Call it a wedding gift for the whole family."

Azalea took in the beautiful place, then Klaus wen't into kid mode and yanked her forwards, going. "I'll show you around-"

Inside, she looked at the walls that were being stripped and redone. There were builders and architectural people scattered through the place.

Klaus started his tour now, never letting go of her hand once. "This is the kitchen. Look- you can see the garden. Massive isn't it? We've got grounds to rival the 'founding families' pfft, we lived here first."

"Yes, but that was a thousand years ago."

He was silent, then nodded. "A thousand years of wandering..." he smirked at Azalea, making her blush as he said. "Sex in strangers sheets and houses."

But now he carried on, leading her through the rundown place that she was starting to adore. The Original Mansion had a nice little ring to it. Or if she was being silly 'The House That Klaus Built.'

The entire wrong image popped into her head as she thought of a line that contained 'Klaus' and 'Power drill'

But what was new to be honest?

As they went into the last almost perfect circle room that Azalea had already guessed what it was.

"And this is our room." Klaus said, letting go of her hand at last, walking forwards and going over to the wide arch windows that opened into a little balcony, looking out. Azalea did too, and looked over their vast expanse of garden complete with massive pond where she could hear fish splashing lightly as they fed. A radio was on in the background as the workers carried on their work.

_"Mr Klaus?"_

He turned around to the worker who asked. "We can elongate the main room a meter more if you-"

"Yes. Oh, and order those dimmer switches for the chandelier. Make it as grand as possible." He told the man who moved off, and Azalea chuckled. "I did not just hear you talking about dimmer switches?"

He shrugged. "What can you say? I adore them."

"You dust monkey."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, then raised his voice to the workers in the room. "Leave and go downstairs." They obeyed instantly, and one left the radio playing lightly.

Azalea frowned as he stepped forwards, then just said. "We can make this our home, my dear. You want that? All six of us?"

"I'd... just love it. It's going to take some work to be all six of us... you did kill the others. And... your mother." She smiled sincerely, and Klaus suddenly felt rather sombre- he did care for his family, no matter what anyone said. They were flesh and blood, and they were immortal.

Who wanted to live forever alone?

This was a reason he was thankful for having his Azalea.

"We'll face all that when we have to." He told her softly, listening to the song that had just started on the radio. He took her left hand in his own, then put the wedding ring she'd left behind back on its rightful finger. Now he now took her waist and hand, grinning.

Azalea rolled her eyes, but took up positions, chuckling as they danced to Kings And Queens by 30 Seconds To Mars on the radio.

But it couldn't have been more true-

They really were a king and queen.

**AND-! Welcome baccckk to A Thousand Years:D FINALLY! Been so long! Anyway, thanks so much for all the reviews and patience^_^ there might be another one up later;D hope you like and drop a review for me:) x Nic**


	30. Playing With Fire

_"You beautiful, bloody bastard..."_

All Klaus could do was chuckle as he kissed the girl underneath him passionately, hands roving the others body.

A sudden and unexpected rainfall had cut any plans they may have had for the day short, resuming their honeymoon for the day at the hotel Klaus was staying at, and now his wife.

Azalea closed her eyes as the husband in question kissed up her bare stomach, up to her neck, kissing it hungrily for a moment before saying. "Do you miss our old life?"

She paused at that, then traced her hand up his back, looking to the room for a moment- it was no utter luxury room, but she really didn't mind. The room was a light blue in color, most of the furniture a goldy-cream. The curtains royal blue and carpet light cream.

But the bed they were currently entwined on was large and wooden framed, the thick cream covers on the floor, only the thinner, light aqua blue one was over them.

"It was... much easier back then." Azalea replied, moving her hand to his chest, putting it over his heart, feeling it pound steadily against it. It was so... human.

Niklaus leaned down and kissed her softly once more, then nodded. "I agree. It truly was. But then you had Mikael skulking around trying to catch us in the act."

There was silence at that, and Azaleas hand left his chest, sliding it onto his back once more, feeling the two remaining scars there from that dark time.

But it was also the true start of their relationship. So there was light in the darkness too.

Klaus felt her hand run over the scars, then sighed. "Don't dwell on the past my dear."

"I know... but it's hard."

Klaus said nothing at that, then just sat up, then prodded her bare stomach, chuckling. "You're getting fat."

Azalea couldn't believe he'd said that, then scoffed, going. "You should be thankful I'm used to your shit... otherwise it's divorce street."

"You're not pregnant are you (?)" He smirked, and Azalea slapped him, scoffing again. "Nik-! Like... what the hell-! First fat, now you're calling me _pregnant?_"

"Ok, ok- I'm sorry." He said, rolling his eyes, lowering himself back down, walking his two fingers up her bare chest, then tapped her nose. "Remember all that child talk we had when we were human?"

"Oh yes. You were perfectly happy to give me children."

"...I was a teenager!"

"I remember! Jeez, talk about testosterone... you were terrible! Always complaining about your bloody hair, trying to drag me into bed... _pimples-!_"

"I was young! Could you blame me? You were this gorgeous girl that every young man in town had their eye on, and you were mine. Didn't think I'd share you did I?"

"Says the guy that almost slept with the Original doppleganger."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Exactly. Almost. I didn't."

Azalea smiled. "I know. You resisting a girl... how many have you slept with over the years?"

"..."

"Ok, stay silent. I'll go and sleep with one of your brothers (!)"

Klaus chuckled at that, then just said. "One of my brothers _did _fancy you when we were human."

Azalea froze at that, then just pushed him back into a sitting position atop her, joining him and saying curiously. "Who?"

"That... you will never know."

"Nik-!"

"Nope."

"Well I have slept with Elijah." She said smugly, knowing that he'd think it in a different way... and she was right. Azalea laughed. "Not in that way sweetie. You know I used to sleep with him when we were little."

Klaus rolled his eyes, then pushed her back down, grinning devilishly. "Mine."

Azalea let him kiss her once more, thinking-

What a life they had.

**-AtY-**

When the pair emerged the next day, Klaus asked-

"Now my love... I need your help."

"Oh?"

"Stefan Salvatore has them."

Azalea could guess instantly what he meant, then groaned. "What the hell... does he have a death wish?"

"Not him... but Jeremy Gilbert maybe."

Azalea was silent, then asked. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well-" Klaus chuckled, then called. "Tony." She watched a rather nice looking hybrid walk in, then Klaus continued. "This is Tony. Tony, say hello to Azalea, my wife."

She watched him nod, then Klaus grinned. "Tony here is going to help sort out our family business."

"Kill someone?"

"Just little Jeremy."

Azalea rolled her eyes, then sighed. "Blood begets more blood. Haven't you learned that yet?"

Klaus groaned. "Lea... they respond to violence. Primative sub vampires and humans."

She sighed once more. "Fine. If it means we can live in peace, what do you want me to do?"

"Well my lovely-" Klaus said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I want you to keep an eye on big brother Damon. He'll find Stefan soon enough, and you'll know what'll happen then?"

"What?"

"Kill them both. I've ran out of patience for these."

Azalea raised an eyebrow. "But I thought you weren't going to kill them?"

"Oh... I'm going to tear Stefans head off if he doesn't give me my family back yet."

Azalea frowned. "Yours-? What about me? Nik... you're being self centered again."

"Sorry my dear." He sighed, then just said. "Would you like a trip to the bar in a little while?"

She nodded. "I'd love to." But now Klaus looked to Tony, going. "Take a run Tony. See if you can find our precious doppleganger again. Actually, go ride a Hybrid round the block."

Tony left, and Azalea raised an eyebrow. "A hybrid driving a Hybrid?"

"My car dear."

"You have a Hybrid?"

"Yes. I appreciated the humor in it."

Azalea rolled her eyes, then permitted her husband to lead her out the house.

**-AtY-**

When they got to the Grill, chatting away, Klaus chuckled. "I think we may have found our Salvatore already."

They stepped forwards, and Klaus said. "Isn't it our turn yet?"

The pair looked around, and Azalea heard Elenas heartbeat start to race once more. She chuckled, then said in Klaus' ear. "I'll get us drinks."

At the bar, she listened to the conversation, to her husband telling Jeremy in his own words to pretty much walk out in front of a hybrid driving a Hybrid.

Now that made her laugh.

"Here you are." She smiled, giving him his Jack Daniels, and he just said, not looking at her. "Thank you my dear." He took a sip, then said to the pair before them. "Off you trot. Me and my wife here want a game of our own."

Damon stepped forwards, but Elena put a hand on his arm, going hastily. "Let's just go."

The vampire seemed against it, but then left.

Azalea picked up the abandoned darts, then turned to the board, throwing them and throwing up her arms, going in a commentators voice. "One hundred and _eiiigghttyy!"_

Klaus chuckled, then threw his own, knocking her own off perfectly, saying in her ear with a grin. "One hundred and eighty."

They carried on like it for a while, deliberately trying to knock each others concentration off balance. In the end, they had to call it a draw and moved onto something even worse-

A football table.

Ok, maybe the were more than a little rough and competitive with it, and people were glancing over at the source of all the racket and rattling.

Once more, Klaus grabbed Azalea from behind, trying to pull her away, making her lose, but as she almost yelled. "Oh my God-!_There's something poking my back-! Rape! It's touching me-!"_ Klaus let go in laughter, and she slammed the ball in while he was distracted, yelling as she next to danced around the football table. _"I win! Take _that_ you rapist!"_

It wasn't long until the manager yelled himself-

_"Sir, Madam... I must ask that you leave-! Please!"_

**-AtY-**

Afterwards, they went their separate ways as Klaus said he had business to sort out.

So Azalea went off her own little mission.

She walked into the Boarding House, hearing a groan at her presence. "Your husband just left."

"Aww, shame." Azalea sighed, stepping forwards into the room, putting her hands on the back of the chair, going. "So? The coffins?"

Damon raised an eyebrow, then chuckled. "I've no idea."

Azalea just went. "Hmm. Well, I think you're probably lying."

He stepped forwards, then leaned in, smirking. "Try it sweetheart."

She smiled, then leaned even closer herself, lips almost touching. "I've been playing this game a long, long time Damon. How do you think I'm still here and not missing a head?"

The smirk grew. "It must be so much fun having a hybrid for a husband."

"Oh it is." Azalea told him, then grinned, raising a hand and burying it in his hair, leaning forwards and just said in his ear. "And more than a little dangerous."

"Hot."

"Immensely." Azalea nearly whispered, then grinned as their lips met, and after a second, Damon said. "Am I playing with fire?"

Her grin widened against his lips, knowing that this was going to piss of husband dearest. But things had changed- playing dirty to get what they wanted was a guilty pleasure. She'd learned from the best, and she and Damon were as bad as each other.

Damon let her go, then went. "Not a bad kisser for a thousand year old Original."

"Well sweetie..." Azalea smirked, putting her arms around his neck. "Hybrids are best in bed. I speak from experience."

"Mmmn, hook me up with one (!)" Damon almost joked, and Azalea cocked her head, sliding a hand to his front, playing with a loose button. "Why hook up with one when you've got me?"

"Well..." Damon said, a voice like he was weighing up his options, then Azalea suddenly felt something stab into her back, and she gasped, stepping back, swearing. "For _fucks sake-! Oww!_"

She reached round and pulled the blade out now, scoffing as she stared at it, then let it drop to the floor. "I'm a hybrid, stupid fuckwad."

"I know. But nice try. Your little seductive act is hot, but nah. Not my type." Damon said smugly, and Azalea scoffed again, heading over to the decanter of wine, tipping it back and taking a mouthful or two... and let it drop to the floor, smashing where it collided into the hard floor, and she put a hand on her chest.

Azalea fell to her knees now, then looked up to Damon who was waving the blade before her, and only now did she smell the vervain and wolfsbane on it. Klaus had been pushing for her to build up an immunity to it like himself, but she hadn't gotten around to it.

A big mistake she realized now as she collapsed to the floor, everything going black.

It was only a minuet later as Damon was forcing more vervain down her throat that Elena walked in, gasping as she saw the girl on the floor, going as she ran forwards.

_"Damon-! What the hell are you doing-!"_

"Just getting Bitch Hybrid out the way. The usual."

Elena shook her head, going hurriedly. "You can't touch Azalea. You know Klaus will-!"

"Let him try it." Damon said coldly, picking the girl up into his arms, adding. "If he tries to make another move like with Jeremy... we'll see if an Original hybrid can live without her head."

Elena next to gaped at that, then followed him down as he dumped her next to Rebekah, then watched as he pulled the vervain soaked chains out the bucket tying them around her and locking it, pocketing the key, turning to Elena and shooed her out, locking the door behind him with the words-

"They stay in there."

"Azalea can't die. And she will kill you when she gets out." Elena told him, and Damon shrugged, scoffing. "Little Miss Hybrid can take all the shots she wants. I say _bring it on._"

Elena just scoffed herself, then as Damon left, she looked through the bars at the pair of girls that were as dead as they could be in these circumstances.

It was one thing to piss off an Original...

But another to piss off the hybrid wife of a certain volatile hybrid Original...

**AND-! Another chapter for you all;D Oh Damon... how do you still have your head sometimes?:L Well, Klaus is gonna be on the rampage for sure now! A little twist on the proceedings of The New Deal;) hope you like and please drop a review:) thanks! X Nic**


	31. Timebomb

Azalea could only lie there, the pain burning through her veins, her body almost aflame it felt like.

But... why did she feel quite this bad-? Sure, vervain and wolfsbane were in her systems, but it was much more than that.

Something was wrong... badly.

When Damon came down to top up her vervain, she managed to mutter. "I... hurt..."

"Oh well." Damon scoffed, going to force the vervain down her throat, but then she managed to turn over, coughing violently, blood spattering onto the stones. She groaned, collapsing back down, closing her eyes, feeling a cold shiver go through her.

Damon just watched, then frowned as the womans face seemed to grow even more paler, and he stepped back, not bothering to top her up-

She was in pain enough to satisfy him.

But as the day went on, Azalea seemed to get worse.

Elena walked down to the basement, looking through the bars to see the woman shivering violently, like pain was shooting through her.

Her heart contracted, then she unlocked it, going over to the woman and sitting her up against the stone wall, asking. "Azalea?"

_"What..."_

Elena was silent, then asked. "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know... so much... pain..." Azalea muttered, then chuckled weakly. "And I've been through childbirth. Trust me... giving birth in the eleventh century... there's nothing more painful."

Elena thought about that, knowing she was telling the truth. There was no pain medication in those days, and nothing to help really with the birth itself.

God... she didn't want to think about how much pain she'd gone through.

Azalea felt tears burn in her eyes now, then she almost sobbed. "I want Nik..."

Elena groaned, then looked to the other dead girl next to her, sighing. "I'm sorry."

She just got up and left before her conscience got the better of her.

**-AtY-**

Klaus knew straight away that his wife had been taken, for it wasn't her style not to get in touch for so long.

But fortunately, before he could tear the town apart looking for her, he got a call from one of his hybrids.

"Elena wants to see you."

He raised an eyebrow, then nodded. "Fine. I'll go and see what my precious doppleganger wants."

When he got to the place, Elena opened the door and nodded. "Klaus."

"Now sweetheart, what did you want?" He said, walking in, looking around before saying. "And my wife. I don't suppose you know where she is?"

Elena paused, then just said. "Follow me."

Klaus' face was impassable, then he followed her downstairs where he heard ragged breathing. He looked through the bars of the cell, then his eyes widened, yanking it open and was inside in a flash, sitting Azalea up better, putting a hand on the chains and easily yanked them off.

"I'm sorry my love." He sighed quietly, putting a hand on her cheek for a moment, then frowned. "Lea? Talk to me."

Azaleas eyes fluttered open a little, then closed once more as she said. "I... hurt, Nik..."

Elena just said. "You can take her. Her and Rebekah... just leave Jeremy alone."

Klaus didn't even look at the doppleganger as he smoothed his wifes hair back, hearing her labored breathing, and said. "Fine. Deal. Now... be a darling and call an ambulance."

"Wha-?" Elena frowned, and Klaus looked back, almost glaring. "You've done something to my wife." His eyes looked to her stomach, and saw the bloodstain, like she'd been stabbed in the stomach.

"What happened?" Klaus snarled, eyes going golden as he stood up, facing the girl who wanted to step back. She paused, then said. "Damon captured her. It's only vervain and wolfsbane. "

"Well, Lea isn't immune to it." Klaus snarled. "He stabbed her."

"She can heal-?"

"Oh, not with that mix on. And..." he frowned, seeing that Azalea was shivering once more. "Something's wrong. This shouldn't be happening... now, have you rang or what?"

Elena pulled out her phone, then called 911, telling them the address.

But she couldn't keep her eyes off the monster before her-

He truly cared about his wife.

**-AtY-**

When Azalea woke up, she had no idea how long she'd been there, only that she was feeling much warmer than usual, but still weak.

She opened her eyes and groaned a little, breathing heavily for a moment before hearing someone next to her going-

_"Lea?"_

She looked over now, then saw her husband, smiling a little. "Hey. You ok?"

Klaus was silent, then just said quietly. "Shouldn't I be asking you that my dear?"

Azalea reached down to her stomach, then groaned lightly. "What happened-? God I feel bad..."

He was still silent, and Azalea frowned. "What's wrong?"

But now he sighed, running a hand through his hair, then just said, moving his hand to her stomach. "Damon stabbed you, and... you reacted badly to it."

"But... I'm an Original. A hybrid... how did that even affect me?"

Klaus just looked to his hand, going quietly. "Because... there was another factor involved that we never anticipated."

Azalea glanced down to his hand, frowning. "Nik?"

There was a silence, then Klaus just said. "You were... pregnant."

Azaleas blood ran cold at that, and her eyes widened. "Wh- What-?"

He removed his hand and put it on his lap, going. "Yes."

"Why... are you talking in past tense-?" Azalea noticed now, looking around the room- she was in a hospital, she had to be. God... what had happened-? It was all so confusing.

But one thing was on her mind, something he'd said. _"You're getting fat. Not pregnant are you (?)"_

Oh god... she had been. All that time...

But again-

"Past tense Nik. My baby... it's fine right?"

Klaus truly didn't know what to say, but knew that the truth was going to be painful no matter how he phrased it.

"When Damon stabbed you... you could say he got our child. They think your body rejected the baby after that, and well... you know the rest."

Azalea felt tears in her eyes. "You mean-?"

There was murder in Klaus' eyes now as he next to snarled. "He killed our child."

She didn't know what to feel now, completely numb as she sat up, feeling completely herself again in another sense. But she did feel her husband lean forwards, pulling her into his arms, closing his eyes as she started to sob into his shoulder.

Why couldn't they have a normal life-? Their own happy ending?

Azalea just muttered. "How... how far-?"

"It was a boy."

She almost choked at that, feeling close to blacking out again- that far along that they could tell what their childs sex had been-?

Klaus was utterly numb as he hugged her once more, sighing lightly. "Come on my love... I love you. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry my dear."

Azalea just let him hold her for god only knew how long, then just said in a mutter. "Come now. I'm fine. We should be leaving."

Klaus as shocked at that, almost spluttering out. "Don't you want to kill him? Tear his organs out and burn them while he watches?"

A silence, then Azalea muttered. "No more violence. This is our punishment... we had it coming..."

He took her face in his hands, tears in his eyes. "We never asked to be born werewolves. I... never asked to be the product of an affair. It's all my fault. Everything..." He looked down at that, feeling numb again- maybe he really was a monster. It was his fault that their son was dead.

Azalea got up now, pulling on her normal clothes and swallowed hard. "Life goes on."

He knew very well that it had hit her hard, but she was trying to keep him strong. Family was his weakness. They both knew that only too well.

"Look- Dante is gone. We have to move on."

"Dante-?"

Azalea laughed weakly. "Don't you remember? If Faye was a boy... that was the name you chose."

He remembered well as soon as she said, that, then frowned. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine." She just said, voice trailing away at the end, but she just said. "Don't kill Damon. He was protecting the others."

Klaus couldn't believe what he was hearing, and as she walked to reception to sign out-

She wasn't handling the new well at all.

Then again... he wasn't either.

**-AtY-**

It was as Damon sat at the bar of the Grill, drinking a Jack Daniels that he heard the footsteps, then nodded. "I wondered when you'd show up."

_"Oh, I have my wife back thank you."_

Damon heard the dark edge to the hybrids voice, then turned around, only to receive a punch to the face that sent him smashing into the table behind him.

He rubbed the back of his head, then looked up, seeing the hybrid in all his murderous glory, eyes golden and fangs bared.  
>"Now then." Klaus said in light amusement, stepping forwards and yanked Damon to his feet by his throat, snarling into his face. "I have a bone to pick with you-" He tossed him again now, kicking a chair out the way, picking up a leg that had broken away, and in an instant, had stabbed it into Damons stomach, snarling with so much venom-<p>

"You killed my son."

Damon frowned at that, trying to get the stake out, but the hybrid twisted it, pushing it in further. "I never killed no son of yours-!"

"Oh-? Then how come my wife was pregnant?"

At his words, Damons blood ran cold-

Oh hell...

"No one's going to help you in here. All compelled." Klaus grinned, pulling the makeshift stake out and rammed in so close to his heart that he smirked darkly. "Go on Salvatore. Move... I want to fee-"

_"Nik-! What the fuck are you doing-!"_

Klaus never faltered as he twisted the stake once more, making Damon yell out in agony, but he did look around, looking next to mad as he laughed wildly. "Revenge my dear."

Azalea flashed forwards and yanked him off, snarling violently. "Stop this now-! Just... what the hell are you turning into-! I just... I'm disgusted."

She bent down, shoving him aside and pulled the stake out of Damon, and he saw tears in her eyes. He couldn't believe he was actually feeling guilty... but he had killed a child. An unborn child as well.

Huh. He was no better than Klaus at the moment.

"Just get out..." Azalea muttered, and Klaus glared at the man as he next to ran out, then growled. "He-!"

"Shut up Nik!" She raged, tears streaming down her face by now, and she shook her head. "You've changed... what are you now-?"

She stared at the man in silence, then scoffed. "I can't do this... yes, our child got killed, but... we have to move on!"

Azalea turned her back to him now, leaving him stood there looking almost lost-

But what was new...

**-AtY-**

That night, Klaus walked to his sister in the middle of the room, sitting down next to her, pulling out the blade and waited until he saw a finger twitch, then he just chuckled weakly. "Welcome home sister. A thousand years huh? Took our time." He sighed heavily, then lay down next to her in the dust, staring at the ceiling and just said quietly. "I found out today that I had a son. And lost a son too. Me and Lea... I think we are drifting apart. I'm losing her... I'm losing everyone."

He sat up, then looked down to his sister, then sighed again. "I'm sorry, sister. For our mother..." he leaned forwards and moved the hair from her eyes, a tear in his eye. "I'm sorry." He closed his eyes, then said before plunging the blade back in. "We'll meet again... sister."

Klaus groaned, lying back down in the rundown house, staring through the darkness at the ceiling again, closing his eyes tightly and let the tears escape under them-

Life sucked... then you got staked.

Family was painful.

**And the next;D aww:( so Lea was pregnant? That's gotta hurt pretty much:( anyway, next up soon enough:) let the tension, arguments and god only knows what else begin!;D thanks and I hope you review:) thanks x Nic**


	32. Heaven Could Be Like This

Azalea hummed light to herself as she floated in the lake of sorts from her childhood, staring up at the soft blue colored sky, the fluffy clouds moving across at a leisurely pace.

She was deep in thought, Niklaus on her mind.

Of course she still loved him. She always would.

She stretched out a little now, closing her eyes, letting the water wash over her, not caring if her jeans and t-shirt were sopping wet.

The water sloshed gently, and she sighed a little before humming to herself again. She wasn't sure what song it was, but she didn't care.

Daydreams were flowing, ones she hadn't had since she'd been human.

_I was sat on the swing that hung from the white oak tree, gently going backwards and forwards, staring at the leafy floor. It was the end of summer, autumn rolling in from the color of the leafs on the trees._

_The arms crept around my waist, and I closed my eyes, feeling slightly cool lips on my neck for a moment._

_"What is wrong my love?" He asked me, and I could only say, eyes still closed. "We are having problems."_

_Klaus sighed a little, then I glanced down, opening my eyes, seeing my bare and dirtied feet under my emerald dress. Huh. It had been too long since I'd seen that._

_He moved round to face me, kneeling down before me, and I wondered if his bare arms were cold from that leather tunic he was wearing. But he just raised a hand to my cheek, frowning a little. "You know me, my dear. I cannot help myself at times."_

_Well, he was right there._

_I raised a hand of my own to his shoulder length brown-blonde hair, tucking it behind his ears, chuckling. I'd almost forgotten how he'd looked all those years ago. A true Viking._

_Now I put a hand on his chest, pushing him back gently onto the floor, sitting on his hips, cocking my head a little as I asked curiously. "Why do we fall, Nik?"_

_The wind blew the stray strands of his hair around, then he just said. "Because we are not angels, my dear."_

_"Are we demons then?"_

_He chuckled at that, then freed a hand from his side to my cheek, smiling faintly. "The worse kind."_

_To be honest, I was lost at his words, then he sighed, leaning up and kissed me softly for a moment, lingering for a second at my lips before saying. "The very, very worse."_

_As he flipped us over and kissed my neck, I thought about the future. What happened. A thousand years we had been together now, and... it had been hard. Really hard._

_I did love him, no matter what, but still-_

_We had our arguments._

_He just kissed me sweetly for a moment, then we both heard it. Running footsteps._

_We sat up, and Klaus chuckled to me. "Do not worry." He got up, and I got to my own feet, watching him step forwards, then a small figure run into his arms, and he hugged it tightly._

_I sat down on the swing once more, watching him pick up the little girl with fire red hair, putting her on his shoulder, a smile on his face, a beam on the girls as he stepped forwards under the tree, letting her reach up and pluck the cherries. He now put her back on her feet, and she ran over to me._

_At that, I looked down and stared at her lilting smile- it was Faye. Or at least... how I expected her to look when she was six years old._

_She offered me a cherry now, and after a moment, I took it, letting the girl climb onto my lap, snuggling into my chest and closing her eyes, going. "I love you mommy."_

_"I love you sweetheart." I told her, then she just went. "But why did you leave me mommy?"_

_I froze at that, then groaned. "I never wanted to leave you my darling."_

_"But you did..." She muttered, and I stroked her hair back, closing my eyes against her head._

_I hugged her tighter, then found she was fast asleep._

_"Our daughter is beautiful." He said in my ear, kissing it lightly. But now I looked down and she was gone._

_The woods were dark now, and I frowned, seeing no Klaus._

_"Nik-?" I breathed, and got to my feet, heart hammering against my chest. Why was I feeling so scared-?_

_But now I saw another figure running through the woods. I frowned, then took off after the person._

_For a little while I ran after the figure, and yelled. "Nik-! Wait!"_

_But he didn't._

_When I stopped before the lake of my childhood, I realized that something was wrong. That the water was red. As red as blood._

_I stepped backwards, then screamed as I tripped backwards over something. I frowned, then rolled over, a stone slab on the floor._

_What the-?_

_I raised a hand to it, feeling runes. A frown later, and I got to my knees, brushing the bracken, moss and dirt from the thing, then I read it..._

_And I gasped in horror, tripping backwards from my crouch and onto my backside, feeling numb._

_It said Niklaus._

_This was a grave..._

_"Azalea..."_

_I looked up now, and through the trees, I saw a figure watching me. At that, I frowned and got to my feet, frowning again. "Hello-?" I called, but then the figure turned tail and fled._

_"Wait-!" I yelled, but then something grabbed my ankle, making me scream once more. I looked down, then said with eyes as red as blood, not yellow. His fangs were bared and a grin like a crazed devil on his face, earth in his hair._

_"Welcome home sweetheart." He just said, voice almost a growl, then he snarled, yanking me down into the grave with him._

Azalea woke up up with a gasp of horror at that, coughing violently as the water in her throat was expelled. She swam to shore now, shivering a fraction as she looked around.

But now her eyes scanned the place, then they fixed on a spot that she recognized from her dream.

She looked to the lake, then sighed- the lake had grown in a thousand years, and where she was stood, she wondered something...

Azalea knelt down to the floor now, feeling with her fingers.

Then they brushed something cold... and flat.

Her heart was racing as she gasped, moving the moss away.

A moment later, and she stood up, standing, staring at the two stones.

How the hell could they still be there-?

Azalea read the two flat stones, and one read in very faded runes; Henrik and the other Esther.

Maybe that rain had been eroding the layers away, for now she sighed heavily-

Her family... there bones were under her feet.

But now she saw another, then knew straight away who it would be... it was obvious.

She picked the two parts of the broken stone up, smiling faintly at the familiar etching that she knew well. It was Niklaus' 'handwriting' but... her own name on it.

"Oh sweetheart..." She sighed heavily, letting it drop to the floor, looking down, then to the trees, visioning in her mind as she walked forwards, raising a hand to an imaginary door, then looked around, the inside of the house warm, smoky and homey.

Home.

Once upon a time...

She sighed, then the vision faded away into massive trees that had sprung up over time.

Azalea nodded, then muttered. "How times change."

_"How indeed they do."_

She froze at that, then felt hands creep around her waist. Lips touched her neck now, and she sighed, closing her eyes as he kissed to her cheek softly.

"What did you do with Mikael?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. Bury him with his wife."

"Pfft. He doesn't even deserve a burial."

She turned to him, then said quietly. "We don't either. But still... do one nice thing and-"

Klaus laughed darkly, and Azalea pulled away and slapped him. "I hate his guts... but I'm not cruel. He did love her. You should know how this feels."

She watched his expression go blank, then he rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll have him buried with mother witchy bitchy dearest."

"Don't you have any remorse for what you did to her-?" Azalea just said, tears sparkling in her eyes. "I understand that she blanked you... that it was like she didn't care. But she did, because at the end of the day... you were her son. Her baby boy."

He didn't know what to say to that, but just said quietly after a moment. "She had a funny way of showing it."

Azalea walked to the edge of the lake now, picking up a stone and throwing it into the middle of it, a loud splash echoing from the strength of her throw. She sighed, then shook her head. "We have one fucked up family."

Klaus watched her throw another one, then heard a sniff that he knew to be a tear or two escaping his wifes eyes. A thousand years... and it hurt. It really did.

And losing this recent child-? It proved it.

He didn't care what she did or said as he stepped forwards, wrapping his arms around her midriff, closing his eyes as he kissed the top of her head, saying into wild auburn hair. "We do my love. That's why we stick together. It doesn't hurt so bad then."

Azalea knew that she could never stay angry at him for so long. Love did funny things to you, and being in love for this long... the bond really was unbreakable.

Klaus just sighed now, saying into her shoulder. "These people... they'll try to kill me. And if they do find a way, they'll know how to kill you."

"Well I say 'bring it on.'"

"No Lea. I'm going to say to you the same thing you told me when we were young- if something happens to me... you carry on your life. And now, you have Faye."

"Well... plan on dying soon (?)"

Klaus chuckled, then hugged her tighter. "I'm not going down without a fight. A long, very, very bloody one. And yourself?"

"Well. I'm baddass."

He chuckled once more, then muttered into her shoulder again. "I have Bekah back."

"You're not waking her up?"

"Maybe one day. But not today. Lea... we're outcasts now. Our brothers and sister will turn on us once woken."

Azalea stared at their reflection, then nodded. "I know." She said quietly, thinking about Kol and Finn. It had literally been a thousand years since she'd seen the pair of them... and she did miss them.

But hell did she miss Elijah. Even if he continued trying to kill her husband... the wife would still love him. She'd love the entire family.

Even if they were a bunch of thousand year old Viking freaks.

Such were the joys of family.

**Just a little chapter for now:) A little bit in Leas perspective;D and a nightmare:/ who was the figure in the woods? Anyway, next up Friday I think, having a little break to work on some True Blood;) oh! Another blonde hottie Viking;) anyway, Eric thoughts over, hope you like, thanks for the immense reviews that have made this my top TVD fic on my profile:DD Thanks and I hope you review ^_^ x Nicola**


	33. A Tale Of Melons And Manwhore Shirts

_"You've no idea how much I now hate shopping."_

_"Oh hush. I've had a very traumatic experience. I need retail therapy."_

Klaus could only watch in complete and utter boredom as Azalea tried on dress after dress, jeans after jeans... the list went on.

They hadn't even started on the shoes yet.

He leaned back in the suave leather chair, crossing his ankles and arms, rolling his eyes, making Azalea go as she looked at herself in a dark green cocktail dress. "I saw that."

"Want a medal (?)"

Azalea chuckled, then looked at his reflection in the mirror- he was now picking at the hem of his dark grey jumper, and she scoffed. "If you hate this so much, go and find a new shirt for yourself or something. You could do with a new one after that bloodstain wouldn't leave the other."

Klaus rolled his eyes again- why had he even asked her if she wanted to come out looking for a new dress in Richmond? Oh yeah, they were going to a party and she screamed at her wardrobe that she had nothing to wear...

If over a hundred dresses were 'nothing.'

"Fine, I'll go and get one." He grumbled, getting to his feet, but Azalea asked. "Do me a favor before you go-"

Klaus looked behind him at that, then chuckled as she failed to try and unzip the dress at the back. He stepped forwards, pulling the curtains closed and put his arms around her waist, kissing her neck lightly for a second before he raised a hand and unzipped it, trailing a finger down her spine lightly as he did so, making Azalea roll her eyes and go.

"Nik."

He chuckled, then let her go, watching her turn to him, a hand keeping the top of her dress from falling down. Not that he'd mind.

"Go. _Before_ you get distracted." She told him, and he sighed. "You are so mean to me."

"Mmhmm-" Azalea grinned, a light smirk playing about her lips as she slid her free arm around his neck, kissing him softly for a moment, slapping his hand away when it went to wander.

Azalea was left alone now, and she picked up a deep dark red dress with a few chiffon ruffles, pulling it on and looked at her reflection.

She supposed she was pretty, but didn't really see it herself. Her body wasn't perfect, she knew that for sure- having Faye had made her hate her bare stomach from the few lines she'd gotten from the pregnancy. And nothing would ever get rid of them, because she was frozen like this forever.

Azalea prodded her stomach now, still feeling it a little distended from where her unborn baby had been, unknowingly to his parents, growing. She thought now about the fact she could have children. That... was never something she'd anticipated or expected.

She was a hybrid. A thousand year old one too at that. And she could have children? But why now? Azalea knew for a fact they'd never used anything to stop her getting pregnant, because they both genuinely thought that she couldn't have children.

And yet, little baby Dante had proved them wrong.

Huh. Guess they would have to start with the protection now.

Another child in this world... they couldn't let it happen.

As she still mused and prodded her stomach, Klaus returned and she asked. "Am I fat?"

Klaus actually snorted in laughter at that, then said in an amused voice. "What's bought all this up? You're acting like a teenage human girl."

"Because... look-" she complained, prodding at the tight red fabric of her belly that was out a little as if she was still pregnant.

Klaus rolled his eyes, then went behind her, hugging her close, saying in her ear softly while he looked at their reflection.

"Don't worry about it. You are beautiful my dear."

Azalea knew he'd say that to make her feel ok anyway, but she just sighed and said. "I can tell when you're lying Nik."

"Look- what do you want me to say?"

"That I'm not fat."

He snorted in laughter, and Azalea sent him a filthy look, making him shut up straight away. He rolled his eyes once more. "You're not fat Lea. Really. Every woman who had a baby or whatever has some leftover for a while. You just have to tone it down a tad." He kissed below her ear at that, grinning. "And I know the perfect way to do that."

"Ooh, I get you."

Klaus grinned, then went to kiss her, but she just said. "I'll take up running."

It was worth it, just saying that, because Klaus' grin slowly but surely faded away, and Azalea scoffed. "Surely you weren't thinking of something else?"

"...you were very misleading."

"N'aww (!) my poor ickle' hybrid." Azalea smirked and Klaus laughed, saying in her ear. "Don't call me that again."

Azalea giggled, then Klaus said. "Well I say take that first one. The black one with the lace at the top."

"The one with the low cleavage don't you mean?"

"...guilty." He shrugged, then just added. "I'm heading to buy my shirt. Don't take too long."

Azalea swore she'd take at least another hour for him just saying that.

**-AtY-**

True to her words, when they got back to their new home, Azalea dumped her bags down and got changed into some shorts and vest, kissing her husbands cheek once before she left for a run.

It wasn't too long later that she noticed a figure running next to her, and she looked around, chuckling when she saw who it was.

"You're very brave, or very stupid." She told him, and Damon chuckled too. "I'm thinking the last one."

Azalea didn't slow down her pace, then said lightly. "Then you're very, very stupid. Nik wants you dead much, much more than he wants our family back."

"How the hell was I to know that he'd knocked you up with the spawn of Satan?"

Azalea raised an eyebrow, turning onto the woods path, thinking for a moment, then told him. "And yet, you still did. You stabbed me... and killed our son."

"I-"

But Damon never got it all out as Azalea lost her temper, grabbing his throat and slammed him into the nearest tree, pinning him there easily while she snarled violently. "You can say whatever you want! But you killed my child! I get that you were protecting your own family, your friends..." she snorted softly. "If you had any."

"I'm surprisingly popular." Damon grinned, wincing as he felt her hand tighten once more, making him go. "You are as bad as your husband."

Azalea chuckled, then leaned forwards, saying into his face. "You'd be surprised."

And Damon was surprised as she let him drop to the floor, going. "I've been alive too long to be bothered anymore."

"Huh. You look me in the eye and tell me you don't want to rip me apart." Damon said, getting to his feet, and Azalea looked him in the eye and growled softly. "I _want _to tear you apart. But you know why I won't?"

"Why."

"Because I'm sick of the killing." She snarled quietly, grabbing his shirt and pushed him into the tree again. "If there's one thing Mikael taught me, and that's killing the innocent is wrong."

"Glad daddy taught you a few lessons. Shame he forgot to teach your darling husband."

Azalea scoffed, then told him, growl returning again. "I'm older than Nik, I'm stronger. Don't test me Salvatore, or you won't like what you find-" Azaleas eyes went golden now, and she pushed Damon hard away into another tree, gone in a flash as he looked up.

**-AtY-**

Azalea couldn't help but feel completely and utterly wound up as she made her way home.

Home. She could actually say that now.

It had been a thousand years in the making.

Klaus never noticed the young looking woman leaning against the doorframe, watching him try to decide how to wear his shirt. But as she said in amusement. "Liking the manwhore look."

Azalea stepped forwards at that, stopping behind him and reached around, tugging at his shirt and undoing another button, smirking. "Now that's what I'm talkin' about."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, then looked into the mirror before him, seeing her kiss his cheek for a second, then he frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing's wrong. Just a hard run."

"Ah-ah. I can tell when you are lying." He retorted, and Azalea rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck and closed her eyes against his shoulder. "I suppose losing this baby has gotten to me after all. I'm not made of stone Nik."

"Oh I know that." He mused, then Azalea sighed, moving to the front and raised her hands to his collar, straightening it out, hardly able to resist saying. "Now that really is a manwhore shirt."

"And you love it." He smirked, making Azalea roll her eyes. She finished her adjustments, then picked up the thin woven leather necklace with his wedding band hanging from off the table and put it around his neck, a finger tracing its circular design, then smiled.

"There. You look slutty in a good way."

"What would I do without you (?)"

"You'd be a depressed single hybrid."

Klaus looked thoughtful, then grinned, stepping forwards and wrapped his arms around her waist, pushing her into the wall. Azalea chuckled, then said accusingly. "I have to get ready Nik."

He pouted now as she pulled away, but let her, knowing he'd get his own way later on.

**-AtY-**

Klaus couldn't help himself as he glanced down, only to get a stamped on foot with a stiletto, making him hiss in pain and Azalea to go smugly. "Your eyes were wandering again."

"Can you blame me?"

Azalea went to stamp on his foot again, but he dodged, sending a sneaky glance at the low dress she was wearing. God help anyone else staring at them tonight.

They walked together to the door, then Klaus raised a hand, knocking. The door was opened a second later, and Azalea watched Mayor Lockwood go. "Oh, hello Klaus." She now looked to the woman next to him, her emerald eyes darkened from make up, dark auburn hair cascading in soft curls halfway down her back. The dress she was wearing was black with a strapless design edged with lace. She was sure that Klaus had bought her the dress, for there was a tad more clevege on show.

"Who's this?" She asked now, looking to the woman, and Klaus nodded. "Carol, I don't think you've met my wife have you?"

Her eyes widened slightly. "Oh, your wife?"

"Azalea." She said, holding out her hand that the Mayor took, looking to Klaus. "You never said you were married."

Klaus nodded, then raised a hand to his necklace, going. "Guilty."

Azalea could tell this woman was taken aback by that, even more so when he said. "Lea here is exactly like me."

"A hybrid?"

"Mmhmm. A thousand years old as well." Azalea said sweetly, then asked. "May I come in?"

"Yes, of course..." Carol laughed nervously, and Azalea smiled, taking her husbands arm and they walked in.

"You have a lovely house." Azalea complimented, and Carol nodded. "Thank you." They stopped under the stairs now and then she sighed. "May I talk to you Klaus? It's about my son."

Klaus looked to Azalea, then asked. "Why don't you get us both a drink my dear?"

Azalea nodded, then stepped away to the makeshift bar, getting a pair of red wines, then eye up a young man. She just followed him into the other room...

When Klaus took his glass and took a sip, he looked impressed, looking to Azalea. "Hmm, he tastes nice."

Azalea grinned, taking a sip herself.

Carol really didn't know what they were talking about, and then went. "You leave us alone, we leave you alone. Is that agreeable?"

Azalea glanced to her husband who replied. "Well, that seems fair enough. You just get Stefan to give me my family-"

"Errhmm."

"Our family back, and your town is under our protection."

Azalea watched the woman seem conflicted, then nodded. "Ok."

_"Wow. I spy melons."_

At that, Azalea scowled, knowing who it was, hissing. "Can everyone stop talking about my boobs for once? It's hardly party conversation."

Damon just raised an eyebrow, then reached past Azalea and picked up one of the melon slices that were next to her, and she smiled sarcastically. "Nice one."

"Yeah, but you can leave them alone. I rather like those melons." Klaus said absentmindedly, taking another sip of his drink.

"Must have come from some pretty big and round ones." Damon continued now, and Klaus smirked. "I agree."

Azalea slammed her drink down now, glaring at the pair, saying in a his. "Have you finished bonding over my melons yet."

"Not just yet sweetheart." Klaus smirked, and Azalea scoffed. "So immature."

She stalked off now and into the other room, sitting down on a sofa and closing her eyes for a moment.

The door opened lightly now, then closed. The footsteps grew closer, then leaned down and lips touched her own. Azalea chuckled a little, raising a hand and ran it through his hair, going. "That's sweet."

Azalea got to her feet now, facing her husband who sighed. "Are you bored?"

"Just a tad." She admitted, and Klaus raised an eyebrow, a smirk appearing on his face. Azalea felt the wall behind her now, and she chuckled. "There's a house of people around us."

Klaus just kissed her neck hungrily, pressing their bodies close together, saying in her ear. "Maybe I don't care."

"Well maybe you should." She said back, raising a hand and wrapping it around his neck, kissing him hungrily. Azalea ignored the fact that there were vampires and hybrids in the place as he kissed her neck again, closing her eyes in contentment as he did so. She raised a hand and found his bare chest now, grinning a little as his lips touched her own again, the passion growing the entire time.

_"Well, I'd hate to be the one to interrupt-"_

Klaus raised his head from Azaleas neck now and growled. "You could knock next time mate."

"If you didn't have your head in the clouds, you would have heard me." Damon said smugly, then raised an eyebrow at Azalea who folded her arms over her chest, and Damon added. "We need to talk."

At that, Klaus stepped forwards and just chuckled. "Oh?"

Damon smirked. "Didn't you know your wife kissed me the other day?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow, then looked to Azalea and scoffed. "You could have better taste love."

"I know. Sorry."

"You mean you're not mad at her?" Damon asked, not believing it one bit- Klaus seemed like a jealous man when it came to his wife. And that same Klaus weighed up his options, then told him absentmindedly. "No. Not at all."

Damon understood now what Azalea had meant before she kissed him- that they both did this, played dirty to get what they wanted.

They really were as bad as each other when it came to this.

"I doubt that you came to talk about my wifes kissing abilities did you?"

"It was nice, but yes. It's about my brother."

"You have my coffins?"

"No. But he's taken Elena. He's not operating on all levels at the moment Klaus. He's going to do something stupid."

Klaus chuckled, then said. "He'd never hurt her."

"Well I beg to differ." Damon growled, and Klaus just said. "That kind of love never dies. No matter what. Trust me mate."

Azalea realized now what he meant- that eight hundred, almost nine hundred years that he thought her dead, and yet still loved her.

She snapped to her senses now as Damon finished talking, and then walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Klaus groaned, then wrapped his arms around Azaleas waist, going. "What a troubled love life these bunch have."

Azalea nodded, but then could hardly stop herself smirking. "But I know something you don't."

"What?"

"That you said all that to Damon... with your fly undone."

His grin soon vanished.

A little later on as Klaus sat outside with his wife, her head on his shoulder as they welcomed the silence, his phone rang.

"Nik." Azalea complained, sitting up, and Klaus answered it. She watched his face suddenly change to a darker one, and after a moment or two, he hissed. "What was that?"

"Nik?" Azalea frowned now, and he just got up, walking off into the darkness while growling into the phone. She listened and soon understood- Stefan was threatening to either kill Elena or change her.

He was bluffing. He had to be...

How could he even do that to her-?

Klaus returned now, and told her. "Well, you heard all that?"

"Mmhmm." She nodded, then stepped forwards, hugging him for a moment before saying. "I guess it's just you and me for now huh?"

"I think so love." He told her, kissing her forehead gently, then said. "Did you hear about what happened to little Caroline Forbes?"

"Oh?"

"I asked Tyler to bite her."

Azalea scowled at that, then pulled away, going. "Why would you do that? That's so, so cruel! You give her your blood."

"That's what I was intending to do." He told her, then Azalea nodded. "Good."

The pair walked to the house, and Azalea said quietly. "In and out Nik. Don't cause these poor people distress."

"You sound so old now."

"Thanks (!)" Azalea chuckled, then they stopped before the door. Klaus raised a hand and knocked.

She watched a young man open the door now, not knowing his name. As they were invited in, Azalea declined politely, staying outside where she leaned against the wall, eyes closed as she listened to Klaus talking to the girl.

Azalea let the wind blow softly through the place now, then there was footsteps and a little jolt as a person found her. She looked around now and spied the boy who had let them in, chuckling. "Hi."

He was silent, then just said. "You're Azalea?"

"Mmmhmm." She said, and then asked. "You?"

"Matt Donovan."

"Nice to meet you Matt. Caroline's ok if you're wondering. I can hear."

"Oh."

Azalea met his eyes now and just said. "You could sound a little more greatful

"Thank you." He said grudgingly, then Azalea closed her eyes again, setting it against the outside of the house, listening to him leave.

When footsteps approached once more, she just said. "That was nice of you."

_"Well I'm a nice guy."_

She chuckled, then just said. "You should have gotten her a present." At that, Azalea opened her eyes and he looked thoughtful. "Fine. You find one of your pretty necklaces that you never wore."

"Why does it have to be one of mine-!"

"Personal touch." Klaus grinned, then kissed her softly for a moment, saying. "It's been a long day my dear. Shall we go home?"

Azalea just smiled playfully. "Why 'go home' when you can race home?" She just pulled her dress off now, running into the woods laughing. Klaus raised an eyebrow, then shook his head, sighing-

She deserved this peace of sorts. But he had to wonder how long it would take her to find out just what had happened in New York. Stefan knew that their daughter and her family still lived...

They were his new target.

But for now he just stripped too and joined her, swiftly changing form and catching up to the dark reddish brown wolf that was waiting for him. He padded next to the wolf and sat down next to her, nuzzling her neck a little before she got to her feet, heading off into the woods again.

The darker wolf just followed her.

**Extra long chapter for you all:) n'aww, the new ep was adorable! I think I just might be shipping Klaus/Caroline now after all that:L anyway, thanks for now 250 reviews:DD thank you! more would be much loved:) I wonder if we can hit 300 before the end of the story?:D x Nic**


	34. Bring Me To Life

Azalea woke up the next morning from the sunlight in her eyes, a cold breeze making her shiver a little. She sat up, feeling rather rough. Now she noticed the figure beside her and rolled her eyes, prodding his bare stomach and went-

"Nik?"

He woke up too, then groaned, raising a hand to his head where it was pounding. Much like a hangover.

"Bloody hell-" He muttered, then looked down, realizing that they were both pretty much naked and covered in mud, bracken and leaves.

Azalea nodded, then ran a hand through her matted hair, muttering. "Ok. We are never having sex like that again. I feel like a mountain man... and violated."

He smirked, then got to his feet, looking around-

At least he knew where they were. Deep in the woods, but he knew the way back from the scent trail. He looked to his wife now, thinking it more than adorable how she had mud all over her cheeks. A right little wildcat.

The pair sneaked back to their new home as fast as they could, hardly able to keep their hands off the other as they went into the brand new shower in the now completed bathroom.

They growled lightly as they kissed, the water washing over them, the mud and other earthy crap leaving their skin clean.

"Aren't you in a good mood?" Azalea grinned against his lips, kissing him again as he replied. "We have a home my dear. A home that is next to finished tomorrow."

She smiled again, then asked. "Our room?"

"Finished last night."

"Damn. We could have tested the bed out, not let you wolf-rape me last-"

He clamped a hand over her mouth, smirking. "Now now." Azalea rolled her eyes, then sighed, sneaking her arms around his waist, placing her head on his chest, closing her eyes-

For once in her long, long life...

This felt like home.

**-AtY-**

Azalea yawned a little as she walked into the Grill, feeling a little tired. She sat down, ordering a Bloody Mary to help her wake up. It had always worked for her.

As she took a sip, someone sat down next to her and smirked-

"Back already?"

She looked to Damon now, eyes bleary. "Shut up Damon. Not in the mood."

"From all that howling last night, I think I know why. Hybrid sex? Kinky."

Azalea scoffed, then nodded, draining her glass in one, grimacing a little, then said. "Yeah. One epic night. You should try it."

Damon raised an eyebrow, then smirked. "With you?"

She turned to face him now, chuckling as she got up, stepping forwards and sat on his lap, leaning forwards to kiss him, but at the last moment, scoffed. "Baby, immature little vampires aren't on my list of guys to sleep with."

Damon leaned forwards, noses almost touching, eyes fearless. "How many have you slept with?"

Azalea raised a hand and flicked the hair from Damons eyes, then cocked her head once more. "That's none of your business. Just know that you'll never be on that list little boy." She placed a brief kiss on his lips, then smirked. "You're messing with one angry alpha male by just being near me. So-" she tapped his nose. "Run along and find some willing hybrid to screw. They're worth it, I promise." She got up now and just walked out the bar, looking back once at the young vampire-

He was checking out the rear view.

**-AtY-**

She had to admit-

Their finished bedroom was perfect.

It was the massive one with the view of the ornate garden that was coming along nicely, it's walls a dark red with black or mahogany furniture.

The walk in wardrobe was the new love of her life.

The flooring was wooden, matching the furniture. A massive four poster bed with black covers and red hangings stood in the middle of the circular room, proud and unslept in.

Azalea walked forwards, raising a hand and ran it over the top of the silky sheets, biting her lip a little-

He'd really gone out his way to make their room special.

She sat down on it, then lay back, staring up at the back top of the bed, closing her eyes and nodded off, the previous nights escapades and adventures taking their toll on her.

When she woke up, she wasn't alone.

She turned over to meet sky colored eyes, and she gasped, then hissed. "Fucking stalker-!"

Klaus chuckled, then raised a hand to her cheek, going. "I know."

Azalea seemed quiet, so he added. "What's wrong?"

She snuggled closer into his chest, closing her eyes once more as her hand wound itself into his white t-shirt. "I just miss our family. I miss... our old life."

He sighed, then had to admit softly, stroking her hair. "Me too my love. It was all so... simple back then. Now we're hybrids."

"It's complicated..."

Klaus nodded, closing his own eyes against her head-

At least they had each other.

**-AtY-**

But Klaus did know of a sure-fire way to cheer her up by going-

"I know where the coffins are."

"Oh-?"

"The witch house."

"...yeah, clueless here." Azalea chuckled, raising a hand to the wedding ring around his neck on a length of white gold. They didn't do things cheap. Klaus looked down, then caught her hand, going. "This is it. We'll have them back."

"...then go and get them." She smiled weakly, thinking about her three brothers- Kol, Finn and Elijah. The first two didn't even know she was alive, so when they woke up, it would be quite the pleasant shock.

Hell did she want another hug off Kol. Such a sweetie at times. Finn too.

But most of all she wanted her big brother Elijah back.

The wait wasn't very long, and her face was a beam when the three coffins were wheeled in, Klaus following them. Azalea kissed his cheek hard, then ran over to the nearest one, knowing that the time wasn't right to open them, but still-

She opened it and felt a sad little smile appear on her face as she stared at the somewhat withered face of her brother Kol, eyes closed, not looking peaceful.

Azalea reached forwards, putting a hand on his cheek, smiling a tiny bit again as she muttered. "Soon now sweetie. I've missed you-" she looked to the other coffins after placing a kiss on his forehead, then opened the next one, finding the more rugged looking Finn. Azalea chuckled, then moved the hair away from his eyes, kissing his forehead too-

Family hurt at times. It really did.

As she reached the last one, she hesitated, knowing who it was going to be-

"Hello Elly." She smiled softly, raising a hand and put it on his chest going. "It's been a while sweetheart. I've missed those nights we'd share a bed and huddle together." She sighed. "You always were the better man than all of us my dear." She leaned forwards and kissed his forehead as well, closing her eyes, muttering. "I'm so sorry for everything that's happened. I love you my dear."

She closed it again, turning to Klaus and sighed. "I need a drink."

The peace didn't last that long, as she heard a crash and crunch, then a voice that made her drop her glass to the floor-

_"So, Niklaus... what'd I miss?"_

She ran into the room now, hardly able to stop herself beaming she saw her big brother awake, dropping a hybrids heart to the floor. He jolted back as she threw her arms around him, smiling into his chest, going. "Oh Elly... I've missed you so much."

Azalea heard a low chuckle, then smoothed her hair back, saying quietly. "I heard you."

_Ah crap. He'd heard everything._

She let him go, then stood between them, hissing. "Both of you cool it!"

"Azalea-"

"Shut up Zombie." She told Elijah, putting a hand on his chest, pushing him back, eyes golden and fangs bared, knowing full well that the situation could and would escalate into a fight.

"Out Elly. Now." She snapped, glaring at him. The Original was still glaring at his younger, hybrid brother, then was gone.

Klaus now hissed. "Those Salvatores are _really _getting on my nerves now-!" He was silenced by a finger in his lips, then she sighed. "Chill a little Nik. It's only Elijah."

"And we both know what side he'll be on."

Azalea took his face in her hands, then sighed. "Look- I'm gonna go talk to him."

"I forbid it."

She let him go at that, then scoffed. "You 'forbid' me-? Who the fuck do you think you are-!"

"Your husband." He told her, going for her hand, but Azalea yanked it away, hissing. "This is my, our big brother! You think he'd kill me-?"

"I'm not taking the risk." Klaus snapped, then raised a hand to her cheek, but Azalea snarled and bit his hand, making him recoil sharply with a hiss of pain, going. "What the fuck was that for-!"

"You better bloody wake up Finn and Kol. Or I will. I swear it." She snapped, walking out the house, leaving Niklaus to rub his bite, scowling-

Why did Azalea have to be so attached to Mr Extremely Dull?

Oh yeah. Niklaus folded his arms bitterly now, growling lightly- because Elijah had been the brother of his to fall for her all those years ago. But he'd never made advances, and he was thankful...

Otherwise he'd have knocked his bloody head off for trying to steal his girl. His alpha female.

But the point remained...

Did Elijah still love her?

**-AtY-**

Azalea was more pissed off than anything as she stalked down the road towards nowhere in particular, but she never noticed the person stood in her way, walking headlong into him, snapping. "Shift."

_"Lovely to see you too (!)"_

Her head snapped up at that, then a small smile escaped her, going. "Elly." All he could do was stand there and let her hug him for a moment. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, sighing. "My dear little hybrid. How are you?"

"Fine thank you. Yourself?"

"Hungry." He sighed, then Azalea nodded, looking towards the woods. "Let's go find dinner."

It didn't take long, and when the young man was next to fully drained, they dropped him to the floor and Azalea went conversationally. "You like my new hair?"

"It's lovely. A tad shorter than I would have liked it, but beautiful nonetheless."

_Aww. _Azalea thought to herself. _He called me beautiful._

She now looked to his hair and smirked. "It's about time I dragged you to a hairdressers. You look like a fashion disaster my dear."

Elijah glanced up to his hair, then scowled. "There's nothing wrong with my hair."

"Pfft. Granddad."

He growled, then smirked slightly. "Fine then. You think you know better... do it."

"Seriously-?"

"I'm no coward Lea. I assure you."

"Oh I know. Just... wow. No more lovely long Viking hair is weird."

"I don't miss the knots."

"Frilly girl." Azalea retorted, then chuckled, taking his arm, saying sweetly.

_"Off we trot then."_

Azalea couldn't help but giggle as she watched the Original get a haircut, a great deal of his hair getting lopped off. She could tell he wasn't overkeen on it being so short, but she had to admit-

Elly dearest was looking more than a bit gorgeous.

"Well? Outcome?" He asked bitterly, spinning the chair around to face her, a pout on his face. Azalea laughed so hard that he growled. "It looks ridiculous."

"Oh no. It looks lovely... just you looked like you were shitting yourself the entire time. It's very funny." She giggled again, and Elijah groaned, raising a hand to his hair, wincing at its shortness, muttering out-

_"The things I let you talk me into doing..."_

**And the next:) first of all... OMFG ELIJAH IS BACKKKKK! Don't think I'm the only one who screamed shamelessly at the tv:L and his new hair in the next ep? Hello there;) looking gooood! Anyway, viola- chap 34. only 3 reviews last chap and 2 on the one beforeD: you break my heart:'( wahh. Are people still interested in reading more or shall I just leave this? Thanks and I hope you drop a note! x nic**


	35. The One That Got Away

_It was the fingers lightly tracing up her bare side that woke Azalea up. _

_She sighed a little, then closed her eyes gently as they reached the nape of her neck, then a low chuckle._

_"My little hybrid, what's on your mind?"_

_Azalea turned over now, facing the man before her, shaking her head. "The past."_

_He was silent, then groaned lightly, raising a hand and moved the auburn hair from her eyes, revealing their deep emerald depths that he'd loved for so long._

_Not that she was aware of it._

_"You shouldn't dwell on the past. It brings nothing but darkness." He told her, eyes sincere._

_"I know." She sighed, taking his hand in her own, closing her eyes against them, letting out another sigh. "It's been a long thousand years."_

_"You've no idea." He chuckled, then pulled himself up onto his elbow, staring at her intently for a moment, then added, almost sadly. "But you were dead for next to nine hundred years of it."_

_"And I regret it-" Azalea sighed, letting him lean forwards and place a soft kiss on her lips, making her giggle. "That tickles." He raised an eyebrow, then grinned playfully, pulling her onto his chest, running a hand through her hair, kissing her again for a moment, then Azalea pulled away, sighing._

_"I just..."_

_He silenced her instantly by kissing her again, pulling away for a second, then Azalea sighed, leaning back down and kissed him passionately, letting him sit them up, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, then he pushed her down onto the bed, sighing as he let her go, shaking his head a little as he muttered._

_"In another life, you would be my girl."_

_Azalea chuckled at that. "Katy Perry reference?"_

_"Katy-?"_

_"It's a song. The One That Got Away."_

_He rolled his eyes at that, then said before kissing her forehead._

_"You are my one that got away."_

Elijah woke with a little jolt, his eyes snapping open. He raised a hand to his forehead, then sighed lightly, running a hand through his much shorter hair, groaning under his breath-

He had to let this go already. Stop these stupid dreams.

Movement next to him made the Original turn over to face the young looking woman who was fast asleep, head on the pillow next to him. Elijah raised a hand, taking the stray strands from in front of her eyes, moving them away.

She was with Niklaus. Married and had a child too.

She wasn't his. And she never would be...

But he did wish that she could be.

And he wasn't the only one. Azaleas charms and good nature had touched all of them. It was just Niklaus' luck that he was the one that got her, or he or one of his brothers would have tried.

Every family had their secrets. And his own and his siblings who still thought her dead from so long ago were this-

They'd all been smitten by Azalea.

God help them if Niklaus ever found out... he'd personally tear them apart and genuinely throw them in the ocean like he had been lying about for years.

And at least Azalea didn't know, or she'd find it awkward in the extreme to be spending the night with him in the same bed... as siblings.

**-ATY-**

It was the squeak, the turning of the shower tap that woke Azalea up eventually, and she sighed, rolling onto her back, thinking-

Niklaus was probably missing her. A tad worried too with her being with Elijah.

But... she knew the man would never hurt her. They were too close for that.

She loved her big brother so much, they were more best friends than anything else.

Azalea sat up as Elijah walked back into the room in a light blue flannel dressing gown, and she chuckled. "Look at you- out that suit."

He rolled his eyes, then sighed, looking around, frowning.

"Where are my clothes?"

"On the chair."

"... the clothes on the chair are black jeans and a matching shirt."

"Yep. Wear it. Now."

"No."

"Elly."

"I'll compel you." He next to smirked, and Azalea scoffed, but then he flashed over, going.

"Where are my real clothes?"

"Behind the fridge."

Azalea slapped his hand away now, scowling, adding. "You are so boring-! I should get you a suit with _Buzzkill _written on the back of it!"

"You know, I might actually wear that if it was a black jacket."

"I'll get two (!)"

Elijah chuckled, then retrieved his clothes and pulled them on while Azalea closed her eyes, having no wish to see him pretty much naked.

She'd seen enough of that when they were younger.

Fucking crowded bath times.

When they were both up and dressed, Elijah took Azalea to the Grill for a morning coffee, talking about what had been going on while he was 'dead.'

But the biggest shocker for him was the fact that his niece was still alive. Little Faye and her own children.

"How could he keep that from you-?" He scowled, setting his coffee down. Azalea sighed, then shook her head a little, going. "I know. It hurt... but I suppose at the end of the day, I got my daughter and grandchildren back."

Elijah couldn't help but smile as he asked. "What is Faye like?"

"She... well, she's beautiful. Looks alot like me the others say, but I think she looks alot more like Nik. Especially her eyes."

He could tell she loved her daughter immensely, but then asked softly. "Was there something else?"

"Yeah... last month, I found out I was pregnant again."

Elijahs eyes widened, and he went. "Are you-?"

"No. No... I lost the baby." She shrugged. "Life goes on."

He sighed sadly at that, then reached over and took her hands in his, going. "I'm sorry Lea."

She chuckled, smiling faintly. "It's fine. I just... I guess I just need a pick-me-up or something. Well, a change. Me and Nik... I dont know what's happening to us."

Elijah was silent, then glanced to the road as a car passed by, knowing that he couldn't keep it a secret forever.

"Lea... I have something I need to admit. Now, before I coward out again."

Azalea nodded a little, then went. "Umm, ok."

He paused, then took a deep breath.

"I love you."

Azalea fell completely silent at that, the only sound was the town bustle and chatter. Elijah could tell he'd shocked her so very much, for she never went silent.

But eventually-

_"Elijah... if you don't want Nik to tear you apart, don't say another word."_

He was silent too, then just went. "Well I'm sorry, but I can't lie. It's the truth."

"Elijah-" She groaned, leaning forwards, raising a hand and put it to his cheek, sighing. "What are you like?"

"An idiot who's secretly been in love with you for a thousand years."

Azalea groaned again, then finished her coffee, letting out a sigh as she got up, pulling her coat from the back of the chair, making Elijah frown. "Are you leaving-?"

"Yes El. I can't sit here and hear all these reasons for Nik to kill you. Properly." She told him, but he got up to, going swiftly. "You're mad at me. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything..."

Azalea was silent, then pulled on her light grey coat, sighing. "Maybe so... but-" she leaned up on tiptoes, placing a soft kiss on his cheek, smiling. "I'm flattered. But... I'm not the girl for you, Elijah." She glanced to the road and sighed. "There's someone for everyone my dear. Yours..." she smiled. "You'll meet her soon enough. I'm sure of it."

Elijah watched her walk away now, sighing internally-

He wondered if she was right.

He hoped so...

**-AtY-**

Azalea had been more than surprised by Elijahs admittance that he loved her. More than shocked-

Who saw that coming-?

She returned to the mansion now, looking up at its newly done up wall-

Near enough completed.

But she heard laughter now, then shouts that sounded... well, so young.

Azalea walked forwards, frowning-

Why was there a child in the place?

God help Nik if there was bitemarks.

But it was as she opened the front door that a small figure collided into her legs, and Azalea stepped back from the force.

The culprit was a little boy with longish, ragged brown blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He looked about five years old.

"Hello!" He smiled, and Azalea crouched down before him, going. "Where did you come from?"

_"Alex!"_

The boy bit his lip a little and giggled as the woman came around the corner, then sighed, almost growling. "How many times have I told you not to wander- Oh."

Azalea could tell straight away why the woman had fallen silent at the sight of her. As she picked up the boy, she went in realization. "You're Azalea."

She frowned- red hair...

Oh.

"You're Azalea too." She chuckled and the woman went. "I prefer Azzy."

Azalea nodded, then managed a smile. "Wow. This is..."

"Freaky. My grandmother looks younger than me." Azzy laughed, then hoisted the boy more into her arms, and Azalea frowned. "Is he yours?"

Azzy nodded, then went. "Alex, this is your great grandmother."

The boy looked to her, then just buried her face in his mothers chest, making her chuckle. "He's a little shy."

Azalea couldn't really believe it- this was her granddaughter. Great grandson as well.

History in the making.

There was footsteps, then Klaus rounded the corner, seeing his wife and went. "Ah. This wasn't the way I wanted you both to meet."

"It's fine." Azzy told him, then said to her son. "Why don't you go and play in the garden?"

As soon as the boy was put down, he was off in a flash.

Klaus stopped before the girls, then chuckled. "Both my Azaleas in one place. At last."

Azzy rolled her eyes, then went. "Nik, you are such a random little shit."

"Well I'm older than you."

"Only by seventy years or so." She said smugly, then went. "Are we doing this or not? I'm busy."

Azalea remembered now that her granddaughter was an interior designer. The one in charge of the decorating around their new mansion.

And she'd done a brilliant job, she had to admit.

Azalea trailed behind as the pair went ahead, talking and chatting about the place in an architectural way.

Bloody hell Klaus was talking about curtains.

Creepy.

When the chatter was getting too much, Azalea escaped into the finished living room, sitting down in a yummy brown leather armchair before the smoldering fire, dozing lightly-

Home at last.

She awoke with a jolt as Klaus put his hands on her shoulders from behind, kissing her cheek, making her mutter, half asleep. "Huhg-?"

Klaus chuckled, kissing her left temple this time. "You are so adorable."

Azalea smiled, then sighed, looking to the time- just gone ten...

Had she really slept that long-?

Klaus could tell she was still dozy, so he went. "Come on love. Long, long day tomorrow."

"Oh?" She mumbled, feeling him pick her up into his arms, walking with her through the house to their brand new bedroom that hadn't been slept in yet.

"We have a dinner party." He chuckled, and Azalea groaned, feeling him push the door open with his back, then said. "You suck at dinner parties Nik. They always end up going wrong."

"Let's see if I can get it right then." He grinned, kissing her forehead before putting her down on the bed, pulling off her shoes and clothes, leaving her in her long t-shirt. Klaus yanked off his own clothes and joined her after closing and locking the door, raising a hand to her soft cheek, watching for a moment as she nodded back to sleep, the lights now off.

Klaus caressed her cheek gently for a moment more, then sighed a little, turning onto his back, thinking-

There was so much she didn't know...

So much she was going to find out and hate him for...

**And the next one before Bringing Out The Dead! Don't know about any of you, but I can't WAIT to see Kol and Finn! When we meet enough of them, expect a Kol/OC and/or a Finn/OC;D there will deffo be one I can assure you! Anyway, little filler chapter, and Elijah? Not as innocent as you look lmao! Don't think Klaus'll be happy to find out his brothers fancy his wife! Anyway, almost 300 reviews! Let's do it people:DD x Nic**


	36. 1,028

The next day, Azalea was growing more and more suspicious-

Why was Klaus disappearing for a while, then coming back and saying it was 'nothing-?'

Hmm... he was up to something.

And it wasn't until three in the afternoon that he sighed heavily;

"It's your birthday Lea."

Azalea raised an eyebrow, then laughed weakly. "I think I'd remember my own birthday thanks. It's..." she trailed off, genuinely not remembering.

It had been so very long since she'd celebrated it. Like... when she was human.

A thousand years ago.

"See?" Klaus smirked, stepping forwards and placing a kiss on her cheek, adding. "Getting old and forgetful are we?"

"I'll slap you in a moment if you don't tell me what you're up to."

"Well... how old are you going to be?" Klaus mused for a moment, then arrived at. "One thousand and twenty eight huh?"

Azalea did feel old at that number, then muttered. "Thanks for reminding me..."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, then took her face in his hands, smiling. "Come on love. Wait til you see what I've organized for tonight."

She didn't know what to say to that, so she sighed quietly. "Nik... don't do this."

"Too late, all organized and I'll know you'll love it. Now..." He let her go, grinning. "Go and find a cute little dress for tonight. You know, a short one. It's nice to have easy access-" Azalea scoffed loudly, cutting him off, laughing out. "Seriously Nik. I'll just go and get something you won't be able to get off now."

Klaus pouted as she walked off, but then it turned into a grin-

The first party at their new home...

It was going to be a blast.

**-AtY-**

Azalea was thankful Klaus hadn't come shopping with her, for the amount she found and tried on would have made him want to stake himself.

But now she caught a familiar scent on the air and chuckled quietly, poking her head round the rail and went. "Hello Elena."

The girl jumped, the dress falling to the floor with a clatter. Azalea rolled her eyes, then picked it up in a flash, offering it her back.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, and Azalea snorted. "Retail therapy. The best way to get rid of Nik. Show him a shop, he'll run faster than Mikael ever made him. For sure."

Elena couldn't help but laugh at that, then went. "What's with all the trucks and cars outside that mansion?"

Azalea mused, then went. "Finishing touches, plus it's my birthday today."

The girl was taken aback, then went. "Umm... happy birthday."

"Cheers." Azalea smiled, then sighed, reaching into her basket and pulled out two of the ten dresses, going. "Which one?"

Elena looked between them, then nodded to a short creamy gold one with vintage detail and a light golden ribbon around the middle. It was beautiful.

"Thanks." Azalea smiled, sticking both of them back into her heavy basket, looking to the dress in Elenas hand and went. "You should wear that for tonight. If I know Nik, it's gonna be one hell of a party."

"Umm... I think I'll pass." Elena said awkwardly, and Azalea pouted. "I give you my word that nothing'll happen tonight. Nik'll be too drunk, plus he won't be in the mood."

"Maybe one drink or something."

"Good. But I'd tell Damon to be wary." Azalea told her now, chuckling. "My husband still hasn't forgiven him for killing our son."

Elena frowned at that, then went. "How can you even _have _children-?"

Azalea mused at the dopplegangers words, then sighed. "You have to remember that we're both part werewolf. More... human you could say. And when the bee likes a flower very, very much, they-"

"Ok, ok, I don't need the Disney-fied version of how to get pregnant." Elena hurriedly said, making Azalea smirk, putting a hand on the girls shoulder, going. "You shouldn't be so critical of our relationship. Nik has his bad sides, but you should see the good like I have."

Elena said, almost bitterly. "Does that side of him ever come out this century?"

Azalea sighed, closing her eyes for a moment, then went. "Elena... I don't ever expect you to understand mine and Niklaus' relationship, and I don't mind- Mikael never, ever understood either. Only our brothers and Rebekah understood..." she looked thoughtful- and her old friend Laurel. The woman Elijah had fallen for so very much. It was just a shame that she'd been promised to another man, and had to tell Elijah 'No' when he asked her about marriage. She loved him so much, but her family hated Mikael, therefore, had her sent away up North to a human family, away from the wolves.

It had broken his heart much worse than that first version of Elena.

The Original Bitch.

_"Azalea-?"_

Elena saying her name snapped her out of it, then Azalea chuckled. "Sorry. Memories of an old woman."

Elena could see the sadness in her eyes, so she asked. "Didn't you have other children?"

Azalea nodded, chuckling. "I had my daughter Faye as you know. And yeah, Nik changed her... I have grandkids. Great grandkids too."

The girl was taken aback, then went, genuinely shocked. "A... family-?"

"Yes. Our own bloodline of werewolves." Azalea shrugged, thinking about her daughter, if she'd be here tonight-

She hoped so.

Elena knew she was in deep water, so she went. "I have to meet with Caroline."

"Sure, see you later." Azalea muttered, eyes flickering to the doppleganger as she hurried off.

Huh. Everyone was afraid of her these days Azalea concluded, going over to the till and paying for the clothes...

On Niklaus' card of course.

**-AtY-**

When Azalea returned to the mansion, thinking just how pretty the white outside paintjob looked when the setting sun hit it, turning it a dark orange.

Sure beat their old house a thousand years ago. Reminded her of a wood and mud hut.

She went for a nose around the back now where the truly massive grounds were, but arms caught her, going. "Ah-ah. No peeking."

"You're testing my patience now Nik." Azalea scowled, and Niklaus grinned, letting her go, saying. "I think I'm more excited than you at the moment."

"I agree (!)"

"Is that a band-?" Azalea suddenly said with a frown and Klaus shrugged. "Maybe."

"Ooh, who-!" She was getting excited now and Klaus told her. "Go and get ready my dear. You'll see."

Azalea couldn't believe how... frustrating he was being.

Grr...

But there was a surprise waiting for Azalea when she went up to her and Niklaus' room, stopping dead at the man sat on the bed, turning a little silver wrapped gift around in his hand.

"Elijah." She smiled, watching him set the gift down, then get to his feet, stepping forwards and hugged her for a moment, saying into her hair. "Happy birthday love."

Azalea smiled again, then chuckled. "Thank you." Elijah was silent, then said to break the tense silence in which Azalea was remembering that the man in front of her, loved her as much as Niklaus.

"I bought you something."

"El..." She groaned, but he just pressed the gift into her hands, and she sighed, taking it, going. "Thank you." She pulled the little silver bow and pulled the lid off, feeling a smile creep onto her face at the little woven silver heart locket. She popped it open and found herself staring at a photo of her and the rest of the family. Her, Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and Finn. One of the drawings that she'd done so long ago when they were human.

"I found your old sketch book and had one turned into a photo for you. I thought you'd like it." He told her and Azalea nodded. "It's beautiful. Thank you so much."

He took the necklace, stepping behind Azalea while she moved her hair out the way, putting it on her with a smile.

Azalea raised a hand to it as it hung around her neck, then went. "Are you staying for the party?"

Elijah chuckled at that, then shook his head. "Sorry my dear. Beer pong... that's not my scene."

"Oh go on. Strip poker?"

"Yes (!)"

Azalea laughed, then hugged him, going against his chest. "Are you coming to Niks dinner party tomorrow?"

"I'll make an appearance I'm sure."

"Good." She smiled, and Elijah sighed, taking her face in his hands, shaking his head a little as he finished softly. "Have fun."

Azalea found herself stood alone, a hand still on the little priceless gift.

He was a too good man...

**-AtY-**

The joy of their bedroom being right at the very top of the place was that the windows were 360 degrees all around... and she got to spy on the band setting up.

She soon got who they were, and when she ran downstairs and threw her arms around Niklaus, laughing. "Thank you!" he went. "At Mikaels wake you said you liked Alter Bridge, so viola."

Azalea looked to what he was wearing now and grinned- a short sleve grey shirt with black waistcoat and deep blue jeans.

Ooh, yummy.

Elena looked around the place as she arrived with Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan and Damon.

Why Stefan had come, no one knew.

Caroline now said. "Klaus sure knows how to throw a party."

Elena had to admit, then went. "Azalea said nothing would happen tonight-"

"And you believe her?" Damon scoffed, stalking forwards and left them there. Caroline sighed, then just went. "Well it is Azaleas birthday. He'd never kill anyone on her birthday."

Elena nodded, then sighed. "Come on."

It wasn't long until the place started to fill up with hybrids, making them feel more and more trapped, but when Tyler went over to Klaus who was stood talking to a band member, he turned as Tyler said.

"Tell me there's nothing happening tonight."

The Original chuckled, then went. "This is my wifes birthday. I'd never do anything. You can tell Elena and her little gang of vamps, witches and wolves that they're safe."

There was footsteps on the stairs and he smiled as the girl walked down the stairs in her beautiful little pale gold chiffon vintage dress, going to the hybrid. "Go away Tyler. Enjoy yourself."

He stepped forwards and took her hand as she reached the bottom, pressing his lips to her hand, then chuckled, spying her for once curly auburn hair. He now raised a hand to the brand new locket around her neck, popping it open, saying as he stared at his family. "Elijah?"

"Yeah." Azalea chuckled, then stepped forwards, taking his arm, grinning. "Let's get this over with."

Niklaus kissed her left temple, then walked forwards with her.

Elena turned as Klaus' voice now sounded, Damon wandering over and said in a low voice. "I may vomit. Can I use your bag."

She ignored him, but watched Klaus as he stood with Azalea on the stage with his wife.

"A thousand years ago in this very town, me and my family lived here. At the age of twelve, myself and my-" he scoffed. "'Father' came across this little lady in the woods. Couldn't get rid of her after that."

Azalea rolled her eyes at that, face going red, muttering to Klaus. "Stop this now."

Klaus smirked and continued. "So now, at the grand old age of a thousand and twenty eight, my best friend, my sister, my lover and wife, Azalea."

Elena watched the woman blush again, then hug her husband as the crowd cheered. But now another figure stepped up onto the stage and Elena saw Azalea laugh, then run over and hug her tightly.

Who was that-?

The newcomer grabbed the microphone from Klaus, then went. "Well, Daddy failed to mention Mother too."

Elena understood with a jolt-

That was Faye. Azalea and Niklaus' daughter.

_"So you're Elena?"_

Elena looked around, then found herself facing a tall man with long pale blonde hair and sky colored eyes. She frowned, and he chuckled. "Sorry. I'm Erik-" he held out a hand for her to take. A second later, she took it, going. "Hmm... hi."

He surveyed her, then went. "Thank you for the blood."

Elena froze at that, and he chuckled again. "Sorry. You have no idea who I am- I'm Fayes son. Azalea and Klaus' grandson."

Yeah, she froze even more at that, then nodded, going. "Oh. Ok."

Erik looked to the stage where his mother was, then spotted his sister Azzy, yelling. "Az! Bloody hell woman! Get over here!" He was gone in a flash and Elena shook her head-

Bloody hell... what a family.

A strange, but normal one in a way.

Elena wondered if that pale blonde man near the stage was that Patrik, Fayes husband.

The whole family were here tonight.

_"Who's that chick on stage?" _

Elena scoffed as Damon made his way back over, going. "That's Klaus' daughter."

_"Ah. Suddenly I don't like her so much... damn she's hot."_

She gave up as Watch Over You started to play as the band, Alter Bridge set up properly.

Azalea loved meeting the rest of the family. Erik was such a lovely man, and Patrik just the same...

But she soon understood about what her daughter had said about Erik and Klaus-

Talk about bitching at each other.

_"Oh yeah Gramps?"_

_"Yeah, Grandbrat."_

It just went on and on and on...

Bloody hell.

Azalea and Niklaus escaped a little later, starting up some drinking games.

Hybrid style...

Such as vervain pong.

_"Ha-! You missed!"_

Klaus growled as he missed the cup, picking another one up and tossed the ball, going. "Ha!" when it went in. Azalea rolled her eyes, then reached forwards, grimacing as she picked up the beer and vervain mix, thankful she was well into the whole tolerance thing after the accident last time, knocking it back and hissed at her husband.

"You bastard-! That _kills-!_"

Klaus smirked, then reached forwards, picking up a cup and drained it without flinching, making Azalea pout-

Show off.

After a few more games such as beer hunter and newly made up ones, the party was in full flow. Niklaus and Azalea escaped into a back room, Klaus pulling out a board with a smirk, going. "Strip poker my dear?"

"Bring it on." Azalea grinned, sitting down and started dealing out.

Mixed with more alcohol, it was more stripping than poker.

Niklaus traced his hand up his wifes chest, smirking. "So, good birthday?"

Azalea leaned up and kissed him softly, going. "The best."

He cocked his head, then sighed. "Sorry, you won't have your present from me tonight. It's not here yet."

She grinned, then huddled closed to him, going. "Ooh? What is it?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you. Spoilsport."

Azalea pouted, then pushed him down onto their bedroom floor, sitting on his hips and grinned. "I can't even think straight at the moment."

Klaus smirked, then went to flip them over, but misjudged the distance and whacked the back of his head on the wall, making him let Azalea go, causing her to topple off him into a heap.

"Son of a bi-!" He hissed, rubbing the back of his head with a snarl, getting to his feet and just sat down on their bed, sighing as Azalea joined him, going. "I think we should go bed and sober up my love. Heehehe." She couldn't stop giggling for some reason now and Klaus found it so funny, making him laugh too.

She switched the light off now, jumping into bed with her husband, closing her eyes into his chest, listening to the final notes of the band that were still playing.

Ah the joys of alcohol...

And a thousand and twenty eighth birthday party.

**Just a little hint- if you've not read the twin fic, A Thousand Suns, you won't get who Laurel is;) so, another hint, I say that you read it:) Anyway, thought I'd do a special chapter before the new ep tomorrow to see if people are still reading:) So! Happy Birthday Azalea:) I'll be putting the list of photos of the dresses she's worn throughout the fic on my profile tomorrow, so keep an eye out^_^ thanks and I hope you review! Thanks again for 300 reviews! X Nic**


	37. My Brother, Friend And Lover

Azalea lounged on the sofa the next day, staring at the ceiling, thinking-

Over a thousand years... and she still knew that there were secrets. Big secrets that Klaus was hiding from her.

But the biggest, she'd find out later.

_"Oh love?"_

She looked up now to see her husband holding a dress in his hand, a beautiful black and red lace one. Azalea raised an eyebrow, then went, incredulously.

"You went shopping-? And bought me a dress?"

He scoffed and raised an eyebrow, going. "I am capable of shopping you know?"

"Pfft, I wonder at times."

Azalea took it, then smiled. "I like it anyway."

"Thank God."

She stripped out her clothes and pulled it on, smiling. "It's lovely. But what's it for?"

"The dinner tonight of course. Elijah's back, blah, blah. Although..." he leaned forwards and kissed her cheek, going. "You could be a sweetheart and spy on the Salvatores."

"Umm... why? What are you after so much anyway? You have Kol and Finn back."

"Yes, I do."

"Then-?"

"There's... another coffin." Klaus admitted now, and Azaleas heart dropped, making her step back and next to gasp. "Wha-? Who! Who is in it-!"

"Lea-"

"Are you... lying to me again-? Keeping secrets-? Nik."

Klaus groaned, then raised a hand to her cheek, sighing lightly. "Who is in that coffin... they could hurt you. They will... hurt you."

Azalea shook her head, stepping away. "Then tell me who it is."

"...I can't."

"Then enjoy your dinner with your brother alone." She snapped, then was gone, leaving Klaus stood alone, cursing himself.

**-AtY-**

Azalea went for a walk to clear her mind, knowing that was the only thing she could do-

Klaus was lying again-?

First Faye being alive... now another person-?

_Azalea..._

Her head snapped up at that, then she frowned at the figure in the distance, watching her. Azalea frowned, then called. "Hello?" She started forwards, then stopped dead-

The same figure from that dream the other day.

The figure stood, watching for a moment, then Azalea frowned as it was gone in a flash-

Something... or someone was stalking Mystic Falls.

After her strange encounter, she opted to go back to the mansion, humming and randomly pulling leaves off the bushes as she passed them.

When she heard the voices inside, she went. "Hi honey I'm home."

The group looked around at that, and Damon chuckled. "I was wondering where Bitch Original was."

Azalea smiled sarcastically. "Nice to see you too Damon." She walked over to her husband now, then sat down on his lap, reaching down and picked up a bit of meat, popping it into her mouth, going.

"So what are we chatting about?"

Elijah set his fork down, then went. "We were just discussing the Original doppleganger actually."

_"Urgh. That bitch. Seriously, she was such a slag. Elijah, I don't know what you saw in her. You too Nik."_

Damon smirked. "Sounds like yoursel-" but he hissed as Azalea threw a knife from the table at him, catching him in the shoulder as she scoffed.

"That bitch was-"

Elijah suddenly spoke up with. "Let's not bring up the past."

"Well I like bringing up the past." Azalea smirked, then went. "Tatia, the first one-"

"Tatia-? Why are we bringing her up?" Klaus frowned, and Azalea rolled her eyes. "Because you almost fucked her. Now shush." She sighed heavily, then went. "Her mother was a witch. And of course, all the men around her fell for her-" she looked to the pair of Originals. "Including these two."

Elijah rolled his eyes as Azalea said. "Tatia fell pregnant and tried to blame it on Elijah. Fucking whore. She was my friend at one point. My own and my good friend Laurel-" She smiled at Elijah. "Elijahs would-be fiancee if she hadn't already been engaged. But no, all that went down the drain and viola. I'm stuck with Nik."

_And Elijah still loves me... a thousand years, and he still did. _She added in her head, looking to the man, not wanting to meet them.

He was a good man. Truly.

Elijah now laughed lightly. "Ah Laurel. Sweet little Laurel. I'd almost forgotten about her."

Azalea raised an eyebrow, knowing that tone well- he was lying. But she never outed him as Klaus said. "My knee's going dead Lea." She got up at that and Elijah went to give her his seat, but Klaus went, looking to the Salvatores. "Enough niceties. I want my coffin back."

All Azalea could do was roll her eyes as the situation escalated, and she folded her arms, going. "Bloody hell. Seriously Nik-"

_"Lea, shut up and go with Elijah and Damon."_

She was taken aback by his tone, then scoffed. "Fine." She stalked out, the pair following her.

It was when they reached just out of Klaus' earshot that Elijah suddenly grabbed her and slammed her against a tree, clamping a hand over her mouth, going quietly.

"Hear me out Lea. Please."

Azalea scowled, then pushed him away, hissing. "What the hell-! You could have just asked!"

"Well, we know what side you're on." Damon said, folding his arms, and Azalea put two and two together, looking to Elijah, nodding.

"All that inside was an act?"

Elijah was silent, then he pulled out a silver blade, the one that had been in him, going. "I don't want to Lea. Really and-"

"It won't work. I'm a hybrid sweetie." Azalea chuckled, reaching forward and took the blade from him, sighing as she turned it over in her hand, then looked up and went.

"That coffin... who's in it?"

"That's what we want to know." Damon said, and Azalea scoffed. "You think _I _know."

Damon smirked. "Well Bitch. You are Klaus' wife. His, ah, most trusted hybrid you could say. I'm betting you know."

"Well, hope you didn't bet much, because I only found out earlier. Why do you think I was late? Twat."

Elijah could tell Azalea was telling the truth, and also that she was angry. Angry at her husband like hell...

This was worth a shot.

"Work with us." Elijah asked now, and Azalea frowned. "What? Against Nik?"

He paused, then sighed. "Kol has been dead for almost a century, Finn almost as long."

"You want me to help you wake them up?"

"Yes." Elijah said, then stepped forwards, taking her hands in his own, going quietly. "I know how much family means to you Azalea. I know how much you miss them, miss the days we were human. I do too. When everything was so much simpler... I've never, ever asked for your help doing anything against Niklaus before. So please, just this once... help me."

Azalea looked down to the hands holding her own, then finally met his oak eyes that were next to pleading. She sighed, then just said quietly. "How can you ask me this El?"

Damon rolled his eyes to the stars as he muttered to her. "I love you. I don't want to have to play a part in your death for standing with Niklaus."

Bloody hell, this was going to go on all night.

_"I'll be waiting near the gate."_

They ignored him.

Azalea just gazed at him, then said quietly. "Stop saying that."

"How can I?" Elijah growled, then took her face in his hands, hissing. "It was never Tatia, it was never Laurel... it was always you. I don't care about any other..."

Azalea closed her eyes, feeling tears leak out from under them, then went as he continued. "You loved Laurel. I know you did."

"Yes... I loved Tatia too. But when they left me, who was there to help me pick up the pieces?" He told her, wishing he hadn't made her cry. That had never been his intention. He raised a hand higher and wiped them away gently, muttering out. "It was always you there, looking after me and my heart."

"But I never... had those feelings for you, Elijah. I don't... I can't have these now." She groaned and he went quietly. "You have feelings for me, don't you?"

Azalea didn't answer, but just let him pull her into a hug, sighing into her hair, hearing her say.

"I'll help."

Elijah knew she was slowly seeing Klaus, who he really was...

That man didn't deserve her from the things he'd done.

To her and her family.

**-AtY-**

Azalea couldn't help but think about how she was betraying her husband... but Elijah was speaking the truth-

He wasn't that same Niklaus anymore. The Niklaus she knew now...

A mere shadow of his former self.

God.

The Original Family of monsters they were now.

And it saddened her so very, very much.

While Elijah went to find Rebekah with Damon, she handled Kol and Finn-

The shock they were going to get when they saw her... alive.

How long they'd both been dead, she wasn't sure, but from the clothes they were wearing, Kol especially, it had been hundreds of years. She yanked the daggers out, then waited.

Azalea looked to Finn now moving the hair from his eyes, smiling lightly as she said. "Finny? It's your little sister Lea here. Wakey wakey."

When there was no reply, she looked back to Kol, sighing, raising a hand and put it to his cheek, wondering if he felt as cold as he looked.

As soon as her hand touched him, his own flashed up, grabbing her wrist with a low growl, fangs bared at her, eyes going dark. But as soon as they fixed on the woman, he frowned, going, unsure. "Azalea-?"

She smiled. "Hello sweetie."

Kol was taken aback, then he let her go, fangs receding, groaning lightly as the hunger ripped through him.

"Stay there a moment-" She ordered him, then sneaked into the kitchen, grabbing some blood bags, saving a few for Finn when he finally woke up.

Kol grabbed the bags and drained them in a minuet flat, then looked at Azalea as if seeing the sun, going. "You're dead. We mourned you. We had a burial... all that was left was your ring."

"Well it's a good thing I'm alive then hm?" She smiled, helping him out, then he just grinned, pulling her into a tight hug, saying into her shoulder. "We thought we lost you. Lea... "

Azalea held him for a moment, trying to remember the last time she had...

But that was when they were human.

A tear behind her alerted Azalea to her big brother ripping into the blood, and when she turned, she giggled. "God Finn... you look like Sirius Black with that hair."

Finn raised an eyebrow, finishing off the blood, then went. "I have no idea who that is, little sister."

"Oh you will soon." She vowed, stepping away from Kol, then he chuckled. "You just won't die, will you?"

"No way in hell..." she muttered, throwing her arms around him, smiling into his chest-

A family again. Was that even possible-?

A second later, Kol growled. "Where is Niklaus."

"Kol-"

"Lee-Lee. I'm sorry, but I'm going to rip that mans heart out." Kol snarled, and as he went to stalk forward, she hissed, raising an arm and stopped him dead.

"I'm angry too. But-"

_"You've not been dead for next to-!"_

Finn just went. "Shush. Let her speak."

Kol next to glared, then Azalea continued. "Look- things have changed. It's the year 2012 now. Mikael did kill me, but I was woken up two hundred years ago. We just-"

"Yes, let's go." Finn butted in, deeming her speaking enough, pushing past her as she snarled. "You both never change-! Finn! You were supposed to be the sensible one-!"

_"After Nik's dead love. Then I will."_

She rolled her eyes, then ran after them, knowing just before went into the room that Rebekah was awake.

Only she could make a racket like that.

But as his brothers walked into the room, Klaus was staring at the daggers in Azaleas hand, realizing that she'd been the one to wake them up.

And he just shook his head, going. "Why Lea?"

She just said bitterly. "Together, always and forever. What have you become Nik? This isn't the man I fell in love with a thousand years ago."

Klaus shook his head, then snarled at his siblings. "Of all things... you _turn my wife against me-?_"

Kol didn't realized that they'd gotten married for a start, but then when he looked to Azalea, she nodded, making him flash forwards and ram the silver blade into the hybrids stomach, making him yell out in pain.

Azalea took no part in it, but she felt utterly numb as Klaus raged at his siblings...

And she'd been the one to let them.

They deserved it. This... revenge. Klaus couldn't die, and he needed getting taught a lesson in pain.

Even if he was going to be so pissed off at her.

Klaus now said to Azalea, shaking his head a little, tears sparkling in his eyes. "Is this what it's come down to-? Do you... hate me-?"

Azalea was silent, and the other Originals looked to her as she went quietly. "You made it come down to this."

She'd broken his heart...

But he'd already broken her own. So long ago.

The day she died, a thousand years ago, was the day Niklaus died, and Niklaus the Monster was born.

And it tore her apart inside. It really did.

Klaus seemed to snap now, and he yelled at his wife and siblings. "I'm a hybrid! I can't die! I don't have to be afraid of any of you-!"

Azalea couldn't help but notice he was saying it directly at her...

Were they really drifting that apart-?

But then the door opened, and for some reason, Azalea took a wild guess that it was going to be another member of the family...

How right she was.

Both fear and shock went through her as she saw the woman, shaking her head, backing off, going. "Esther... Mother..." The woman stepped over to her son now, and he just couldn't look her in the eye, making her go.

"Do you know why I am here?"

Klaus didn't look up as he next to muttered. "You're here to kill me..."

Esther almost sighed, then went. "Niklaus. You're my son, and I'm here to forgive you."

She now turned to her family, _all my children _Azalea realized, and went. "I want us to be a family again."

But Azalea was looking at her husband, unable to believe it-

It was Esther-? The one he'd kept secret all those years-?

"You bastard..." She just muttered now, stalking over to him, tears streaming down her face. "Fuck you. I thought..." she just couldn't continue, then she looked at Esther, meeting her eyes, seeing the sadness there-

Because they both knew what she'd done-

Her adopted mother had been part of how she'd died that time.

And her adopted daughter was terrified she might become a ghost again

It all became too much, and Azalea rushed out the house, dodging Kol as he went to grab her, tears burning in her eyes, hurting so much...

But she didn't care. She just had to get away from this place, with its lies and secrets. A place of no trust it seemed to her.

A broken family.

She ended up in the woods, and slowed down, feeling herself sink to the ground, letting out another sob-

This was just... how could Niklaus keep these things from her for so long-? Didn't he trust her?

_Esther _was alive-?

Azalea let out another sob, looking around- it was completely and utterly pitch black, but she could see ok through the shadows. She sniffed the tears back, then sighed heavily-

Crying wasn't going to solve anything.

She just wanted a hug. Someone to show her some love...

Azalea tried to find her way back to the town, but she found herself lost.

She just sat on the earthy ground again, feeling numb as the moon slid from behind the clouds, bathing the area in a soft silver glow.

There was footsteps now, and she didn't even bother turning around as they hurried forwards, then someone took her shoulders in their hands, going in concern.

_"Lea-? Are you ok?"  
><em>Azalea was silent, then the figure moved round to the front, taking her hands in his, going softly.

"Lea?"

She looked up and met dark eyes, oak colored in the daylight, but now she just muttered. "I'm... I don't know what to do anymore Elijah. Nik just... I want to love him like I did when we were human. But I can't. He's changed. He's... evil. How could he-?"

"Shush. Come on love." Elijah sighed, pulling the woman into his arms, hugging her tightly, going. "It's ok my dear. Really. I promise, I give you my word I won't leave you. The others too."

Azalea let him hold her as she sat on the ground, head against his shoulder, winding her hands into his white shirt, closing her eyes.

They weren't sure how long they next to sat there together, but then Azalea looked up, meeting his eyes, feeling herself get lost in them as she leaned forwards, kissing him softly, briefly for a moment. She closed her eyes, then Elijah muttered against her lips.

"You don't want to do this... I know you Lea. I love you... but you don't love me that same way."

"I can-" Azalea replied, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him once more, harder for a second. She paused once more, then Elijah asked her, not inclined to offending the woman he'd always loved. "Azalea-"

Azalea put a finger on his lips, smirking a little-

"Niklaus has slept with so, so many women. In my whole life, I've only slept with him. So-" she kissed his cheek, adding. "I think I deserve my chance to break his heart a little."

Elijah knew she was mainly doing it to piss her husband off, but he wasn't one to pass up such a... such a brilliant and beautiful opportunity, and he did love this woman.

Loved her so much.

He pushed her down onto her back now, the earth staining her vintage red and black dress, kissing her neck for a moment, Azalea closing her eyes, hearing him growl a tiny fraction as he moved back to her lips.

Azalea traced her hand up his chest, then popped open a button, the kisses growing in intensity, Elijahs jacket coming away with his shirt, Azalea flipping them over, kissing up his chest to his own lips, letting him unzip her dress, yanking it off and away.

She grinned against his lips, hands roving the others body, exploring them as much as they could- both knew that this was the first and last time they would ever do something as stupid and reckless as this.

Ever.

A pair of Originals making love by the light of the cresent moon.

**SO! Just watched Bringing Out The Dead, and this chapter was already half done, so viola! Kol... man he is gorgeous! Finn-? You look like Sirius Black mate. I'm sorry. And Tatia... pfft. What a name. At least we have a name for her now, so I might go back and change the other ones to that:) Esther! Hello Bitch Original Witch! Anyway, some Elijah and Azalea! Maybe not for long, but for now, enjoy watching Klaus going apeshit when he finds out;) thanks for the lovely reviews! Glad you're still reading! Hehe, keep a lookout for my Kol and Finn fics that will be up tomorrow! Hope you like and review^_^ x Nic**


	38. History Repeating

When she returned from the woods with Elijah, she turned down his offer of spending the night in his bed, not the sofa.

She wanted the sofa...

It might stop her feeling guilty then.

Azalea was thankful that the sofa was comfy, or she never would have gotten to sleep, listening to the quiet nightlife around her.

Someone was awake in their bedroom, on their phone. She guessed it was either Bekah or Klaus.

Kol wouldn't know how to use it...

Finn wouldn't even know what a spoon was.

And he needed a haircut. Like, desperately.

Jeez it was going to be weird having those pair back in her life.

But she did eventually nod off, ignoring the dreams that threatened to swallow her up again, and when she woke up, she found someone had pulled their duvet covers downstairs and over her. From the deep dark purple, it was Kol.

And she recognized that hiss of annoyance in the kitchen, followed by a clatter.

Azalea got to her feet, then walked into the kitchen, poking her head around the door to see the man himself setting another mug down, staring at the kettle.

"Rebekah showed me how to work it last night... but I can't remember." He sighed heavily, and she chuckled, starting forwards and pulled a mug for herself out, going. "Tea or coffee?"

"Tea. Ta love." Kol sighed, then raised a hand to his hair, running a hand through it before saying. "I still can't believe you're alive. Klaus never told me before he killed me. He could have at least."

Azalea smiled lightly, then went. "We went through a bad patch at one time."

Kol paused, then Azalea went. "Get the milk." He opened the fridgefreezer, then bit his lip, looking around inside, wondering just what the hell Ben&Jerrys was. He spotted the milk, then pulled it out, giving it to his elder sister as she added sugar, knowing her brother had a sweet tooth.

When it was made, Azalea went. "You just fill the kettle up with water to that line, then put it back on the stand and press that button until it clicks off. Yes?"

"Thanks." He chuckled, then took the cup of tea, but just held it, going. "Why didn't _you _wake us up?"

Azalea sighed heavily, then muttered. "I suppose I just cared about Nik too much. I didn't want to betray him."

Kol knew very well that the bond Niklaus and Azalea had was strong, and didn't blame his sister. She'd do anything for that man, and as he spied the ring on her finger, he went. "You married him."

"I did." Azalea nodded, then groaned. "I'm so, so sorry Kol. I've been so bloody stupid..." Kol gazed at her for a moment, then set his cup down, earlier anger ebbing away as he remembered that he'd thought her dead for so many years. First Henrik, then Azalea, then his mother.

And now his father.

They, the Originals, the first vampires...

They weren't completely eternal.

All of them would die one day. He knew it.

He stepped forwards, Azalea the only one to make him actually want to hug someone, and hug her he did, sighing into her shoulder. "I thought you dead for nine hundred years. I can't find it in my heart to hate you."

Azalea couldn't say anything at that, and then he went. "You smell like Elijah."

"Um... that bad or good?"

"I know what you've been up to Lea." He told her with a heavy sigh, and she sighed too. "It won't happen again. I assure you."

Kol wanted to say that Elijah was so much better for her than Niklaus, but held his tongue.

Instead, he went-

"Could you... show me and Finn around? I think we have alot of catching up to do in history terms."

Azalea smiled, then nodded.

"Of course."

She did love her adorable, wild little brother.

_"Azalea-!"_

Great (!) She was a freaking maid now.

Azalea ran up the stairs to the bathroom where Rebekah was leaning in, smirking.

"What's going on?" Azalea asked, and Rebekah smirked, putting a finger to her lips, nodding to the man in the dressing gown, trying to open the press-and-slide shower door.

Azalea giggled, then took pity on the man after his failed attempts, going. "Press it. Then push to the left."

Finn tried it, then scowled at Rebekah, going. "You little liar Bekah. You said pull. I about ripped it off."

"Oh well." Rebekah smirked, then turned around and went back downstairs, leaving Azalea to explain to the man as simple as she could how to work a shower...

How to work a sink...

But it was his own fault for getting shampoo in his eyes.

**-AtY-**

After the morning drama, Azalea escaped the mansion with Rebekah who wanted to go shopping for a dress, Kol and Finn tagging along, both nervous and excited to meet their new world.

Azalea couldn't wait to take a pair of scissors to Finns now clean and shining hair. And get them into newer clothes.

"So where are we going exactly?" the same man asked, and Azalea grinned. "Shopping."

"Shopping-?"

"We're going to get new dresses." Rebekah explained, then went. "Nik wants to throw a ball. So you're both getting tuxs."

Kol raised an eyebrow, and then chuckled. "What the hell is a tux?"

The pair of girls gave up.

They were going to have to learn quickly.

They opted to sort their brothers out first, going to a shop and Azalea asked Kol.

"Do you still know how to dance?"

He grinned, then stepped forwards, taking her hand in his own, putting a hand on her waist while she did his shoulder and his hand, making Rebekah roll her eyes as he showed her the steps he remembered from the 1800s, making her giggle.

He'd always been her favorite little brother.

Finn sat down on the nearest chair and lounged, crossing his ankles, watching his brother and sister acting the fool.

Like they always did.

But as the man arrived to take the measurements, the pair stopped and Azalea took Finns now vacated seat, watching them both get fitted out in black tuxedos.

"I feel like a total fool." Finn just said, looking at his suit, almost bitterly- what the hell did people wear these days-?

Kol loved it.

Afterwards, the boys sat watching their sisters trying on ball gown after ball gown.

"This is getting boring now." Finn complained, and Azalea chuckled, spinning round in her elegant dark red dress embedded with black gems.

"That one makes your boobs look good." Kol offered, and Azalea raised an eyebrow, going. "Look at someone else's boobs. Pervert."

Finn snorted in laughter, then Kol pouted, sitting back and folding his arms.

Family.

Hell it was strange.

**-AtY-**

Azalea left her brothers with her sister, going back to the house, feeling almost morose.

In a space of 24 hours, her birthday... to this-

Pretty much betraying her husband who had it coming.

And speaking of him-

_"Azalea?"_

She stopped dead as she went to walk through the front door, then turned, sighing. "What Nik."

Klaus stood there, then went. "Forgive me. Please." He took her hands in his, and she sighed, pulling them out, replying. "Not yet. I'm sorry."

His eyes were hurt, then Azalea told him. "You hurt our family Nik. Badly... and now you're asking for forgiveness?"

"Mother forgave me." He muttered and she groaned, going. "Go away Nik. I can't be doing with your lies anymore."

Klaus frowned, then reached for her, but Azalea snarled. "Leave me alone-!"

He ignored her, but then a hand caught his wrist, a cold voice going.

_"She said to leave her alone."_

Klaus looked to his brother, then scoffed, yanking his hand away, going. "Who do you think you are Elijah?"

"A man who cares more for Azalea than you do at the moment." He told him, and Klaus' eyes narrowed. "What did you just say?"

Azalea knew where this was leading, and stepped between them, but not before Klaus chuckled. "Pathetic, Brother. Truly. Are you in love with my wife?"

Elijah nodded, admitting. "Yes. Yes I am."

Klaus smirked. "And what does Azalea think of this I wonder?" He looked to her, and she shrugged, going. "I'm fine with it Nik."

Something clicked in Klaus' head, the reason why both of them were out until so late...

And lost his temper.

"You _bastard-!_" He snarled, ramming into him hard, making him crash into the side of the house where he dodged, grabbing his brother and pushing him to the floor with a growl.

"Stop it now-!" Azalea hissed, grabbing Klaus and yanked him away, but he slipped round and caught his brother again, slamming him to the ground, and Azalea heard him snarl.

"Come on Elijah. Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will."

Azalea saw her husbands hand in his brothers chest, where his heart was, pinning him down with the other hand.

She rammed him hard, and he went smashing backwards and into the grassy lawn where he lay, Azalea stalking over and as he went to get up, smashed him back to the floor, pinning him there by her foot, stiletto heel threatening to stab him in the chest as she yelled at him.

_"Have you seen yourself lately-! You're a monster! Esther may forgive you, but now that you've done this, I never, ever will-!"_

Klaus flinched as the stilleto pierced him, but then she was gone, back over to Elijah, making sure he was ok.

He couldn't believe it. His brother had had the cheek to sleep with his wife-?

And Azalea had let him...

They really were falling apart at the seams.

Azalea had tears in her eyes as she said to both of them, yelling. "You know what you're both doing? What this is-? It's just like with Tatia!"

The pair were silent at that, and she just went. "And Stefan and Damon. I'm not going to be the Elena, Katerina or Tatia stuck in the middle of two brothers who love the same girl. I won't let it happen."

She had never, ever expected to fall in love with Eijah...

But she had.

She'd fallen hard for the man.

Azalea sighed heavily, then Klaus went. "It's not history repeating Lea. You are not Tatia... you're my wife. I love you."

Elijah said nothing, and Klaus added. "Please... let me escort you to the ball. We can talk."

"Talk?" Elijah had finally spoken, almost bitter as he added. "I know your definition of 'talk,' Niklaus." He sighed. "Azalea, I'll escort you."

A silence.

"No." Azalea told them both, and Niklaus frowned, Elijah too, and she went. "I'm not choosing. I can't. Nik, a thousand years we've been together..." she didn't know what to say, then she looked to Elijah, the man who had loved her blindly for a thousand years also.

_"I'll escort you."_

The pair looked up as a figure rounded the corner, and Azalea met the young mans eyes, then nodded. "Yes."

Klaus scoffed, then said bitterly. "You won't go with your husband, but you'll go with Kol?"

Kol chuckled, then stepped forwards, a kind of dark pleasure going through him at Klaus' weariness-

His brother did frighten him, just a tad...

But enough.

Kol took Azaleas hand, then went. "She's right. This is just like Tatia. Can you both see yourselves-?" He scoffed, eyes cold as he looked at Klaus, then turned away, not letting Azaleas hand go the whole time.

Inside, she let him lead her to his room, locking to door behind them.

"Niklaus... and Elijah." Kol mused, looking to the girl who was climbing into his bed, and she sighed, closing her eyes and muttered. "I never asked for Elijah to fall for me."

Kol was quiet, then went-

"Elijah always loved you."

That got her attention. "You knew-?"

"Of course" He admitted, pulling his shoes off and got into the bed next to her, letting the woman snuggle closer, burying her head in his chest as he stroked her fire red hair back.

Azalea just closed her eyes against him now, feeling him pull the deep dark purple covers over them, hugging her tighter, closing his own-

This was what family was...

Moments like this.

**SO! Here's the next before the next episode next week:) thanks for the lovely comments and reviews!:D next one should be 3x13, so let the fireworks, Klaus/Azalea/Elijah commence;D x Nic**

**Oh, and I want to huggle Kol so badly:3 that is all.**


	39. Like Father, Like Son

Azalea woke up the next morning without jolting for once, and when she opened her eyes, she found herself staring into the face of her sleeping little brother. She just watched him for a moment, then sighed lightly, getting to her feet, going to the bathroom down the hall to see her other newly awakened brother stood there before the mirror, brush in his hand, trying and failing to undo the knots in it.

"Sit down." Azalea sighed, closing the toilet seat and forced him to sit, taking the brush, going. "Seriously Finn. Do I have to do everything around here?"

He chuckled at that, and Azalea pulled on a knot, making him shut up. She started on his hair, God only knew how he'd gotten it so knotted in the space of waking up and going to bed.

Men (!)

Finn sat in silence as Azalea stood behind him, working on his hair, untangling the dark hair. Azalea now went. "900 years he kept you daggered?"

He sighed and said. "Yes. I cannot tell you how very... strange this world is." He chuckled. "Those cras actually scared me."

"I think you mean cars love." Azalea mused, then as she finished untangling, she put her hands on his shoulders and went. "You want me to cut your hair?"

Finn wanted to flinch at that, attached to his long hair. But he took a deep breath and nodded. "Do it. Take a knife to it."

"We call them scissors now love."

"Stop calling me love." Finn went, adding. "I'm older than you."

"Well _love _I'll tell you something even Kol doesn't know yet- I'm a hybrid."

Finn did stop dead at that, and he turned around, eyes widening as he went. "You're lying. Azalea, that isn't funny. You would have had to have been born-"

"A werewolf? Yep." Azalea told him, making him turn back to the front so she could get a better look at his hair, biting her lip a little as she assessed the situation. The challenge of turning a true Viking into a gentleman for the upcoming ball. Kol had been around in the 1800s, so he was fine.

But Finn had died in the 12th century... he was still as wild as he had been newly turned.

God help them all.

"Really and truly-?" Finn asked her, not looking around and she sighed. "I'm as much a hybrid as Niklaus."

Finn fell silent, then muttered. "Our family gets stranger and stranger."

"Agreed. Wait until you meet your niece then."

"...Faye-?"

"Mmhmm. Nik turned her and... failed to tell me when I woke up." She groaned, and Finn actually smiled, going. "So you really are a mother then?"

"Yes. I have grandkids and great grandkids as well. How'd you like that, 'Uncle Finn?'"

He found it amusing.

Now Azalea raised the scissors and grinned. "Bye Viking Finn, hello Original Finn."

"Oh how I love you Sister (!)"

_"I know. Everyone loves me... now sit still or I'll scalp you instead."_

**-AtY-**

An hour or so later, Azalea admired her handiwork, grinning, then said. "You look handsome. All we need to do now is stick you in a suit."

"You're not dressing me like Elijah."

"Oh hell no. I've been trying to get him to dress like a normal person for years."

Finn chuckled, then got to his feet, walking over to the mirror and looked at his new hair, stopping dead, then ran a hand through it, going. "It's... short."

"It's supposed to be. Unless you wanted a Justin Bieber do (?)"

"...who is Justin Bieber?"

"A little shit I hope you never have the misfortune of ever hearing. And watching Twilight... sparkly vampires-!"

Finn was sure she was making that up...

He could hope.

Afterwards, she took him to the ballroom, her high heels on, and his shining new black ones.

Rebekah leaned against the side of the sweeping staircase, a finger on the play button, amused to see her brother and sister dancing like this.

"Step, step, step- together." Azalea chuckled, watching their feet as the waltz played, and they spun around, Finn counting in his head, trying to remember the steps.

Good job he was a fast learner and never stepped on her feet once.

But when new footsteps arrived, Finn slowed them down and Azalea saw why-

Niklaus.

He just stepped forwards and went. "Can I have a dance with my wife, Brother?"

Finn paused, then Azalea told him. "It's fine." He let her go, then sent Klaus a dark look, then next to stalked out. Rebekah scoffed, going. "She doesn't want to be alone with you Nik. None of us do."

"Bekah." Azalea sighed to her, and she left after a moment.

Klaus went over to the music player, then pressed play, the waltz sounding once more. He stood there, then offered her his hand, and after a moment, she took it, stepping a tad closer so they could take up dance positions.

"You have every right to be angry with me." He told her with a sigh of his own, and Azalea shook her head, saying. "No, you have every right to be angry with me."

She felt his hand tighten at her waist at those words, then he told her. "Azalea, you are my wife. A thousand years I've loved you, and I'm not ashamed to admit it. You are... my brilliant and beautiful mother of my child, my wife."

"You said wife twice."

He groaned, then stopped them dead, going. "I don't want this to be the way it all ends between us. I won't let it."

Azalea stared into his eyes, and he was being sincere. He'd overlook the fact she'd slept with his brother, that all three of his siblings loved this girl more than they should. Well, Elijah much more.

He couldn't lose her.

"I can't lose you." He muttered, taking her hands in his own, pulling her closer, almost exploding with. "Please. I am so, so sorry. Please. I can't lose you."

Azalea saw tears sparkling in his eyes, and he hugged her close, saying into her hair. "I love you. My dear... believe me, please."

Azalea closed her eyes as he let out a quiet sob into her hair, and she sighed, wrapping her arms around him once more, pulling him close and muttered into his chest.

"I love you too Nik... it's just, you need to take a good look at yourself. See the monster that you're becoming... that you've become."

Klaus felt numb as it hit him-

His family were leaving him...

And so was his wife.

He felt his legs go now, his knees hitting the floor as the loneliness washed over him once more. Klaus shook his head, then muttered. "Lea... I... please don't leave me." He hugged her legs to him, closing his eyes against then, adding. "Please."

Azalea had never seen him break down like this before. It was unnerving, scary...

And just plain pitiful.

She just stood there, letting him hug her legs like a small child, small sobs escaping his at random intervals. Azalea raised a hand and smoothed his hair back, saying quietly. "I would never leave you alone Nik. I promised you all those years ago."

"But you love Elijah... I'm dust in the wind..."

Azalea groaned, then pulled out the way, kneeling down before him, taking his face in her hands, going. "Nik. Niklaus... Klaus, look at me."

He met her eyes after a moment, and she sighed, tracing her thumb over his cheek. Azalea paused, then-

"I love you Klaus. I always will. But... you have to see what you have become. All these secrets, all these lies... lying to me, lying about Esther. It breaks my heart. I fell in love with a young boy that cared about and loved his brothers, his sisters... he loved his family. He was such a good man. That man was also the father of my child, and he cared enough about that daughter to turn her, so that she'd never die. Her family too. He was heartbroken when his wife died, and waited for me." She leaned forwards and kissed his forehead, muttering against it. "I could never, ever stop loving that man."

Klaus met her emerald eyes with his own tear filled sky ones, and she added. "Together, always and forever."

He was utterly silent at those three words, then just leaned forwards and kissed her before she could pull away. But Azalea made no attempt to, and closed her eyes, letting him kiss her softly for a minuet or two.

"I don't deserve you." He groaned against her lips, knowing full well that Elijah had loved her for so long. He was the honorable one... the one that had spent a thousand years in love with her, but never ever making a move to show his affections.

Maybe he should just step back and let her have a happier and more honest life with his brother.

He deserved her so much more.

No. Wait. This was his wife. She was his, and no one elses. Especially not his brothers.

Jealously was rearing its ugly head.

"I care about Elijah, but I don't love him in that way."

"But you had sex with him." Klaus now said, rather bitterly too. He didn't like the thought of her and his brother being quite so close.

Azalea groaned, then went. "Klaus-"

"You _let _him." He snapped, and Azalea growled. "At least he's more of a gentleman than you are."

"Is this what it's coming down to? Being a _gentleman?_"

Azalea pulled away now, feeling cold and numb, going quietly. "You're never going to change Nik, are you? I'm going to be running after you, catching up with your secrets all my life if I stay."

Klaus watched the tears escape her eyes, and she looked down at her left hand, at the wedding ring.

Just seeing her do that made Klaus go-

"Lea. Don't be stupid."

"Why?" She just went, not meeting his eyes, going to take the ring off, but he grabbed her wrist, saying hurriedly. "Azalea please."

She decided not to take it off, and told him. "I'll give you one last chance, Nik... then I'm gone with our family."

Klaus watched her leave now, getting to his feet and just stood there, watching her walk out of the room...

Maybe out of his life.

**-AtY-**

Azalea went down to the quarry, the old lake from her childhood, sitting there and letting the tears flow, sobbing freely, not caring if anyone heard her.

But someone did hear her.

The man sat down next to her with a sigh, then went. "You do know Niklaus loves you. He always will love you."

Azalea looked to Elijah, then after a second, nodded, muttering. "I know."

Elijah sighed, then raised a hand, putting it to her cheek and went. "I love you too... but it was such a foolish, selfish mistake to tell you, to show you..." he leaned forwards, Azalea closing her eyes as he kissed her softly, putting her forehead to his, saying quietly. "An old mans mistakes."

Azalea chuckled, then leaned forwards and hugged him tightly, letting him lay them back on the grass, staring up at the clouds passing by, Azalea feeling the man stroke her hair back while she dozed lightly on his chest.

"You don't regret the other night, do you?" Elijah asked quietly, and after a moment, Azalea went. "No. I don't... but you know me and you can never happen. It's just... not right."

Elijah knew she was telling the truth, but he couldn't help it-

He loved her.

But she was right... they could never be together, and he knew it.

Elijah turned over and leaned down, kissing her once more, raising a hand to her cheek, going when he'd let her go. "You really won't let me escort you to the ball?"

"I'm going with Kol. You know that."

He chuckled. "Blame me for trying my luck?"

Azalea let him kiss her again for a few minuets, knowing that would be the last time they ever did it.

They had to let this relationship go.

Elijah didn't want to, but he had to.

But it was half an hour later that a new figure appeared...

A figure that made Elijah sit up, completely and utterly speechless. Azalea on the other hand went-

"Laurel-?"

The girl smiled, then Azalea got to her feet, feeling her very, very old friend hug her tightly, laughing out. "Azalea! It's been a thousand years! It's amazing to see you! I was only passing through when I heard about you all being the mysterious Originals."

Azalea was looking over her shoulder at the young man stood watching, he looked about twenty two. Tousled oak brown hair and matching eyes.

She didn't need to say anything to know who this man was...

And neither did Elijah as he got to his feet, staring at the pair of them-

The girl he once asked to marry, but life had been cruel. She'd already been engaged to be married just a week before he'd asked her. But they did have a relationship...

This young man was proof of it.

Laurel let her old friend go, then looked at the elder man stood there in utter shock and silence. She now smiled, going. "Elijah."

He was frozen, but then managed to get out.

"Laurel."

Laurels smile faded a fraction, and Elijah asked, keeping his voice as calm as he could. "Who is your friend?"

There was a pause, then the young man walked forwards, visibly trying to keep his cool as he offered the elder man his hand, and as he took it, went. "Elliot. Elliot Elijahson."

Azalea knew instantly that this man had been born in the 11th century just for his first and last name...

Named after his father.

**SO! Elijah had a son with Laurel;D Who saw that coming lmao? Should be funny to see Elijah with 'daddy issues' while Laurel and Elliot are in town for a week or so. Some Finn getting his hair lopped off, dancing lessons, Klaus having a mental breakdown (again) what more do you need in a chapter lmao?XD Anyway, next up tomorrow;D hope you like and continue to review! Thanks x Nic **


	40. A Beautiful World

_"So, I'm an aunt?"_

_"Yes Bekah, for the last time, you're an aunt."_

Azalea couldn't help but chuckle as her sister grinned widely.

Azalea had popped over to the school where Rebekah was on a break outside, sat with her entourage of cheerleaders, all compelled to not tell anyone or give any indication that they could hear what the two Originals were talking about.

Rebekah lay back on the picnic table, staring at the sky for a moment before going. "I can't believe Elijah has a son. Walk me through it again- how did he even achieve having sex with Laurel? She's beautiful. He's... meh."

At that, Azalea smirked, then went. "Well, when two people love each other very, very much-"

"I don't mean it literally."

Azalea was silent, then sighed. "Laurel and Elijah were together a year when we were human, remember?"

"Vaguely."

"Well, yeah. A year, and that time we went camping out in the woods, Elijah proposed to her, but she was already engaged."

Rebekah was silent, then went quietly. "I remember how heartbroken he was."

But that was when they were human.

They were vampires now.

Monsters.

Azalea continued. "Laurel had to leave the next day... and I know for a fact that Elijah sneaked out that night to go and see her one last time."

Rebekah smirked, then went innocently. "I have a suspicion they did a you and Elijah in the woods. God that must have been uncomfortable."

At that, Azalea just went, ignoring her sisters vulgar thoughts. "Well, Laurel told me that she left to go to her new home. The wedding was in three weeks, and it was then that she realized she was pregnant. Well, her fiance knew that it wasn't his own. He gave her shelter until the baby was born, but never married her. As soon as Elliot was something like a few weeks old, she was thrown out."

Rebekah felt bad about her nephews brutal start in life. Especially growing up not knowing his father. But it had been clear from when they met for the first time that Laurel had told him all about Elijah.

And Azalea was sure that Laurel still loved him.

And Elijah had never really stopped loving her.

"So Laurel was left to wander with her newborn son. She came back here, looking for Elijah... but we'd been turned into vampires weeks before and were long gone."

Rebekah sighed, then went. "Everyone in our family is cursed. Poor Elliot and Laurel."

"I agree... but there's something Laurel won't tell me."

Rebekah raised an eyebrow, and Azalea said. "When Elliot was five, Laurel was turned into a vampire... she knows who, but she isn't telling."

"So... she bought her son up while she was a vampire-?" Rebekah realized now, genuinely shocked-

Laurel was Wonder Vamp Mom.

Azalea chuckled, then went. "Yes. She was... an amazing mother for someone who lived alone with a five year old. Actually, I wouldn't have expected anything less from her... she always did say she loved children, and always bloody saying she wanted Elijahs."

Rebekah smirked. "Well, she got her wish."

The elder Original was silent, then Rebekah groaned. "This is so much hassle. You're a mother, Nik is a father... and now Elijah is a father. Next thing you know, Kol's a father."

"Oh come on. We both know that he's never slept with anyone... I think."

"True. Finn then."

"He's been dead 900 years."

Rebekah pouted, then after a moment, gave up with the tough exterior and sighed. "Remember when we were younger?"

Azalea knew full well what she was talking about...

She'd wanted to be a mother, but, never found the right person before her body was frozen forever.

Rebekah a mother...

Heh. Poor baby.

The bell went now, and Rebekah sighed. "I have to get back to class."

"I can't believe you actually came back."

"Have you ever tried High School Lea?"

"No, bu-"

"It's something different. And, I learned that Hitler was one crazy guy, not that-"

Azalea just hugged her, going. "Whatever _my _crazy sister."

Rebekah chuckled, then held her elder sibling, going. "And you're _my _crazy sister." Rebekah loved her so much, and she could tell that Azalea was internally crumbling.

There was only so long you could hold your head high and make it look as if you weren't bothered by all this stuff.

But the truth was, that she _was _bothered by all this stuff.

Her husband being such a liar...

Her 'brother' becoming her lover...

Her adopted mother being alive...

Her best friend being alive...

Her lover and brother being a father...

Her life in general.

"Lea, come on." Rebekah muttered now, putting her hands on her sisters shoulders, making her look her in the eye. Azalea smiled faintly, and Rebekah went quietly. "Don't you dare turn your emotions off. I mean it."

"Why?"

_Everything would be so much less painful then..._

"Because you were always the strongest of all of us, Lea. Always. Don't you dare change that." Rebekah next to threatened, and Azalea chuckled, going. "I'm fine Bekah. A little tired from existing for so long... but fine." She turned away and walked off now, leaving Rebekah to ponder her thoughts-

She had a sneaking suspicion that Azalea would consider ending it all if she wasn't so impossible to kill.

But how exactly did you kill a hybrid like her-?

Well, her and Nik.

The Original Hybrids.

**-AtY-**

Azalea found Elijah sat on his own in the main room, staring at the floor, lost in thought it looked like to her.

"Elijah?" She asked softly, and he looked up, then sighed, going. "Join me Lea."

She sat down next to him, and he lounged back, Azalea putting her head on his chest, closing her eyes as he said. "How would you deal with it?"

"Hmm?"

"Finding out that you're a parent... out of the blue."

Azalea groaned, then went. "You should be that father."

"But Niklaus. He cannot know. He would use my... son, against the family. He'd kill him. Laurel too."

Azalea looked to him, seeing sad eyes, then she went quietly. "You still love her don't you."

There was utter silence, then Elijah muttered. "That was a thousand years ago."

"And? You wanted to marry her. You asked her for goodness sake! She had your child! You remember what I told you all those years ago-?"

"Yes."

"I told you to marry her, leave. Have a life and children, away from this messed up thing we call family."

Elijah looked to her, then went again. "It was a thousand years ago. Things... change."

"Oh sweetie-" Azalea groaned, taking his face in her hands, then went with a smile. "You can be so dumb at times my dear. Why do you think Laurels back? She told her son about his father. She still loves you, I know her well."

Elijah groaned, then made Azalea move away as he got up, face going pale as he went, panic almost in his voice. "I can't be a father Azalea-! I don't-!"

She flashed up and put a finger on his lips, saying calmly. "Elijah. Stop it." He groaned, then just stepped forwards, pulling her into his arms, head on her shoulder as he muttered. "I can't do this Lea."

"Sweetie, if me and Nik can be parents, you'd be brilliant." She told him quietly, then Elijah closed his eyes against her, saying. "Why is life so... cruel to us?"

"Because life sucks, then you get staked sweetie." She chuckled, then heard the footsteps behind them, going to him softly. "Just try. You're a good man Elijah." She leaned up and kissed his cheek, then let him go to turn around to the woman.

Laurel stood there for a moment, then Elijah just stepped forwards, taking her face in his hands before kissing her passionately for a minuet, saying quietly afterwards. "I've missed you."

She never said anything, but just kissed him back, throwing her arms around his neck.

Azalea left, leaving the pair alone. A thousand years to catch up on, and that wasn't counting Elliot.

And speaking of Elliot-

_"You're Azalea right?"_

She looked around and found herself staring at her nephew, then chuckled. "You look like your father."

Elliot was silent, and Azalea laughed. "I'm Azalea yeah. Auntie Lea."

He chuckled, then held out his hand, but Azalea scoffed, stepping forwards and hugging him instead, going. "It's more than lovely to meet you." Elliot hugged her back, feeling awkward, but knew her from his mothers stories.

Azalea let him go, then went with a smile. "It's brilliant to find that my brother has a son."

"So... um, you know my father well?"

"Oh very well." She said, then put her hands on his shoulders, smiling again. "You'll love your father. I assure you."

Elliot watched her walk off, an eyebrow raised-

His aunt was a nutjob.

**-AtY-**

Kol was sat in the Grill, trying to get his head around the currency when Azalea walked in, and he called. "Lea! Thank God."

She went over and rolled her eyes, pulling out her money and went. "Two Jack Daniels and coke thanks."

Kol looked at the drink, then went. "What the hell is Jack Daniels and coke?"

"Have a taste. Silly boy."

_"Get me one too."_

Azalea looked to her left to see Finn sit down, sporting his new hair and clothes. Kol had fallen in love with jeans...

She'd kind of expected it.

Oh, and boots.

She ordered Finn one too, and he sighed, holding up his glass and went. "To the 21st century... and the VT."

Azalea smirked, then held hers up, going. "21st century... and _TV._"

"To Jack Daniels." Kol smirked, holding up his, the trio touching glasses.

Some members of their family were closer than others.

The music came on now and Finn jolted, almost choking on his drink, going. "What is that noise-?"

"That's music love."

"-what-?"

Kol found it amusing, remembering the days that music was getting started. He'd never seen an Ipod or laptop, but he liked them. So much fun.

Azalea dragged Finn to his feet now, making him move more to the music while Kol watched with a raised eyebrow.

But his grin faded when he saw the man who had just walked in.

Azalea saw at the same time, going over to Kol and hissed. "Behave."

Klaus walked over and Kol chuckled as his hybrid brother said innocently. "Good afternoon brother."

The hybrid sat down next to him, then ordered a drink. Kol ordered another too. A coke with lemon. He took the knife from the girl behind the bar as she went to slice the lemon, compelling her to leave it alone.

"Well, it was until you walked in."

"Harsh words." Klaus said, and Kol raised an eyebrow, then had the knife in his hand, slamming it blade first into his brothers hand and into the wood of the bar, making him wince in pain, but go in a pained voice. "You're angry at me. You-" he winced again as Kol twisted it, a smirk on his face, and Azalea snapped.

"Both of you, seriously!" She hissed, sending a look at Kol, and he yanked the blade out Klaus' hand, tossing it aside, getting to his feet and stalked out.

Klaus glanced to Finn, then Azalea did too, going. "Finn."

The man paused, but after giving Klaus a dark look, left too.

"Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you." Azalea snapped and Klaus sighed. "Azalea please-" she ignored him, but then picked up the bloodied blade and stabbed him in the heart, making him gasp in pain, leaning close and saying in his ear. "For once... Mikael was right."

"I love you Lea." He hissed, trying to ignore the pain in his chest, but she scoffed and just went. "Sometimes I wonder. The things you've done Nik... you changed Faye, never told me... and Esther being alive was the last straw. I've had it with the lies." She twisted the blade sharply, making him wince in agony, and she added on a final note. "Shame. I was hoping I could break your heart like you broke mine." She let the handle of the blade go and turned around, walking out after her brothers without a look back or word.

Klaus yanked the blade from his chest, dropping it onto the table as he rubbed his chest, letting out a defeated sigh-

Azalea had a point... she may have slept with Elijah, sided with his and her own siblings, but it was his own fault for pushing her so far.

He loved her, but the things he'd done, some were unforgivable.

To forgive him...

It would take a miracle.

**And the next:) Some Elijah/Laurel for you all^_^ urgh, wish Thursday would hurry up already! Anyway, thanks for all the lovely jubbly reviews! Next up tomorrow! And oh, the promised Kol/OC is up now;D find it on my profile:) hope you like and review this, and the Kol one^_^ x Nic**


	41. Bonus Chapter Once Upon A Time

**Mini bonus chapter! Never got to update today, so to make up for it, here is a mini chapter, and tomorrows Dangerous Liaisons chapter will be even longer;D will Azalea and Klaus kiss and make up? That would be telling;D thanks all!**

_11th Century..._

Niklaus watched the young woman swimming in the lake next to their home, laughing as she floated on her back, not a scrap of clothing on her, the dark green dress she had been wearing across his lap as he sat, watching her in amusement-

She was so very carefree.

Azalea turned over now, then dived under the water until she came to the side, poking her head up before the young man, going. "You look so very broody my love"

He paused, then set her dress aside, shifting over to the bank, lying down on his stomach so they were eye level, his sky blue ones meeting her deep and dark as emeralds ones he loved so much and felt no shame in getting lost within their depths.

Azalea put her bare arms on the side, and Niklaus leaned forwards, going. "You are seeing things my dear."

"Oh I think not." She next to smirked, pulling herself out a fraction so she could press her damp lips to his for a moment, then smile against them, adding. "Now tell the truth Nik."

He paused, then saw her raise an eyebrow, so he sighed, his hand going to her deep dark auburn hair that was plastered to her head and bare back, cocking his head a fraction as he went.

"I worry about you my love."

"Oh-? You need not. I am just as swift with a swo-"

"I do not mean that kind. Just…" He sighed, putting his forehead on her own, closing his eyes against it, muttering. "Mikael. He watches like a hawk."

"Let him watch then." Azalea muttered as she pressed her lips to his once more, raising a hand and wound it in his ragged blonde-brown hair, letting him pull her a little out the water so he could slide a hand round to her wet back, kissing each other passionately for a good few minuets until Azalea muttered against his lips.

"Ok Niklaus, no more. I am soaking we and-"

"Naked." Niklaus said, the last letter rolling off his tongue with a grin that made Azalea scoff and go. "Nik. You never change."

"And I never will." He grinned back, kissing her forehead. Azalea paused, then asked. "But what about when I am gone?"

He truly froze at that.

"Lea. Do not say such things. Truly… It frightens me more than Mikael ever could." He raised a hand to her cheek, eyes wide with a kind of childish innocence that made Azalea go, climbing out the water, taking his face gently in her hands, caressing his cheek with a thumb as she smiled.

"Nik. My love… this will not happen for many, many years. Please, relax."

He sighed, then just lowered his head and put it on her bare shoulder, muttering against her cooler than usual skin. "I cannot lose you. Truly."

Azalea was silent, but raised her arms and hugged him tightly to her, closing her own eyes as she went. "But if it happens, that I leave… I want you to move on. Do not, I swear it, do not spend your whole life mourning me."

"Oh-? And if I died?" Niklaus asked now, looking up and meeting her eyes, knowing full well that she would mourn him. But if the inevitable actually came to pass, he would mourn her much, much longer.

Love did strange, strange things to you. And their bond was more than strong.

Azalea could tell he was moping, so she jumped out the water and yanked her dress on, smirking back at her lover as she yelled-

"Last one back has to help Kol with the stables!"

Niklaus watched his little beauty take off into the trees, then chuckled, tying off his sword on his dark leather belt, then took off after her.

He'd always chase her if she wanted him to.

_Hope ya like and review x_


	42. Lost In Paradise

Azalea started early the next day, letting Kol drag her down to the ballroom to practice with the dance steps.

She had to admit, she loved her little brother so much.

When they stopped, he took her out to the Grill to impress her with his money skills now he had a grip on them.

"Are you still angry at Niklaus? You know how big a dick he is." Kol asked and Azalea groaned, going as she took a swig of her coffee. "Yes. All these years… and he keeps it all from me. I thought he loved me…"

Kol was silent, thinking-

As much as he hated Niklaus, he knew very well that Azalea and him belonged together.

Lea needed Klaus, but it was Klaus who needed her so much more. He loved her, the one thing he would never abandon, no matter what.

She was his humanity.

And he was her hybrid self that she didn't ever use.

Kol wondered for a start why Klaus had never got Azalea to make any hybrids of her own. She wouldn't even need to use doppeleganger blood.

She was a free hybrid.

Klaus had nothing left but his wife and children.

He sighed, then went. "Klaus will always love you. You do know that right? No matter how angry you both get with each other, he'll be the one missing you."

Azalea looked down to her coffee, then muttered. "I slept with Elijah… he'll never ever forgive me for that."

Kol raised an eyebrow, then got to his feet, picking up his jacket, turning to Lea as she stood too. He pulled it on, then took her face in his hands, going softly. "You'd be surprised my little Lee-Lee." He leaned forwards and kissed her forehead softly, closing his eyes, accepting the fact that, no matter how much he himself loved her, she would never be his.

And he was happy to let her go.

Azalea watched him walk off and out the door, wondering-

Was that the curse that she had? Not one of having her hybrid side made dormant…

But a curse of making the men she cared about so much fall in love with her.

-AtY-

"_Stop brooding."_

"I'm not." Azalea pouted, then Rebekah scoffed, going. "So you're not going to the dance tonight then?"

"Nope."

"But you said Yes to Kol!" She laughed, and Azalea shrugged, looking down to the floor as she muttered. "I can't face Nik. It just… feels so wrong."

Rebekah still rolled her eyes at how very human her big sister was, but still-

"I thought you were supposed to be a hybrid, Lea? Fearless."

"I feel fear hell of a lot more than you I'm sure." Lea said, almost bitterly, and Rebekah scowled, hissing. "You're losing control of your emotions, Lea! Get a grip."

Azalea found it amusing, then went, steering the conversation away from her and Niklaus-

"Did you invite that Matt?"

Rebekah smirked and Azalea shook her head, scoffing. "Stop playing with the poor boy."

"Oh-?" then to Azaleas annoyance, she went. "So you're going to sit in your room all night and mope around? Where's your dress?"

"Oh, somewhere in the ashes."

"Now I have to find you another dress-!" Rebekah groaned, then glanced to the time- only five hours as well. Cutting it fine.

"Well, you're having something off the rack." She told her big sister with a growl, then was gone, making Azalea look up and sigh heavily-

Bekah could be such a nice girl sometimes.

**-AtY-**

Azalea spent the whole day dodging Esther, having no intention whatsoever with talking to her...

After all, she did render her a ghost for that time.

Her own daughter...

Azalea could hear the music playing downstairs, the chatter and talk... but still, she lay on the bed in her jeans and vest, not bothered at all.

She didn't need to see Nik and his disappointed look.

But now the door opened and she looked over as Kol walked in, dressed in his suit and looking dashing. But now he scowled and went. "Why don't you have your dress on-? Hurry up sister."

Azalea groaned, then went. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you. I'm not coming."

_"Oh yes you are."_

She sat up as she heard Laurel, then her and Rebekah walked into the room, making Kol smirk, and Azalea to scowl. "What are you all doing?"

"Have fun." Kol told his sister and Laurel, leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

Azalea got to her feet, eyes going dark gold as she realized that Rebekah had a dark red ballgown in her arms, then as she went for the door, Laurel tackled her, yelling over the growls.

_"Get it on her-!"_

In the end, Azalea gave up fighting and pulled on the magnificent dark red ruffled ballgown that matched her hair, black gems in a few creases along the skirt.

It really was rather beautiful.

She sat and let Rebekah straighten her lightly curled hair so it was dead straight for the first time in so long, adding a few braids and making it look distinctly like she was straight out of a fairy tale.

Rebekah took Azaleas amethyst necklace, then put it around her sisters neck, smiling. "You look beautiful Azalea. Really."

Azalea sighed, then stepped outside the door where Kol and Elijah were waiting with Finn. She chuckled, then stepped forwards, stopping between Kol and Elijah, taking each their arms and smiled.

"I'm only dancing if you do."

Kol looked to her and smirked. "Just don't trip on your dress then. Klutz." He winced as Azalea slammed her heel onto his foot.

The entrance hall was packed, and Azalea walked down the stairs, Elijah on one arm, Kol on the other.

Both her boys.

Kol now went. "Smile and wave sister. Don't be mean."

_"I'll kick your ass in a moment little brother."_

Elijah excused himself, heading off into the crowd, and Azalea looked around- everyone was here anyway.

As she looked through the crowd, she locked eyes with sky colored ones that were staring, but looked away, pulling her black elbow length gloves up further, saying hurriedly to Kol ten minuets later.

"Can we go outside?"

"Sorry, no." He told her, going. "I'm not coming between you and Niklaus thanks." He left her and Azalea groaned, heading outside before the dance could begin. She passed Caroline on the way out, and she just glanced to her, then carried on back in.

Huh. She was wearing her bracelet, Azalea realized.

She heard horses snickering and walked forwards, smiling when she saw them. So pretty. She remembered when Mikael had killed Niklaus' favorite horse that time... chopped its head clean off.

Azalea raised her hand, stroking its side, thinking about the wild ones she fed when they were human. So very long ago.

She didn't need to turn around to know there was someone stood there, and she sighed in defeat. "Nik."

She turned to face him, and shook her head, going. "You shouldn't be out here."

"Neither should you." He told her quietly, raising a hand to her necklace, brushing it lightly, then went, looking at her again. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Azalea muttered, looking down to the floor, but then she felt slightly cool hands take her face, making her meet those sky eyes again, hearing him sigh heavily.

"Why must we always fight my love?"

Azalea was silent, but let Niklaus hug her tightly, saying into her hair in almost a whisper. "I love you. So... so much." He closed his eyes against her auburn hair, holding her for a good few minuets before Azalea muttered. "It's cold."

He said nothing, but stepped back and offered her his arm. Azalea looked to it, then sighed, walking past it, leaving him stood there.

Wondering if his wife would ever forgive him.

**-AtY-**

Inside, Kol grabbed his sister, going. "Come- showtime."

She let him drag her up the stairs, taking her hand as they stood there, that same hand tightening as Niklaus stood below them, and Kol flashed her a look that said everything was going to be ok.

She wanted it all to be ok. She really, truly did.

She only vaguely heard Elijah adding-

_"And our dear Azalea. For so long, she was presumed dead. This truly is a family reunion."_

Azalea took her glass of wine from the side, taking a sip, then set it back down as the dancing was about to begin. Kol led her down, arm-in-arm, flashing a smirk at Niklaus as he passed.

But she also noticed that it was Caroline that Klaus had invited to the ball.

What was he playing at.

Trying to make her jealous?

Kol now said to her as they took positions between Elijah and Laurel, Elena and Damon on the other. Azalea scoffed, then stepped back with the others, chuckling as Kol winked at her, then stepped forwards as he said. "If you don't want Klaus... do you want me?"

Azalea chuckled, then the music began and she stepped forwards, taking his hand, turning sideways, going. "No."

"Are you playing hard to get?"

"Stop flirting Kol. You fail at it."

Kol smirked, then Azalea felt a blush in her cheek- that bloody young man. They took up positions now, and stood close together, Kol saying quietly as they took the first step. "You knew then?"

They spun around.

"I had my suspicions." Azalea sighed as they moved slowly around the floor, and Kol raised an eyebrow, going. "You don't seem against it."

"Kol... I'm married to Niklaus. And here you are, making advances on me."

He stayed silent, but as he stopped, spinning Azalea around, catching her, he said into her neck. "Of course. My little Lee-Lee."

Azalea felt him kiss her neck once, then carried on dancing.

When they swapped partners, Azalea got Elijah who went. "An interesting conversation with Kol."

"Why do you all love me?" Azalea had to ask, and Elijah sighed, going gently. "Because you are hard to resist, Azalea."

Azalea fell silent, moving around the floor with him, then muttered. "Does Finn?"

"Excuse me?"

"Does Finn love me too?"

Elijah looked away, and Azalea knew right away that he did.

All her boys loved her-?

It was so very wrong... so, so very.

But Elijah hurriedly told her. "He tries not to. But... it's there. He would never, ever make advances, but-"

"All of the Original men love me in some way." Azalea said in a final voice, then groaned, closing her eyes as they switched again, feeling familiar hands take her own, then positions as they danced.

She opened her eyes to meet the sky ones for the third time that evening, and Azalea went quietly. "You heard all that..."

Klaus paused before answering with a sigh of his own. "Yes."

"You don't seem shocked."

Klaus chuckled, then said in a light voice. "You are a beauty, Azalea. An Original with such a pure heart. Somehow, I don't blame them for loving you. Their loving you keeps you safe."

He leaned forwards, going to kiss her, but Azalea moved back a tiny fraction...

And he took the hint, and instead of kissing her, went. "And you being safe is my top priority, my love. Forever."

"Together, always and forever." Azalea muttered, and Klaus stayed silent, spying a tear glistening in her emerald eyes, and she added. "Look what our family have become, Nik."

"I know. But you... you never let it affect you-" He broke the rules, raising both his hands, stopping dead in the middle of the dancefloor, taking her face in his hands, leaning forwards and kissed her softly for a moment, then whispered. "And it's because that you are so strong and beautiful that I love you so."

Azalea met his eyes, then shook her head, tears spilling down her cheeks as she pushed the dancing pair of Laurel and Elijah out the way, running out the hall.

All Elijah could do was look to his brother who himself was looking lost, but then Laurel went on tiptoes, kissing him, saying. "Come El. It's their problem. Not ours."

He sighed, then carried on dancing with her. She knew very well that her lover had slept and fallen for Azalea. But she didn't mind-

She deserved it for staying away for so long.

Laurel looked to her and Elijahs son dancing with his aunt with a smile on his face, Rebekah too- he was charming. Much like his father, her brother.

Someone did take up Klaus' empty space, and she sighed, going. "Come on Father."

Klaus looked to his daughter as they rejoined the dance, and he went. "You sneaked in late." He chuckled. "I'm proud of you."

Faye chuckled, then said to her father. "Daddy... you're not a bad one. You care about me, and I'm thankful for it."

"Well, I would never want my own child to have a father like my own." Klaus muttered and Faye sighed, going. "Daddy... you can just say 'I love you Faye' instead of an awkward father-daughter talk."

Klaus chuckled, then raised the hand from her waist to her cheek, going. "I love you Faye. My beautiful, brilliant daughter."

She smiled at that, then went. "Mother loves you. I know that... give her time, yes?"

Klaus nodded, then slid his arms around her, hugging her, but then muttered.

_"I really love you Faye... and I could never be more proud of you."_

**-AtY-**

Outside, Azalea sat behind the rose bushes on the bench, letting out more sobs than she cared to lose, thankful she'd put waterproof mascara on.

She knew she'd end up crying by the end of the night.

_"Azalea? Are you alright love?"_

At that, she looked up to see her elder brother Finn, and she smiled, wiping the tears away with another sniff, going. "I'm fine."

Finn watched her, then went. "Niklaus?"

"Mmhmm." Azalea admitted, then went. "I love him Finny... I do."

"Then tell him. Tell him now." He told her, and she fell silent.

But then a new pair of footsteps made Azalea look up, flinching a little as her eyes met the woman stood there.

Esther now said to Finn. "That will be all thank you Finn."

He left, and Azalea went. "Esther..."

She was silent, then sighed. "It's still Mother, Azalea."

Azalea never moved as the witch sat down next to her, then went. "I am so sorry, my dear Lea."

"You killed me..." Azalea muttered, getting to her feet, and Esther sighed, going. "I was angry. I had a thousand years to think about how I regretted it all."

Azalea narrowed her eyes, then got to her feet, going in a hiss. "I trusted you! You were the only mother I ever, ever knew... and you did this to us-!"

She stalked away, knowing full well that she wasn't going to trust the witch-bitch.

When she went inside, Esther walked by, heading up the stairs.

Elijah stopped next to his sister, then gave her a glass of wine, going quietly. "Do you trust Mother?"

Azalea was silent, then she looked at the witch, muttering. "No."

The pair said nothing, but then the toast began, and they all took a sip of their wine, Azalea saying with a sigh. "You think I should forgive Nik?"

"Yes." Elijah told her, then groaned. "You love each other too much." Azalea looked around for the hybrid, but he was gone.

But the party also had its drama-

She heard the growling and punching outside, and Elijah frowned, going. "Was that-?" They all ran forwards, and Azalea yelled at Damon as he hit her brother. "Get off him now!"

Damon got up, then Azalea walked up to him, squaring up, snarling. "Come on then little boy. Hit me. I dare you."

The situation was diffused, and a moment later, Damon stalked away, and the crowd went back inside. But Azalea stayed, crouching down next to her brother, saying as his split lip healed.

"What are you doing? Causing a fight and you've been woken up like five minuets-?"

Kol lay there for a moment, then went. "It's me. What are you expecting."

She groaned in defeat, then held out a hand for him to take, helping him up. Kol straightened out his suit, then went. "It was Rebekahs fault. She wanted me to kill that boy."

Azalea scowled, then growled. "And you said Yes? Fucking hell Kol... you don't _have _to be a killer! And I know you like killing!"

He was silent, then muttered. "And you don't have to be so very kind."

She paused, but Kol sat up before her, going. "How _can _you be so kind?"

Azalea was silent, but then said quietly. "I'm more human than any of us, sweetie."

Kol leaned forwards, and Azalea knew what he was going to do, and he said quietly. "Just this once... let me." He leaned forwards until their lips were next to touching, and Azalea sighed, going. "No Kol. I'm sorry."

He took it with good grace, chuckling out. "And there we have it. A girl who can resist my rather gorgeous self."

"Don't flatter yourself." Azalea smirked, standing back up, going back inside and into a back room, wanting some alone time.

But she wasn't going to get it just yet.

She turned and groaned, going. "Why are you always there when I turn around, Nik?"

Klaus was sat at a table, pencil in his hand, and he said nothing, continuing to move the pencil across the paper. Azalea walked over, then stood behind him, looking down at his drawing, but he went to hide it. Azalea swiftly snatched it up and stared at it-

It was a drawing of herself in the very same ballgown she had on. Smiling at someone or thing as she stood, hands together loosely before her.

"Don't you have better things to draw other than me?" She sighed, giving it him back, and he looked at it, saying. "I draw the things that are most beautiful in this world." He looked up at her, then chuckled lightly. "I was just drawing what I saw."

Azalea watched him get to his feet, standing before her, frowning lightly as he raised a hand to her cheek, going softly. "Nothing is more beautiful than you, my love."

She closed her eyes against his hand, then went. "You are blinded then. I saw you with that Caroline tonight... so you fancy her or something?"

Klaus smirked as she opened her eyes, going. "Are you... jealous?"

"No." Azalea snapped, going to shift away, but Klaus held her to him, laughing. "Oh, my sweet little Azalea is _jealous!_ I love it."

"Fuck off Nik." She growled, but he yanked her closer, smirking. "It's cute. You look so adorable and tempting when you're angry. Now... are you jealous?"

Azalea sighed heavily, then looked at him, going quietly. "I fucking hate you sometimes."

"Same sweetheart." He smirked back. A moment later, Azalea had leaned forwards, kissing him hungrily, raising a hand to his hair, saying after a moment, slightly out of breath. "Bastard."

Klaus smirked, then took her hand, the pair of them a blur as they yanked the door open, the upstairs bedroom door slamming shut and locking as Azalea was pushed against it, kissing her husband hungrily while he reached behind her, yanking the strings that were holding up the dress apart while she pushed off his black jacket and matching waistcoat, stepping out her dress while she pushed him onto the bed, leaning down and sat on his hips, ripping his shirt open, buttons popping off and tossing it away, feeling him undo the strapless bra she had on, tossing it aside.

It was only a minuet later that Klaus pinned her down, kissing her with a passion so intense it made them both growl against the others lips, and it wasn't long until the covers were on the floor, along with all their clothes, bodies moving in perfect rhythm with each other while hands roved the others, every touch, every lightest brush of skin against the others, briefest kiss, a spark that felt like it could set their world on fire even more than it was already alight.

But it was later on when Azalea lay in bed with her husband, covers on the floor, both naked and head on his bare chest as she dozed lightly that her subconscious started to talk to her it felt like.

A darker side of her she wanted nothing to do with...

_Azalea opened her eyes, wondering why she felt quite so cold. She sat up, looking around- it was so dark, not night, but something more._

_Something sinister._

"Glad you could join us."

_She turned around, then recoiled at the sight that met her eyes, making them widen as she got to her feet, staring at the scene before her._

_Carnage._

_There was a bed atop a plinth, but that plinth was covered with deep and dark scarlet blood, lifeless bodies piled high and bloodstained. There was hundreds, she was sure of it._

_All the people the Originals had killed in cold blood-?_

_But on the bed, on the midnight sheets creased and screwed up matching covers a figure laid out, propped up by deep red silken pillows, her own short, thin straps silk night gown rustling lightly._

_Azalea realized that it should have been white, but it was the color of glistening rubies... bloodstained to the point of dyed red._

_But the wearer was the biggest shocker._

_Herself._

_But this Azalea was smirking in such a way she never would do. A smirk that made her eyes narrow, pose seductive and suggestive with bare legs, the occasional blood drop upon her lightly tanned skin._

_Azalea frowned at her dark double on the bed, staring at how her hair seemed mixed with blood. But you couldn't tell from how dark a red it was._

_But the Azalea on the bed smirked, then crossed her ankles, going with a light laugh. "You seem almost surprised."_

_"You expect me not to be?" Azalea told her dark double, then the one on the bed laughed again, throwing her hair back and behind her as she got to her feet._

_As she walked over to her double, the same double stepped back, and the darker girl smirked, then went. "I'm going to show you who you really are. Under that innocent little Original that wants to stay on the arm of her Hybrid-"_

_Azalea looked past her shadowy self, then saw a figure sitting down on the bed. Elijah._

_The figure walked back to the bed, stopping before him and looked back to her, flashing her a dark smirk, then raised a hand, pushing him once and onto the bed, straddling his hips while she traced a hand up his black shirted chest, undoing the buttons as she went, reaching his lips and kissed him hungrily, both of their fangs out._

_Azalea watched, then scoffed. "What are you trying to teach me then?"_

_Her darker twin sat up on the man, turning to her, eyes dark golden as she smirked. "Your curse." _

_Azalea saw another figure behind the bed, stepping forwards until he leaned on the black metal lacework header of the bed, the demoness getting of her first victim and walking round to him, leaning it on herself, but then the young man went behind her, bending down to her bare shoulder, kissing up to her neck, biting with every kiss he gave her._

_He reached her neck and the demoness closed her eyes as he bit down for a moment, her smirk growing the whole time._

_Azalea watched Kol in his black t-shirt and matching jeans move up to her lips, kissing her for a moment, the girls hand sliding to his hair for a moment, but then a new figure appeared kissing her untouched side of her neck, raising a hand and to her nape._

_This wasn't possible._

_That was Azalea was thinking as the kissed her dark form, hands wandering over her body. She looked to her frozen twin, eyes golden once more, and then smirked, raising her hands to stop both, and they did. Finn was the one to back off first, his black shirt rustling a little. Kol followed suit, looking to the girl stood before the bed who refusing to believe anything her dark side told her._

_Any of this twisted dream her subconcious had bought on._

_The demoness leaned forwards over the bed, eyes on herself, but her fingers walking up Elijahs chest as she said with another smirk. "Your curse is worse than Niklaus' ever could be."_

_Azalea realized she was looking past her, and she turned, jolting a little as she found Niklaus stood there, his hair all over the place, eyes so dark he looked almost tired. _

_But he wasn't looking at Azalea... he was looking past..._

_At her._

_Niklaus pushed past her, and that dark woman stepped forwards, pushing Kol away as she did so, going round to the man, raising a hand and pushed him onto the bed too, but this time she let the man flip her over, kissing up her chest, a growl reverberating through his own, then up to her neck, making her close her eyes and go to the girl that was watching, wondering if that really was the nature of their relationship._

_It looked more like lust, not love._

_But Azalea shook her head, then scoffed. "You're playing with me. My Niklaus isn't like that. The love we all share isn't like this at all."_

_"Maybe so. But you've felt it." The demoness laughed and opened her eyes, looking to the midnight above her, no ceiling, just darkness._

_Niklaus moved off her, lying next to her instead, reaching up and kissing her neck. But he wasn't the only one, for Elijah kissed her lips with a dark passion._

_Azalea watched the other two join in, but they just sat there, Kol kicking a body down the pile with a bare and now bloodied foot, his face a twisted smirk that made him look so very cruel and sadistic._

_Her dark twin raised her hands, putting them on each of their necks, smirking as she laughed to the ceiling, the two men who loved her the most kissing her neck._

_Azalea looked to the monster, laid out with the four men that had fallen for her. Some more than others._

_But now the demoness raised her hands to Niklaus and Elijahs hair, winding them in as she smirked out._

_"This is your curse, Azalea. The curse of having the men you care about the most being the ones to fall for you."_

_Azalea went to talk, but then the demoness sat up, pushing her four boys away, walking over to her twin, going. _

_"Mikael should have left us to die in the woods. We are the worst thing to ever happen to this family." The smirk grew._

_"And we will be the one to tear them apart in the end."_

_Azalea felt the woman push her now, and she fell..._

_Just fell into the darkness before she awoke with a start._

But maybe that other side of her was telling the truth...

There was a darkness, wild and untested within her...

Waiting to play with the hearts of her four boys.

**One, sorry this is late up- was done, but then the site went down... ARGH! So expect another chapter later on:) Anyway, as promised, a super duper extra long one^_^ Biggg Azalea and Klaus reunion! Woop woop! And oh-? Will Lea be going darker soon?;D we shall see! New elements at play, and age old emotions coming to light. We'll get to the bottom of them soon enough! Hope you like and review! Thanks a bunch! x Nicola**


	43. 1888

_BTW- For the people who inboxed asking how to say Azaleas name, it's Az-ayy-leah. Not Az-a-leah. There you are:) x_

* * *

><p>Azalea thought she was the first to wake up the next morning, feeling nice and warm under her dark blue covers, arms holding her tightly.<p>

She turned over, the covers rustling a little as she did, but faced open sky blue eyes instead that had been watching her for half an hour. As she met them, she chuckled softly. "Morning."

"Good morning." He replied, Azalea feeling him place a kiss on her forehead, making her chuckle out. "I don't think I'll be able to wear that dress again. You tore the back off well and truly."

"Well, you know how impatient I can get." He next to smirked, leaning forwards and touched her lips back to his for a moment, kissing each other softly for a moment, then Azalea chuckled lightly against his lips. "If we ever fall out again, remind me about our morning-after-sex snuggles."

"Gladly." He grinned, kissing her again, winding a hand into her slightly matted auburn hair, light growls escaping the pair until Azalea sighed. "I should be getting up. I promised Kol and Finn I'd take them into town."

"Take-? What the hell for?" Klaus scowled, annoyed about the fact he wouldn't have much longer in bed with his little beauty of a wife. She chuckled, then prodded his bare chest, going.

"Driving test."

"Oh." Klaus grumbled, and Azalea chuckled, climbing onto him, going as she made him look at her. "Since you daggered them before cars were properly invented, I think it's time they got acquainted. Finn already freaked at the shower… and Kol the kettle…"

Klaus wasn't surprised, and raised a hand, brushing the stray dark red strands of hair from Azaleas deep emerald eyes, frowning a little as he went. "Do you love me?"

Azalea frowned too, then shook her head a little, going quietly. "Why are you even asking that?"

Klaus was silent, thinking-

It was because he knew how much his other brothers loved her…

Elijah and Kol especially.

That was another reason he's daggered Kol. Not because he was such a violent little shit, among other things… but the conversation, the argument they'd had in 1888 when they'd met by chance in London. Kol was more than angry, saying that the reason Azalea was dead was because of him…

* * *

><p><em>London, 1888<em>

_Niklaus sat at the window of the London mansion, lost in thought as he turned the ring that was on a length of silver over and over, heart hurting from how much he missed her at that very moment._

_He heard footsteps behind him, and a part of him wished, truly wished that the owner of those feet was Azalea._

_He even turned around, then froze at the sight of the girl who had her back to him, lighting candles. _

_She had the same hair color as Azalea. A deep dark auburn that was like the color of leaves in the autumn. Klaus acted without thought, frowning and getting to his feet, hurrying over, asking. "Azalea-?" as he put a hand on her shoulder, spinning her around to face him._

_Surprised dark brown eyes met his own, and his heart dropped like a stone, making him mutter. "My apologizes. You look like someone I once knew… "_

_The girl frowned, and Klaus went, throat constricting, trying not to look at her hair._

"_Leave. Don't let me see you again."_

_The compelled maid left instantly, and Klaus suddenly felt so very lost. He stood there in the middle of the room, then glanced around-_

_Where was his family now?_

_They were gone…_

_Yes, he still had Rebekah, the sister who came and went as she pleased, but still-_

_He'd never felt so very alone._

_A moment later, a maid walked in, a blonde one. She went. "This arrived for you."_

_She was holding out a note. Klaus took it, then read it- it was from one of his vampire guards that kept an eye out for Mikael or members of his family._

_And they'd done their job-_

_One of his brothers had been spotted in a tavern. Brown hair and eyes wasn't much to go on… both Elijah and Kol had them._

"_Excellent." He muttered, then walked over to the mantelpiece, opening a little wooden box, picking the silver blade out, along with the little Faberge egg that he kept the ash in. He dipped the tip in, then went to the maid. "Right. Two blades left. Two brothers left."_

_The maid frowned at how he pronounced it, but stayed silent as he walked out with it, hand tight around the hilt, thankful for the distraction from the Azalea memories. _

_He went down to the tavern that his brother had been spotted at, thinking it to be Kol rather than Elijah. This was more his scene-_

_The debauchery, the drunks… the pretty girls offering themselves. Huh. Kol would be in heaven, and Elijah in hell._

_Why did he have to be so moral-?_

_And sure enough, as he looked over to a corner, he found himself facing his younger brother, sat there with a pretty blonde on his lap, locked at the lips, blood trickling down her neck both sides from where he'd bitten her, a hand on her bare thigh from the dress being askew. Two other girls sat beside him, bite marks adorning their pale and pretty skin._

_Klaus walked up to him, the blade almost burning his back pocket, going with a smirk. "Enjoying yourself, Brother? I should have known it was you playing around, being this Jack the Ripper figure. It sounded like your twisted self."_

_Kol seemed to ignore him for a moment, kissing his girl hungrily, but then he let her go, looking to Klaus and chuckled. "Well, well. Would have thought you'd run a mile when you found out I was in town. Not come and find me. I applaud you (!)"_

_Klaus scoffed, and Kol went, gesturing to the girl on his left. "Don't be shy brother. Never knew you to be. Sit."_

"_I'm not here to dine and speak pleasantries." The hybrid growled, and Kols smirk grew, saying with a nod._

"_Ohhh, are you here to stick a dagger in my heart instead?"_

"_You grew more brain cells. I applaud you (!)"_

_Kol raised an eyebrow at his brother using the same line, then said to the girl on his lap, moving the blonde hair from her eyes._

"_Cynthia, why don't you get my brother here a beer?" He looked to Klaus and went. "It's rather good here." The girl next to him shifted, and Klaus scoffed. "I'm not joining you for a drink, Kol."_

"_Then kill me. Not prattle on." He said, eyes narrowing, voice hard. _

_Klaus suddenly felt a blade get rammed into his back, and he groaned quietly, then went. "Getting others to do your dirty work now? You surprise me Brother."_

_Kol looked around him, then went. "Tamsin, pull that out and stick it in your own heart. Thanks. I never asked you to stab him."_

_Klaus watched the girl do as he said, gasping as it pierced her, and then dropped to the floor. He gathered the whole place was compelled._

"_Humans (!)" Kol scoffed, raising his black boot clad feet onto the table before him._

_Cynthia returned with the beers, sitting back down on Kols lap as he took a sip, going to his brother. "Come on then. Kill me like you got our sister killed."_

_Klaus' heart sank as he mentioned her, then went. "You know we don't mention her anymore."_

_Kol felt angry at that, then shoved the girl off his lap as he got to his feet, squaring up to his brother as he hissed. "Azalea. Go on Brother, say her name. Say how you got her killed."_

_The hybrid was silent at that, then growled quietly. "You think I got her killed? You bastard…"_

_Kols eyes were narrowed, and still were as he snarled. "You were the one that took her out that night. You were the one that went to get wine… You were the one that left her alone so the wolves could tear her apart-!"_

_At that, Klaus grabbed his brother by his leather waistcoat, picking him up and slamming him into a wooden beam, snarling out. "You truly think I got her killed-!"_

"_You left her, Niklaus! You let her get killed!" Kol growled, pushing him hard away, eyes dark._

_Klaus had tears in his eyes at that, and Kol smirked. "And that, brother, is your weakness. That guilt of getting that girl killed. The girl you apparently loved."_

_The hybrid now said quietly. "Shut up."_

"_What's wrong bro? Touch a nerve? Did telling you the truth-" Kol stepped back as his brother went to hit him, jumping back onto the bar as Niklaus yelled._

"_We all knew you loved her! So don't you dare try and blame all that on me-!"_

"_I freely admit that I loved her!" Kol next to bellowed back, wishing so much that his brother hadn't come and bought all these… old feelings up._

_Klaus saw the tears in his brothers eyes now, and the hybrid scoffed. "I put up with it. You all having feelings for her, and she's just… oblivious to it all. I kept her in the dark to save our family."_

"_You did a bang up job." Kol muttered, not caring about the tears rolling down his face, but then he rubbed them away, going coldly. "This is where I say Goodbye, Niklaus."_

_He was gone in a flash, and Klaus just stood there, staring at the spot his brother had vanished._

_But then there was an explosion outside, smashing the front of the tavern in, followed by another one. Klaus landed on the floor, then looked up, rolling over just in time to dodge the bar that had been ripped up and aflame by the explosion._

_He got to his feet now, and from the evidence, someone had rolled gunpowder to the place and blew it._

_Or thrown…_

_Klaus ignored the screaming, the people running for their lives from the blaze, the panicking…_

_He was staring at the figure stood in the middle of the street, the flames making the mans tears look amber, his narrowed eyes plain crazy._

_All Klaus needed to do was blink, and Jack the Ripper, his little brother, was gone._

Bought back to the present, Klaus sighed to Azalea. "Because I can't lose you again. Those eight-nine hundred years of my life that I thought you dead was…" he fell silent. Azalea frowned a little then leaned down, placing a soft kiss on his lips, sighing quietly.

"Look Nik. We have our arguments… but I love you. The others can love me all they want, but I've belonged to you for over a thousand years now." She smiled at his shocked look, then chuckled. "I know about Kol and the others loving me. I've known for a while Nik."

"Have they… made advances-?"

"Kol has, you know him… but-"

Klaus sat up at that, making her tumble backwards onto her back as he snarled.

"He made_ advances-!_"

"Klaus, don't-"

But he was already up, yanking his briefs and jeans on, not bothering with a top as he yanked the door open, Azalea yelling. "Nik-! Don't-!"

Azalea scrambled to her feet, yanking on her panties and Klaus' white shirt that was still on the floor, no time to grab anything else.

She didn't have to look far, for the yelling echoed through the house-

"_What the fuck gave you the right to speak to my wife like that-!"_

Azalea arrived in the dining room to see her husband pinning his brother down on the table by his throat, both of them with bare fangs, eyes dark. As she watched, Kol slammed his foot against Klaus' chest, sending him smashing backwards into the wall, cracking it from the force, snarling.

"She deserves better than you _Brother-!"_

Azalea was frozen as Klaus growled, up in a flash, the pair next to a blur as they tried to get the upper hand. Klaus had hit Kol in the face, for when a new blur entered the room, yanking the pair apart, she saw him and his bloodied lip.

Elijah was holding Klaus back with Finn as he raged, trying to get at his younger brother, yelling. "Who-! _You-?_ Well, I'll remind you _brother, _that she _chose me! Not you!_"

"Give me an hour alone with her, and I'll change her mind." Kol next to smirked, and Klaus rammed his head back, hitting Elijah in the face, elbowing Finn and went for Kol once more.

Rebekah ran in now, and Azalea saw her in the previous nights dress, eyes wide at the situation, yelling, furious. "What the fuck is going on-!"

Azalea had tears in her eyes, and when she heard Kol yell at something, she knew Klaus had upped the ante.

But then they flew apart, slamming into the walls away from each other, pinned there as a voice yelled.

"_I am disgusted by this-! Is this how my sons, the Originals, act-!"_

Neither Kol nor Klaus could move, and Esther walked in properly, eyes blazing, furious, hands wide in each of her sons directions, snarling.

"Just why are you both fighting like a pair of _rabid dogs-!_"

Both were silent, and Elijah sighed, gingerly touching his broken nose, feeling it heel up, saying. "Azalea."

Esther looked to her adopted daughter, then sighed heavily, going to the pair pinned to the wall. "I'm going to let you both down now. If one of you goes against the other again, there _will_ be punishment."

The pair were let go, and Kol raised a hand to his shoulder, swearing under his breath. Azalea sighed heavily, then walked over, looking to it and scowling at her husband when she saw he's bitten his brother, giving him a temporarily very painful werewolf bite.

"You _bit _him-!" She snarled to Niklaus who just stood there, glaring at his brother, then just stalked out without another word. Esther sighed, then followed him out, along with Finn.

Azalea sighed heavily, then looked to Kol who was avoiding her eyes, going quietly. "Come on Kol. Do you want to get yourself killed again?"

He was silent, then just said to her, finally meeting her eyes. "He doesn't deserve you." He was still rubbing his bloodied and ripped sleeve where Klaus had bitten him as he walked off and sat down on one of the surviving chairs, and Azalea groaned, turning to Rebekah as she went.

"This is so stupid."

Azalea ignored that, but then looked to her sisters dress, going. "Where did you vanish to last night?"

Rebekah shrugged, then sat down too, going. "I screwed Damon."

Azalea chuckled, then went. "Well I screwed Nik."

Elijah raised an eyebrow as the pair looked to him, then shrugged, going. "I slept with Laurel."

But now all three looked to Kol, who just smirked.

"_I had angry hate sex with my rather gorgeous reflection."_

* * *

><p><strong>Told you all there would be another up:) tadaaa, some fighting. People still wanting me to continue? Only two reviews last chapter. Don't wanna keep updating if no one's interested. Thanks all! Reviews much loved ta x Nic<strong>


	44. My Bloody Valentine

Azalea spent the next day with her little brother, happy to have a break from town life for the day. Even if it was for a…

Ripperish reason.

Kol was staring, almost enviously at her as they drove along the highway, the brother in his grey shirt with the long sleeves pushed up to his elbows internally kicking himself.

He'd missed his lesson the previous day due to his and his elder brothers little childish scrap.

It was nice to feel the wind in his hair after being dead for quite so long, and he looked over to his sister who was still driving, going. "This is fun and all... but where are we going?"

Azalea looked to him, then smirked. "Oh, I'm feeling rather naughty. Jack the Ripper."

"You heard then?" Kol asked, and Azalea nodded. "Yeah. Could it be anyone else?"

"Probably not. Come, tell me. Where are we going?" Kol asked, pushing the seat back and raising his feet to the dashboard with a smirk.

Azalea chuckled, then looked in the rearview mirror, smirking. "In 2003, I had an encounter with a rather... well, volatile religionist town that knew about vampires. They tried to lynch me. I swore revenge on them."

At that last line, Kols grin widened, and Azalea went. "Don't you dare tell Nik or the others about this. I'm letting you do this because they hurt me so badly. Kept me tied up and weakened with vervain for a week, killing me everytime I woke up."

"Knew there was a dark streak in you somewhere." Kol smirked, and Azalea rolled her eyes, hearing her brother go. "You're an Original. A Mikaelson. Be proud of who you are. You're a killer, embrace it."

"Doesn't mean_ I_ have to be a killer, Kol."

"That means you won't be joining in?"

"Well, we shall see then." Azalea smirked, and Kol laughed. "Look at you, showing your dark side. I love it. Has Niklaus even seen this side of you?"

"Nope. You're lucky. Everything's been getting so tedious lately, and I need to vent."

"Vent? You're going to murder a whole town… naughty girl."

"I blame my hybrid side." Azalea shrugged, and Kol frowned, shaking his head. "This isn't you. Azalea, why are you doing this?"

"I wanna-"

"Liar liar, sister." Kol smirked and Azalea rolled her eyes, laughing. "Are you saying I can't go off the rails for once?"

"Not like this. I know for a fact husband dearest-"

"Well husband dearest isn't here." Azalea snarled, looking to him with golden eyes, and Kol knew she was slowly but surely losing herself.

If he didn't think what Azalea would be like as a Ripper, he would have made her turn the car around and they'd head back.

But she would be so much fun, her ripper, hybrid side.

She'd be ten times worse than her husband if she let herself go truly.

Kol sighed, then looked out the window once more, going. "Now that we have bonding time, we can-"

_"If it's family and love. Shut your mouth."_

"Ah, better shut up then."

"Excellent."

_-AtY-_

Azalea poked her head around the corner as she went to walk into the town, a smirk on her face-

Revenge was so bloody sweet.

Kol had went ahead, setting out on his little mission of doing the theatrics.

Suddenly, there was a scream, and she looked up to see a figure stood atop the parish church, a wild grin on his face as he let a figure drop from it.

No doubt the priest.

The body landed with a crash, and Azalea chuckled in amusement as someone yelled-

"_The Devil is come-!"_

"Oh yes baby." Kol smirked, then stepped forwards, landing neatly before the church, then looked to its white, saying to the town. "I wonder how much blood it would take to cover the whole thing?"

That was all he needed to say to make the women of the town scream in terror, heading towards the only exit from the town square, but then they saw the flame headed girl stood there, a dark smirk on her face, stopping dead-

They knew her…

One Original out for revenge.

Another one with a taste for killing.

Kol walked over to his Azalea now, then went. "Ready my dear?"

"Ready." Azalea smirked, then they were both a flash, Kol the first one to snap a head clean around, causing chaos as they all saw it happen.

Azalea ripped into the first one she recognized, eyes going dark gold, a smirk appearing on her face in the process.

Most of the day continued like that, terrorizing the small town, and Esther couldn't complain-

They were miles and miles away. Hardly locals.

Free for all buffet.

When they stopped, all the inhabitants' dead, they dragged all the bodies to the town square, and Kol laughed, going. "Wait-" he climbed to the top of them, then spread his arms, going. "I'm the king of the world!"

"…Did you watch Titanic last night?"

"…guilty." Kol shrugged, then turned around, looking to the church that was now ruby red, glistening in the sunlight, a smirk appearing on his face-

Niklaus had his drawings…

Kol had his own brand of art.

But suddenly there was running feet, and Azalea turned around, frowning-

That was when the stake got rammed through her heart, making her scream in agony, tripping backwards onto the ground. The man that had staked her tripped over backwards in terror as the other monster flashed forwards, eyes truly black, fangs red.

Azalea didn't see what her brother of sorts did to the man, but it was definitely 'make him suffer first.' When the screams stopped, she looked up and saw him, drenched in scarlet, but he ignored that, going.

"You ok?"

"Get… this out-" Azalea whimpered, looking to the stake in her heart. She couldn't die from being a hybrid, but the pain made her feel like fainting.

Kol grasped it with both hands, then yanked it out, making her hiss in pain, tears in her eyes. He tossed the bloodied stake aside, then went.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault… I got carried away."

Azalea never said anything, and Kol snorted in laughter as she fainted- she could never stomach pain like that. The others pretty much could, but Azalea was mentally strong. Not physically.

"Come on Lee-Lee-" He sighed now, crouching down and picking her up into his arms, hissing. "You get heavier by the century. Fat ass."

Kol chuckled, then frowned a little, realizing that Azalea bought out the good in him, buried so very, very deep… but all she needed to do was smile and that man was there.

Azalea was going to ruin him. He was sure of that.

He heard music now, then reached into Azaleas back jean pocket, pulling out her phone, remembering how to answer it from her showing him.

"_Azalea, love, where are you?"_

_Ah. Husband dearest._

"_Sorry Brother, she can't take your call at the moment."_

"…_Kol. Where is she."_

"_Preoccupied at the moment. Run in with a stake. Down and out for an hour or so."_

"_Tell me where she is, Kol, or-"_

"_Going to dagger me again? Well I say bring it, Brother."_

"_Azalea-"_

"_Oh, I almost forgot. It's Valentines Day today, isn't it? Made any special plans for your wife?"_

Klaus was next to glaring at the phone- what the fuck was he playing at-?

"_None of your business. Besides- Azalea hates Valentines Day."_

Kol smirked at that, then scoffed. _"Azalea loves Valentines Day. It's you who hates it. She says she hates it to keep you happy…"_ his smirk grew. _"And that's why I'm going to give her a Valentines Day she'll never forget. Treat her like the dark princess she is."_

"_You dare Kol. You just try it."_

"_Fine. But we'll see who ends up with her love at the end of the day. A hybrid who's a coward, scared of being left on his own-"_

"_Or a little brat that has a crush on his brothers girl."_

"_Either way… you're going to lose, Nik. I assure you."_ Kols smirk grew.

"_Game on."_

**Valentines Day! And let it be very bloody good;) Short little update, but Kols games, plus his day with Azalea. Since I'm getting soooo many comments and thumbs up about Kol and Azalea, we might have a little something going on for a while;) so enjoy this, and the other, longer part, will be up later with a cliffhanger of sorts;D **

**Oh! A little note too, since some haven't noticed:') there's a good few ATY oneshots/mini stories on my profile as well (Can't miss the Thousands:L)-**

**A Thousand Stars**

**A Thousand Promises**

**A Thousand Roses**

**A Thousand Suns**

**Plus the links to Azaleas dresses that she's worn throughout the fic are on my profile:) and keep messaging FF people! We need to get Kol, Finn and Tatia added to the list-_- mehhh**

**Plus me and Sired-by-niklaus have done a spinoff where my Azalea meets her Evie from The Bittersweet Failsafe! Find that story, When Worlds Collide, on her profile! It won't disappoint;D **

**Anyway, little chat over, hope you like and review, and get ready for the next chapter;D x Nicola**


	45. BonusChapter A Crown Of Laurel Leaves

1045, America

Six years after the birth of the Originals…

_Finn wondered why he had returned to the town of his birth, the town that was now back on its feet after the massacre his father had wrought._

_Himself and Kol had fled._

_Kol had raged, tearing town after town apart with his new found strength, his vainness, his violent nature and cruel mind enhanced by becoming the monster they now were._

_They'd angrily separated, and Finn traveled back to his old home, wondering if it would look the same, or if it would still be the hell hole Mikael had left it, rivers of blood running through the town._

_But he was surprised to find it normal. The huts of sorts still there, smoke rising softly._

_Finn looked to the spot where the white oak had once stood, their enemy now, an old playground when they were younger._

_But it was all gone. All that old life…_

_Scattered to the winds_

_He heard a child crying now, finding himself wandering forwards into town, looking around._

_There was a clatter, then-_

"_Finn-? Finn Mikaelson-?"_

_The Original was taken aback by hearing his name, turning round to face a young woman with wide, shocked blue eyes and long honey blonde hair._

_He frowned, going. "Laurel-?"_

_She nodded, then went, looking around, a trace of hope in her voice. "Is Elijah with you-? Please… say he is."_

"_I have not set eyes upon my brother for six winters, Laurel." He told her, and her face fell, going. "Oh… since it all happened."_

_Finn raised an eyebrow. "You heard?"_

"_Oh yes. I came back to find out the town had been massacred. Talk of bloodsucking monsters that had ravaged the town… the Mikaelsons… is it… true-?"_

_A silence._

"_It's true."_

_Laurel had tears in her eyes, then she asked, voice quivering. "Is Elijah alive-?"_

"_I have no idea, Laurel. But… he is with Niklaus and Rebekah. I know from experience we are next impossible to kill."_

_She smiled at that, then chuckled weakly. "Then he is alive."_

"_Yes."_

"_I heard… about Azalea…" Laurel muttered now, and Finn looked down, before going quietly. "Her death hit us hard."_

"_Did… Niklaus see Faye again?"_

_That got Finns attention, making him frown. "Hang on- Faye? She is still here?"_

"_Yes. She is the same age as my son now."_

_Finn was silent for a moment before chuckling. "You have a son? Are you married now?"_

_Laurel had tears in eyes again. "I do not think… for much longer. He is very ill…" She turned around and headed back into her home, Finn following, but couldn't get in, so Laurel went Come In._

_He was now faced with a young boy of five, nearly six he would guess. Ragged oak brown hair that fell to his shoulders, his complexion pasty, not looking well at all._

_But the resemblance… _

"_Now I know why you want to find Elijah so much." He mused, leaning forwards, moving the hair from the boys eyes, spying eyes that matched his hair as he whimpered, pulling the fur throws closer._

_His little nephew._

_Laurel sat down next to her son, saying softly. "Elliot?"_

_Elliot. Named after his father too. He thought, amused. The boy opened his eyes again, and Laurel picked up a goblet of water, helping him take a sip, muttering to the boys uncle-_

"_I do not want my son to grow up without his father, Finn. And…" my son is dying. She added mentally, and Finn knew. He could hear the boys heart, faltering at times, jumping at others._

_He was in a bad way…_

"_I know you can help." Laurel just said now, turning to him, going, eyes desperate. "Your blood. Please, give him some. Help him."_

_A silence._

"_I cannot, Laurel." Finn replied heavily, making the girls eyes widen, getting to her feet, gasping. "But-? He is Elijahs son! Your nephew! You are related by blood… help him."_

"_What I am is a curse, Laurel. I cannot change him from how young he is for one thing, and another, I am not proud of what I am. I am sorry… but I cannot help. Some were born to die… maybe it is destiny, maybe it is just how life was written out."_

"_Who do you think you are-? A God-?" Laurel went after, tears dripping off her face. Finn was silent, then said nothing as he turned away towards the door._

_It was then that Laurel muttered, clear as day-_

"_Fine. I shall save him myself."_

_He frowned, turning back to her, but then yelled in pain as something got rammed into his back, a sword that she's picked from next to the bed. But it was yanked out almost immediately, and Finn saw Laurel lick some of the blood from the blade with her tongue, swallowing, going to him with a snarl, eyes blazing with fury, blood on her lips._

"_You can tell Elijah when I find him what you did. That you would not save his son."_

_He watched, transfixed really as she raised the blade, stabbing herself in the chest, gasping in pain and shock, stumbling back, falling onto her knees, then onto her side, yanking the blade back out._

_Finn heard her breath once or twice, then everything went silent._

_Stupid, foolish girl-! He thought with a snarl, stepping forwards and turned her over onto her back, the womans eyes closed, the tears still sparkling on her cheeks._

_Stupid…_

_But devoted. She loved her son above everything…_

_Loved her child so much she was prepared to turn herself into a vampire to do it, cursing herself forever._

_Her and Elijahs son… both their parents were vampires now._

_Finn looked to the boy in question as he laid on his bed, fast asleep once more, breathing as ragged as his hair. He groaned, then stepped over, pulling the covers over the little boy before leaving the house, stepping into the darkness that was falling._

_Laurel would be a vampire before morning…_

_When Laurel woke up, she gasped, raising a hand to her chest, feeling that it had healed. She shivered for a moment, then heard-_

"_You would curse yourself forever, to save your child?"_

_Laurel laughed bitterly, pulling herself tiredly to her feet, looking to her son that was still asleep, oblivious to what had taken place in the same room. Now the young woman looked to Finn, going. "Yes. I would do anything for my child, thank you. Much less than what you would do for your nephew."_

_She walked out now, calling. "Watch him. I am going for a bite to eat."_

_Quite literally._

_When Laurel returned, thinking about… how she felt. Everything was so intense. Her love for her son, her determination for finding Elijah… so strong._

_God help anyone who got between her and her aims._

_Finn said nothing once more as Laurel went over to her son, but said as she bared her fangs. "There is no guarantee this will work."_

_Laurel looked to him, fangs bared. "Shut up." She bit her wrist now, wincing a little as she did so, then picked up the goblet, setting it under to catch the scarlet as it fell. When the wound healed up, she roused her son, making him sit up, holding him there while she went._

"_Drink sweetheart. It shall make you feel better."_

_Elliot complained about the taste, but his mother made him drink, going gently after he finished a good deal of it. "Now go back to sleep love. You shall be better when you wake up."_

_Finn watched as she lay him back down, stroking his hair back comfortingly, an expression on her face only a mother that adored her child would have._

_Maybe he had been harsh with his decision…_

_But his blood was poison. A poison that Laurel had taken, cursing herself._

_One she had fed to her child to save his life._

_But the Original had to tell her now-_

"_You cannot walk in the sunlight, Laurel. How do you expect to live, look after your son without one of these-" he held up his hand, showing her the ring on his finger. The one their mother had created to stop the sun burning her children and husband. They didn't need it anymore, but it was a family thing. A ring that they all had._

_A ring that Laurel stared at for a moment, then scoffed. "I shall find a way to get one then."_

_Finn gave up with the headstrong girl, turning around. It was then that the blade zinged through the air once more, the womans speed enhanced, driving the sword into his chest again, through his heart so hard that it went through the other side, making Finn gasp in agony, then everything went black as he collapsed onto the floor, sword speared through his heart._

_Laurel knew he wouldn't stay dead forever, she had limited time, so she crouched down, hurriedly yanking the ring off the mans finger, putting it on her own, back at her sons side in a flash, going in a panic, knowing full well Finn would kill her now, mother of his nephew or not._

_She grabbed her son and ran._

_When Finn woke up, it was well into the morning. After yanking the blade out his back with great difficulty, he looked down to his hand, clenching his jaw in annoyance-_

_His ring had been stolen._

Laurel awoke with a start, the memories flooding back-

Had it really been a thousand years since she had done all that-?

"_Laurel? Are you ok?"_

She turned over in bed now, chuckling as she faced the very man she had been looking for… for a thousand years too.

"I'm fine love." Laurel muttered, and Elijah frowned, raising a hand to her cheek, making her chuckle, raising a hand of her own to put over it, closing her eyes in contentment.

A second later, she'd sighed and laid back down properly, snuggling into his bare chest, closing her eyes as he pulled the covers over them more. The best Valentines night of her existence anyway.

The rose petals, red as blood were still littered about the room.

Elijah could tell she was conflicted about something, but never pushed her for an answer as he raised a hand, brushing the stray strands of honey blonde hair away, thinking, still not sinking in-

This was the mother of his child.

Good God he was a father…

That scared him. Truly.

He lost his train of thought as a kiss was suddenly placed on his lips, soft and teasing. Elijah now looked to the girl as she giggled, smiling mischievously as she backed off, and he chuckled, going. "Did you ever mature from that young woman who wanted to rape me?"

"Nope." Laurel grinned, climbing onto him, cocking her head as she leaned down, tapping his nose once, laughing. "Never."

Elijah knew that was the truth. She really hadn't changed from the bubbly young woman, Azaleas best friend.

The girl he had fallen in love with, against all odds.

The only one who had managed to pull his thoughts away from Azalea.

The only one he ever asked to marry.

… the one he would ask once more when the family was more stable.

Laurel let him flip them over, kissing her once more, her hand winding into his shorter hair.

Finns ring was still on her finger…

* * *

><p><strong>Since people have been asking for some more ElijahLaurel fluff, viola! Her background, how she became a vampire etc;) and Finn… something tells me he's going to be a kind of threat to Laurel now! Hope you liked this little bonus chapter, and the next proper update, picking up where we left off will be up on Friday after I get to see the show;) hope you like and review! Almost 400:D I wonder if we can do it:) x Nicola**

**BY THE WAY! I've started a 11th century Kol/oc called A Brave New World. Like this, you'll love that:) up now!**

**Oh! I have Twitter! Follow! ThisIsNiknakz93**


	46. Inner Beasts

Kols little plan of wooing and winning Azalea over was cut short when she eventually woke up, groaning as she raised a hand to her chest, coughing, a grimace for an expression.

She sat up, finding herself in the back of the car, Kol asleep in the passenger side in front.

She thought.

"_Ah, at last!"_

Azalea jumped at the sudden words, hissing. "Don't surprise me like that! Jeez!"

He chuckled, then sat up, going. "Sorry Lee-Lee."

She sighed, but the phone rang, and before Kol could grab it, Azalea answered it.

"_Lea! Love, where are you?"_

Azalea sighed, then went with a groan. "Around with Kol, Elijah. What's wrong?"

"_Mother is up to something. I'm sure of it. Please, get back… You're the only one in this family I trust, love. Don't tell anyone."_

She was silent, then sighed lightly. "Of course." Azalea hung up and Kol went. "Oh? You look concerned."

"Nah, just Nik. Wanting me to come home. I think I should." She chuckled. "He is my husband after all."

"Oh? He doesn't treat you like the princess you are though." Kol said, rather coldly, making Azalea sigh, leaning forwards and say, placing a hand on his cheek. "Kol… I know you love me, but… us, we can never happen."

Kol grinned, putting a hand over her own. "We can. Run away with me Lea, I need someone to show me this new world."

Azalea leaned forwards, kissing his cheek gently, chuckling. "I wish I could be as free spirited as you love. But I can't. I have a family, and you still need to meet Faye."

Kol raised an eyebrow, nodding. "Yes, I heard all about my niece being alive." He laughed. "I'm not shocked, Nik would do anything for herm wouldn't he?"

She was silent, then nodded.

"_He really would."_

_-AThousandYears-_

When Azalea got back, she left Kol and returned to Niklaus, letting him pull her into his arms, kissing her passionately for a moment. She giggled, going as he moved the hair from her eyes.

"Hello there." Azalea smiled, and he put his hands on her waist, kissing the tip of her nose, saying. "Hello yourself sweetheart. Are you ok?"

She nodded, letting him kiss her softly for a moment, hugging her again-

Talk about overprotective.

Azalea giggled as he kissed her again, picking her up into his arms, going as she grabbed his shoulders. "I'm supposed to be meeting Elijah!"

"Tough shit, you're my wife, I claim you for myself tonight. Kol can go to the bar on his own." He laughed, walking with her into the hall and up the stairs, Azalea laughing. "You're in a good mood."

Klaus scoffed, grinning. "You're my wife, the mother of my child… and you always put me in a good mood with your presence."

"Shut up!"

"Nope." Klaus grinned, moving his hands so she could wrap her legs around his waist, kissing him hungrily, arms tight around his shoulders, still walking at a normal, human slow pace up the stairs, locked at the lips.

She loved her husband. He had his flaws… but he would always be hers, and the other way held true as well.

Klaus now frowned. "You smell like blood. What have you been doing-?" he scowled. "What has Kol made you do-?"

Azalea groaned, kissing his cheek. "I went on a little bonding murder spree… nothing-"

"He made you-? Lea. You're not a killer, and even I know that. How many did you kill-?" He was angry at the thought of Kol making his little beauty into a ripper.

Klaus detested the thought of Azalea turning into a ripper. She'd be a beautiful killer…

But it wasn't her.

Azalea was the softest of the Originals.

Klaus dumped her on the chaise lounge and Azalea pouted. "Only a town that kept killing me. Kol killed most of them."

"But still." Klaus sighed, kneeling before her, head on her chest, eyes closed. "I don't want you turning into a ripper. You… you're my beautiful little Lea."

She smiled a little, and Klaus grinned. "Why don't we play for a bit?"

Azalea groaned, closing her eyes. "I'm not in the mood for sex love. Sorry."

Klaus grinned playfully. "Oh no… there's something else I've been wanting to do with you naked."

She raised an eyebrow, and Klaus grinned. "I have a big canvas, and a piece of wall over the fireplace… and rose petals. All I need now is for someone to paint, wearing just rose petals." He winked at her, making Azalea laugh, shaking her head. "You want to do a picture of me just wearing rose petals for the house-?"

"Well, the petals will cover enough… enough to keep the others staring for hours." He smirked playfully, daring her. Azalea smirked. "Fine then." She got to her feet, teasingly removing her jacket and Klaus chuckled, reluctantly getting up, going to get his canvas. All he'd need is her to pose for a little while, and he'd remember every color without her even being there.

When he returned, he grinned as she lay on the chaise lounge, Azalea chuckling out. "I feel like Rose out of fucking Titanic now."

Klaus grinned, biting his lip to stop that look of wanting to throw the canvas aside and push her down on the spot. But he set up the easel, sitting on the stool, for a second to alter it, then getting up, grabbing the deep dark red rose petals, Azalea laid out on the lounge, him carefully organizing them over her, covering just enough to make the picture semi-nude. As much as he'd love a naked painting of her on the wall, he didn't like the idea of what Kol would do while staring at it…

He wouldn't put it past him.

Azalea chuckled, keeping her face straight as her husband drew her in pencil for a start, doing the painting later that night when everyone was asleep.

When the outline was done, she took the dark blue silk dressing gown, slipping it on and tying it off, chuckling at her drawing.

"I love it. I'm glad you covered enough of me over, Esther would die. It's like… soft core porn."

"How is drawing and painting my semi-naked wife."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning up and kissing him softly, tongue teasing his bottom lip, and he chuckled, playfully biting her own, wrapping his own arms around her waist, kisses becoming passionate.

But suddenly as she kissed him harder, something sharp entered her heart. Both of their hearts. Klaus flinched a little, but Azalea gasped, stepping backwards, raising a hand to her chest, then crashed to the floor, everything going black…

_-AThousandYears-_

When Azalea woke up, she gasped, groaning a little as she raised a hand to her chest, frowning- what the hell had happened?

She shivered a little, going. "Nik?"

Where was everyone?

At least Klaus had dressed her.

"_Azalea?"_

She looked around now to see Elijah, who froze on the spot, frowning. "Did you-? Black out?"

"Umm… yeah, what happened?" Azalea sighed, walking over, but Elijah was frozen-

That wasn't possible.

She scowled as he had her face in his hands, frowning as he muttered. "How do you feel?"

"Um… rough. But fine now. What-? Get off me!" Azalea scowled making Elijah sigh. "We were all linked…"

"What?" She frowned, but understood right after-

They'd been right. Esther… she had no intention of putting the family back together. In short, she wanted them dead.

"We were right." She muttered now, sitting down on the sofa, shaking her head. "God… we have a fucked up life."

Elijah pulled her to her feet, going quietly. "We were stabbed, killed…"

Azalea frowned, then understood-

She was a hybrid. So why had the dagger affected her-?

Something was wrong. Really wrong with her.

"Come on, Niklaus and Kol are heading over now. She's going to kill us, Azalea."

He was leaving something out.

Elijah sighed heavily. "She has Faye."

That was all Azalea needed to snarl violently, demanding.

"_Where are they! Where is my daughter-!"_

_-AThousandYears-_

Azalea walked forwards through the darkness, hair almost aflame with anger, hands clenched into fists-

If she'd hurt Faye…

She didn't care what Elijah had done to Elena, to be honest, she didn't care about anything at that moment, her mind in predators mode, the safety of her daughter the only thing that mattered.

She wanted her daughter back. Now.

The six pointed star made of salt was drawn across the ground, a pentacle, the torches lit… Esther in the middle, Finn holding her daughter who looked more than terrified.

Azalea stepped between Kol and Klaus, eyes narrowing as she snarled at Finn. "And I looked after you so much! This is how you repay me-?"

He said nothing, avoiding her eyes, knowing that everything she said was right.

"Hello 'Mother.'" Azalea now said, eyes narrowing once more at the woman who said. "Hello Azalea."

"Are you… I can't believe you want to kill your own children-!" She snarled, hands tightening into even more of a fist.

Esther was quiet, but said quietly. "You are all monster, Azalea."

"Oh? You're more of a monster." She hissed back, starting forwards, but Klaus and Kol grabbed a hand each, yanking her back as they flames grew.

The witch sighed heavily, staring at her adopted daughter. "Azalea… We never should have taken you in all those years ago. All this, you didn't have to be a part of it all."

Azalea laughed bitterly. "Yes, it's painful as hell… but I wouldn't change getting married, having a child for anything in the world. Now give me my daughter back." She snarled the last word.

Klaus now went-

"Why kidnap our daughter? She's done nothing to you!"

"Because to kill you all, I need to kill Azalea too… and your whole abomination of a bloodline."

Both Azalea and Klaus truly snarled at that, and Elijah went coldly. "How low can you sink, Mother? Faye has done nothing!"

"She is the link that connects Azalea to you all. She has to die." Esther went, stepping forwards into the middle of the circle, and Finn pulled Faye with him, ignoring her as she whimpered, knife at her throat in case she went to run.

"It's ok love. It'll all be ok." Azalea told her, voice strained-

She wanted her baby back.

Kols hand tightened on Azaleas as he snarled at Finn. "That's your niece, are you really going to let the innocent girl die?"

Esther spoke. "She is no innocent. None of you are. Even you Elijah, with your claims of nobility are no different. You're a curse upon this earth. All of you."

Azalea had tears in her eyes as she said quietly. "Where's my mother gone? That woman that took me in, smiled and called me a little beauty when I was little, new to the family. I loved that woman! I was proud to call her my mother! And now? She's threatening my child! My family! My husband!" Azalea scoffed, tears dripping from her cheeks. "I can't believe you…"

The witch said nothing for a moment, but then-

"Azalea, I love you, my daughter… but you have fallen. You have forgotten who you were going to be. You're not a killer, Azalea, I do feel regret having to kill you… but it's my duty to nature."

The female hybrids eyes narrowed, and she spat.

"_Fuck you Whore Witch."_

Esthers eyes narrowed at that, and she put a hand on Fayes arm, and she started screaming, hands grabbing her head as a pain shot through it.

Azalea did the same, screaming, falling to her knees, hands winding into her hair in agony, Kol holding her tightly while Klaus snarled to his mother.

"_Let her go now-!"_

Azalea buried her face in Kols chest, hands wound into his shirt tightly as Esther attacked her mentally. But now it stopped, and Kol asked so quietly only she could hear.

"_Are you ok?"_

Azalea nodded, then got up, turning to Esther, about to blow her top off in rage when Esther suddenly gasped, backing up. "Spirits! Do not abandon me-!"

The flames roared up, and Kol grabbed Azalea away and held her, back against his chest as the flames rose even more. But she was gone in a flash when they vanished, pulling Faye into her arms, both of them kneeling, Faye sobbing into her mothers shoulder, Azalea stroking the back of her hair, shushing her gently, holding her tight. "It's ok Sweetheart. Shush, come on."

Klaus just stood there, staring at his wife and child. But as Elijah sighed heavily, he walked over and knelt next to them both, hugging them in his arms, kissing his daughters cheek, closing his eyes-

Why did his family always get the brunt of everything-?

Azalea sniffed back tears, going to Klaus in a mutter. "Go away Nik. Just… I can't believe you trusted her! Leave us!"

Klaus flinched, and sighed, not saying anything as he got up and walked off, glancing back once more as Kol picked Faye up into his arms to take her back to the house-

He knew he had it coming.

But still-

Why had the dagger worked on Azalea when she was a big a hybrid as him-?

_-AThousandYears-_

No one knew where Azalea went after tucking her daughter in bed, calling her husband in New York to head over as soon as he could.

Kol walked into the Grill, angling for a drink when he stopped dead, seeing the back of a dark red head at the bar, a bottle, an empty bottle of Jack Daniels before her, half empty glass in her hands.

He groaned, walking over, going as he stopped next to her. "Lea, come on. Don't say you drank the whole bottle."

Azalea went to finish her latest glass, but Kol snagged it from her, going- "Ah ah, nope. No more."

She put her forehead against the surface of the bar now, groaning. "If I could die, I'd kill myself."

Kol scowled, grabbing her arm and yanking her to her feet, groaning. "Seriously, Azalea. Act your age."

She let him pull her up, stumbling as she found her feet, Kol utterly giving up with his smashed out her face sister, pulling her to the door, holding her tightly as he helped her out-

This had to be a first. Drunk Azalea.

As they passed through the woods, Azalea pulled away and laughed, spinning around, going. "I don't fucking care anymore! I just- argh!"

Kol grabbed her before she tripped over, catching her with a chuckle. "Careful love. Next time I might miss."

The pair were silent, then Azalea stood up, raising a hand to his cheek, frowning a little, seeing Kol through slightly blurry eyes, hazy thoughts in her mind as she said lightly-

"You always cared Lol."

Kol chuckled, going to pull her away- she was so drunk she couldn't even say his name right. Not a good mix.

She stared, but just acted on impulse and leaned forwards, kissing him hungrily.

But even Kol knew she wasn't thinking straight, chuckling as he went. "Come on sweetie. Don't do that."

"You like it." She grinned playfully, throwing her arms around his neck, growling as she kissed him so hard he ended up on his back on the floor, trying his best not to kiss her back…

It was only too easy to take advantage of this moment…

But this was Azalea. His humanity.

But Azalea didn't even know she was married, had a child. Loved another man as she kissed him hungrily once more, winding her hand in his hair.

That was the point Kol gave up his mild internal fight, flipping them over, knowing full well Klaus was going to have his head later.

He bared down on her, pinning her hands above her head, kisses becoming harder and rougher. Azalea chuckled, freeing her hands, winding them back in his hair for a second, then going to his jeans with a smirk on her lips.

"God yes Kol-" she growled against his lips as he kissed her harder, hands at the others jeans, hastily undoing them.

God her husband was going to kill him for taking advantage of his wife while she was drunk.

He kissed her neck hungrily, growls escaping them both as they yanked the others zip down, Kol smirking against her lips, stopping her from flipping them over once more, feeling her moan lightly against his lips as he pushed into her, lips urgent on the others.

Kol wasn't a fool, and after about half an hour, he stopped, going hastily. "Come on. We better get you back."

Azalea pouted, reaching up with a hand and grabbing his shirt to stop him, going. "Oh come on. Not yet."

"Now." He growled, doing his zip up, actually feeling guilty.

Yes, it was one of the things he'd wanted to do for a thousand years, but… she wasn't his. She'd never be his either.

And he'd used her.

Niklaus deserved to hit him in the face.

Kol rolled his eyes and bent down, picking her up into his arms, listening to her giggle quietly, but limp in his arms, far too drunk to think straight.

She nodded off in his arms, and Kol sighed, taking her home.

When he got back, Niklaus was sat on the sofa, thinking- Esther had kidnapped Elliot. A warning against them-? But Laurel was heartbroken, Elijah looking after her best he could. He was almost waiting it seemed, and when his younger brother walked in with his passed out wife.

Klaus got up, eyes narrowing at Kols slightly guilty look, and as soon as Azalea was laid down on the sofa, the hybrid slammed his brother to the wall by his throat, rage coursing through him, fangs bared as he almost yelled.

"_What have you done-!"_

Kol pushed him away, snarling. "So what!"

"Did you…" Klaus hissed, quiet and deadly_. "Sleep with my wife-?"_

The silence said it all, and Klaus smashed him in the face with his fist.

Kol had him pinned to the floor in a second, going. "I didn't-" but Klaus rammed up his knee right between Kols legs, making him yell out in pain and get thrown off.

"You bastard-!" Klaus roared, about to kick Kol, but there was a gasp behind him.

Klaus turned around to find Azalea sat up, hand on her chest, eyes wide in horror for some reason. She looked up at Klaus, wondering how the hell she'd gotten home?

But at that moment, her chest started to almost tear apart, and she let out a cry of pain, jolting to her feet where Klaus grabbed her, and she muttered. "What's happening to me Nik? How am I-? _Argh-!_

Kol got to his feet, watching with wide eyes as she snarled violently, eyes flashing golden.

"Is she-?" He frowned, and Klaus nodded, letting her go and backing off. "Changing. Lea, stop it! Not in the house!"

"I can't help it-!" She yelled, grabbing her stomach as it twisted, letting out a scream.

Kol grabbed Klaus' arm, muttering. "We have to get out Nik. Now."

He didn't move, staring at his changing wife with wide eyes, but allowed Kol to drag him out, Azaleas screams growing louder as her body snapped and twisted, altering around the let out her inner wolf.

Outside, Klaus hit Kol before he could turn around, snarling with so much venom-

"You do not tell Azalea that you both had sex. I mean that. She won't remember a thing, and that's the way I want it to stay."

Kol scoffed, eyes narrowing. "She'll remember eventually, drunk or not."

Klaus glared, but as the snarling grew louder from inside, the pair fled, knowing better than to tackle one rather drunk, volatile hybrid female werewolf.

But still-

Something was wrong with her.

Badly.

* * *

><p><strong>So! Eventful chapter! Azaleas hybrid side is going out of whack, Kol's being a very naughty boy, and I very much doubt Lea will remember anything he did to herXD just yet anyway;) sorry it was late going up, been rather busy. But viola! Here you are! Hope you like, thanks for the lovely reviews, and I hope you keep them coming! X Nicola<strong>


	47. Devotion Save Me Now

Azalea woke with a start, a cold breeze caressing her skin, making her sit up in a snap, staring around, heart utterly racing-

Where was she-? These woods… it wasn't Mystic Falls.

Why was she covered in blood-?

Naked?

She stumbled to her feet, body aching. A quick glance around, and she knew there was no clothes.

So she did the next best thing-

Killed a hiker for her own, washing the blood off in a stream.

Afterwards, scraping the money together from the hikers pocket, going to a payphone, calling the number she knew by heart.

"_Yes?"_

"…_Nik-?"_

"_Lea? Love, where are you?"_

Azaleas eyes widened, and she looked around, finally seeing a gift shop-

"_Charlottesville… how did I get so far_?" She next to whimpered, internally kicking herself- she wasn't a coward, and here she was on the verge of tears.

"_Azalea. Where exactly are you? I'm coming to get you."_

She spied a bar over the road too, so she muttered the name, and Klaus sighed. _"Sweetheart. We'll work through this. I promise."_

Azalea nodded, her reply barely a whisper. _"Ok Nik."_

The call ended, and Azaleas eyes widened-

Freaking out. Big time.

But she did go to the bar, grabbing a bottle of Bourbon, knocking some back with a groan. God life sucked.

"_Now that's a girl who can drink."_

Azalea turned around, raising an eyebrow, saying coldly. "Piss off."

The woman raised her own eyebrow, just sitting down next to the girl, going matter-of-factly. "Well love, who's been a naughty girl?"

"What the hell is it to do with you?" Azalea snapped back, feeling sour- fucking red headed slag come to ruin her drink.

The woman chuckled, going as she snagged the bottle, taking a swig. "Well, I-" but then her eyes spotted the ring on Azaleas finger. Both of them.

She realized.

The stories. They were true...

She really was alive.

"You're Azalea Mikaelson-?"

Azalea straightened up, eyes sharp as she snapped. "How do you know my name?"

The woman was silent, but after a second, went. "I know your family. Well, most of them. I'm Sage."

Azalea snorted lightly. "The name doesn't ring a bell."

She chuckled, going as she took the bottle back from Azalea. "Klaus had Finn daggered, didn't he?"

Azalea shrugged. "Not anymore."

Sage nodded. "Yes, but he's out of town."

The elder redhead snorted, smirking. "You know Finn?"

She nodded, taking a gulp of her drink. "Nine hundred years ago, we were lovers."

Now that made Azalea smirk, and she laughed, stealing her drink back. "With you? I thought he better taste than that ta."

"Oh? Like yourself,_ Mrs Hybrid?_"

"Well, I never asked them to fall for me thanks." Azalea said matter-of-factly, glaring at the woman- grotty thing.

Sage cocked her head a fraction, smirking lightly. "You're somewhat of a legend, Azalea. Didn't you know?"

"I neither know nor care."

Sage was silent, but went quietly. "Finn told me about you."

"Good for him. Traitor. He was going to let my daughter die... I genuinely don't give a shit if he wants to die or not anymore."

The vampire chuckled, nodding. "So it's true. Azalea, the girl who has the misfortune of having four Original men chasing her. Good god I wouldn't want to be you. How many of them have you slept with?"

Azalea snapped at that, grabbing the womans throat in a flash, eyes flickering golden as she hissed. "I'll bite you if you say one more word. I have no problem with letting you bleed out into the grotty pile you are." But she just threw her onto the floor after a second, smirking. "But I wouldn't want to taste how foul you are. Because you certainly look it."

Sage got to her feet, scoffing, rubbing her neck as she hissed. "You and Klaus belong together. Bitch."

Azalea found it amusing, so she got up, folding her arms, grinning.

"Aren't you quite the funny little thing?"

"Me? Ha! You're like Rebekah with red hair and-"

Azalea just shoved her hard, making the vampire fly into the wall, suddenly aware of the people in the bar, so she dragged Sage outside into the light outside into a back alley by her ankle, holding her so tight that even Sage knew that if she twisted, to escape, her ankle would snap.

Sage got to her feet after Azalea threw her into the wall, eyes going golden, pissed off and Sage snarled."You think you can just throw me around like-"

The hybrid snarled, finally reaching her breaking point, but as she went to bite her, she was yanked back by a hand, which caught her by surprise.

Arms clamped around her midriff, and the voice in her ear calmed her straight away.

_"Now now Lea. Calm down."_

She just glared at Sage as the hybrid behind her chuckled. "Well well, Sage. I heard you were in Mystic Falls? A shame you missed Finn."

Sage said nothing for a start, but just went. "Niklaus. I seem to have met your wife."

Klaus raised a hand to Azaleas cheek, brushing it gently, then nodded. "Yes, very fortunate that I was in a good enough mood. She likes killing disgusting things."

Azalea smirked at that, leaning her head back against her husbands chest as he said. "It's your lucky day. For telling us about the bridge, the white oak, I'll tell you Finn is back at the mansion. Or at least, he will be in a moment."

The vampire was silent, and after a moment, scoffed. "A lie."

Klaus shrugged, arm around his wifes shoulders. "Believe me or not, your choice."

Azalea didn't look back at the grotty bitch as Klaus led her over to his car where he opened the wide trunk and she rolled her eyes at the sight of Finn knocked out in there.

_"He's still your brother, Nik. You could have at least shoved him in the back."_

_"Nah, he's not even awake to appreciate the space."_

Azalea got in the passenger side in the front when she realized there was someone in the back, flicking through her phone, ankles crossed across the seat.

"Hello Trouble." Rebekah just said, still looking at her phone as Azalea closed the door. But she had no choice but put it away as Azalea climbed into the back, hugging her little sister who chuckled, patting her back.

_"Good god Lea, you're in a good mood."_

_"You're my sister, Bekah. I love you."_

Rebekah rolled her eyes, but let her get away with it- Azalea wasn't one she could stay angry with for long.

The drivers side opened now, and Klaus got in, looking sour for some reason.

And that reason was soon apparent when the passenger side opened, and a young man poked his head in, grinning at the girls in the back.

_"Hello pretty girls."_

Rebekah groaned, closing her eyes, shaking her head. "Kol, what the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be out of our hair and in Denver?"

Kol grinned. "Well, looking for our Lea of course. She ran off."

There was a growl from Klaus who went. "You're going back to watch Jeremy now you know Lea's good. Do you want the link broken or not?"

Kol groaned, getting in the front, smirking a little at the dark cream car under-roof. "Yes, but Lea is our sister who just can't seem to stay out of trouble."

There was a hiss from Klaus to shut his mouth when Kol retorted back with something that made Azalea roll her eyes, muttering to Rebekah-

_"Awkward family roadtrip much?"_

Klaus and Kol in the front, Azalea and Rebekah in the back... Finn shoved in the trunk?

It really was.

**-AThousandYears-**

Azalea rolled her eyes as Klaus and Kol bickered, and in the end, Rebekah slapped the back of both their heads, hissing.

"You sound like children!"

Kol scowled, rubbing the back of his head, smirking at the pair. "N'aww, little Bekah being left out?"

At that, Azalea sighed, shaking her head. "Kol..."

The young man shut up, and Klaus smirked. "Nice one Lea."

_"You can shut up too Nik."_

Kol smirked and Bekah groaned. "Have we all done and dusted with the whole sibling rivalry shit now? You've no idea how stupid I think this all is."

At that, Azalea frowned, shaking her head. "The hell-?"

Rebekah scoffed, shaking her own head. "Come on! This whole 'I love Azalea' thing. I've had enough. Next thing I'm going lesbian!"

Kol smirked at that, turning around, going. "You mean you're not already? Lesbekah. Owww-!"

Rebekah had reached forwards, grabbing the back of Kols head, yanking him back by his hair, snarling. "Kol, one more word and you'll be wearing a wig for the rest of your miserable life."

But Kol had to laugh- it was so amusing, and he went, biting his lip when Rebekah yanked his hair again. "If it helps, I'd watch!"

Klaus scoffed, reaching back swiftly, slapping Bekahs hand away, hissing. "No one's having lesbian sex! Not Lea or you Bekah."

Azalea raised an eyebrow, smirking. "I could so have lesbian sex if I wanted to."

"Ah come on! You much prefer a man, I know from experience." Kol smirked, looking back and Azalea scoffed. "What's that supposed to mean? How would you even know?"

Kol shrugged and Klaus sent him a look full of venom that made Azalea frown, leaning forwards, frowning even more. "Am I missing something here?"

"Nope." Klaus said stiffly and Kol turned to his brother, next to smirking. "Oh Nik, what-"

Klaus swerved hard, making them have to grab something to stop crashing into each other and Rebekah yelled. "What the fuck Nik-!"

"Yeah Nik!" Kol smirked, cocking his head. "Are you going to tell her, or shall I? I never was good at keeping secrets."

_"You dare-"_

As Kol went to talk, there was a smash and Azalea had to grab Bekah so she didn't smack into the door as Klaus pushed Kol so hard he went crashing out the door and onto the road outside.

"Stop the fucking car-!" Azalea screamed, pushing the door open before the car was properly still.

Azalea was over to Kol who was laid on his back, clothes torn in various places from the friction on the road. She groaned, putting a hand on his chest, but he sighed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry Lea. I took advantage of you..."

There was silence, and she shook her head, frowning. "What are you?"

Kol looked to Klaus, then rolled his eyes. "I think you know what..."

It suddenly dawned on Azalea... all the wolf problems, the other stuff-

She'd bumped into Kol at the bar, she'd been more than drunk. So drunk that...

"You bastard." She muttered, and Kol sighed. "I'm just-"

But he never got it all out as she rammed his head back onto the stone ground, temporarily killing him, stepping back with tears in her eyes-

This was all getting too much.

She looked to Klaus at that, tears running down her face. He just looked down, almost groaning as he looked to the dead form of Kol on the grassy verge.

He couldn't be angry at her.

To lose her was unthinkable.

Azalea sighed, then grabbed Rebekahs arm, walking down the road without looking back.

She needed a break.

A break from being an Original.

Just a day off before she stepped back into the lions den...

Yes! A Thousand Years is back! Well, if there are people still reading it? Anyway... Sage bashing! Just had to do that! And road trip from hell... one dead Kol, Finn in the trunk, conflicted Klaus and bitching Bekah. Phew... anyway, hope you like this little filler chapter, and the next, main one will be up soon! Reviews much loved thanks! x Nic

PS- I may be writing a The Hunger Games version of TVD.. anyone interested in reading it?


	48. Give It All Away

"_I just… can't believe him-!"_

Bekah rolled her eyes as her sister munched into her French fries.

The were back at the mansion, and Azalea was sat at the dining table, eating her McDonalds with a growl that made Rebekah scoff.

"You're going to cho-"

Azalea coughed and Rebekah was around in a flash, thumping her back, tutting. "Pig. Serves you right."

The red-headed Original rolled her eyes and sighed, sitting back with a pout on her face, one that soon turned into a growl.

"Kol fucked me-!"

"Nice way to put it (!)"

"But it's true! He just… argh!" Azalea threw the plate at the wall where it smashed, falling with a tinkle to the floor.

Tears sparkled in her eyes, but she rubbed them away as footsteps echoed through the hall. She knew who it would be.

Azalea turned with a sigh to face her husband, and his expression was next to blank. She just got to her feet, walking over and hugging him tightly, hands on his back as she closed her eyes against his shoulder.

Klaus sighed lightly and hugged her back, smoothing her hair back gently, kissing her temple, muttering.

"It'll be ok sweetheart."

She never replied, so she just hugged him harder.

Rebekah had poofed when she opened her eyes, and it was as the car trunk was being opened that Azalea growled quietly, pulling away and stalking outside where she shoved Rebekah out the way, grabbing Finn who had just woken up by the front off his coat and throwing him into the hall, yelling-

"Why the _fuck _did you do that to my daughter you bastard-!"

Finn rolled over onto his back at the same time Azalea slammed her foot on his leg, breaking it so he couldn't run.

Klaus cocked and eyebrow and folded his arms, watching his wife yell her fury at his brother-

He made no attempt to stop it.

Azalea was always the better one at screaming and torturing there.

But Rebekah sighed and pulled her sister away before she broke his other leg, hissing to her. "Calm it! Now!"

The female hybrid snarled at her elder brother, itching to tear him apart.

Finn groaned in agony as his leg healed, then Klaus looked up and went –

"Ah."

Azalea looked up and watched Sage appear. When the vampire saw Finn on the floor, her eyes widened and she snarled at the woman responsible-

"_You bitch-!"_

Azalea smirked, cocking her head at the skanky vampire as she dashed down the stairs to Finns side, putting a hand on his shoulder, then hissed back-

"Hybrid whore."

That made Klaus snarl in fury, eyes flashing gold, and Sage held her tongue, knowing very well just how protective of his wife he was.

Azalea snarled, but turned away and stalked out, stopping dead as she saw the man hanging from the chains in the other room.

She stepped forwards, stopping in the middle of the doorway, smirking lightly at the sight.

"Well well. Look at you." Azalea said to Damon, and his eyes flickered open.

He groaned and closed them again. "Ah. Not you."

Azalea smiled sweetly, stepping forwards and cocking her head at the knife still in his stomach. She smirked, raising a hand and taking it, twisting it sharply to the right, her smirk growing as he yelled in agony, laughing out.

"_Yes. Me."_

**-AThousandYears-**

After torturing Damon some more, Azalea went off to find her husband in the main room, sat on the sofa, eyes closed, dozing lightly it seemed.

She watched for a moment, then heard him mutter. "It's rude to stare."

Azalea sighed, walking forwards and stood before him as the hybrid opened his eyes, gazing up at her for a moment, simply patting his leg. She was silent as she perched herself there, allowing him to hug her into his chest, closing his eyes against her shoulder.

There was utter silence, but Azalea broke it by muttering. "What's wrong Nik?"

He chuckled, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Nothing sweetheart."

Azalea pouted, cocking her head and raising her hands, pushing him back onto the sofa, sitting on his hips and staring down at him.

"I know you remember. Spill."

Klaus stared into his wifes eyes, rolling his own after a moment. "I worry about you love."

"Oh for gods sake Nik. You _know _I can-"

He placed a finger over her lips, silencing her in an instant, muttering. "Just shut up and kiss me."

Azalea smiled gently at that, leaning down and pressing her lips to his own, running a hand down his chest, whispering against his lips. "I love you."

He kissed her back for a moment, breaking it off as footsteps echoed, followed by a sour voice. "You wanted to see me?"

Klaus glanced around, then went to Azalea. "Can I get up now love?"

Azalea got off him and stood up, turning around to see Bonnie.

The female hybrid snorted lightly, looking to Klaus and going. "You have business to attend to. I'm going to see Laurel."

Klaus nodded, getting up and catching her by her waist, turning around and stealing a quick kiss from her lips to Bonnies disgust-

The two monsters deserved each other.

But now Klaus asked his wife. "We're doing an unbinding spell. I need your blood."

Azalea was silent, then nodded. Klaus snagged a vial from the other room, watching as she bit her finger, allowing the blood to drip inside where she gave it to him with a nod, sighing. "Just get this shit over with. I'm tired of all the drama."

Klaus watched her walk out in silence-

He couldn't agree more.

**-AThousandYears-**

Azalea was thankful to escape the madness of the mansion, joining up with Laurel and going shopping.

Who would have thought them a vampire and a hybrid? A thousand years old?

Next to no one.

"So… what are you going to do about Kol?" Laurel asked her friend, and Azalea groaned, running a hand through her flame colored hair. "Kol… believes that he loves me."

"Do you love him?"

"Wh-? No! I'm married to Niklaus! Happily married! That night with Kol… was a mistake. He took advantage like he always does."

Laurel pouted lightly at that, rolling her eyes. "Forgive him. He's your brother… well, you know what I mean."

"I'm a whore."

"The hell Lea-!"

Azalea groaned, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "I am. I mean… Klaus, Elijah and Kol?"

Laurel had nothing to say to that, so she pulled her friend into her arms, closing her eyes, whispering. "You're just an unlucky girl. Three men after you-? And… so close to you… anyone would be hard pressed."

"I love Nik. That's it."

There was silence in which no one broke.

But the phone ringing did.

Azalea answered it, finding her husband on the other end who just said-

"Finn is dead."

The female hybrids eyes widened at that. Just… the shock alone.

No matter what… they were family.

And her brother was dead.

She fought back the tears, muttering. "How-? There are more stakes?"

"_Yes. But I'm sorting that out. Don't worry love. But… get home. Now."_

The call ended and Azalea wasn't even going to argue with that.

It was dangerous times now.

But things were going to get worse…

It was about an hour later when they had arrived back at the mansion that Laurel coughed, a light frown appearing on her face as she felt slightly sick.

Azalea looked to her at that, chuckling. "Cat got your tongue?"

Laurel laughed at that, getting out the car and closing it, coughing once more.

The female hybrid looked over to her friend now, freezing, eyes widening in horror as she saw the blood trickling from Laurels nose.

"Laur-?" Azalea muttered, leaving the car door open as she was around in a flash, eyes worried as she took her friends face in her hands, Laurel pulling away with a laugh, muttering. "I'm fine Lea."

Azalea was silent as Laurel turned away, but almost instantly her knees went, Lea catching her, saying in concern. "Laurel-?"

Laurel frowned as she wiped the blood from her nose, coughing violently, Azalea holding her as she knelt down before her, eyes wide in horror as the girls breathing got worse, muttering to the hybrid. "Wha- what's happening to me-?"

"I don't know-" Azalea panicked, yelling to the mansion. "Nik!"

Laurel coughed once more, leaning back against Azaleas chest, muttering. "I don't feel so good Lea."

Azalea felt tears burning in her eyes, arms tightening around her friend, shaking her head more. "Laurel… you'll be fine."

"Lea…"

"Don't you _dare _say Goodbye. You're not dying."

She chuckled weakly at that, shaking her head. "Ah Lea, ever the optimist."

"Shut up-" Azalea muttered, tears streaming down her face as she felt Laurel shaking, closing her eyes, Azalea shaking her head. "Laurel… just… god no. Just… "

There was footsteps behind her, hurried ones, pulling her to her feet, pulling her into his chest where she just sobbed her heart out.

Klaus glanced down at the form of Laurel who had faded away, holding Azalea tighter, closing his eyes against the top of her head, shushing her gently.

"Come on love. It'll be ok. Shush."

Bekah came out now, eyes widening at Laurels body, tears springing to her eyes-

Oh god no.

Klaus looked to his sister, muttering. "Take her round the back or something." He then picked Azalea up into his arms, trying his best to ignore the heartbroken sobs escaping her.

Inside, Klaus stopped dead in the living room when he saw his elder brother sat on the sofa with another form in his arms, eyes closed.

Elijah just muttered into his dead sons hair. "Is Laurel gone too?"

There was silence, then Klaus sighed quietly. "I'm sorry."

Elijah said nothing at that, just hugging his son tighter, tears burning in his eyes-

Why did he lose everything he had and loved-?

The mansion was silent that evening as the grief spread through it, Klaus holding his wife the entire night, muttering into her ear-

"_We're leaving town tomorrow love. We'll grab Elena, some other things and just vanish. You and me. Together, always and forever."_

* * *

><p><strong>It's been a whileXD but TADA! Next chapter! Sorry it's been a while! My muse has been a little bitch. Anyway! Here! And OH! I've made Azalea an account on Twitter! AmazingAzalea do follow her ^_~ thanks and I hope people are still reading! Reviews very much loved! x<strong>


	49. Dreaming Out Loud

**Oh? Nope! Your eyes aren't deceiving you, this is an update! Hello my lovelies! Been quite a while! Well, it's my birthday, and I got the Season 3 boxset at LAST. And my muse for this returned! So sorry for the wait, and the next should be up soon I hope! Season 4 begins this Thursday! Everyone excited? I think I might be! Anyone, thank you people who are still reading! Reviews are, as always, exquisite! Thanks again! X**

* * *

><p>Azalea refused to leave her bedroom for days after that, scuppering Klaus' plans of just leaving, sat on the bed with wide eyes, not letting Faye go when she came over, hearing of the situation. Her father had told her about her mothers situation, that he was unable to make her speak a single word.<p>

One time, a week later when Faye returned to New York for the night, Rebekah stepped into the room and shut the door behind her, locking it and sitting down on the bed before her big sister, sighing as she took her face into her hands, muttering. "Lea, sweetie… talk to me."

A pause, and Azalea finally spoke, muttering out. "Why must we lose so much, sister?"

Rebekah was silent, then hugged her to her, sighing. "Because we are who we are. Cursed, my dear sister."

Tears filled Azaleas eyes now and a moment after stroking her sisters hair back, Rebekah told her. "You are so so human, Lea."

"Yeah. It sucks."

"Oh no no no, it doesn't." Rebekah insisted, frowning lightly as she patted Azaleas cheek. "For you Lea, it's a strength."

"Whatever." She snapped, looking away, thinking- she was a hybrid. An Original… Mrs. Mikaelson, wife of Klaus. She was supposed to be a… monster. But she didn't want to be a monster. She never wanted to be one, and she wasn't about to start now. Yes, she'd made so many mistakes, some she could never rectify, but she could try.

"Where is Nik, anyway?" Azalea asked now, getting to her feet to stretch out her sore limbs, walking over to the window and opening the curtains, blinking hard as the sunlight attacked her eyes, letting out a yawn of. "So what have I missed?"

"While you were all zombie and refusing to move?"

"…Bekah. My best friend died. My… Elliot too. Actually… how is Elijah?"

Rebekah was silent, then said in a quiet voice. "He just didn't seem himself for a few days. He seems just… lost."

"He loved her Bekah. He had a son. Could you imagine how he feels? Because I sure can't."

"Thanks (!)"

Azalea waved a hand absentmindedly, leaning against the wall with folded arms. "You never answered my question- where is my husband?"

Rebekah never replied, making Azalea narrow her eyes as she walked out, turning to the window to stare out of it. It was a reasonably nice day with clear skies and the sun shining weakly. She heard the footsteps before she felt him wrap his arms around her waist, lips pressed softly to her cheek as he muttered. "Feeling better?"

Azalea closed her eyes before she muttered out. "Marginally." She smiled gently as he tugged her closer, sighing into her ear. "You drive me crazy, you know that love?"

"Mmmhmm, I know."

"You take great pleasure in it." Klaus chuckled, placing his hands on her stomach as he moved his lips to her neck, making her giggle out. "Stop that. Oi."

"Make me." He smirked deviously, and Azalea stomped on his foot, making Klaus hiss out. "Okay okay." He let her go, stepping before her to stare out of the window, sighing out. "So much trouble in this little town."

"Mmmn yes, I thought we were leaving?"

"You were-"

"I know. Are we still going? I want to go."

"Not just yet, our little sister convinced me to attend a dance tonight. Yes, before you ask, another one. This town is partial to them, don't you think, huh love?"

Azalea rolled her eyes, turning around and taking his hands into her own, running her thumb softly over his left. "And let me guess, you want me to be your date?"

"You know me too well." Azalea tutted, skimming her hands up the side of his arms to his shoulders, leaning up to brush her lips to his own, but pausing before he could kiss her back, smirking out. "Nope. I know what happens at dances with you."

"Sex?"

A scoff. "Yes that. But I meant trouble. Everytime we go to a dance, trouble follows."

"Sweetheart. Mother is dead, everyone who wants to hurt us is gone. The oak stakes are burnt, the last one I burned myself earlier. Relax and loosen up?"

"Stop with the sexual innuendos, and I might." Azalea laughed, slapping his arm and turning away, sighing out. "Has Faye returned to New York?"

"Yeah, she'll be back tomorrow or in a few days."

"Good. I miss her." She muttered, looking down, thinking; what had happened with Elliot and Laurel had made her all the more protective of her daughter. But as long as Klaus, her father, lived, so did she.

And since Klaus seemed as impossible to kill like her, she relaxed a little, but not too much.

"Dress code for tonight?" Azalea asked in a clipped voice, feeling more than stubborn, but wanting to return to a normal life. The best thing to do was ignore the past and try for a better future with her family.

"The year you returned to me after escaping Mikael." He smirked, making Azalea tut. "20s? You want me to dress as a flapper?"

"Oh god yes. A short red one if you can find one."

"Careful sweetie, your libido is getting the better of you again." She said sweetly, turning and making her way to the door to leave, hearing a low laugh of. "One more thing-"

"_Oh I plan to leave the panties off, dear husband."_

**-AThousandYears-**

Azalea waited at the dance alone, tapping her high heeled foot impatiently for her sister to arrive like they'd arranged beforehand, Rebekah excited about attending her first dance without being killed, she'd joked.

And she didn't turn up, ignoring her elder sisters call, causing Klaus to ask with a raised eyebrow as his wife growled at her phone. "What's got your panties in a twist?"

"Rebekah. She didn't turn up." Azalea sighed, tucking her phone into her bag, looking to Klaus, staring at his suit with a growing smirk. "White huh? You're brave." She prodded his stomach. "You look a few pounds heavier now."

He smiled sarcastically, offering her his arm with a question of. "Coming my dear flapper?"

Azalea took it, smiling sweetly as she retorted. "Of course, my dear fatty Mikaelson."

Klaus growled in response to that.

For the time being, the pair made a note to avoid any familiar faces as they took to the dancefloor, Klaus taking her waist in his hands, capturing her lips to his own before she could complain, but Azalea pulled away in a second, tutting once more, ignoring the faster paced music as they swayed together, sighing out quietly as her hands took his hips. "Leaving tomorrow, yes?"

"I give you my word love." He said gently in reply, raising a hand to cup her cheek, Azalea smiling weakly as she placed a hand over his own. "What a pair we are, hmm? What a past we have together."

"Oh yes my love." Klaus muttered against her lips, sighing out. "Do you think we could ever have a normal life?"

There was silence for a moment, in which nothing but the music and loud chatter around them was to be heard, but then. "I don't think so."

"Urgh, I thought so." He grumbled, hugging her to him, making Azalea raise an eyebrow as she noted. "You're being especially loving this evening. Not feeling murderous?"

"While I'm with you? Nope. You bring out the best in me, sweetheart."

"We both know that's a lie. We're two flames, sometimes one, but a good bit of the time, we're a wildfire."

There was silence once more in which Klaus shrugged, smirking as he spun Azalea around, catching her before she hit the floor, face an even wider smirk as he leaned down, muttering against her lips. "You have a soul that burns, my love. Blazing. You're so beautiful."

"Stop with the compliments." Azalea groaned, placing a hand on his hip as he pulled her back up, kissing her hungrily, holding her petite waist to her as he let the passion explode between the pair of them, brushing the loose strands of hair from her eyes as he laughed quietly against her lips. "Enough for tonight?"

"Get us out of here then?"

Klaus smirked deviously and Azalea tugged at his hand, leading the way to the entrance and dashing outside, laughing as she backed up, but as she spied Klaus' frown, she stopped, glancing behind her at the floor, blinking at the salt circle surrounding the school. They couldn't get out, making her hiss. "What the hell?"

"_HeyBonerboy, you're stuck here."_

Klaus blinked and glanced behind him at Stefan, cocking a brow. "What have you done?"

"Oh, not me; your mother."

Azalea watched Klaus' expression, his grin falter to be replaced with a scowl, hissing out as he clenched his jaw, saying through gritted teeth. "Oh goody (!)"

There was silence, then Azalea sighed out. "I give up with that woman. She just won't die."

Klaus tested the barrier again, but found himself trapped, as well as Azalea when she tried too. She looked to Stefan now, asking. "So what now huh?"

He never answered, and Klaus stalked back inside the school, Azalea following a moment later, frowning. "How can she still be alive? Like… didn't you kill her, or something?"

"She's like a bug my dear. A bug that just won't die."

"Well it's a good job I have a little idea then, huh?"

Klaus stopped dead, looking to her with a raised eyebrow. "Do explain."

"_No. Because you won't like what I have to do."_

Klaus glared at Bonnie when Azalea left as he looked up from the map. "Are you certain this will work? This is my wife. If you put her in any danger… any at all, I'll tear your head from your shoulders."

"Your threats don't scare me, Klaus." She retorted, glancing down at the map, nodding a moment later. "Yes. I'm certain it will."

Damon found it amusing at how concerned the hybrid was about his wife. He could never get used to it, this murderer having someone who he loved, and someone who loved him in return. So very unusual. Plus the woman in question was a little wildcat he'd love to have a night with. He smirked internally at what Klaus would do to him if he knew what he was thinking about his wife.

This would be amusing.

Half an hour later, Azalea was walking to the salt line, taking a deep breath as she spoke, seemingly to the air. "Esther. Mother. We need to talk."

A moment later, and a secret crossing of fingers, Azalea found herself able to cross over the line, letting out a long breath of relief. She had always been her parents weak spot, and now, she could use it to her advantage.

It couldn't be this easy. Just… couldn't.

She stood in the clearing now, listening to the people inside talking, then the female voice go silent as she realized her adoptive daughter was there. She left the crypt, standing in the doorway, just gazing at her before stepping forwards, asking. "You wanted to talk to me?"

Azalea was silent for a moment before she shook her head at her mother, muttering out. "You lost a grandson a little while ago, did you know?"

Esther was as silent as her daughter as she nodded, avoiding her eyes as she answered. "I know. I felt his own and Laurels passing."

"Do you regret it? Or did you laugh?" Azalea snapped, adding. "Elijah had his happiness, and now it's gone."

"I do not understand what this has to do with the present situa- Argh-!" Esther suddenly jolted forwards an arrow was shot into her back by Jeremy who had been waiting behind a tree, Azalea not pausing once as she rammed her hand into her mothers chest, muttering. "I'm not sorry." Then ripped out her heart, letting the womans body drop to the floor, feeling numb as the heart fell from her hand as well, tears burning in her eyes as she heard footsteps, glancing around to see Elena stepping out, eyes wide at the sight of Esther upon the floor.

Azalea stared at her hand now, remembering what she had thought about just mere hours ago, that she wouldn't kill anymore…

Yeah. That went well.

She glanced around at Klaus now, waving a hand in no direction in particular, sighing out. "I'm going home."

The hybrid just watched as she walked off in silence, running a hand through his hair.

He shouldn't have let her do it.

God was he a bad husband at times he thought as he followed.

_-Reviews are lovely! Thank you! I hope you liked this, not perfect, but who is perfect? xD -_


	50. Heaven Forbid

It was shouting that woke Azalea up, staring at the ceiling as she listened; Klaus was raging at the dead form of his mother. She couldn't believe he was still awake. It was gone four in the morning.

Azalea sighed lightly, getting to her feet, tugging her vest down and shorts up as she wrapped a dressing gown around her, stepping down the wide, sweeping stairs to find him with his hands on the front of the fireplace, staring into the inferno as his wife walked forwards in silence, muttering out. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." She replied, sighing lightly as she stopped behind him, adding. "Why aren't you in bed yet? Aren't you tired?"

"Exhausted my love."

"Where's Bekah?" Azalea asked, and Klaus nodded to the dining room. "She'll wake up soon no doubt. Mother dearest put a blade in her heart."

"You're truly her son." She joked, getting nothing in response. A moment later, Klaus muttered out, still staring into the heart of the flames. "Go back to bed, I'll be up in a moment."

Azalea didn't move, so Klaus groaned out. "Lea, I promise. I'm not going to do anything stupid. At least, not tonight."

A moment of hesitation and Azalea turned away, heading back upstairs where she slipped out of her dressing gown and into the sheets, lying on her side, staring at the door in silence, watching Klaus getting undressed out of his white suit for the dance and join her, tugging Azalea into his chest as he raised a hand, brushing the hair from her eyes with a sigh of "I love you, Lea. You know that right? Even though I'm the husband from hell or worse… we've-" he never got it all out, for Azalea placed a finger upon his lips, telling him gently. "We're both not perfect. We'll never be perfect… I've done things I most certainly regret, and I know you do too. No more thinking like this, we're as bad as each other…" she smiled gently, stroking his bottom lip with a thumb. "But we have each other. For better-"

"Worse." Klaus finished quietly, saying nothing else as he leaned forwards, placing a gentle kiss upon her lips, frowning out. "I don't like it when we talk like this."

"Why? Because it makes you feel?" Azalea replied, moving her hand to rest upon his cheek. "You can kill the entire world, whatever. But I know that boy that I first met is still in there. I see him sometimes. Don't you remember when you found out you were a hybrid? You sobbed. Sobbed your heart out. Asked me to be your queen."

"And yet, you still loved me. Held me through it all…" Klaus muttered, avoiding her eyes. Azalea laughed weakly, snuggling closer into his chest. "You forget my love, that I'm in the same boat as you."

"My little hybrid." Klaus chuckled, kissing the back of her hand. "I love you. Always and forever."

Azalea smiled, closing her eyes against him, muttering in response as the lights snapped off.

"_I love you too, my murderer."_

_-AThousandYears-_

Azalea sat in silence as Rebekah stood behind her, straightening her auburn hair, pouting out a moment later. "Bekah, why do I have to bloody help you tidy up?"

"Because you were at least at the damn party last night." Rebekah smiled back sweetly, making Azalea roll her eyes. "You didn't miss much. Just Nik-"

"If this line includes something sexual, I'm going to cut your hair off."

Azalea smirked to herself.

When the pair was ready, Rebekah stood awkwardly as Klaus caught Azalea, capturing her lips in a heated kiss before saying with an innocent smile. "You can go now."

Rebekah wrinkled her nose, saying as Azalea climbed into the passenger side of the car. "Seriously. You two never change. Give you both a bed and you're naked and having sex within five minuets."

At that, Azalea laughed, smirking at her sister. "We've shortened that time."

"_Urgh. Shut up Azalea."_

When they reached the school, Caroline Forbes was on duty as well, deliberately ignoring the pair, and that suited them good. Until Caroline asked Azalea-

"_Do you and Klaus have children?"_

Azalea paused for a moment before nodding, telling the blonde as she tossed a can into the bin. "Yes, me and him have a daughter."

That took Caroline back as she asked, genuinely shocked. "How old is she?"

With a quiet laugh, Azalea told her. "About twenty years younger than us, I'd say. She was conceived when me and him were humans…" her brows furrowed. "Not that long before we were turned into vampires actually." She sighed, rolling her eyes. "I still have the stretchmarks if you want proof."

"No I just… can't believe that you, and him… that Klaus is a father."

"We loved each other. And my dear, there was no such thing as protection back then." Azalea laughed. Another moment of silence, and Caroline asked. "What's her name?"

"Faye." Azalea muttered. "Faye Mikaelson. Nik named her." She smiled, telling herself more than anything. "A little fairy queen. But we had to give her away. It wasn't good to have her around Mikael back then. I wouldn't have… put it past him doing something to her. I'm glad he's dead, or I'd fear for the grandkids as well."

Caroline spluttered at that. "You have a bloodline?"

"We have a family, Caroline." Azalea told her, straightening up to face her. "I'm married to Nik. We met as children, grew up together and fell in love. I know it's hard for you to evasion… but he never used to be cruel like this. He was so different."

"A thousand years…" Caroline muttered, indicating how long the pair had loved each other, and Azalea nodded. "Yes. And I'll love him for a thousand more."

It certainly made Caroline think about Klaus. He was a father and husband.

Bloody hell.

"I'll be back in a moment." Azalea told the pair, but Rebekah followed, asking her sister with a raised brow. "What's wrong? I know you."

"Nothing. It's just weird thinking like this." Azalea frowned, confusing Rebekah who went. "Huh?"

"Forget it." She carried on walking when footsteps reached her ear, thinking it Rebekah, but when she went. "You're supposed to be dead!" she turned around…

Only to get knocked out.

_-AThousandYears-_

Azalea woke with a start as something was rammed into her chest, screaming as she found herself laid upon the history teachers' desk, long, deadly knives rammed into her arms, hands, legs, sunk deep into the wood… she couldn't see the others, only feel the mix of wolfsbane and vervain keeping her weaker than usual as she breathed out. "What… who-?" but then she saw Alaric Saltzman, frowning out. "I thought you were… d-dead?"

"I am dead, hybrid." He snapped, eliciting another hiss of agony from Azaleas lips as a blade was rammed through her ankle, growling. "Am I bait, huh?"

"You catch on quick." The teacher chuckled, gazing down at her. "I'm prepared to bet anything that your husband dearest will come to save you. You're the only thing he'd ever come to save."

There were more footsteps, making Azalea mutter. "Are you working alone?"

"Stop it Ric." She heard a voice, Elenas, say in a horrified voice. Azalea guessed she must look a bloodied mess on the table, her chest heaving. He was bleeding her out, rendering her unable to move. She hurt, so bad.

"Why? She's as big a monster as her husband." Alaric said coolly, and Elena groaned. "Azalea isn't-"

"Shut up, Elena."

There was a clatter now, and all Azalea heard was a yell of agony from Alaric as something was thrown at him, and she set her head back against the wood of the table, the ceiling coming in and out of focus. It was like she could see Klaus there, eyes wide as he yelled at her to stay with him, yanking a blade from her leg…

Wait. That was him. For real.

"It's a trap, run." Azalea breathed, closing her eyes once more, not hearing his feet retreating, so she yelled as loud as she could, which wasn't more than a whisper from her energy levels. "Get out of here-!"

She knew he'd never leave, but this time, he seemed to have listened to her, but Azalea could hear the commotion in the hall.

Then suddenly it went silent, and she turned her head to see the one person she wanted to see, groaning quietly as he tugged the blades from her legs, muttering out. "Is he dead?"

Klaus was about to answer when he screamed in shock, Azaleas eyes widening as she watched Stefan and Damon pin Klaus to the floor, screaming at them to stop, trying and failing to free her arms from the blades, but it was no use. She may have been a hybrid… but with hardly any blood left in her systems, she was forced to watch with closing eyes that were drenched in tears. Were they killing him? It certainly seemed like that.

"_-yes, Bonnies mother has Matt at the ready. We have to do this Stefan, she'll come after us."_

"_Not if we keep her weak."_

"_Weak? Are you fucking kidding me? After what's happened to her husband, she'll go apeshit and kill us all or worse."_

"_She-"_

"_Are you doing it Stefan, or am I?"_

"…_you do it Damon. I'm not doing her too."_

"_Wuss."_

Azalea was only vaguely aware of Damon placing his hand over her heart, eyes widening as her body started to constrict more and more until it became too much…

_-AThousandYears-_

Whether it was a second, an hour or day, Azalea couldn't tell as she lay inside the confines of her coffin, alone with her thoughts.

And all those thoughts kept returning to him. Her husband.

She was worried. Alaric had a weapon that could kill them both, and if Klaus died… so did Faye. Their whole family. She'd be left alone…

There'd be nothing left for her if that happened. It would next to destroy her. No. Decimate her to the point of finding Alaric and this stake and ask him to drive it through her heart.

Love made her do crazy things, she realized now.

To pass the time, eternity or whatever, she revisited her past memories. The day Klaus and she had shared their first kiss. The day she learnt how to ride a horse. The day she made her first dress. The day she and Niklaus found their love for drawing. The day she had held her baby girl in her arms. The day she said I Do before the love of her life. Their wedding night. Every night they'd spent together. That time he dragged her to a gigantic castle in Germany, the whole thing covered in snow. A fairytale. And that night they spent before the roaring fire, huddled up to each other, sharing tender kisses.

Every single smile he had given her.

Azalea shunned the bad, just concentrating on the good. She didn't want to lie here and think about the bad. It would hurt too much.

The good things reminded her that he wasn't gone for good. At least, the Klaus she knew. For her, he was there.

Suddenly, light hit her closed eyes, not opening them as something was forced against her mouth, wrinkling her nose and coughing as strength returned to her limbs, shoving the thing, whatever it was, away and sitting up, chest heaving as she muttered. "What-?"

Azaleas eyes fixed upon her little sister now, and she noticed her eyes were red raw. The auburn haired girl frowned as she asked. "Why are you-? Why have you been crying, Bekah?"

Rebekah never said anything, didn't move either as Azalea climbed out, guessing she was in some room of the mansion, maybe the basement. But her eyes were fixed on the other coffin, and Rebekah muttered out. "I only… I only got to save you. I was too late. Too late… him… I wanted to save him, but Alaric..." tears spilled from her eyes once more, and Azalea didn't even need to ask what had happened. Didn't need to see the body. She was numb. She wanted to cry, but felt utterly nothing as she stepped over to Rebekah and hugged her into her chest, staring blankly at the coffin, trying to make it sink in;

_He was dead._

But something did cross her mind now, and she gasped in utter horror, pulling away and yanking her phone out, pressing a number, tears finally making an appearance.

Azalea didn't think she'd answer… but she did.

"_Mom?"_

"…_Faye? Are you okay?"_

"_Umm. Yes, are you okay? Are you crying-? Why are you crying?"_

"_No no, don't worry honey. It's fine."_

She hung up, holding her phone tight as she muttered, asking Rebekah. "Klaus… made Faye, didn't he?"

"He did."

"She should be dead."

"The Salvatores should be dead too, but yet, they live." Rebekah frowned, and Azalea gulped as she asked, suddenly wondering why grief didn't come to her. "Did you see it happen?"

"Alaric drove that white oak stake through Niks heart. He burst into flames… he's… dead, Lea. It can't… I'm so, so sorry."

Azalea sniffed back tears now, feeling the grief finally crash over her as she muttered to Rebekah. "I need to… go to New York. Find Faye. Anything. I just need to get out of here. I'll pack tonight and go tomorrow."

Rebekah watched as her elder, adopted sister walked off, not having the heart to stop her leaving.

But one thing still niggled at both her and Azaleas minds-

Why weren't the Salvatores and Faye dead?

* * *

><p><strong>Excuse any typos or whatever in this chapter. Almost 7am, and I still can't sleep . I think we may be nearing the end of A Thousand Years, people. I wasn't actually intending it to go on for quite this long really xD I'm not planning on going super into S4 like I have S3, so I think 4x01 will be the last chapter, with my own little twists, of course. But no fret! I've been planning a new KlausOC, so keep tuned for that, and I'll be sure to tell you the name once it's done. Well, after this is finished. Thank you for the lovely reviews! If we could get to 500 reviews before we finish this story, that'd… well, make me the happiest writer on earth. Thank you for reading so far and sticking with me ^-^ reviews very much loved, and thanks again! x**


	51. A Thousand Years

Rebekah made no attempt to stop her sister as she trashed her and Klaus' bedroom, yelling in anger and grief, tipping up whatever she could get her hands on.

When the commotion was over, Rebekah poked her head around the doorframe, for the door had been ripped off. She spied the red headed woman sat in the middle of the mess with her knees to her chest, arms around them and hiding her face as she sobbed.

Rebekah swore she wouldn't cry, set Azalea off anymore. She'd about handled it at first, but then it was like she snapped. Rampaging, mad with grief. With a sigh, Rebekah turned away and went downstairs where Faye was sat on the sofa, having come over as soon as she heard the news, unable to console her grieving mother.

"Hey." Rebekah said quietly, sitting down next to her, not moving as Fay lay her head in her aunts lap, muttering out. "How's mom doing?"

"Not good at all." She sighed in reply, stroking Fayes hair back as she added. "I'd say go up there and look after her, but I think she wants to be alone."

"Why am I not dead?" Faye asked now, furrowing her brows a little.

Rebekah couldn't answer, for she had no idea.

_-AThousandYears-_

Klaus paced the room, occasionally sending glares at the door as he waited, more than impatient as his fingers twitched for the phone in his back pocket, knowing that number by heart, but he couldn't give himself away.

As the footsteps came down the stairs, the witch coming into focus, he snapped. "So, Bonnie? Is she okay?"

Bonnie was silent, but then nodded. "Your wife is fine. She's at the mansion."

He let out a relieved sigh now, inclining his head a little. "You better make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. I swear if you let her get killed, I'll kill everyone-"

"Don't threaten me." Bonnie snapped, cutting him off. Klaus smirked, glancing down at his body, one he most certainly wasn't used to. Tyler Lockwoods.

It was frustrating him more than the fact he couldn't see his wife just yet, to let her know he was alive.

"Your daughter is there too." Bonnie added quietly, catching his attention. "Faye?" he frowned, and the witch nodded. "She looks like Azalea, so I'd imagine it's her."

"Excellent. In perfect health? My… 'demise' didn't harm her?"

"I didn't see anything." Bonnie said coldly, turning away, Klaus hissing. "And what do I do, huh? Just sit here and wait for the grass to grow?"

"I don't care. I did this to save my friends, not you." Bonnie replied as she walked out, making Klaus narrow his eyes as he reached into his back pocket, pulling the phone out, biting his bottom lip as he typed in the familiar number, sending a text.

He may have been a bastard, but he wasn't as cruel as to let his wife think him dead.

Fuck staying hidden. He had to keep her safe.

_-AThousandYears-_

Azalea was still sat in the middle of the mess, tear tracks down her face as her phone vibrated, pulling it out, pressing a button and staring at the message-

_You can pick up Klaus' body. Witch house- Tyler_

She sniffed back another tear as she reread it over and over again, Azalea getting to her feet and wandering downstairs where she called for her sister and daughter, but they'd gone out.

Azalea pulled on her coat, yanking the door open, next to slamming it shut as she walked through the town and woods until she faced the house, taking a deep breath and muttering out. "Here goes nothing." She stepped inside the house, feeling weary, knowing the house was a hotspot for witches. They wouldn't hesitate to attack her, she knew it.

There were footsteps under the house, and she followed the sound down to the basement as she said outloud. "If this is a trap, I'll fucking tear your spleens out."

"Nope, no trap." Came Tylers voice, making her listen- only one heartbeat. He was alone. Azalea stepped into the room, not caring that her eyes were a total mess. It was only Tyler, her husbands sired little dog. Hardly a threat to one as powerful as herself.

"Where is he?" She snapped now, standing in the doorway, refusing to step inside for the moment. Azalea clapped eyes upon Tyler now who nodded to the coffin in the back, telling her. "He's there."

"Open it. I want proof. I'm not a bloody fool."

"I know you're not." Tyler chuckled, strolling over to the coffin and opening it, making Azalea clamp her eyes shut as she saw a form inside, not wanting to look in too much detail, demanding that he shut it.

When it was closed, Azalea felt tears burning under her eyes, and she laughed weakly to the hybrid. "You must think me weak, huh?"

"No. I just think that you care a lot more than you should. That it's your weakness." Tyler told her, cocking a brow. Azalea was silent, then stepped inside, muttering. "I have nothing left, okay?"

A silence, then Tyler stepped forwards, stopping before the girl as a frown creased his forehead, Azalea not caring if he was to ram a white oak stake into her heart at that instant. But he didn't, but just said. "You have your daughter. Your family."

"You really, truly have no idea how much I love my husband, dog." Azalea snarled, her temper starting to fray, and when Tyler smirked lightly, it made her snap, shoving him against the wall by his throat, hissing. "Shut your fucking fa-" But before she could crush his windpipe, she was shoved back and pinned against the opposite wall by her own throat, hand not budging as he told her in a low voice. "Lea, stop it. Now."

"Let me go!"

"_For fucks sake love-!" _

That last word made her stop dead, staring at the hybrid before her with blank eyes, not moving an inch as the hand at her throat was released, and he stepped back. Azalea shook her head, muttering out. "I've gone mad. Really, truly mad. You're a mindfucker, you bastard."

"Mrs. Azalea Mikaelson, is that anyway to talk to your husband?" he frowned, folding his arms, making Azalea smirk out. "Nice try, but I'm not falling for such a shit trick." She turned away to leave, her heart breaking all over again when-

_"There- now the future people will know there was once a woman named Azalea, who had a lover named Niklaus, who was in love with her to the point of foolishness. His father hated his guts, but he didn't care. Rules are made to be broken."_

Her eyes widened, a memory from so so long flashing through her mind- the day they'd all gone and carved their names into the cave walls. When she and Niklaus had joked about the future people finding out about their relationship.

That was what he'd said in response to her…

"Nik-?" she breathed out as she turned around, eyes widening, not wanting to get her hopes so high if it was false. He shrugged a little at her, muttering. "Hey sweetheart."

Azalea placed a hand over her mouth for a second, utterly numb as the man walked forwards and tugged her into his arms, whispering into her ear. "It's really me love." There was silence in which Azalea lay her head on his shoulder, hugging him back as she muttered into his neck. "I thought you were dead… my god… Nik…"

Klaus smiled to himself as he hugged her closer, placing a kiss atop her head as he chuckled out. "Excuse the temporary face, but it's all me."

"Can Tyler feel or see anything?"

"At this second? Nope. Nothing. Why?"

"Because I'm going to snog your face off, that's why. In this form or not. I don't fucking care." Azalea told him, crashing her lips to his own, wrinkling her nose in disapproval as his felt so different, so… not right, but she truly didn't care as he kissed her back, winding a hand into her hair as he pushed her against the wall, hands roving her sides as their kisses heated up, verging on the edge of becoming fiery as Azalea slipped a hand up his shirt, feeling him mutter breathlessly against her lips. "Ah ah, no more love. Not in this body. As much as I'd love to move this elsewhere, I'm like diesel in a petrol engine. I'm not working right."

Azalea just stared at him as he backed off, staring at his heaving chest and disgruntled expression at having to stop there as she muttered out. "Bonnie?"

"Mmmhmm. She can come in useful, can't she?" Klaus nodded, walking over to the coffin and opening it, nodding for her to come over where she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, resting her chin atop his shoulder as she gazed down at the form she knew so well, wrinkling her nose. "You look like a burnt burger."

Klaus chuckled at that, cocking his head down at his own form. "I don't… I mean, I think I can shift back into my body. I don't seem to be a pile of ash, do I?"

It was more than Azalea could have hoped for as she smiled, muttering out. "You mean I won't have to stare at Tylers face forever then?"

"I most certainly hope not. He feels so damn weird to be in."

"That sounded sexual."

"No regrets."

Azalea actually giggled at that, letting him go as he turned around, capturing her lips to his own once more, raising a hand to brush her hair behind her ear.

"_Urgh, get your filthy lips off my boyfriend right now."_

At that voice, Azalea broke it off, turning around to see Caroline who was glaring at the pair, adding in a low growl. "If you've both-!"

"What, huh? Had sex?" Azalea laughed, stepping forwards to square up to the blonde, narrowing her eyes. "While he looks so ugly, no thank you."

Klaus was staring at Bonnie in contempt as Jeremy walked down as well, hissing out. "Some little girl couldn't keep their mouth shut."

Bonnie said nothing for a start, but Azalea broke the silence by turning to her, demanding. "Put him back in his own body. Now."

The witch never moved, and Azalea nodded, grabbing Caroline by her arm and yanking her back, pinning her hands behind her back, eyes flashing dark as her fangs shot out. "Start chanting, or I'll rip her throat out with my teeth."

Bonnies eyes widened, and Klaus just sniggered, scratching the back of his head as he told them in a normal tone. "We're waiting Bonnie."

Caroline tried to yank away from Azalea, but screamed as the hybrid bit into her neck, smirking darkly as the bite started to spread up to her chin, arching a brow at the witch whose eyes were wide in horror, but then she clenched her jaw, saying in a calm tone. "Fine. Let her go first."

"I don't trust you. Want me to bite her again? I don't care if you're tired or whatever, do it. Now." Azalea snapped, ignoring Carolines quiet whimpers of pain. She wished the blonde no ill harm, but between her and her husband…

Husband everytime.

Klaus was staring at Azalea, brows furrowed a little- this wasn't like her. He didn't like her being, well, like him.

He hated himself for corrupting her.

"Kneel." Bonnie told Klaus now, who paused, but did as he was told as she stepped behind him, glancing up at Azalea who hadn't loosened her grip one bit.

The candles in the room flared up as Bonnie closed her eyes, placing her hands upon each of his palms, starting the spell.

Azaleas eyes kept flickering to the coffin, just wanting him to wake up already, but when the candles went out and as she looked to the floor as Tylers form collapsed, she muttered out. "Is that it?"

Bonnie nodded, chest heaving as she spoke. "Now let Caroline go."

A moment of hesitation later, Azalea raised her wrist to her lips and bit into it, forcing it to Carolines mouth before shoving her away, snapping to the trio to take Tyler and leave.

Azalea glanced back at them as they left, somehow knowing that would be the last time she'd ever see them. At least, she hoped.

She stepped over to the coffin now, shoving it open, staring down at the immobile form, about to frown when she spied that the burns on his face were vanishing as if they'd never happened.

Azaleas hands tightened around the wood of the coffin when his eyes flickered open, chest heaving and eyes widening as the agony spread through his body as he healed, clenching his jaw closed until it was over and he stared up into the worried emerald eyes of Azalea, blinking a few times before saying.

"Hi."

She smiled weakly, but then Klaus flinched away as she slapped him hard across the face, yelling. "Don't you ever, ever fucking scare me like that again, yeah?!"

"I promise!" He told her sincerely, sitting up and rubbing his assaulted cheek, not even recovering before lips crashed to his own once more.

It was just like heaven.

_-AThousandYears-_

* * *

><p><em>Ten years later…<em>

_Azalea yawned as she walked over to the window and yanked the curtains open, groaning quietly as the sunlight assaulted her eyes, sighing out. "I swear you're psychic now. It forecast rain."_

_Klaus smirked as he tugged the covers more over himself, closing his eyes as Azalea walked over to the wall where the giant map of the world was pinned up, covered in dots, places they'd been. Next to everywhere. Peru to see the Nazca lines, Egypt to see the pyramids of Giza, the Sphinx, the Valley of the Kings. A grin appeared on her face as she stared at the entire wall now; photos of she, Klaus, Rebekah, occasionally Kol and Elijah too pinned there. Her favorite one was from the North. The last year when she'd bullied Kol and Elijah into a family 'holiday' to see the Northern Lights._

_That was the only photo she had of her entire family all in one frame, Faye included._

_Then Kol took off, Elijah soon after. Oh she knew where they'd gone; Elijah to London and Kol back to America, making Vegas his new playground._

"_Hmm… I say Africa next." Azalea mused out loud, making Klaus groan. "Africa? Why?"_

"_Because I adore the wildlife." She said sweetly, staring at the Kenya sign on the map. "Then I say back to the Amazon."_

"_Oh hell no. I had a bunch of piranhas take a liking to me there."_

"_But the locals tasted nice." Azalea scoffed, making Klaus look thoughtful, then nod. "Hmm, fair point. Fine, Africa it is. Make it Cape Town."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I know a lovely apartment down there that should still be there."_

"_Are there giraffes sticking their heads through the windows?"_

"_God no."_

"_Cross Cape Town off the list."_

_Klaus rolled his eyes, groaning quietly as he got to his feet, wandering over in his boxers to poke a finger at Spain, making Azalea wrinkle her nose. "Didn't like it. Mexico?"_

"_Only if you want me to throw up again." He smirked, Azalea groaning and rolling her eyes, jabbing at France. "Take me back to France. I loved it there. You were so… romantic."_

_Klaus looked thoughtful before he chuckled out. "It was Paris, the city of love. Did you really expect me not to spoil you, dearest wife?"_

_At his words, Azalea turned around, walking her fingers up his chest to tap the end of his nose. "Take me back there."_

"_I'm not in a romantic mood."_

"_You suck."_

"_Pretty sure that's what you do, not me love." He smirked, Azalea scoffing and slapping his chest as she finally said. "London then. I miss England."_

_A silence and Klaus nodded. "London it is then."_

_They were back in Mystic Falls for the first time in ten years. Ever since they'd left town to travel the world, Azalea reminding her husband that he didn't need his army anymore, and even if they did need or want hybrids, she'd never been cursed, therefore, was able to freely make them._

_But he'd never force her to do that. Never run the risk of making her leave._

_Azalea got dressed now, pressing a kiss to Klaus' once again sleeping cheek before she left, heading to the Grill, stepping inside, staring around._

_It felt like the first time._

_She walked over to the counter, asking for a Bourbon and coke, staring at the young man who passed it over to her, freezing as his eyes rested upon her face, muttering out. "Azalea Mikaelson."_

_Azalea took her drink with a quiet laugh of "Matt Donovan. Wow, still working here?"_

"_Actually, just for the week. Awkward."_

_She flashed him a smile as she passed over the money, noticing just how older he was. My god it really had been ten years. _

"_Whoa. Now that's the back of a head I'd recognize anywhere."_

_Azalea felt her stool being spinned around, arching a brow at the familiar form of Damon Salvatore. "Miss me?"_

"_Well, it's been ten years my dear Mrs. Hybrid." He told her, folding his arms, adding. "Guessing Mr. Hybrid is at home?"_

"_Fast asleep." Azalea smiled sweetly, Damon huffing in mock annoyance. "Damn, I wanted to reminiscence over the old times."_

"_Oh I'll call him and tell him to come over. I bet he'd most certainly be interested in that."_

_Damon chuckled before sitting down next to her, Azalea ordering another drink for him, tapping his ring on the wooden counter as he asked. "Just you and Klaus, yes? No murderous family in the vicinity?"_

"_You can relax, Damon. Me and Nik are off to London by the end of this week. We've no intention of killing you or anyone in this town. We got off the plane in Atlanta and thought we'd come home for a little rest. Just passing through."_

"_Well, that's relieving to hear." Damon noted, a laugh escaping Azalea as she set her glass down, shaking her head. "Yes, you can relax now. Elena make the transition?"_

"_Yes she did."_

"_Is she here?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Oooh, I smell drama. What happened?" Azalea smirked, Damon rolling his eyes. "It's always gonna be Stefan. I don't make a note of where they keep relocating to. The less I know, the better. I'm quitting this town for a year or… a century soon."_

"_Poor rejected Damon." She smiled sweetly, poking his cheek with her little finger, not reacting as he grabbed her wrist, tutting out. "Now now Mrs. Hybrid, no touchy."_

_Azalea drained her glass, echoing his tut. "Ooops?"_

"_You never change Lea."_

"_I don't intend to." She retorted, draining her glass as she got to her feet, looking down at Damon as she nodded. "Goodbye Mr. Damon Salvatore."_

_He paused, then nodded. "Goodbye Mrs. Azalea Mikaelson." She actually managed a small smile as she walked out, knowing that for the last time, unless their paths crossed by chance again, Damon was checking out her backside._

_When Azalea got home, she just stripped down to her underwear and slipped into bed with her husband, snuggling up into his chest as she closed her eyes._

_Two demons content with each other for a thousand years._

_And no doubt a thousand years more._

* * *

><p><strong>First thing; Cute, cheesy endings FTW XD And that, people, is the end of A Thousand Years! Wow, this has been… going on for next to a year now, thank you everyone who read this, and I sincerely mean that. Without your comments, inboxes and reviews I don't know if I would have finished this. But now, Klaus and Azaleas story is over… for now at least. I don't think I'll be doing a sequel, but you never know. As for the new story, it will be a KlausOC since it's been so so long since I've done one of them, probably something set in WW1 or the 12th century. I have a few ideas in mind, so keep an eye out for it on my profile! I'll add a note on here in a new chapter when it's up, so no fret. Once again, thank you so so much for sticking with Klaus and Azaleas story until the very end... or is it the very end? Don't be shocked if you find new chapters added on here. Reviews are much loved. And now, I'm off bed. 5am, been doing this since midnight. Goodnight! x**


	52. A New Beginning

**So… I've decided to continue! I wasn't expecting Season Four to be so compelling, but it really is, and I've been given so many damn ideas xD so here we go! As long as Klaus is in the show, we'll have this story. I'm writing this because I truly love writing it, not for reviews or whatever. I do love reviews, but no story is ever truly over. Gonna follow S4 at times, at others my own ideas. Have no fear- the ten years later bit from the 'last chapter' will still happen, so think of these chapters as what happened before that little scene happened. Hope you keep reading, because I certainly plan to carry on writing it. Thank you! Sorry for any mistakes this chapter, 5:50am and sleeeeeeepy xD Reviews are lovely ^-^ x**

* * *

><p>Azalea was silent as she sat inside the dark car, eyes closed as she dozed against the headrest. Her hands were loose in her lap as the car sped along the highway.<p>

It was just gone midnight, they'd been driving since the late afternoon and the girl had finally succumbed to tiredness. A week had passed since they'd left Mystic Falls, intending on never returning and that was perfectly okay with both hybrids.

"_Lea?"_

Azalea rolled her head onto her shoulder now as the quiet, almost inaudible voice spoke up next to her, answering. "Mmmhmm?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you were asleep."

"I was dozing." She sighed, adjusting herself to rest her cheek on his shoulder and closed her eyes once more. Klaus didn't say another word for nearly twenty minuets, but when he did, it was to mutter quietly. "Come on love, let's go find somewhere to stay the night."

"Mmmhmmn." Azalea mumbled sleepily, burying her face more into her husbands shoulder, utterly content to sleep right there.

Klaus carried on driving for another ten minuets, but found nothing. He sighed as he pulled into a wooded area just off the road- they were headed back to Chicago, but even he needed to sleep at times. He wasn't a superhero. "Come on you-" the hybrid groaned as he turned off the engine and got out, getting into the back and tugging Azalea into the back with him and shrugged off his coat, pulling her into his arms and draping the coat over them like a blanket.

Azalea was dead to the world before Klaus had even closed his own eyes.

* * *

><p>It was a phone call that woke Klaus up the next morning, back aching from the position he'd slept in and letting out a wide yawn before answering, voice understandably bleary.<p>

"What?"

Azalea was roused by a quiet, annoyed growl that made her ask when the man had finished his call. "What's happened?"

"Oh a hunter in Mystic Falls. Tyler's in danger, and he does happen to be one of my last remaining hybrids now Elena is a vampire."

Azalea pouted and sat up, draping her arms around his shoulders as she tutted out. "If you want hybrids, you know I can always make them. Well, at least I think I can. I've not tried it."

"Mmmn, yes. We'll have to give that a shot." Klaus muttered, letting his lips travel along her delicate jawline to her own lips, pressing a feather light touch to them as he added. "Now to find a werewolf to test it on."

Azalea wrinkled her nose at that. "But Nik, I don't want slaves. I don't want to make hybrids."

"We'll talk about it another time." He muttered in response, making Azalea feel sour- the only hybrid she wanted in her life was him.

"So what now?" Azalea asked as Klaus climbed back into the front, she following close behind and pulled her belt on. He said nothing as they pulled out, making the girl frown out as they started along the highway. "Umm, Chicago is that way."

"I know." He grumbled, causing Azalea to whine out. "Can't we just let Tyler die? I don't want to go back to bloody Mystic Falls-!"

"And you think I do?" Klaus snapped at her, making Azalea sulk and fold her arms, muttering out. "I thought you were taking me to Italy… "

"Another time sweetheart."

"Whatever." She snapped, saying nothing to him for the rest of the journey. When they arrived back at the mansion, Azalea pulled her suitcase from the boot and dragged it up to the front door, and as soon as Klaus unlocked it, stalked inside and dumped the case aside, stalking upstairs and Klaus heard the bedroom door slam shut.

Azalea sat staring at the space above the bed, her legs crossed, utterly silent. There were six frames now fixed there, each one containing a love letter. And they were all from her to him. Azalea wondered when he'd had them put up, for she didn't remember them there before.

She sighed gently as she stared at one of them- it was in the 20s, when they'd been reunited once more. The other she stared at was one she only just remembered.

It was all written in runes upon a thin sheet of rock, framed carefully. My god that had been from before even Faye had been born. They had been so young.

Azalea wanted to run a finger across it, but didn't dare- if it was that old, it would be delicate. Best to leave it alone.

"When did you put them up?" She muttered as the door opened. There was silence, then a reply of "Just before we got desiccated. We skipped town straight after. I meant to show you."

"Where is Rebekah?" Azalea asked now, causing Klaus to roll his eyes. "How do I know? I'm not exactly in the best of moods with her."

"Why? What's she done?" Azalea frowned, lying on her back to gaze up at him as he stared down. "The last few bags of Elenas blood, she destroyed them."

"And?"

"The _last few._"

"You tell me this like I'm supposed to care." Azalea scoffed and Klaus narrowed his eyes. "What's with this attitude?" there was silence as she raised her hands to pull him down to her level, a kiss placed upon his lips as she answered. "What's with you being so concerned about making hybrids again all the sudden? Don't just say it's a hobby or whatever."

Klaus rolled his eyes, not answering that question, but the one from before. "Rebekah has a new place."

Azalea growled quietly and got up, saying nothing as she stalked out, infuriated-

They could be such a volatile pair if they carried on with the argument.

* * *

><p>Rebekah jumped as arms caught her from behind as she walked out of the school doors, rolling her eyes and going "Lea, one of these days I'm going to snap your neck by accident."<p>

"Oh my poor little sister." Azalea giggled, letting her go and sighing out. "The mansion's boring without you."

"Blame your darling husband." Rebekah said bitterly as the pair started walking up the sidewalk. There was a groan, and Azalea sighed out. "You know him sweetie, he can't help himself."

"I know him too well, that's the problem."

"Oh hush. Now why are you bunking off early?"

"There's a hunter in town, so the council set up a curfew. Just holding an anti-curfew party to annoy them."

"Got alcohol?"

"Of course."

Azalea smiled devilishly. "Count me in then."

Rebekah couldn't help but ask. "Wouldn't Nik be all pissy about you hanging out with me?"

"Nah. We've been having a little tiff." Azalea grumbled, rolling her eyes before shrugging. "Fuck it. Let's just get drunk."

Rebekah wasn't shocked by her sisters words, dragging her into the kitchen of her new home and pressing a red cup into her hand with some beer before returning just outside, watching the party kick off.

"Cheers." The blonde smiled sweetly at her redheaded sister of sorts, touching cups.

To Rebekah, Azalea was… someone she just couldn't get mad at. At least, not for long. She was the one who could keep Klaus in check and not run the risk of getting her neck snapped in the process. Well, most of the time. No matter the arguments, those two always drifted back together.

She was thankful for it. Klaus without Azalea? That was impossible. Neither wouldn't survive without the other anymore. Klaus she knew for certain would go totally mad. It had happened before when they'd spent all those years believing Azalea to be dead.

He'd never been the same Niklaus she'd grown up with. Rebekah had hated it. Him yelling about that love was a curse, forbidding Elijah from falling in love with anyone, and then laughing at her everytime she'd attempted to love someone. Sure, each one she _had _fallen for had been a bad one… but Klaus didn't have to laugh. He was the one that spent next to nine hundred years secretly pining for a girl he never thought he'd see again.

Nine hundred years, and yet he still loved her like they were still human when they were reunited.

Rebekah was jealous. Jealous of the bond the two shared, the one that was unbreakable, able to within the test of time as well. And a family… they had a child, grandchildren.

She still envied them.

"Are you okay?" Azalea frowned as Rebekahs grip on her cup suddenly became too strong, causing it to crumple under her grip and spill its contents all across the floor.

Rebekah blinked, tossing the cup aside and nodded. "I am perfect, Lea. Don't worry. I'm always perfect."

Azalea just raised an eyebrow as the girl walked out, shrugging a little as she went into the kitchen to find Elena stood there with a cup, gazing out of the window.

"Elena?" she asked, making the girl spin around and reply after a moment. "Hello Azalea."

"Everything okay?" Azalea frowned as she stepped forwards, making Elena go. "I'm a vampire now. No. Everything is not okay."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It was your damn sister that made it happen!" Elena snapped, making Azalea blink- she'd usually been on good, neutral terms with the girl. She scoffed out. "Don't blame me. It wasn't my fault."

Elena rolled her eyes, and that made Azalea narrow her own, setting her drink down. "What's your problem?"

"You, your husband and sister are! Just get out of town and out of our lives." Elena snapped, tossing her drink into the sink and walked past Azalea.

But then there was a crash as she was tossed back into the room, a quiet growl of "You do not talk to my sister like that."

Azalea glanced around to spy Rebekah with eyes narrowed, spitting out. "Next time, you'll be missing your tongue." There was silence, then Elena frowned as her cheek started to burn, realizing in a snap that her ring was gone and dashed to the shadows, snarling out. "Give me my ring back!"

"Get it yourself." Rebekah said coldly, and Azalea watched in silence as she tossed it into the waste disposal and turned it on, flashing her a sweet smile as she took Azaleas hand and next to dragged her outside where she snapped out.

"Bekah-! What the hell was that-!"

"She insulted you. Just because she's a new vampire doesn't give her the excuse to do that."

Azalea rolled her eyes and waved a hand at nothing, sighing out after she knocked the back the rest of her drink. "Sorry, I'm heading back. Not in the mood for teen drama. I'll see you later."

As she walked down the steps, Azalea blinked as her vision suddenly went, her hand tightening on the railing and denting it a little. As the blurriness vanished, Azalea sped up her pace until she'd left the grounds.

* * *

><p>When she returned to the mansion, Azalea groaned as the pain shot through her head, making her stumble before grabbing the back of the chair in the dining room. "Argh-!" She swore as she rubbed her forehead.<p>

"Lea?"

She glanced up now, breathing out a sigh of relief as she saw her husband and ran over to him, hugging him tight as she muttered. "I don't feel too good Nik."

But then Azalea noticed Klaus didn't hug her back, and that was unusual. "Nik?" She frowned as she stared up at him. Klaus seemed to stare blankly at her as he scoffed out. "I don't care."

"Wh-?"

"Azalea. I don't care." He growled quietly as he shoved her away, adding. "I spent almost nine hundred years without you, and they were the best thing ever."

There were tears brimming in her eyes now as she asked. "What's gotten into you?"

"You have, Azalea-! I'd rather be one of my kind than have to spend every waking moment with you. You're such a pain in my ass."

"Niklaus…"

"Urgh, and we had a child together? Seriously, you were good for the sex, but that's about it."

Azalea had tears dripping off her face now, shaking her head almost furiously. "You're lying. Why are you being so horrible-?"

"Because no one cares about you Azalea! You whore. Everyone who meets you wants to get into your pants, and you let them! And I keep taking you back because I am an idiot. Well no more. I'm just as bad as you, but I don't care."

Azalea flinched at that- she'd always been scared of those words. This was her worst nightmare, losing the man she loved…

Klaus narrowed his eyes, pulling out a stake from his back pocket and Azalea gasped when she saw it was the white oak one, muttering as she backed up. "Nik-"

But she never got it all out as he rammed the stake into her heart…

"_Lea. Azalea! Wake up! Calm down!"_

Azaleas eyes snapped open, a scream coming from her mouth that she quickly stifled. There were worried sky blue eyes above her and she realized it had been a nightmare or something, sobbing into his shoulder as he hugged her close. She clung to him for next to ten minuets before Klaus muttered out. "Sweetheart, you've drank werewolf venom."

"I'm a hybrid my love. It can't hurt me."

Klaus sighed and took her face gently into his hands, a thumb tracing her cheek. "I heard enough from your screaming to get the gist of what you were seeing."

She said nothing as he pressed his lips to her own for a moment before telling her. "But bites sure do hurt for a while." Klaus pulled away and shoved up his sleeve before offering it to her. "Have a bite."

"I'm as much a hybrid as you Klaus. How can venom affect me when I already am part were?"

"Well your blood is currently tainted. So come, have a bite."

Azalea raised an eyebrow as he next to demanded, shifting closer and tutting out. "It's almost gone. The worst is over. I don't need to."

"…do it anyway?" Klaus shrugged, voice almost innocent which made her snort out. "You just want me to bite you, don't you?"

"Guilty." He smirked, nipping at her lips before she pulled away, rolling her eyes and took his wrist into her hands, letting her fangs sink into it. Azalea placed a hand upon Klaus' chest as she pushed him onto the bed, pressing his back to it as she let his wrist go, licking her lips with fangs bared as she hitched a leg over to sit upon his hips.

"Feeling better I take it?" Klaus asked breathlessly as Azalea leaned down, to his lips he thought for a start. But then she laughed out. "Oh much better," then swiftly sunk her fangs into his neck, a hand running its way up his chest as she growled quietly.

But before her hand could reach the button of his jeans, Klaus snagged her wrist and breathed out. "Sorry love, we gotta cut this short. Business calls."

Azalea hissed in annoyance as she left his neck, sitting up still atop his hips, pouting out. "Oh come on-! Buzzkiller."

"Oh I know." Klaus smirked out teasingly, leaning up to steal a kiss from her bloodied lips and push her off.

Azalea turned onto her back, tongue flicking to catch the last few drops of blood at the corner of her lips, saying sulkily. "You better make up for this then."

"Oh I promise sweetheart. But first, there's a hunter to interrogate." The hybrid smirked, adjusting his coat and making Azalea roll her eyes, lying back on the bed with a sigh-

Some things never changed.

But other things were changing drastically.


End file.
